Ella y él
by xamortentiax
Summary: “…La besó con pasión. Si ese iba a ser el último beso, sería uno que nunca olvidaría…”. Song mix large fic O.o Dr&Hr,[COMPLETO].
1. Y si fuera ella

**Ella se desliza y me atropella**

**Y, aunque a veces no me importe,**

**Sé que el día que la pierda volveré a sufrir**

**Por ella, que aparece y que se esconde,**

**Que se marcha y que se queda,**

**Que es pregunta y es respuesta**

**Que es mi oscuridad, estrella.**

_Ella_ se encontraba entre sus brazos, dulcemente dormida. La miró; adoraba cada centímetro de cuerpo, aquel cuerpo tan suave y frágil como el cristal. Le encantaba la paz que le transmitía cada célula de su morena piel a la blanquecina de él. Sabía que le encantaba, lo sabía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo… Pero también sabía que era una locura, una locura estar junto a _ella_…

Desearla en silencio era su destino, sin que siquiera _ella_ se enterara alguna vez. Pero no le importaba que no lo supiera, sabía que se lo demostraba cada noche que la hacía suya. Porque la castaña era suya y de nadie más. _Ella_ era suya, simple y eternamente suya. Su obsesión Si bien Draco sabía que no la amaba, sentía una cierta obsesión por tenerla junto a _él _cada noche.

El sol anunciaba el amanecer. ¡Cuánto odiaba que amaneciera! Cada amanecer significaba verla despertase y verla partir. Cada mañana _ella _se iba, dejándolo sumido nuevamente en su solitaria vida.

Poco a poco la muchacha comenzó a despertar; Draco adoraba verla de esa manera. Siempre lo mismo: arrugaba su frente y nariz levemente, mientras que después abría y cerraba los ojos en reiteradas ocasiones.

-Malfoy, ¿qué día es hoy?- le preguntó.

-Sábado- dijo fríamente.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- el muchacho adoraba que esa fuera su frase más insultante. Era tan inocente, tan pura, tan bella… tan perfecta. –Malfoy, ¿qué hora es?- volvió a preguntar.

-Las once.-

-¡Bendito Merlín! ¡Te dije que me despertaras temprano!-

Le fascinaba verla enojada; frunciendo esa pequeña nariz pecosa.

-Harry me matará, ¿sabes? Y todo… ¡Por tu culpa, maldito Malfoy!-

-Nadie te obligó a pasar la noche acá, ¿no?- respondió herido en su orgullo.

**Ella me peina el alma y me la enreda**

**Va conmigo pero no sé dónde va**

**Mi rival, mi compañera, que está tan dentro de mi vida**

**Y, a la vez, está tan fuera, sé que volveré a perderme**

La pequeña lo miró de reojo indignada. Siempre lo mismo, cada mañana terminaban discutiendo, pero a la noche _ella_ volvía a ser suya, solamente suya.

El chico vio como su amante se levantaba apresuradamente y recogía sus ropas, mientras torpemente se las colocaba.

_Él_ lo sabía; al terminar de abotonar su túnica lo miraría. Y acertó como siempre; la muchacha abotonaba su último botón y se volteó. Negó con la cabeza, bufó y se fue.

La conocía tan bien, y le excitaba cada virtud y más aún cada defecto. ¿Tenía algún defecto? Imposible, _ella _era perfecta… _ella _era Hermione Granger

Suspiró, y decidió no levantarse en un rato más. Cada sábado y domingo se levantaba más tarde, ya que cada sábado y domingo _ella _pasaba la noche junto a _él_. Fundió su rostro en la almohada; aún conservaba el característico olor a vainilla de Hermione. Sonrió levemente, mientras olía de nuevo, provocando que miles de descargas eléctricas se desenvolvieran en su cuerpo. Pero lo tenía decidido: hoy sería la última noche. Y sí que lo sería…

Hoy debía decirle que todo había sido producto de las hormonas juveniles, todo había sido un juego. Más que mal, eso era ¿no?. Sí, eso era. Una relación carnal, sin nada más.

"_Claro que sí"_, se dijo.

Desde mañana debía tener ojos solamente para su futura esposa: Pansy Parkinson. Debía forzarse a amarla… Pero, ¿cómo? Si _él _nunca había sentido amor por nadie.

-¿A quién quiero engañar?- se dijo. Muy bien sabía que aunque el lazo marital la uniera a la rubia chica, su cuerpo y pensamientos lujuriosos siempre serían de _ella_, de Hermione… Su Hermione.

Draco sintió unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

"_Imposible… ella nunca vuelve en el día. Solo la noche es de nosotros."_

**Y la encontraré de nuevo**

**Pero con otro rostro y otro nombre diferente y otro cuerpo**

**Pero sigue siendo ella, que otra vez me lleva,**

**Nunca me responde si, al girar la rueda...**

**Ella se hace fría y se hace eterna**

**Un suspiro en la tormenta, a la que tantas veces le cambió la voz**

**Gente que va y que viene y siempre es ella**

**Que me miente y me lo niega, que me olvida y me recuerda**

La conocía tan bien…

-Buenos días, Draco.- saludó Pansy. La chica no era fea, para nada: rubia, esbelta, de ojos celestes profundos… Pero la belleza de Hermione no tenía comparación. _Ella_ era única, únicamente de _él_.

Draco hizo una pequeña reverencia; no podía ser descortés tampoco con Pansy. Más que mal, sería su futura esposa. Debía acostumbrarse a la idea de tenerla cada mañana en su cama, en su casa, en su vida…

La chica se acercó a la cama, y se recostó junto a su futuro marido. Draco pensó en echarla inmediatamente… Arruinaría el olor que Hermione había dejado impregnado. Pero se dio cuenta de que no era necesario, _él_ olía como _ella…_ Como su Hermione

Comenzó a pensar en su perfecta Gryffindor. Desde el primer momento en que la vio quedó estupefacto con tal adonis cuerpo. Y desde instante trató de llamar su atención: al verla junto a Potter, trató de amistarse con éste. Pero su actitud no había sido la adecuada… Más que mal, un Malfoy siempre es un Malfoy… Un Malfoy siempre es un arrogante engreído.

Ahí fue cuando se ganó la enemistad del trío dorado Pero no le importó, por lo menos la chica sabía quién era… Y así pasó casi toda su colegiatura, llamando su atención mediante insultos que salían de su boca, que no meditaba: su destino era ser el heredero Malfoy junto a su esposa, Pansy Parkinson.

Pero desde principios de año su suerte había cambiado: _él _y _ella_ habían sido escogidos premios anuales. Ambos compartían las labores que correspondían y se topaban en la sala común de los Premios Anuales. Eran los únicos momentos en que se topaban sin discutir. Siempre sentados distantes, con un libro en la mano pero mirándose de reojo.

_**Flash Back**_

-¿Qué lees, Granger?-

Hermione se sintió sorprendida. Por primera vez de la boca de Draco Malfoy no salía un insulto dirigido para _ella_. Lo miró incrédula, a lo cual el chico se rió…

-Una serie de catastróficas desdichas de Lemony Snicket- dijo insegura. - ¿Y, tú?-

-Una muerte catastrófica de Hermione Granger.- se mofó.

Hermione rezongó. _"Era de esperarse… Malfoy, siempre será igual". _

-Aburres, Malfoy. Siempre lo mismo… ¿No sabes hacer nada mejor?- le preguntó sin quitar la vista de su libro, aunque realmente no procesara ninguna palabra en él.

-Pruébame…- dijo en un susurro, mientras Hermione notó como la miraba. Tenía una ceja levantaba y los labios a medio curvar. Su mirada era penetrante, más de lo que _ella_ hubiera deseado. Bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un cálido color rojizo.

-¿Nerviosa, Granger?-

Hermione sintió un leve cosquilleo. Alzó su mirada y casi se desmayó al encontrar a Draco a su lado, susurrándole al oído.

-Quítate, maldito hurón…- dijo entrecortadamente. Le ponía nerviosa la pequeña distancia que provocaba entre ambos el Slytherin.

-Quítame…- la retó mirándola a los ojos. Hermione, que aún no lo miraba, tanteó buscando su varita.

-¿Buscas esto?- dijo alzando lo que buscaba.

La chica decidió enfrentarlo con la mirada. Aquellos ojos grisáceos eran oscuramente profundos y brillaban, más que cuando la luna se reflejaba en el mar.

La Gryffindor vio como poco a poco Draco se acercaba a su rostro. Quería correr la cara, pero esos ojos la tenían hipnotizada. No podía, no quería…

No supo cuándo, cómo, ni por qué… Pero sintió unos mentolados y a la vez dulces labios posados en los suyos. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento y olvidándose del pasado y futuro. Nada le importaba en el presente, su presente… El presente de los dos

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó.

-Más que nunca, Malfoy.- asintió.

Eran dos cuerpos, pero una sola alma unida profundamente. Un deseo incontrolable escondido durante años, pero que ahora se estaba sincerando bajo una rebosante luna llena que iluminaba el cuarto del Slytherin. Era la primera vez… La primera vez de _él_… La primera vez de _ella._

_**Fin flash back.**_

Comenzó a arder en fiebre. Recordarla y saber que nunca más podría estar con _ella _le hacía mal. Podía sentir su perfume inundando su respiración, sus besos en sus labios, el frágil cuerpo sobre su propio cuerpo… Podía sentirla a _ella._

-Draco, te amo- decía la chica mientras su respiración se agitaba aún más.

Podía escuchar la dulce voz de Hermione, confesándole por primera vez su amor.

**Pero, si mi boca se equivoca**

**Pero, si mi boca se equivoca**

**Y al llamarla nombro a otra**

- Hermione... Hermione-

Sintió como una mano se posaba con fiereza en su mejilla.

-¡¿Hermione!- gritó. -¡Draco, abre los ojos! ¡Soy yo, Pansy!-

**A veces siente compasión por este loco, ciego y loco corazón**

**Sea lo que quiera Dios que sea**

**Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar que hay quien no tiene corazón**

**Y va quemando, va quemándome y me quema**

**Y, ¿si fuera ella?**

Abrió los ojos y se consternó. Bien podía ver que era Hermione quien estaba encima de _él_.

-¿Pansy? Ni en broma, Granger.-

Otra bofetada fue proporcionada por la destrozada muchacha. Era primera vez que conseguía que Draco la tocara… Pero no esperaba que nombrara a otra mujer.

Lo agarró por las mejillas fuertemente y le gritó:

-¡¡¡Mírame, Draco, mírame!- comenzó a llorar. -¡Dios mío! ¡Ardes en fiebre!-

**Ella me peina el alma y me la enreda**

**Va conmigo... digo yo**

**Mi rival, mi compañera, esa es ella**

**Pero me cuesta cuando otro adiós se ve tan cerca**

**Y la perderé de nuevo, y otra vez preguntaré**

**Mientras se va y no habrá respuesta**

**Y, si esa que se aleja...**

**La que estoy perdiendo...**

**Y, ¿si esa era, y, ¿si fuera ella?**

-Hermione, no te vayas hoy…- le decía suplicantemente a Pansy mientras la abrazaba como si fuera a caer por un precipicio. –Te lo ruego, Hermione. ¡Quédate conmigo!... ¡Quédate conmigo para siempre!.-

La futura esposa de Draco se vistió raudamente. Luego, tomó una bata del rubicundo y se la puso, a pesar de la negación de _él_.

-¡No, Hermione! ¡Quédate conmigo!- deliraba.

A duras penas logró levantarlo, para así, llevarlo donde la Sra. Pomfrey.

-Harry, lo siento. Es que anoche me dormí tarde. Y hoy me quedé dormida y …-

-Hermione, a mi no me tienes que mentir. Sabes que te conozco demasiado como para comprender cuándo me eres sincera.- replicaba el niño que sobrevivió. -¿Estuviste otra vez con _él_?-

No le podía mentir. Durante todo el tiempo que tenía como la amante de Draco Malfoy, Harry había sido único confidente. Tenía razón, la conocía demasiado. Por eso mismo tuvo que confesarle la clandestina relación que mantenía con el Slytherin…

_**Flash Back**_

-Hermione, ¿por qué miras tanto hacia la mesa de Slytherin?- susurró Harry.

La aludida dio un respingo. Desde la vez que había pasado la noche con Draco, las miradas entre ambos se acentuaban cada día más. Sus ojos clamaban el brillo grisáceo de los de _él_, su cuerpo anhelaba el calor que solo el cuerpo de _él _podía entregarle, sus labios suplicaban por un solo beso de _él_…

-¿De qué hablas?- mintió titubeante.

Harry la miró ceñudo, levantando luego una ceja.

-Vamos, Herms. Te conozco, y sé que algo te traes con ese.- dijo apuntando con la cabeza a Draco. –Además, ¿por qué también te mira? Y, digamos, no es primera cena que sucede. Desayuno, almuerzo y cena… Siempre lo mismo. Siempre las cómplices miradas. Sabes que soy tu amigo, ¿cierto?-

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Hermione asintió sin mirar a los ojos a su amigo.

Harry suspiró. –Solo espero, Herms, por tu bien… Que cumplas la promesa que me hiciste.-

"_Sí, Harry. Te prometo que no me enamoraré de él. O sea, es imposible. ¿No? Él Malfoy, yo sangre sucia… una estupidez que pienses que esto va más allá de lo carnal. Así que no te preocupes, Harry.** Te** **prometo que jamás me enamoraré de Draco Malfoy**"._

-Pero bueno, cuéntame… ¿Cuándo te dan de alta?- dijo cambiando raudamente de tema.

-No lo sé, pero espero que sea ho…-

Las palabras de Harry Potter fueron interrumpidas súbitamente al abrirse las puertas de la enfermería.

-¡¡Señora Pomfrey!- chillaba Pansy, quien a penas podía cargar el musculoso cuerpo de Draco.

Hermione fue rápidamente a auxiliar al casi desfallecido cuerpo que tanto añoraba cada día, cada atardecer, cada noche…

-Quita tus asquerosas manos de _él_, sangre sucia.- espetó iracunda la rubia muchacha cuando Hermione tomó por los hombros a Draco.

Como si hubiese sido el cuento de la Bella Durmiente, siendo despertada por su primer beso de amor, Draco (al sentir las manos de Hermione) abrió los ojos.

**A veces siente compasión por este loco, ciego y loco corazón**

**¿Era? ¿Quién me dice si era ella?**

**Y, si la vida es una rueda y va girando y nadie sabe cuándo tiene que saltar**

**Y la miro... y, ¿si fuera ella? y, ¿si fuera ella?**

**Y, ¿si fuera ella?**

-Hermione… ¡No me abandones nunca!- le decía el chico sollozando mientras se arrodillaba y abrazaba su cintura.


	2. No sé si es amor

**Es como amor, pero no lo sé.**

**Sabe a besos mi almohada.**

**Madrugada, y él no esta.**

**Solitaria en mi cama,**

**Si él me ama por qué se va**

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntaba Harry.

La chica encogió los hombros; ni siquiera _ella_ sabía.

-No lo sé. La sra. Pomfrey dijo que tenía una fiebre altísima, que estaba delirando… Así que, nada de que preocuparse.- fingió.

Aunque lo que le había dicho la enfermera era lo correcto, algo le hacía sentir una enorme incertidumbre. Había sentido tan real las palabras que _él_ le decía, que estuvo a punto de decirle que _ella_ también quería quedarse junto a _él_. _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentí la necesidad de decirle tal blasfemia?"_

Estaba confundida; desde la primera vez que besó a Malfoy se juró que sería solo eso. Solo atracción física, una atracción que sentía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Pero cada día que pasaba, cada hora, cada minuto... Necesitaba estar con _él_, saber cómo estaba, qué sentía, con quién estaba. _"Hermione, quítate esas ideas absurdas"_, se dijo. Era imposible llegar a sentir algo por _él_, más que mal, habían hecho un trato.

_**Flash Back**_

-Recuerda, Granger. Esto es un secreto entre tú y yo.- dijo al amanecer.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Estaba demás que se lo dijera; _ella_ por nada del mundo se lo diría a nadie.

La luz del sol que acababa de amanecer se reflejaba en el rostro del chico. Sus ojos se veían diferentes: un brillo especial recorría cada centímetro, haciéndolos más hermosos que nunca. Su piel se veía más blanca: parecía un muerto en vida tan pálido, pero permitía ver cada milímetro de su rostro. Sus labios se veían más rojos: tan rojos que provocaba besarlos al solo sentir el aliento a menta.

-No tienes ni que decírmelo, Malfoy. ¿Acaso crees que es un orgullo para mí decir que hicimos el amor?- respondió mientras se volteaba.

_Él_ la tomó por los hombros, forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos. La chica se sintió intimidada ante tal hermosura que emanaba Draco.

-Te equivocas, Granger, te equivocas. Nosotros no hicimos el amor…- la corrigió.

Hermione lo miró extrañada. _"¿A no? ¿Y cómo lo llamas? ¿Deberes de premios anuales? ¿Jugar al gato? ¿Dominó?"_. Frunció el seño, esperando que _él_ se lo aclarara.

-Nosotros tuvimos sexo… Eso.- le dijo, bajo la mirada de rareza de Hermione.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es la diferencia, Malfoy?- le replicó aún perdiéndose en las grisáceas pupilas.

-Argh.- gruñó. –Está clara, Granger. ¡Me sorprende que la sabelotodo de Hogwarts no sepa algo tan simple! Sexo es el acto carnal, lo que tuvimos nosotros. Hacer el amor, implica lo espiritual, el alma… ¡Vamos! ¡El nombre lo dice todo!- se irritó. Para _él_ no era nada fácil estar explicando algo que nunca había sentido… Amor

Hermione lo miró de lado; tenía razón. Nunca se le había ocurrido la diferencia, en realidad, nunca se le había ocurrido estar hablando de eso con Malfoy. ¡Y para qué decir lo que habían hecho! Si bien lo había imaginado un par de veces, nunca pensó que estaría en sus planes.

-Es por eso- continuó Draco alzando la ceja izquierda. -que si quieres seguir con esto, no debes implicar tus sentimientos. Porque tenlo claro, Granger, yo nunca llegaré a sentir nada por ti.-

Si bien la chica no sentía nada por _él,_ le molestó la declaración que le había dicho.

-¡Ja! Me subestimas, Malfoy. Lo único que puedo sentir por ti es odio y desprecio.- replicó aún enfadada.

Draco soltó una risotada que enfureció más a la chica. Luego le agarró el mentón y le susurró al oído:

-Me alegra saberlo. Porque yo también solo siento eso, aunque, también me das asco, sangre sucia.-

Hermione sentía que le hervía la sangre. _"¿Acaso no podía ser un poco más dócil al decir lo que sentía?"_. Pero aún así, no dejaría que _él _ se quedara con la última palabra.

-Está bien, Malfoy. Me parece excelente que si seguimos con esto, queden claras las condiciones. Porque sería desagradable que un hurón como tú se enamorara de mí. Eres repugnan…- un beso de Malfoy la silenció. Por bastante rato en realidad.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**Es amor o no es amor,**

**no lo sé…**

**No sé si es amor, pero lo parece**

**Todo puede ser...**

**Con él soy feliz, pero vivo sin él.**

Pero ahora todo se le hacía tan complicado… Sentía tanta necesidad de decirle que sí, que siempre se quedaría con _él_ a pesar de que el mundo le diera la espalda.

Estaba hecha un mar de dudas. Sentía como un nudo comenzaba a tomar forma en su estómago, y que, poco a poco, subía hasta su garganta. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de desechar todo sentimiento y pensamiento que siempre tenían el mismo fin: Draco Malfoy

-¿Estará bien que lo haga?- le preguntó Harry.

Hermione alzó la vista, topándose con las pupilas verdosas de su mejor amigo.

-Sí, por supuesto.- respondió segura, aunque no tenía idea qué respondía.

Harry agachó un poco su cabeza, mirándola por encima de sus gafas.

-Hermione…- suspiró. -¡Ya estás pensando en _él_…!-

La chica lo miró fingiendo indignación, y le dedicó una seria mirada de reproche.

-No me mires así, sabes que acerté. Te dije _"Dumbledore pretende contratar más elfos para la fiesta de Halloween". _Y que tú me digas "_Sí, por supuesto"_ no es normal.- le reprochó.

Ni siquiera eso le importaba en aquel momento. _"¡Al diablo los elfos...!"_

-Herms…- comenzó a hablarle nuevamente. –Creo que, por tu propio bien, no deberías ver más a Malfoy. Te está haciendo daño… No me mires así, lo sabes.- se defendió cuando la muchacha lo miraba con fiereza.

**No sé si es amor, pero crece y crece**

**Tan por dentro de mí que se ve a flor de piel.**

**¡Qué curioso, siempre juntos,**

**él con nadie, yo con él.**

**Y se me escapa entre los dedos.**

**Medio ángel, medio cruel.**

Sabía que su amigo tenía la razón. Pero le era imposible obedecerlo. Su mente le decía "_Hermione, Harry tiene razón. No puedes sentir nada por él. No debes"_, mientras que su corazón lo contrariaba _"Hermione ¿Por qué cada noche que no estás con él te sientes sola, triste? Siendo que estás rodeada de tus mejores amigas. ¿Por qué cuando no lo ves sientes como si estuvieras en una cápsula de cristal sola, triste? Siendo que Harry y Ron están a tu lado." _

No podía negarlo más. Lo sabía. Lo sabía y lo sentía más fuerte de lo que jamás hubiese sentido. Amaba a Draco Malfoy_. "¿Lo amo?". _ Sabía que sí, pero no quería admitirlo. No debía, no podía.

Se levantó depositando un beso en la frente de Harry, mientras él la cuestionaba…

-¿Dónde vas? No vayas a verlo. Herms, no vayas.-

-No te preocupes, Harry. No iré. Necesito pensar, estar sola, aclararme…-

Sin duda alguna esta noche aclararía bien qué sentía por ese ser tan frío y cruel, pero a la vez, tan dulce y tierno.

**Eso es amor o no es amor**

**Yo no lo sé…**

**No sé si es amor, pero lo parece.**

**Y me temo que yo, estoy loca por él.**

**No sé si es amor, todo puede ser...**

**Es algo cálido, es algo íntimo.**


	3. Casi Perfecto

**A fin a mi signo del zodiaco,  
y con tu futuro ya resuelto,  
nunca bebes y odias el tabaco,  
tú debes de ser un gran prospecto**

**El otoño se llevó tu pelo  
y escondes la panza bajo el saco  
es cierto que no eres un modelo  
pero me derrites con tu trato  
Dudo como un pez frente al anzuelo  
de una vez te tomo o te dejo.**

Tenía que verlo, necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba. Más aún, tenía que decirle que sí, que se quedaría con _él _para siempre. Estaba decidida.

Si bien iba a esperar hasta la noche, no podía aguantar decirle todo lo que sentía. Además, quizás esta noche no quisiera estar con _ella_, más que mal, estaba enfermo.

Tras dejar a Harry, se había dirigido camino al lago. Pero algo le decía que tenía que volver; y así fue como se volteó y volvió a la enfermería.

-Hermione, ¡volviste! Me alegro, me sentía bastante sol…-

La chica solo le mandó un beso con la mano, mientras seguía caminando raudamente hacia el final.

No debía faltar mucho, había visto como Pansy doblaba a la derecha en la esquina, por lo que _ella_ hizo lo mismo. Y ahí estaba, recostado y tapado solo hasta las caderas. _"Demonios, ahí está Parkinson. ¿Qué no lo puede dejar solo un momento?" _La maldijo, aunque la comprendía. Si por _ella_ fuera, también estaría siempre a su lado. Vio como Draco abría lentamente los ojos, al momento en que la Slytherin se levantaba.

-Y bien, ¿me explicarás que fue toda esa escenita?- decía de brazos cruzados y con el labio torcido.

-¿De qué hablas, Pansy?- preguntaba.

-¿Qué de qué hablo? ¡Por favor, Draco! Mientras estábamos juntos la llamabas a… ¡¡_ella_!- gritó furiosa.

_¿Ella? _¿Quién demonios era _ella_? Lo último que recordaba era cuando Pansy entró a su habitación. Hermione estaba mirando desde la esquina; sentía un profundo dolor. Aunque era de esperar que Draco se hiciera el desentendido, después de todo, su relación era un secreto.

-Podrías ser un poco más hombre, Draco. Bien sabes que la llamabas… Llamabas a esa sangre sucia asquerosa.- Pansy estaba furiosa, su rostro ya no podía estar más rojo.

-No… la… llames… así.- dijo con los dientes apretados, sin importarle la expresión de sorpresa de su futura novia.

**Eres casi el hombre perfecto,  
el que busqué por tanto tiempo,  
el que me hace vibrar la piel y el esqueleto  
Eres casi el hombre perfecto  
el que yo imaginé en mi sueños,  
de los que rara vez se pueden ver,  
debiste nacer en año bisiesto.  
No me deslumbró tu convertible, **

**como tu porte de caballero.  
Si bien el dinero a veces sirve,  
es tu amor lo único que quiero.**

****

Poco a poco Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. _"¿Me está defendiendo?"_ Se sentía muy halagada. No podía creer que _él_ hubiese dicho eso. Sabía que aún no debía interrumpir, necesitaba oír más, asegurarse.

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a llamarla así, Parkinson! ¡No la conoces!- vociferaba espeluznantemente el rubicundo.

-¿Y acaso tú si? ¿Me he perdido de algo?- preguntó con sorna, levantando una ceja.

Draco cayó en cuenta del error que había cometido. _"¿Por qué la defiendo?"_, ni _él _lo sabía. Mentira, sí lo sabía. _"Yo soy el único que puede llamarla así"_ se dijo con firmeza.

-Sí, Pansy, al parecer perdiste algo… Las últimas neuronas que te quedaban.- dijo molesto. Odiaba tener que dar explicaciones. –Además, si te dije que no llamaras así, es porque… hmm…-dudó un momento. ¿Qué podía inventar?

–Ah, sí. Yo le inventé ese apodo, y yo no más puedo llamarla así.-

Hermione rió por lo bajo; ni siquiera _él _mismo se había creído tal mentira. A diferencia de ellos, Pansy lo miró curiosa.

-Te lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, Draco. Solo porque tenías fiebre y según la sra. Pomfrey, estabas delirando. ¡Ya lo creo! Me da náuseas solo el pensar en Granger.-

Draco la miró ceñudo, y Hermione agradeció para así aquel gesto. Además, la Gryffindor pudo notar como el Slytherin apretaba las manos, haciendo que la manta se recogiera. _"¿Cómo no amarlo?"_, se preguntó.

Era imposible; si bien su genio no era el ideal, su perfección contrarrestaba aquel pequeño defecto. Tenía el porte de un caballero típico de la realeza; su físico era mejor aún que de un deportista elite; su nariz era pequeña y respingada, dándole aire de superioridad; sus labios eran pequeños y delgados, siendo provocativos para cualquiera que los mirase; el cabello de _él _ era dorado y caía raudamente por sus mejillas, haciendo que la sensualidad innata de Draco se acentuara aún más; y sus ojos… Sin duda alguna era lo que Hermione más adoraba. Eran grandes y grisáceos, aunque cambiaban de color según el clima (manteniendo el color gris, pero variando en el tono). Irradiaban un brillo único, que el que lo mirara se perdía en ellos por horas, eran como un imán, como la miel que atrae a las abejas, eran… perfectos.

**Todo un cuarentón con privilegios  
me presumes frente a tus amigos  
te gustan los niños y los juegos  
eres el ejemplo de marido  
Tu serías un hombre perfecto,  
si no fuera que tienes un secreto  
Eres casi el hombre perfecto,  
el que busqué por tanto tiempo,  
el que me hace vibrar la piel y el esqueleto.**

-¿No me piensas dejar un momento solo?- le preguntó Draco a Pansy, después de un largo lapso de silencio.

Lo miró sonriente, pero el rubio pudo notar bien que tenía un dejo de malicia y suspicacia.

-¿Para qué irme? Si puedo terminar lo que comenzamos en tu recámara…- respondió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al enfermo.

"_Un momento, ¿qué comenzaron?"_ se preocupó Hermione.

-¡Quítate, mujer! ¡Dios mío! Sé que soy irresistible, pero…- meditó unos segundos. –Tú no provocas nada en mí.-

Ahora, eran Draco y Hermione los que sonreían maliciosamente.

-No parecía eso en la mañana…-

La disputa se hacía cada vez más tensa. Era primera vez que Pansy se tomaba la atribución de debatir algo con Draco, ya que _él_ siempre se quedaba con la razón.

"_¿En la mañana? ¡Pero si estaba conmigo, imbécil!"_

Las ansias de intervenir en el dimes y diretes se acentuaban cada vez más, pero las ganas de saber qué sentía o haría Draco por _ella_ eran mayores. Debía estar segura antes de arriesgarse a decirle todo lo que _él _provocaba en _ella._

-Bien lo sabes, Pansy. Fuiste tú misma la que me dijo que yo llamaba a… ¿Hermione?-

"_¡Merlín!"_. Hermione no aguantaba más las ganas de besarlo, sobre todo cuando ponía esa sonrisa tan provocadora.

**Eres casi el hombre perfecto  
el que yo imaginé en mi sueños  
de los que rara vez se pueden ver  
debiste nacer en año bisiesto.  
**

-Me tientas, Draco…-

-Sé que soy irresistible, Pansy…-

-No, no te equivoques.- sonrió aún más astuta. –Me tientas a contarle todo a tu padre.

Hermione esperaba una cruda respuesta por parte de Draco; pero no sucedió. Al parecer había tocado su talón de Aquiles. La castaña vio como la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos del chico desaparecían inmediatamente.

-Ya lo sabes, Draco. Estás advertido… No, no es una advertencia. Es una amenaza…- dijo mientras se ponía de pie. –Sabes bien que a tu padre no le gustaría saber que tienes algo o que piensas en una sangre sucia. Y menos aún cuando sabes que yo soy tu futura…-

**Tú serías el hombre perfecto,  
pero solo tienes un defecto:**

-Esposa…-

**Que no eres soltero…**


	4. Él me mintió

**Él me mintió,  
él me dijo que me amaba.  
Y no era verdad, él me mintió.  
No me amaba, nunca me amó.  
Él dejó que lo adorara…  
Él me mintió, él me mintió.  
Era un juego y nada más,  
era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad.  
Él me mintió**…

Pansy sonreía. Sabía que Draco no iba a desafiarla… Pero lo que le contentaba más, era haber visto como la cabeza de Hermione, que se veía en la esquina, desaparecía rápidamente en cuanto dijo que sería la esposa de Draco.

La destrozada castaña iba corriendo, mientras chocaba con los alumnos que iban a visitar a los enfermos. Las lágrimas no caían, aún no comprendía lo que había escuchado. Aún así, un lazo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. Un lazo que quería salir lo antes posible…

-Herms, por fi…- Harry ya estaba un poco harto de no poder terminar sus frases; pero al ver la expresión de su amiga, intuyó algo malo.

Como veía que _ella_ no tenía ni la más mínima intención de detenerse, se levantó de su camilla y le obstaculizó el paso.

La prefecta lo empujaba, débilmente. No tenía fuerzas, las había estado guardando para llorar en cuanto saliera de aquel lugar. Harry omitió el deseo de su amiga y la abrazó más fuerte que nunca.

Hermione, al sentir que tal calor la rodeaba, se largó a llorar. El nudo que sentía comenzó a hacerse más molestoso aún, mientras que sus lágrimas se confundían con sus pequeños lamentos.

-¿Fue…- Harry no estaba seguro si preguntarle. Pero necesitaba saberlo; si aquellas lágrimas eran por Malfoy, éste las pagaría… Y bien caro. –por _él?_-

­_Él_¿por qué todo tenía que relacionarse con _él_¿Por qué sus fantasías se habían hecho realidad¿Por qué había compartido con Draco sus secretos y tesoros más valiosos¿Por qué le había confiado tanto su vida si para _él _todo había sido un juego?

"_¡Tonta, estúpida, imbécil, idiota!"_, se decía. _"¿Cómo me fui a enamorar¡Cómo?"_.

**Con el corazón destrozado y el rostro mojado,  
soy tan desdichada, quisiera morirme.  
Mentiras, todo era mentira.  
Palabras al viento,  
tan solo un capricho que el niño tenía.  
**

Harry no necesitó una respuesta. Cuando había dicho _él _Hermione enfatizó su llanto.

"_Esta las pagas, Malfoy. Jugaste con quien nunca deberías haberlo hecho. Estás muerto…"_, meditaba Harry mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su amiga.

-¡Harry, perdóname! Me lo advertiste, y aún así yo…-

-Shhht. Herms, no tienes por qué disculparte, estas cosas suelen suceder. Pero créeme, Malfoy las pagará…-

La chica no oía. Solo podía sentir como temblaba de lo débil que se sentía. Quería morir. No, la muerte sería poco. Deseaba nunca haberse enamorado de _él_.

-Harry, _él_ se… va…- la castaña tomó un poco de aire, para hacer más entendible sus palabras que se entremezclaban con el llanto. – _Él _ se va a casar…-

No debería haberlo dicho, no. Ahogo en un grito sórdido que Harry reprimió entre sus brazos. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer del chico de ojos verde esmeralda, ver así a su amiga le dolía en el alma.

"_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado el amor¡Si Ron la haría tan feliz! Pero no, tuvo que enamorarse del bastardo de Malfoy…"_ pensaba Harry.

-Harry, prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie.- suplicó.

-¡Pero Hermione no p…!-

-¡Prométemelo!- era ya como la quinta vez que Harry era interrumpido por su amiga.

**Él me mintió, él me mintió.  
Era un juego y nada más,  
era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad.  
Él me mintió…  
De todo el amor que juraba,  
jamás hubo nada.  
Yo fui simplemente otra más que lo amaba.  
Mentiras, todo era mentira.  
Los besos, las rosas, las falsas caricias que me estremecían.  
Señor, tú que estas en los cielos y que eres tan bueno  
que no quede huella en mi piel de sus dedos.**

El muchacho asintió; le debía lealtad a su amiga. Pero después se las ingeniaría para vengar tal traición… ¡Y sí que lo haría! Nadie jugaba o lastimaba a Hermione Jane Granger, y menos si él estaba vivo para impedirlo.

* * *

_Siento lo corto que fue :( Pero es que quiero subir capítulos por canción (tengo dos más listos que los subiré próximamente)_

_Gracias por los rvws y los comentarios Se los agradezco de corazón :) Besos a todos._

_atte. Agatha Black Malfoy _

**_Juntamos nuestras vidas muy enamorados,  
sin imaginar que el destino cruel nos tenia algo muy bien planeado.  
Fuimos muy felices por un buen tiempo,  
Ahora de todo aquello solo quedan los recuerdos. _**

**_Acepta con valentía tu derrota,  
mi voz ya no te llama.  
Tu muy bien sabes que un día,  
yo te ame con toda mi alma. _**

**__****_Y también sabes que por ti,  
llore lágrimas de sangre. _**

**__****__****_Pero muy bien sabes también, _**

**__****__****__****_que por tu culpa mi corazón ya no late. _**

**__****__****__****__****_No pienses en el pasado ni el futuro, _**

**__****__****__****__****__****_piensa en tu presente. _**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_Cree en aquello que le profesaste, _**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_confía en lo que tu corazón por ella siente. _**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****___... Ella te quiero, yo ... ya no... _**


	5. Decir adiós

**Siempre hay un último beso.  
Una última caricia de amor, una última noche.  
Donde estuvo la pasión,**

**siempre un último verso, que salió del corazón.**

"_Me tientas a contarle todo a tu padre"_.

Aquella frase rondaba en su cabeza. _"¿Sería capaz?". _Sí, era capaz. Y capaz de mucho más; muy bien le había dicho _"En la guerra y en el amor todo vale, Draco."_

Un repentino escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Debía hacerlo, sin duda alguna. Por más que su cuerpo le dijera lo contrario, debía terminar todo con Hermione. Si bien _él_ no le tenía miedo a su padre, temía por la vida de _ella_.

"_¿Por qué me importa tanto?"_ pensó. Para después engañarse bajo la respuesta "_Ah, claro. No quiero cargar con un muerto en mi conciencia. Sí, eso."_ Muy bien sabía que como actor era un fraude.

Se levantó de la camilla, aunque la enfermera lo iba a dar de alta al día siguiente. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, debía acabar con todo sentimiento esa misma noche. Las sospechas de Pansy cada vez se hacían más certeras, por lo que temía que luego supiera la verdad.

Se puso la bata, ya que había sido lo único que había llevado, y se entremezcló con los alumnos para escabullirse.

Estaba a centímetros de salir por la puerta, cuando algo llamó su atención. Harry no estaba en la camilla, pero aún se encontraba su vestimenta. Y también estaba la capa de Hermione. Su Hermione.

No le dio mucha importancia, puesto que debía apresurarse lo máximo posible para salir de ahí y llegar a su cuarto.

Bajo la mirada de alumnos curiosos y algunas chicas intrigadas, se dirigió raudo y veloz a su habitación. En el trayecto se encontró con pocos compañeros que cuestionaban su atuendo; pero gracias a Dios no se había topado ni con Pansy, ni con _ella_.

Aunque lo que más quería era tener a la Gryffindor junto a _él_, sabía que no podía. Debía esperar a la noche, así tendría tiempo para planear qué le iba a decir. _"Me corrijo. A mentir"_.

Hermione no podía lucir peor. Iba del brazo de Harry (el cual llevaba solo un batín) y se dirigían a la torre Gryffindor. Pasaron por el retrato de la sra. Gorda, quien inmediatamente se percató del malestar de la chica, comenzando a cuestionarla.

Silencio. Silencio obtuvo como respuesta.

Afortunadamente la sala común estaba casi vacía, ya que a esa hora todos los alumnos disfrutaban de una fría tarde de sábado en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Estaba casi vacía, ya que frente a la chimenea se encontraba un pelirrojo muy bien conocidos por ambos.

-¡Ron!- se sobresaltó Harry.

El chico inmediatamente se volteó, mirando a su amigo.

-Estuve buscando a Hermione por todos lados, habíamos acordado ir a verte temprano hoy.- dijo inspeccionando a la chica. –Herms, ¿estás llorando?- le preguntó.

Harry abrió los ojos, intentando que su amigo captara la indirecta de que no debía ni siquiera hablar. Pero lo meditó, quizás era hora que Ron también se enterara de todo lo ocurrido. Así, a lo mejor, juntos idearían una venganza.

-Hermione, creo que Ron también debería saber lo sucedido.- dijo mientras la chica estrangulaba su brazo. -¡Ouch! ¡Pero, Herms! ¡Nosotros no tenemos secretos entre los tres!- espetó resentido.

-¡¿Qué pasó!- se exaltó el pelirrojo. Odiaba ver llorar a las mujeres, y más aún, a aquella mujer. La mujer que amaba.

Hermione le cedió el discurso a Harry, _ella_ no podía hablar. En realidad, no se le entendía. Se ahogaba en llantos desesperados.

Se acercaba la hora. En unos minutos más, como siempre, bajaría a la cena. Después, como de costumbre, la miraría. Y luego, como todos los fines de semanas, la esperaría cerca de las mazmorras.

Esta noche debía ser especial. Sí, debía serlo. Tenía que dejar por siempre impregnada su presencia en _ella_, para que no lo olvidara nunca. Eso debía hacer, porque _él_ no la olvidaría jamás.

Ya se había bañado, pero aún no se vestía, estaba envuelto en su toalla verde musgo. Escogió unos pantalones y una camisa negra; sabía que a _ella_ le encantaban. Se los puso con suma delicadeza, procurando no arrugar ni el más mínimo pedazo de tela. Se perfumó y pensó en peinarse. _"No. Mejor dejo el pelo así. A ella le gusta."_, se dijo y sonrió. Agarró una túnica gris, que le hacía juego con sus ojos, y salió de su cuarto en dirección al Gran Salón.

**Una última rosa, que se queda en el jarrón.  
Siempre un último abrazo, una última canción.  
Una última luna, que brilló para los dos.  
Siempre un último encuentro, de dos almas sin rencor.  
Siempre un último tiempo, cuando todo fue mejor.  
**

-No, Ron… no puedo.- sollozaba Hermione.

-¡Claro que sí! _Él_ tiene que pensar y sentir que fue un juego para ti. O ¿qué? ¿Quieres que se quede feliz porque jugó contigo y te ve destrozada? ¡No! Eso no te lo permitiré, Hermione.- respondía con firmeza.

-Hola, chicos. Ya llegamos, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Lavender, que entraba junto a Parvati a la sala común.

Harry se encargó de explicarles que necesitaban que ayudaran a Hermione a vestirse y arreglarse lo más bella posible.

No había necesidad de pedírselo; ellas siempre habían querido engalanar la dejada apariencia de su amiga.

La tomaron por los brazos, una a cada lado, sin siquiera preguntarle por qué lloraba. Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de chicas:

-Bien, Herms. Hoy te pondrás esto.- le dijo Parvati, pasándole una pequeña minifalda negra.

-Y esto.- agregó Lavender entregándole una ceñida blusa color rosa pálido.

Luego de que la chica se puso las prendas, la sentaron en la cama y la comenzaron a maquillar, para luego peinarla.

Lentamente y sin ánimo, Hermione bajó a la sala común para encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos.

Ron no lo podía creer. Se veía realmente hermosa. Tenía puestos unos pequeños zapatos negros, seguidos más arriba por una minifalda que dejaba ver las esculturales piernas que tenía. Arriba, llevaba puesta una blusa de gran escote y muy corta, haciéndola ver muy incitadora. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su rostro: sus párpados estaban maquillados de color rosa, delineados suavemente con negro haciendo que en sus ojos resaltara el brillo. Sus labios brillaban también, haciéndolos apetecibles. Pero esa expresión de tristeza la hacía adorable. Incluso Harry notó tal hermosura, puesto que miraba directamente y mantenía su boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Nos vamos?- les preguntó, sintiéndose incómoda ante las miradas.

-Sí, claro.- impuso el chico de la cicatriz.

-Harry, creo que primero deberías ponerte ropa. ¿No?- le sugirió, ya que aún se encontraba solo con la bata.

**Una última entrega, sin medir cuanto se da.  
Una voz que se quiebra, cuando el corazón se va.  
Decir adiós, para entrar en una nueva soledad.**

"_¿Por qué no aparece?"_. Draco empezaba a impacientarse. Estaba sentado en la mesa Slytherin, turnando su mirada entre la mesa Gryffindor y la puerta del Gran Salón. Pero no aparecía.

-¿Qué buscas, Draco?- preguntó una sonriente Pansy.

-Una solución…- bufó.

-¿Para qué?- inquirió la chica.

-Para deshacerme de ti, estúpida.- finalizó esbozando una sonrisa, al ver que su prometida se marchaba.

Ya no aguantaba más. ¿Y si no aparecía? No, _él _no se iba a resignar a acabar todo así. Dejó el servicio en el plato y se levantó, cuando las puertas del salón volvían a abrirse.

Y ahí aparecía _ella_. Irradiando hermosura por doquier. Un sentimiento de rabia se acopló en el rubicundo al ver que todas las miradas masculinas se posaban en _su_ Hermione. Volvió a sentarse, tratando de pasar inadvertido mientras la miraba.

Vio como con elegancia se dirigía a la mesa, mientras sus dos guardaespaldas la custodiaban. Otra oleada de rabia lo recorrió… Ese era _su _deber. _Él_ era el único que podía cuidar de _ella_. Nadie podría hacerlo mejor.

La miró, intentando encontrarse con la mirada de _ella_. Pero no sucedió, durante toda la cena estuvo riendo descaradamente con sus amigos.

-¡Qué bien luce esta noche, Granger! ¿No crees, Draco?-

Malfoy volteó inmediatamente, buscando al descarado que había osado decir aquello. Era su amigo, su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini. Lo miró con desconfianza, pero después recordó que debía mantener una apariencia.

-Si tú lo dices…- rodó los ojos, tratando de aparentar que no le importaba.

De repente, vio como Hermione se levantaba. Y milagrosamente sus amigos no.

"_Esta noche será perfecta. Esta noche, Granger, sabrás que me perteneces"_.

Hermione iba insegura. Sabía que haría algo que iba en contra de lo que sentía, algo que lamentaría después. Pero no, _él_ había jugado con _ella_. Y como le había dicho Harry: Lo iba a pagar y con la misma moneda.

Draco se levantó también, disimulando su apuro. La vio salir del salón y a zancadas se apresuró.

**Decir adiós, cuando el tiempo ha terminado para amar.  
Decir adiós, y saber que ya mañana no estarás.  
Decir adiós, y partir de nuevo sin mirar atrás.  
Decir adiós, a ese tiempo que ya nunca volverá.**

-Granger, me sorprendes. Hoy te ves… muy bien.- le dijo examinándola con la mirada, mientras ella estaba apoyada en la pared.

La chica fingió una sonrisa. –Me vestí así porque hoy es una noche especial.-

El chico la miró con curiosidad. Levantó una ceja, pronunció esa tan característica sonrisa en _él _y se acercó a Hermione. **  
**

-¿A sí? ¿Puedo saber por qué?- preguntó dejando un gusto arrogante. Ese gusto arrogante que Hermione tanto adoraba.

Pero no le respondió con palabras; se acercó a _él _y lo besó exasperadamente. Draco correspondió aquel beso tan verdadero; lo sabía. Sabía que _ella_ lo necesitaba tanto como _él_.

Hay gente que dice que una mirada puede decir más que mil palabras; pero un beso va más allá; un beso dice más que millones de palabras y demuestra más que cientos de caricias.

Fue un beso eterno; rebosante de magia, dulzura y pasión. No era ni suave ni violento, era intermedio, era perfecto. Cada vez que sus labios se juntaban, un mundo nuevo de experiencias los abarcaba; mientras intentaban explorar cada rincón del otro, millares de descargas eléctricas se aposentaban en cada milímetro de sus cuerpos. Era un encuentro en el cual las palabras sobraban, en el cual las miradas no importaban, en el cual… podían sentir cuánto se necesitaban.

Draco comenzó a besar su cuello con pasión, mientras la chica jadeaba aferrándose a _él_ en un abrazo, un abrazo desesperado, lo que los dos sabían: el último abrazo.

"_Hermione, quédate conmigo"_, susurraba _él_ en silencio.

"_Draco, no me dejes por favor"_, suplicaba _ella_ calladamente.

Mientras Draco comenzaba a levantarla, para como de costumbre, llevarla a su recámara, Hermione recordó lo que debía hacer.

-No, Malfoy. ¡Suéltame!- le espetó.

_Él_ la miró extrañada. Gesticulando intentó pedirle una explicación. _"¿Acaso no vas estar esta noche conmigo?"_, se preguntó.

-Lo siento, pero esta noche es especial.- le dijo respondiéndole las dudas.

-Ya lo sé. Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos hoy?- preguntó tranquilamente, mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Tú a tu cuarto, asumo.-

Draco comenzaba a intranquilizarse. _"¿Cómo que yo a mi cuarto? ¿Y tú?"._ La miró con seriedad, no le estaba gustando nada la situación.

-Lo siento, pero hoy es una noche especial…- continuó. –Hoy tengo una cita, pero no contigo.-

**Decir adiós, y saber que en el camino del amor,  
todo llega a su final, todo llega a su final.  
Siempre un dulce recuerdo, una última razón.  
Para hacer un intento por ganarle al desamor.  
Decir adiós…**


	6. Mi historia entre tus dedos

**Yo pienso que,**

**no son tan inútiles las noches que te di.  
Te marchas¿y qué?**

**Yo no intento discutírtelo, lo sabes y lo sé.  
Al menos quédate sólo esta noche,  
prometo no tocarte, estás segura.**

-¡Sí, seguro!- se mofó. Muy bien sabía que Hermione solo había tenido una sola cita en su vida; con Viktor Krum. –Sabes muy bien, Granger, que yo soy el único que se fija en ti.-

"_¿Cómo puede ser tan imbécil?". _Si no hubiese sido todo un plan, Hermione se hubiese abalanzado sobre _él_, cayéndole a golpes.

Draco estaba preocupado; esta noche iba a ser perfecta… Pero estaba saliendo de otra manera. _"¿Por qué me afecta tanto? Si después de todo yo terminaría con ella igual"_.

-Creo que te equivocas, Malfoy.- respondió la chica. –No eres el único… Todo lo contrario. Además, como que ya me aburrí de ti. La monotonía fastidia¿no crees?.-

Se sentía afligida. A pesar de que le había dicho esto, no lo miraba a los ojos. Sabía que si lo hacía, no podría mentirle. Sus ojos desnudaban cada centímetro del cuerpo de _ella_ haciéndola vulnerable ante tal hombre.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho. _"¿Acaso todo terminará así¿Tan frío?"_. No entendía por qué, pero sentía que sus grisáceos ojos comenzaban a nublarse. Pero no, no iba a aceptar un final tan repentino, siendo que _él_ tenía que marcarla aún. Marcarla para siempre. No iba a ser el único que quedaría con el recuerdo. No aceptaría eso.

Miró los ojos de la chica un instante, y no lo dudó más. Aquellos ojos marrones ardían de deseo y pasión, al igual que los suyos. Si bien sus palabras no lo denotaban, la conocía demasiado como saber que así era. Era muy previsible, era muy hermosa, era perfecta.

La tomó entre sus brazos, dispuesto a llevársela a la fuerza si fuese necesario.

Hermione estaba en la disyuntiva; quería irse con _él_, pero su orgullo seguía lastimado. Y sabía que si aceptaba pasar la última noche con Draco, sería _ella_ la que sufriría. No _él_, ni Pansy. _Ella_…

Comenzó a forcejear, mientras el rubicundo hacía lo mismo para no soltarla.

-¡Suéltame, Malfoy!- _"Llévame, llévame contigo"_

-¡Olvídalo, no serás tú la que termine esto¡No¡Yo decidiré cuando, no tú!- _"No puedo soltarte. No puedo…"_

Después de luchar un rato, Draco meditó, y finalmente decidió soltarla. Tampoco se iba a aprovechar de _ella_ si no quería pasar una noche más junto a _él_.

-¡Está bien, Granger!- vociferó. -¡Tú te lo pierdes¡Pero después no vengas a pedirme que te bese, te toque y te haga el amor!-

Hermione lo miró extrañada. "_¿El amor?" _Rió sonoramente y lo miró fingiendo incredulidad.

-Malfoy, Malfoy…- suspiró fingiendo supremacía y aburrimiento. – Tú mismo me lo dijiste… "_Nosotros tuvimos sexo…"_.-

El Slytherin lo recordó. _Él _mismo se lo había dicho, y ahora, _él_ mismo se estaba contrariando. _"¿Qué demonios me sucede?"_

**Tal vez es que me voy sintiendo solo.  
Porque conozco esa sonrisa tan definitiva,  
tú sonrisa que a mí mismo,**

**me abrió tu paraíso.**

**Se dice que,**

**con cada hombre hay una como tú.  
Pero mi sitio, luego,**

**lo ocuparás con alguno.  
Igual que yo, mejor, lo dudo.**

-Bueno, como sea…- se excusó rápidamente intentando pasar desapercibido. –Granger, te lo diré una vez: es ahora o nunca más.- finalizó decidido tratando de disimular su necesidad.

Tenía miedo. Sabía que su cuerpo y alma querían ir con _él _a ojos cerrados, pero no podía. No debía. En su mente el eco de las palabras de Pansy aún resonaban: _"Tu esposa"_.

Tenía pavor. Sabía que le había puesto un ultimátum… Y temía que la respuesta no sería lo que _él_ esperaba.

-Nunca más, entonces.- sentenció sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Sintió como si una estaca se aposentara en su pecho, sin saber por qué. No sabía si era porque lo había rechazado o qué, pero no podía soportar perderla indignamente. No lo haría… _ella_ no lo dejaría. No tenía palabras ni frase alguna adecuada. Si decía algo, traicionaría aquel juramento que hizo alguna vez con aquella muchacha que miraba el piso. Tenía miedo; tenía miedo que _ella_ se diera cuenta de que la necesitaba más que lo que sus pulmones necesitaban al aire.

-¿Es que acaso no sentiste nada estando conmigo, Granger?- le preguntó directamente. No sacaba nada con andar con rodeos, sabía que con la chica no se podía. Si _ella_ era predecible; Hermione lo conocía como a la palma de su propia mano.

"_Y ahora ¿qué le digo?"_. No lo sabía, pero lo miró a los ojos. No podía ser tan cobarde. Más que mal, había ido hasta ahí para demostrarle al Slytherin que para _ella_ no había sido más que un romance clandestino.

-No creas que soy de hierro, tampoco. Yo…- _"No, no puedo. No debo"_. –Yo te estimo… como… amigo.- mintió, bajando la mirada.

**Me pides que sigamos siendo amigos.  
¿Amigos, para qué¡Maldita sea!  
A un amigo lo perdono, pero a ti te amo.  
Pueden parecer banales mis instintos naturales.**

"_¿Amigo¡Al carajo, Granger¡No me interesa ser tu amigo!"_

-¿Amigo, eh? Eso quiere decir que con Potter y Weasley también te acuestas…-

Fue silenciado por una bofetada que le dio Hermione. La chica estaba roja de furia, mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos.

Draco estaba rabioso, pero no por el violento golpe que le había propiciado.

"_¿Amigo!"_.

La tomó con fiereza de las muñecas, mientras con violencia la acorralaba en la pared.

-Si me quieres como amigo… ¡Dímelo otra vez, pero mirándome a los ojos¡Vamos, Granger! No es difícil…- la retó apenas moviendo la boca, casi rechinando los dientes.

**Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún,  
que mis problemas sabes que se llaman tú.  
Solo por eso tú me ves hacerme el duro,  
para sentirme un poquito más seguro.  
Y si no quieres ni decir en que he fallado,  
recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado.  
Y en cambio tú dices lo siento no te quiero.  
Y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos.**

Miró sus bellas pupilas marrones. Esos ojos en los que tantas veces vio pasión, deseo y amor. Sí, no podía ser tan buena farsante. Había visto más que amistad en los ojos de la castaña…

Titubeaba. Sabía que frente a esas dos estrellas grisáceas no podía mentir. Esos ojos en los que tantas veces se perdió…

-¿Qué demonios quieres que te diga, Malfoy¡¿Para qué¡Déjame en paz!- comenzó a lanzarle.

Pero no, _él_ no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Sabía que _ella_ no estaba siendo sincera, la conocía demasiado.

Comenzó a besarla a la fuerza, a pesar de que _ell_a se negaba. Pero sabía que Hermione también quería. Lo podía ver en sus marrones ojos, lo podía sentir en su olor, lo emanaba su piel, sus labios se lo suplicaban.

Tenía que marcarla, debía hacerlo. No podía dejar que _ella_ se marchara como si nada, como si todo hubiese sido una simple jugarreta. No, no se iba a resignar. Ahora sabía que _él_ mismo había querido jugar con fuego, y sabía que se había quemado. Pero no quería ser el único que ardía en fuego, no. Quería que _ella_ también.

Hermione seguía intentando zafarse, aunque no quería. Cuando Draco se percató que _ella_ estaba logrando poner distancia, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

La chica gritó de dolor, de rabia y de amor. Muy bien podía sentir como el rubicundo aprisionaba su labio inferior con sus dientes violentamente. Sentía como, poco a poco, su labio palpaba cada vez con más fuerza, mientras iba aumentando de tamaño.

Cuando el chico vio que empezaba a emanar sangre, mordió fuertemente sus propios labios también.

Estaban los dos sangrando. Estaban los dos llorando. Ambos estaban clamando deseo desesperadamente con sus miradas.

La besó con pasión. Si ese iba a ser el último beso, sería uno que nunca olvidaría.

**¿Que vas a hacer?****  
****Busca una excusa y luego márchate. ****  
****Porque de mí,****  
****no debieras preocuparte, no debes provocarme. ****  
****Que yo te escribiré un par de canciones, ****  
****tratando de ocultar mis emociones. ****  
****Pensando pero poco en las palabras.****  
****Te hablare de la sonrisa tan definitiva, ****  
****tú sonrisa que a mí mismo me abrió tu paraíso.**

-Y esto, Granger… Es para que mientras estés haciendo el amor con otro, recuerdes que siempre que ¡yo fui el primero!.- le dijo, mientras después la besaba de nuevo, untando su sangre con la sangre de Hermione. -¡Para que cuando estés haciendo el amor con otro clames por mis caricias, mis besos, mi calor!. ¡Ya verás que mientras otro te esté haciendo suyo, gritarás mi nombre y pensarás en mi¡Para que recuerdes que solo conmigo puedes ser feliz¡Para que sepas, que solo yo… Sí, Granger. Solo yo puedo hacerte sentir que estás volando!-

De pronto, Draco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Le estaba haciendo daño, mucho daño. La había agarrado por las muñecas, la había golpeado contra la pared, la había besado a la fuerza, le había gritado… La había mordido.

El dolor de la herida de Hermione era insoportable, pero el dolor que su alma sentía no tenía comparación. ¿Por qué hacía eso¿Por qué había juntado su sangre pura con la sucia de _ella_?. _"¿Por qué? Si para él todo era un juego."_

-¡Suéltala, Malfoy!- espetó alguien a la lejanía.

Draco, sin soltarla, miró en busca de aquel intruso.

-¡Vaya, vaya¿Qué hace éste acá?- preguntó mofándose, mientras aflojaba la opresión en la chica.

-Él, Malfoy, se llama Ron. Y Ron, es mi cita de esta noche.-

**Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún,  
que mis problemas sabes que se llaman tú.  
Solo por eso tú me ves hacerme el duro,  
para sentirme un poquito más seguro.  
Y si no quieres ni decir en que he fallado,  
recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado.  
Y en cambio tú dices lo siento no te quiero.  
Y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos**.

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé ... deben, quizás, estar pensando que es un poco ¿sádico? Pero naaaah, es que era una cosa que quizás Draco nunca haría... Más que mal, él venera su sangre pura¿no? Ahora es un impuro también >:) AHAHAHAHA (léase como risa terrorífica O.o) ... _

_Adelanto la respuesta a la pregunta: No, Hermione no tiene SIDA. Draco tampoco :) _

_Por cierto, Terry, no sé si fue en este fic o en el otro que me lo preguntaste... Y sí, estudio medicina veterinaria Amo tanto a los animalitos como amo a Sirius y a Draco :) ..._

_Nos vemos, saludos y besos a todos _


	7. Te vi

**Por ti deje ser mujeriego,**

**y recién empecé a ser hombre bueno.**

**Y me enamoré…**

**Ahora no quiero estar junto a ti.  
Ahora todo cambio, abriste mis ojos  
y el macabro volvió.**

**Duró muy poco y te resultó,**

**ahora quiero pensar en mi.  
**

-¿Y a esto le llamas cita?- preguntó Draco, haciendo un gesto despectivo hacia Ron. Su agitada respiración, mezcla de la pasión y la ira, provocaba un vaivén violento en su pecho.

Ron lo miró con odio; aquel infeliz había osado tocar a _su _Hermione, y más aún, la había hecho sufrir.

Hermione hizo caso omiso al despectivo comentario de Draco y rápidamente se zafó de las manos de éste, mientras se iba en dirección al pelirrojo.

Antes de que alcanzara su cometido, una mano jaló la suya bruscamente.

El Slytherin, con la otra mano, la tomó por la cintura y se acercó a su oído.

-Si te vas con él, no volveré nunca más a tu vida.- le susurró amenazadoramente, mientras sentía como la chica temblaba en sus brazos.

-Suéltala, Malfoy. O te juro que…-

-¿Qué¿Me golpearás, Weasley¿Me hechizarás?- lo interrumpió.

Hermione seguía tiritando ante aquella voz que tanto la hacía estremecerse, junto a aquellas manos que tanto la hacían desear desesperadamente.

-Si no la sueltas, te juro que lo que te haré será aún peor- arremetió Ron iracundo.

Malfoy rió estruendosamente, haciendo que la chica que tenía sujetada por la cintura se exaltara.

-¡Vamos, Weasley! Ni aunque me mates sacarás esa ira que tienes porque me acosté primero con _ella_ que tú.- se burló, sin querer hacerlo. Pero necesitaba hacer sentir al pelirrojo inseguro, para que no se atreviera ni siquiera a tocarla.

El Gryffindor tomaba una mirada aterradora; sus ojos estaban casi fuera de órbita, mientras que sus colores se empezaban a amoratar. _"Te voy a matar, Malfoy"_

La pequeña muchacha seguía sin reaccionar; aquél muchacho la dejaba sin sentido alguno. Con tan solo mirarla, tocarla o besarla, _ella_ era su esclava.

-Eso quisieras, Malfoy. ¿O me dirás que Hermione nunca te contó?- inquirió repentinamente el pelirrojo denotando triunfo en su rostro.

Draco arqueó una ceja, y luego sonrió maliciosamente.

-Weasley, Weasley…- comenzó a decir, imitando una voz lastimera. -¿Acaso me dirás que tú fuiste el primero?-

Ahora era Ron el que sonreía falsamente.

-Ya quisieras…- prosiguió el rubicundo. –¡Mentira! Es una absurda y barata mentira. Si tú hubieses estado con _ella_, no hubiese chillado de dolor la primera vez que la hice mía.- sentenció sagazmente.

La mirada de Ron se endureció aún más; mientras Hermione seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y sus sensaciones.

-Sueñas, Malfoy, sueñas.- mintió. Sabía que Hermione, _su_ Hermione había entregado su virginal cuerpo a las garras del mismísimo diablo. -¿O qué¿No me digas que crees que eres el único que se había dado cuenta de lo bella que Hermione es?. Te equivocas, Malfoy. ¡Que equivocado estás!- _"¿Qué le puedo inventar?"_ No sabía con que rebatir la notoria sonrisa triunfante que el Slytherin esbozaba.

-¿Crees que eres el único al cual las hormonas le funcionan más rápido que las neuronas? Pues no, Malfoy. ¿Acaso crees que durante estos siete años que la conozco no la toqué? Pues te comunico algo: te equivocas otra vez. ¿Crees que tenerla durante los veranos en mi casa, bajo mi propio cuarto, no me iba a tentar?- proseguía mientras la sonrisa del chico iba disminuyendo.

-¿Acaso crees que no sé que Hermione tiene una mancha de nacimiento en las entrepiernas?-

"_¿Cómo demonios sabe eso?" _se preguntó Draco, mientras la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, dejando en el olvido la sensación de triunfo que había sentido.

-¿Crees que eres el único que sabe que Hermione siente cosquilleos cuando uno le besa o acaricia la espalda, recorriendo su columna vertebral? Pues no, Malfoy. ¡Lamento decirte que te equivocas como por décima vez!-

Mientras los tonos del rostro de Ron iban retomando su estado habitual, los de Draco comenzaban a subir súbitamente.

Aún así retomó su característica sonrisa.

-¿Sabes, Weasley? Puede que tú hayas estado con _ella_. Pero también puedo asegurarte que Granger nunca gritará tu nombre, como grita el mío. Nunca la harás sentir lo que solo yo puedo hacer. Ya verás, en vez de decir tu nombre dirá el mío… Como tantas veces lo ha hecho, mientras te estés acostando con esta _sangre sucia_.- finalizó descargando toda su rabia en sus dos últimas palabras. _"¿Cómo pudo haberse acostado con él¡Si me dijo que era virgen al igual que yo! Maldita sang…"_.

Un leve movimiento de Hermione hizo que Draco olvidara sus pensamientos.

"_Sangre sucia…"_. Sí, así la había llamado. La chica recordó que la última vez que se había referido a _ella_ así había sido la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

-¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi, Malfoy!- espetó repentinamente.

-No, no lo haré.- le susurró.

Tenía que hacerlo: era ahora o nunca.

-¿Qué no lo ves? Nunca te quise, nunca sentí nada, ni siquiera placer entre tus brazos, Malfoy. Todo fue un simple juego, una simple apuesta…- mintió.

"_Un momento, dijo ¿apuesta?"_

-¿Apuesta?- volvió a repetirse, sin darse cuenta que lo hacía en voz alta.

-¡Merlín, por fin entendiste Malfoy¿O qué¿Creías que yo me iba a fijar en un estúpido como tú? Ni en sueños… Solo debía cumplir una apuesta y ya está. Ya la cumplí, ya se acabó.-

**Yo sé que tú volverás y pedirás de vuelta mi amor.  
Y no es fácil odiarte y arrancarte de mi corazón, pero…  
Te vi, estabas con el otro yo te vi.  
Y yo, creí que éramos solo tú y yo.  
Talvez, era la primera vez…  
Pero no, se comprobó, ya se acabó.  
Te vi, como lo besabas yo te vi.  
Ya sé, eres una… ya lo sé.   
Talvez, estás arrepentida tal vez.  
Pero no, se comprobó, ya se acabó**.

Si bien Ron lo había hecho rabiar; lo que Hermione le hacía sentir en ese momento no tenía comparación.

Apretó fuerte y violentamente tanto la cintura de la chica, como la mano que aún sujetaba. La ira lo invadía, haciendo que la descargara provocándole dolor a la mujer que tenía junto a _él_.

-Granger, ésta me las pagas…- le dijo para luego empujarla con desprecio y asco.

De no ser por Ron que la alcanzó a sostener, la chica hubiese caído bruscamente al suelo.

Un arrepentimiento agobiante se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo; lo había hecho. Había roto la última oportunidad de sentirse mujer junto a Draco Malfoy.

Ron lo miraba con alegoría; eraél el que sonreía escandalosamente ahora. Con delicadeza levantó a Hermione y la abrazó.

-¿Ves, Malfoy? Traté de hacértelo entender de otra forma…- carraspeó. –Para que no te hiriera tanto. ¡Pero ya ves! Fuiste solamente un juego.-

Draco estaba herido; herido en su ego y en su corazón. Quería desaparecer de ahí lo antes posible, pero no se iba a dejar ver tan derrotado fácilmente. No, un Malfoy nunca pierde. _"¡Nunca!"_.

-¿Y qué creías, Weasley¿Qué para mi era algo más?- dijo fríamente, dedicándole una mirada de odio a la chica que Ron sostenía entre sus blanquecinos y pecosos brazos.

-¡Por favor! Recuerda que yo soy un Malfoy. Y ésta…- dijo refiriéndose a Hermione con asco.

–Ésta no es más que una vulgar y asquerosa prostituta…-

Ron soltó a Hermione sutil y rápidamente para dirigirse a Draco, y asentarle directamente un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

**Fingías muy bien, todos sabían.  
Tus amigas también como mentías,  
¿Y qué iba hacer?**

**Si no quería que fuera yo.  
No tenías nada que hacer entonces llamabas,  
y yo sé comprender que solo jugabas.  
Me toco perder y tú lo gozabas,  
lo hiciste bien…  
**

El Slytherin perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio, y luego recuperó su compostura para arremeter con toda su contextura contra el pelirrojo, el cual cayó raudamente al suelo.

Hermione miraba horrorizada; Draco golpeaba a Ron, Ron golpeaba a Draco. Pero ella no podía reaccionar, simplemente ninguno de sus músculos obedecía lo que su cerebro ordenaba.

-Pero ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí!-

Sintieron que una voz, que no era de ninguno de los tres presentes, resonaba en las mazmorras.

Inmediatamente los muchachos se separaron; bajo la mirada de Minerva Mcgonagall que miraba atónita como el labio del Slytherin sangraba velozmente mientras que su mejilla comenzaba a tomar otro color. Además, pudo ver como la ceja de Ron estaba al rojo vivo inundando su ojo derecho por la espesa sangre que caía, mientras que su ojo izquierdo palpitaba notoriamente. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era ver como la prefecta Hermione Granger miraba la situación sin siquiera pestañear.

Iba camino a su sala común; iba aceleradamente mientras no dejaba de maldecir a aquella castaña que se había atrevido a jugar con _él_, con el gran Draco Malfoy. Más que rencor, sentía que tanto su pecho como su garganta querían explotar. Sentía dolor, sí, eso era. Le dolía que todo terminase tan fríamente, mientras _él_ había planeado una mágica noche.

Y para rematar la pésima noche; Mcgonagall lo había citado a primera hora a la mañana del lunes para imponerle un castigo.

Se despojó de sus prendas y rabiosamente se ocultó entre sus sábanas. Aquellas sábanas que aún desprendían el olor de aquella muchacha que había dormido con _él_ durante tantos fines de semana.

Pero ya no le importaba, no le importaría más. Sabía que tarde o temprano _ella_ sería quien lo buscaría de rodillas… Y sabía que la iba a hacer sufrir tanto como _ella_ lo había hecho con _él_. Se arrepentiría…

**Yo sé que tú volverás y pedirás de vuelta mi amor.  
Y no es fácil odiarte y arrancarte de mi corazón …**

**

* * *

**

_Hola a todos :) Quería darles las gracias (sobre todo a Terry y sus comentarios tan acertados) a todos los que se toman el tiempo en leer... Les respondería uno por uno, pero tengo mucho que estudiar >:( ... _

_Gracias y kiss 4 all ... _**  
**


	8. Sigo intentando

**Aquella noche sentí en silencio como un crujido en el alma,  
que me hizo pensar que este amor llegó al final.  
Y desde entonces vivo en recuerdos,  
y no puedo salir de esta nostalgia.  
Te fuiste con mi vida sin pensar.  
**

No había podido conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche. Si bien sus amigos estuvieron hasta altas horas de la madrugada consolándola, aún la tristeza que sentía parecía no querer abandonarla.

Aún podía recordar cada sensual caricia, cada fogoso beso, cada ardiente mirada. Aún podía sentir su respiración agitada encima de _ella_, aún podía sentirse desnudada ante aquellos ojos en los que sus fantasías se volvían realidad… Aún lo podía sentir.

Era domingo, y recordarlo la apenó aún más. Los domingos solía despertarse junto al hombre que le estaba provocando aquel martirio que sentía; junto al hombre que despertaba en _ella_ los deseos más impensables y ocultos que alguien pudiese tener.

Se quitó las ropas que sus dos amigas le habían proporcionado la noche anterior, y decidió ir a darse un buen baño. Se debía preparar. Preparar para fingir una felicidad que distaba de sentirla. Preparar para hacerle creer a Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, que su vida seguía tal cual como si _él_ nunca hubiese pasado por sus noches lujuriosas.

Abrió la perilla de la ducha y dejó caer la fría y congeladora agua sobre su cándido cuerpo moreno. Quería borrar toda huella que aquel hombre había dejado en _ella_, pero aún así sabía que la huella que había dejado en su corazón no se borraría jamás.

Después de unos minutos salió de la bañera y comenzó a secarse. En cuanto estuvo lista, se miró al espejo. El cuerpo de niña, que meses atrás la acompañaba por doquier, ya no se encontraba. Había dado paso al cuerpo de una mujer; una mujer hecha, y deshecha por _él_… Por Draco Malfoy.

Subió su vista aún más, contemplando sus hombros. Aquellos hombros que la traicionaban cada vez que _él_ los acariciaba; aquellos hombros que la hacían estremecerse cuando _él_ los agasajaba con sus labios.

Luego, miró su rostro. Sus ojos eran asediados por enormes ojeras, producto del insomnio que había sufrido. Miró su nariz, y recordó las tantas veces que _él_ le había dicho que le encantaba. Bajó más su mirada y vio su labio inferior: aún seguía la carne viva por el mordisco que le había dado _él_.

Lo tocó con su índice, y se lo rasguñó. Nuevamente la sangre comenzaba a salir, pero con más contundencia. No podía creer que aquel hombre le hubiese hecho aquello… Más aún, no entendía por qué. Si después de todo, _ella_ había sido un juego.

**Y aquí sigo intentando borrar todo el pasado  
de un amor que fue todo lo que ves,  
no sé cómo caminar.  
Y aquí sigo escapando, de ti quiero encontrar  
otra vez mi verdad, la que un día más  
me dará fuerzas para continuar.**

Tomó un pequeño extremo de la blanca toalla que tenía cerca e intentó contener la hemorragia, apretando fuertemente su labio inferior.

Después de unos minutos, su herida dejó de sangrar. Luego, se envolvió en su bata y se dirigió a la recámara. Sin ánimos, sacó un par de prendas de su ropero, sin siquiera fijarse si combinaban o si estaba de acuerdo al frío día que hacía. Pero de repente se acordó… _"Debes fingir, Hermione."_, se recordó a sí misma.

Devolvió las horripilantes pilchas a su lugar, y en cambio, comenzó a ponerse unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus caderas. Aunque le quedaba un tanto estrecho, recordó que Ginny siempre le había dicho que le quedaba a la perfección. Luego, tomó una camiseta negra, que en sus mangas tenía rayas horizontales color fucsia. No sin antes ponerse el sujetador, se la colocó y la acomodó de acuerdo a su contextura. Inspeccionó momentáneamente sus zapatos, y optó por unas zapatillas fucsias que combinaban con su camiseta.

Iba decidida a abandonar su habitación, cuando recordó lo que había visto en el espejo. Sus ojeras, sus ojos rojizos, su herida… Rápidamente se dirigió al tocador de Parvati y tomó sin pedir permiso sus maquillajes. _"No creo que le moleste. Siempre me dijo que los usara…"_, recordó.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo pintarse, nunca en su vida se había puesto algo de aquello a excepción de un labial transparente brillante. Sin siquiera saber para qué servía cada producto, comenzó a untarse cada crema, rimel, sombra o labial que encontraba.

Cuando finalizó, se miró al espejo y le agradó lo que vio. _"Por lo menos me quita la cara de espanto con la que me levanté"_

Raudamente bajó a la sala común, esperando encontrarse con algún conocido; le daba pavor ir sola a la sala común. Para su pesar, la sala estaba completamente vacía. Se armó de coraje y sola se dirigió a su destino. Sola, tan sola como su corazón se sentía a pesar de que contaba con el amor de sus padres y sus amigos.

**En la rutina que estoy viviendo,  
no hallo un solo momento de poder disfrutar  
de esperanzas para amar.  
Ya soy amiga de mi tormento.  
Ayúdame a olvidarte sin despecho,  
Ayúdame a volver a respirar.  
**

Estaba paralizada frente a la puerta del gran salón. Temía entrar. Tenía miedo de entrar y toparse con aquellos grisáceos ojos que la asediaban siempre que se dirigía a la mesa Gryffindor; aquellos ojos que la miraban con deseo y pasión, y que seguramente ahora la mirarían con odio y rencor.

Suspiró. Un suspiró que hubiese deseado que perdurara por la eternidad… Más aún, se armó de fuerzas y abrió las puertas.

El gran comedor estaba habitado por escasos estudiantes; puesto que como día domingo, la mayoría se levantaba más allá del mediodía. Por un momento pensó en mirar hacia la mesa de las serpientes, aunque fuera de reojo, pero no se atrevió. El temor y la angustia aún la atormentaban, aún calaban profundamente en su alma…

Rígidamente se dirigió a su habitual asiento, y agradeció a todos los santos al ver a sus dos amigos esperándola.

Harry la miraba con dulzura, esbozando una sonrisa apenas visible. Mientras que Ron, con la cabeza en alto, sin importarle su amoratado ojo y su ceja malherida, sonreía alegremente.

Al sentarse, sus fieles amigos la besaron con ternura. Ternura… Les agradecía, pero ¡cómo extrañaba los besos apasionados de Malfoy!

-¿Todo bien, Herms?- preguntó repentinamente el chico de la cicatriz.

Mintiendo, Hermione asintió. ¿Cómo iba a estar todo bien¿Cómo? Si cada hora que pasaba su respiración pausaba mortalmente. ¿Cómo? Si cada minuto se sentía con menos fuerzas para seguir con su lucha interior. ¿Cómo? Si a cada segundo sentía que moriría de un instante a otro por tan solo carecer de las miradas y caricias de _él. _¿Cómo?

-Recuerda, Herms, que de hoy en adelante serás la novia oficial de Ron.- prosiguió el moreno.

_Ella_ solamente volvió a asentir. No le importaba ser la novia de Ron, de Harry, de Seamus… hasta del pobre Neville. Nada le importaba, solo quería desfallecer en aquel instante.

Cada vez que las puertas del salón se abrían, _ella_ miraba esperanzada por encontrarse con aquel muchacho que con tal solo mirarla hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera bruscamente y que su corazón palpitara al borde de la taquicardia.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse, pero no se volteó. Era inútil, sabía que probablemente _él_ no vendría.

-Hermione¿qué le pasó a tu labio?- inquirió Ron, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había prolongado por demasiado tiempo.

Instintivamente, mientras las puertas volvían a abrirse, llevó su índice a donde Ron había apuntado. Asumió que la noche anterior, producto de la oscuridad, ni Ron ni Harry se habían percatado de la magulladura. La tocó, la rozó… Lo recordó.

"_Y esto, Granger… Es para que mientras estés haciendo el amor con otro, recuerdes que siempre que ¡yo fui el primero¡Para que cuando estés haciendo el amor con otro clames por mis caricias, mis besos, mi calor!"_

Recordaba las palabras de Draco como si hubiesen sido grabadas a fuego en su mente. Aún podía sentir las caricias y besos de _él_ tatuados para siempre en su cuerpo. Oía claramente los susurros que _él_ siempre le decía cuando la estaba haciendo suya.

Las puertas, una vez más, volvieron a abrirse.

Hermione sintió como Ron pasaba ambas manos sobre su cintura, rodeándola y haciéndola sentir sumamente incómoda.

Sintió como un calor repentino se apoderaba de su cuerpo, aquel calor que sentía cuando era observada por _él_…

Se volteó exasperada y lo vio. Draco Malfoy entraba al Gran Comedor acompañado por la soledad, dirigiendo una cruda y fría mirada hacia la mesa de los leones. En cuanto vio que Hermione lo miraba directamente a sus pupilas, mientras era abrazada por el pelirrojo, sonrió notoriamente.

Aquella sonrisa por la cual Hermione se derretía, por la cual era capaz de morir en aquel instante por tan solo verla una vez más. Aquella sonrisa de la cual se había enamorado ciegamente…

El pelirrojo, al ver la reacción tanto de Hermione como de Draco, no dudó un minuto más.

Delicadamente, volteó la cabeza de la chica por la barbilla y le depositó un suave beso, apenas rozándole los labios.

**Y quiero pensar que quizás  
Mañana vuelva a ver amanecer.  
Hoy quisiera pensar que voy a escapar  
de esta inmensa soledad.  
Quizás muy pronto,  
no sé cuándo ni con quién,  
tendré el coraje de mirar atrás  
para enfrentarme con mi realidad.**

Cuando Ron la dejó respirar otra vez, Hermione no se creyó capaz de mirar al rubicundo. No, no podía hacerlo. Si lo hubiese hecho, se habría zafado de cualquier manera del chico que le había dado un beso y hubiese ido corriendo a los brazos de aquel chico de ojos grisáceos gritándole a los cuatro vientos cuánto lo amaba, cuánto necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias, su piel… Cuánto lo necesitaba a _él._

_

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé... Nada de acción, pero no podía dejar pasar lo que Herms sentía... Necesitaba expresarlo xDD Seeh, sho tb tengo penita UU Todo por un maldito vicio: Fumar. Correcto¿estúpido no? Pero bueno, mañana dejo de fumar y eso para mí, es .. casi tan triste como lo que Hermione está sintiendo xDDD Bueno, mañana si que respondo los reviews ... ya que me tengo que ir a dormir porque mañana tengo clases desde las 8:30 hasta las 20:15 (Para qeu vean, acá en Chile son unos explotadores) _

_Gracias por los reviews (en realidad, MUCHAS GRACIAS. Es muy reconfortante cuando se recibe uno)_

_Besos y saludos a todos :) _**  
**


	9. Me va a extrañar

**Cada mañana el sol nos dio en la cara al despertar.  
Cada palabra que le pronuncié, la hacía soñar.  
No era raro verla en el jardín corriendo tras de mí,  
y yo dejándome alcanzar, sin duda, era feliz.  
Era una buena idea cada cosa sugerida:  
ver la novela en la televisión, contarnos todo.  
Jugar eternamente el juego limpio de la seducción.  
Y las peleas terminarlas siempre en el sillón.  
**

No podía creerlo. _Él _había pasado toda la noche lamentándose aquella ruptura tan abrupta, llorando…. Sí, tenía que reconocerlo: había llorado. Si bien no sabía por qué, había llorado por primera vez en su vida.

"_¿El despecho? Sí, eso ha de haber sido. O no, quizás de ¿rabia? Sí, rabia porque esa sangre sucia me dejó en ridículo. Claro, eso ha de haber sido"_

Más aún, le parecía increíble que _ella_ estuviese tan… normal. Como si nada de lo de ayer hubiese sucedido; más aún, como si _él_ nunca hubiese formado parte de su vida.

Draco cambió la dirección de su vista, y con la cabeza en alto se dirigió a su mesa de siempre con esa tan característica sonrisa rebosante de sarcasmo.

Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que era uno de los pocos Slytherins que había bajado a desayunar; solamente estaba _él_ y par de chicos de segundo año.

Tomó asiento en su lugar de costumbre; el cual daba de cara a la mesa donde se encontraba una sumida Hermione mientras era asediada por el pelirrojo. Sí, se daba cuenta que la chica que estaba ahí no se veía feliz.

-¡Ja, cree que me engaña!. La conozco demasiado para saberlo…- murmuró para sí mismo.

Sabía que esa Hermione que se encontraba ahí no era la verdadera; lo sabía demasiado bien, y por sobre todo, si era domingo.

Todos los domingos se levantaban al medio día para dirigirse a la hora del almuerzo. Sabía que aunque _ella_ no lo reconociera, cada domingo al almuerzo _ella_ estaba radiante de felicidad. Una felicidad que sabía que solo _él_ le podía dar… Pero ahora daba lástima. Tenía la mirada perdida en su desayuno, sin siquiera inmutarse por los acosos que la comadreja le propiciaba.

-No tiene que fingir… La conozco mejor que nadie.- siguió murmurando.

-¿Hablas de Granger?- surgió repentinamente una voz que Malfoy odiaba.

La miró; ahí se encontraba ella. No _ella, _su Hermione, si no que ella: Pansy Parkinson, la persona que había sido culpable de todo lo sucedido.

"_Un momento", _se dijo. Meditó sobre lo último que había pensado… _"No, Parkinson no tiene la culpa. Si al fin y al cabo fue Granger la que desenmascaró su juego primero… Pero sé que me ama, puedo notarlo en su piel y en los continuos rechazos que le da a Weasley. Pero¿por qué me dejó?"_

-Tierra llamando a Draco Malfoy… ¿Aló¿Hay algo más que hormonas ahí dentro?- preguntaba Pansy fastidiada al ser ignorada por el rubicundo que se sumía en sus hipótesis.

Pero no le importaba la razón que _ella_ hubiese tenido; al fin y al cabo le había mentido. Le había dicho que era virgen, que solo había estado con _él..._ Pero no. Weasley había revelado ciertos aspectos que solo _él_ creía saber. Era imposible que ese estúpido supiera la mancha que Hermione tenía o las cosquillas que le producía que le besaran la espalda.

Sintió como un manotazo le daba de lleno en la nuca. Se volvió para mirar a Pansy con el seño sumamente fruncido.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Parkinson?- gruñó mirándola fríamente.

La chica bufó exasperada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Quiero que despiertes, Malfoy.- le susurró al oído. -¿Qué sacas con torturarte viéndola como está con otro? Sabiendo, además, que fue primero de Weasley que tuya cuando te dijo que era pura…-

La respiración de Draco comenzó a agitarse cada vez más… _"¿Cómo era posible que Pansy supiera eso?"_

-¿Y tú qué sabes, Parkinson?- le espetó tratando esbozando una sonrisa seductora para luego agarrarle la mano delicadamente mientras que a cada segundo ejercía más presión.

-Draco, Draco. Tu ingenuidad te está jugando una mala pasada¿sabes?- le dijo fingiendo un tono maternal y aparentando que no le dolía el apretón que el chico le daba. –Yo sé todo lo que ayer pasó… Recuerda, Draco, que como tu futura esposa, debo mantenerme al tanto de lo que haces.- sonrió malévolamente. –Y como verás, no soy la única que se burla de ti…- sentenció sonriendo pícaramente.

Estaba acongojado. ¿Cómo saber quién tenía la razón? Por un lado; estaban Pansy, Granger y Weasley reafirmando la misma versión. Pero por otro, estaban los ojos de Hermione que cada vez que se topaban con sus pupilas grises le decían lo contrario.

"_¿Para qué dar más vueltas? Ya está. Se acabó."_ Se estaba cansando de tener tantas interrogantes en su cabeza, de tener tantos sentimientos encontrados en su corazón, ya todo le daba lo mismo.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba decirte… Mi padre me ha enviado una lechuza, diciéndome que nos espera para navidad. Ya sabes, nuestro compromiso se formalizará ante la sociedad…-

Ni siquiera eso le importaba; total, su padre siempre le había dicho que la chica rubia que tenía a su lado sería su esposa quisiera _él_ o no.

-Está bien, Pansy…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

La chica se extrañó. _"Pansy"_¿de cuando la llamaba así? Lo estudió durante unos segundos, sin duda alguna sabía que en Draco Malfoy no se podía confiar.

-¿Qué miras? Creo que es normal que desde ahora te llame así¿no? No pienso pasarme toda la vida llamando a mi esposa por su apellido…-

Draco esperaba ver una expresión de satisfacción en la cara de la muchacha, pero no fue así. Todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba, el rostro de la chica fue perdiendo ese aire triunfante que ponía cada vez que le decía alguna pesadez a Malfoy.

Lo miró otra vez, inspeccionando sus ojos, y asintió para luego mecer su mano para que Draco la soltara y marcharse por las puertas del Gran Comedor.

**Me va a extrañar, al despertar.  
En sus paseos por el jardín, cuando la tarde llegue a su fin.  
Me va a extrañar, al suspirar.  
Porque el suspiro será por mí, porque el vacío la hará sufrir.  
Me va a extrañar, y sentirá,  
que no habrá vida después de mí, que no se puede vivir así.  
Me va a extrañar,  
cuando tenga ganas de dormir y acariciar.  
**

Más aún, no le dio importancia a la extraña reacción de Pansy, pues su interés volvió llevarlo a la mesa Gryffindor.

Sin duda alguna Hermione estaba fingiendo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua? Se le notaba que las caricias constantes de Ron no le provocaban ni el más mínimo efecto.

La chica se sintió observada. Siempre que _él_ lo hacía su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar temperatura. Sabía que _él_ la estaba mirando, pero aún así no tenía el valor para enfrentar aquellos dos luceros que la hipnotizaban. Sabía que con tan solo un fugaz contacto su "plan" se estropearía. Pero necesitaba mirarlo, aunque fuese por última vez. Necesitaba saber qué le decían aquellos ojos, porque algo la inquietaba.

Aquella mordida y aquellos gritos casi suplicantes no podían ser parte del juego en el que Draco Malfoy la había incluido. No. Hermione había sentido que detrás de los golpes físicos y de los bramidos algo más se ocultaba; sabía que _él _la deseaba tanto como _ella _a _él_.

Aún así, la vergüenza era mayor. Vergüenza de haber sido utilizada y vergüenza de haberle mentido tanto. Además, a parte de haberle mentido a _él_ se había mentido a sí misma.

Sabía que _ella_ estaba fingiendo. La Hermione que _él_ conocía como sincera y triunfadora nunca se quedaba con la última mirada. No, ni tampoco con la última palabra. En cambio, la Hermione que tenía a metros de _él_ ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo.

"_Granger, prepárate… Vas a sufrir más de lo que estás sufriendo ahora. Te haré sentir más fuerte el martirio que estoy viviendo yo por culpa tuya…"_

Sí, lo haría. ¿Por qué si ella trataba de fingir para hacerlo sufrir, _él_ no?

**Al mediodía era una aventura en la cocina,  
se divertía con mis ocurrencias, y reía.  
Cada caricia le avivaba el fuego a nuestra chimenea,  
era sencillo pasar el invierno en compañía.**

Tenía todas las piezas para empezar el juego; más aún debía encajarlas lo antes posible. _"Si Parkinson quiere casarse, antes me será de utilidad. Así, mato dos pájaros de un tiro…"_

Sí, eso haría. Se vengaría de Granger sacándole celos con Pansy; y de ésta última se aprovecharía en pago de lo fastidiosa que era.

La noche anterior se lo había prometido; sí. Granger volvería de rodillas clamándole perdón. ¡Y sí que lo haría, más que mal: _Un Malfoy nunca pierde._

Se levantó rápidamente y se encaminó hacia la salida, no sin antes dirigir una satírica y última sonrisa a la mesa de los leones.

-¿Y ese¿Acaso cree que somos los payasos de un circo que tanto se ríe mirándonos?- preguntó con enojo Ron.

Harry lo miró ceñudo; ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota para hablar de Malfoy en frente de Hermione?

-No lo sé y no me importa.- fue primera vez que Hermione decía algo desde que se habían sentado.

Sentía ira, rabia y una opresión en su pecho. Lo había visto, sí. Cuando había dejado de mirarla lo vio. Más bien dicho, los vio. Draco le tomaba la mano mientras le sonreía; y ella solo se la había soltado segundos antes de irse.

¿Es que no podía ser más cruel¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que era parte de una simple trastada de Malfoy¿Cómo había permitido que sus sentimientos se escaparan de la voz de su razón? No lo sabía; pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que nunca más derramaría una lágrima por el rubicundo… Nunca más lloraría por _él_, por Draco Malfoy.

**Al mediodía era una aventura en la cocina,  
se divertía con mis ocurrencias, y reía.  
Cada caricia le avivaba el fuego a nuestra chimenea,  
era sencillo pasar el invierno en compañía.  
Me va a extrañar, al despertar.  
En sus paseos por el jardín, cuando la tarde llegue a su fin.  
Me va a extrañar, al suspirar.  
Porque el suspiro será por mí, porque el vacío la hará sufrir.  
Me va a extrañar, y sentirá,  
que no habrá vida después de mí,  
que no se puede vivir así.  
Cuando el día llegue a su fin  
cuando tenga ganas de dormir…  
Me va a extrañar.**

**

* * *

**

_Hola :) espero que les halla gustado n.n ... Pues, los dos últimos eran más que nada de reflexión... Y bueno, creo que voy a tener que subir la advertencia del fic T.T Seeeh, la cosa se está poniendo candente xDDD_**  
**

Mañana, sí que sí, me tomaré el tiempo para responder los leeeeeendos reviews que me han dejado (de verdad que se los agradezco de corazón).. Y como mañana tengo clases solo hasta las 4:30 podré responderlos al fin :)

Kisses 4 all of u :)


	10. Gaia

**

* * *

Hay veces que no sé si exprimir el sol,  
para sentir calor.**

**Y dudo que al nacer llegará a creer,  
que hoy fuera a morir.  
Intento comprender el por qué de esta decisión,  
si yo jamás odie.  
Me intento aferrar al valor,  
pero no sé fingir, solo quiero vivir.**

Ya era lunes. Encontraba increíble cuan largo se le había hecho el fin de semana; aunque, después de emociones tan fuertes era de esperarlo. Aún sentía el eco de las palabras que _ella_ había dicho al irse con el pelirrojo. Aún quedaba en su retina la imagen de haberla visto en el desayuno junto a _él_, fingiendo que eran una pareja feliz. _"Está claro. Ella no estaba feliz"_

Aún así, el ver a ese idiota abrazándola y besándola le producía un malestar enorme. Comenzaba a sentir que, poco a poco, su sangre sulfuraba mientras que su instinto asesino comenzaba a aflorar. Fue por esa misma razón que decidió pasar el resto del día sumido en su cuarto, olvidando aquellos ojos marrones que le hacían perder la conciencia.

Se levantó maldiciendo; hoy le tocaba ver a esa muchacha en variadas ocasiones. Obviamente, se la toparía en el desayuno; para después verla en pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras y finalmente aritmancia.

Recordó las mil y una veces en que estuvo con _ella_ en aritmancia; solo ellos, sin ningún testigo. Eran poco los alumnos que tomaban aquella clase, ya que para la mayoría era _"Una pérdida de tiempo"_. Pero aún así, Draco había optado por aquella clase en vez de adivinación, al igual que _ella._

Recordó las eternas miradas que sostenían durante esa clase, y que, cuando les tocaba trabajar en parejas, intuitivamente se agrupaban bajo el "pretexto" que les permitía darse caricias sin que nadie los culpara por tal morbosidad; que para ellos… Era algo más que eso.

_**Flash Back**_

-Muy bien alumnos, como son pocos, les haré el trabajo más fácil.- decía la profesora Vector, que impartía aritmancia, esbozando una gran sonrisa a sus alumnos.

La sala era un lugar acogedor físicamente, tal como la clase de adivinación; con la única diferencia que la profesora Vector no inundaba el ambiente con sus lociones extrañas; que según ella _"sirven para aumentar el don de la adivinación, de ver el más allá". _

-Desde hoy en adelante formarán parejas para trabajar. ¿Qué esperan¡Es para hoy!- los reprendió, mientras los alumnos rápidamente se acercaban a sus amigos.

Ni Harry, Ron, Neville, Parvati o Lavender: solo Hermione.

Ni Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini o Nott: solo Draco.

Estaban separados por una gran distancia dado que Draco se encontraba en el último asiento para el lado derecho del salón y Hermione en el primer puesto del lado izquierdo.

La profesora miró a todos sus alumnos; encontrándose con cuatro personas que seguían en soledad sentados en sus pupitres.

-¡Chicos, no tenemos todo el día! Veamos… Hmm, Granger usted con Patil y Malfoy usted con Boot.- dijo sin darse cuenta que dos de los aludidos miraban con tristeza después del mandato que había dado.

Hermione tomó sus cosas y caminó con pesadumbre donde la esperaba Padma Patil, la hermana gemela de Parvati.

-¡O no! Un momento. Sí, creo que es mejor que Granger y Malfoy trabajen juntos durante lo que resta del año, así demuestran el por qué son premios anuales.- sentenció.

-¿Por qué sonríen?- preguntó al percatarse del repentino cambio de expresión de ambos chicos.

Draco la miró derrochando un brillo de agradecimiento por sus pupilas, más aún no respondió la interrogante de la maestra. Por otro lado, Hermione solo se limitó a aventarse aire con el cuaderno, dado que el color de sus mejillas podría delatarla en cualquier instante.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**¿Dónde se vende algo de compasión?  
Para saciar mi soledad  
¿Dónde trafican con sueños de amor?  
Pues quiero esta angustia dormir  
Recuerdo el día en que mi libertad,  
no tenía precio ni fin.  
En cambio hoy daba hasta la eternidad,  
por ver mañana el sol salir.  
**

Draco sonrió. Los momentos que pasó con Hermione, sin duda alguna eran los más bellos que hubiese vivido jamás.

Cuando ya estuvo listo, bajó a la sala común para encontrarse con Pansy. Si Hermione fingía con Weasley¿por qué no podía fingir _él_ con Parkinson?

Pero recordó que tenía algo pendiente: la noche del sábado… La golpiza a Ron… Mcgonagall… castigo.

Salió velozmente por el retrato maldiciendo como por décima vez en el día: no desayunaría, llegaría tarde a clases y para más mala suerte, vería a Granger y a Weasley más de lo que debía.

Llegó jadeando a la puerta del despacho de la jefa de Gryffindor cuando una voz que odiaba le dijo:

-Ya era hora, Malfoy. Creíamos que habías olvidado el "pequeño incidente"- recalcó Ron las últimas dos palabras.

-¿Olvidarlo¿Cómo olvidar que te partí la cara, Weasley?- se defendió sin darse vuelta aún; no quería ver a la mujer que acompañaba al pelirrojo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, unas pisadas agudas inundaron el entorno de los chicos.

-Pasen.- sentenció la profesora Mcgonagall ordenándoles entrar a su despacho.

Draco fue el primero en entrar; seguido por el pelirrojo que prácticamente arrastraba a la chica de cabellos enmarañados.

La mujer anciana hizo un ademán para que los chicos tomaran asiento; mientras los estudiaba con suspicacia bajo sus lentes.

-Asumo que no necesito recordarles el por qué están aquí…- comenzó mientras apuntaba con su índice derecho el ojo de Ron y luego el labio de Draco. –Pero me sorprende que los dos premios anuales dieran… ¡Tan mal ejemplo! Sobre todo me extraña de usted, srta. Granger.- dijo mirando ceñuda a la distraída muchacha.

**Me vengaré y todo el mal que me hagas,  
yo te lo devolveré.  
El hombre nunca fue dueño de Gaia,  
es justamente al revés.   
Oigo unos pasos, se quiebra mi voz.  
Sé que vienen a por mí.  
Y un sacerdote en nombre de Dios,  
Pregunta¿quieres confesión?  
**

Hermione miraba el suelo, mientras hacía tronar sus dedos. Temía encontrarse con el rostro de Mcgonagall, pero más temía encontrarse a frente que aquellos ojos que tanto extrañaba.

-Muy bien, antes de darles el castigo… Quiero saber cuál fue el motivo de la trifulca.- ordenó. No lo estaba pidiendo, lo estaba ordenando.

Los tres chicos se percataron del tono que dejaban las palabras de la profesora; por lo tanto, percibieron que no podían optar por no responderle.

El trío disparejo seguía en silencio, mientras Mcgonagall comenzaba a mover un lápiz que tenía en su mano de impaciencia.

-Profesora, fue mi culpa.- dijo Hermione bajo la mirada de asombro de la mujer y del pelirrojo.

Draco no la miraba; estaba esperando que _ella_ confesara. _"Después de todo¿fue su culpa no? Sabía que en las noche se juntaba conmigo, y aún así, se citó con la comadreja"_

-Yo…- la chica carraspeó. -…Malfoy…- ¡Dios, cómo le dolía nombrarlo!

Guardó silencio una vez más. Al decir aquel apellido millares de recuerdos calaban en su mente, y más aún, en su alma. Al decir su apellido sintió debilidad en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y al momento de continuar, sintió como su voz había querido flaquear.

Suspiró.

-Nosotros…- no podía. No sabía cómo mentir sin sentir dolor al recordar el verdadero hecho.

Draco bufó. _"No puede. No se atreve."_

-Disculpe, profesora.- inquirió el Slytherin llamando la atención de los presentes. –Granger y yo estábamos en las rondas de prefectos, y _ella_ perdió el equilibrio. Y como estábamos cerca, la sostuve antes de que cayera al suelo. Y ahí fue cuando llegó éste- dijo apuntando a Ron con desprecio. –Creyó que me estaba aprovechando de _ella_… O algo así habrá de haber sido, porque no le di ningún motivo para que me golpeara.-

-¡Mentira!- gritó Ron comenzando a tomar un colorido tono. ¿Cómo era posible que distorsionara tanto la realidad con tal de quedar inocente? -¡Fuiste tú el que la llamó pr…-

-¡Basta, Ron!- chilló ahora Hermione. No quería ni pensar en lo que el pelirrojo podía llegar a develar. ¿Qué diría Mcgonagall si supiese que _ella_, la srta. Perfección, tenía una relación clandestina con Malfoy? Y más aún ¿si sabía que se citaba con dos chicos al mismo tiempo?

-Malfoy tiene razón, profesora.- mintió mientras Ron la miraba boquiabierto.

**Confieso que amé,**

**y creí en Dios de los pobres, justo y moral.  
Confieso que en la silla,  
en la que he de morir mi alma renacerá.  
**

Draco no la miró; pero si sintió curiosidad ante tal falsedad. Mcgonagall miró a la chica sospechosamente; era extraña la situación que se estaba presentando.

-Me parece curioso, por decirlo así.- le espetó a la chica. –Digo, un Gryffindor siempre va con la verdad por delante; y ustedes dos- dijo refiriéndose a Ron y a Hermione. –No concuerdan en la versión de los hechos. Pero, dado que el sr. Malfoy reafirma lo que Granger dice, temo que me debo guiar por la mayoría.-

Draco sonrió ladinamente; mientras que Hermione miraba a Ron tratando de disculparse.

-De todas maneras- continuó la profesora. –Los tres serán castigado. ¡Silencio!- dijo subiendo el tono de voz al ver que los tres chicos comenzaban a reclamar. –Usted Weasley; por el hecho de comenzar una pelea. Malfoy; porque, como Premio Anual, debería haberla detenido y no haber participado en ella como lo hizo. Y usted, Granger, por estar ahí y no hacer nada. ¡Es increíble que la señorita Parkinson fuese la que me avisara! De no haber sido por ella, hubiesen terminado gravemente heridos.-

"_¿Parkinson?"_ se preguntó Draco perplejo. Los Gryffindors miraban atónitamente a la profesora.

-Y bueno, sus castigos ya los tengo resueltos. Weasley: usted limpiará los lavabos de los prefectos. ¡Sin reclamos, Weasley! Y será esta noche- lo reprendió al notar que el pelirrojo nuevamente comenzaba a apelar.

Ron asintió disgustadamente; si bien había tenido que soportar la oculta relación de los prefectos, ahora debía limpiar un lugar, en que quizás, habían compartido tantos encuentros secretos.

-Usted Malfoy- empezó mirando al rubicundo con el ceño arrugado. –Deberá limpiar los calabozos hoy también…- lo miró esperando que reclamara para reprenderlo. Pero al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera asintió, siguió:

-Y usted, Granger… Lo acompañará.-

**Toda mi vida desfila ante mí,  
tantos sueños por cumplir.  
No tengas miedo, no llores por mí,  
siempre estaré junto a ti.  
Oigo los rezos, intento gritar,  
me cubren para no mirar.  
A los ojos de una cruel humanidad,  
la muerte se excita, es el fin.**

**

* * *

**

_Hola :D ¿Cómo están? Pues, espero que bien. Dios! Cómo me gustaría ser peruana en estos momentos... 3-1¿pueden creerlo? Seeh, seeeh... Fútbol, fútbol. >:(_

_En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo (aún no cambio la advertencia porque por el momento no esta subidito de tono xD) y bueno, ahora responderé los reviews..._

_**Terry Moon: **¿qué te puedo decir? Adoro tus reviews... :) siempre tan acertados y tan cómicos xDDD A todo esto¿cuándo subirás un capítulo, eh? Estoy esperando pues¿Que cómo hago para aguantar en la universidad? Hmmmm, antes lo hacía fumando... pero ahora que no fumo, los chicles o gomas de mascar me mantienen despierta xDDDD _

_**wei-lo: **las gracias te las debo dar yo por tomarte el tiempo de leer el fic, y además, dejar un comentario tan leeendo como el tuyo :)_

_**Lira Garbo: **Pues muchas gracias, y para qué decir... al igual que a Terry; ACTUALICEN PRONTO SUS HISTORIAS! xDDD_

_**Victoria Granger: **Hay me haces sonrojar por lo alagada que me hiciste sentir :B ... Pero muchas gracias :D Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también.  
_

**_Shofi Black: _**_A mi tb me da pena T.T Pero esa es la gracia xDDD Si fuese todo color rosa, sería fome ¿no? Y bueno, las cosas se pondrán más color de hormiga aún >:) (unos pequeños cachos diabólicos comienzan a salirme junto a unos dientes vampirescos :B)_

_**Sily: **Aquí está el nuevo chapter :) La verdad es que tengo varios más, pero prefiero subirlos de a poco, porque así mientras subo uno, hago otro.. y habrá algún día en que no pueda hacer, y así no me quedo sin capítulos para subir diariamente. (Ni yo me entendí xDDDD) Pero bueno, gracias por tu bello rvw._

**_SAILOR ALLUMINEM SIREN: _**_A mi si me baja :( Si, hasta ayer, eran 9 chapter... hoy son 10 :D ... Espero que puedas leerlo :) y SÏ! RON ES UN APROVECHADOR!. Bueno, la verdad es que Ronnie no me cae mal, pero creo que todos tenemos nuestro lado egoísta y malévolo¿no? De todos modos, el de Ron está por empeorar xDD._

_**Lady Lathenia: **Seeeh io tb soy de Santiago de Chile :D ¿Viste el partido¡Damn it! Que desastre! >:( (pérate que tomaré aire unos segundos para relajarme... 1, 2, 3, 4...) Ya :D Bueno, gracias por tu comentario.. y espero que actualices tu fic pronto, eh :D ..._

_En fin, si se me quedó alguno en el tintero... Lo siento :( Pero de todos modos, les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes, por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar... De verdad que se los agradezco mucho._

_Besos y abrazos para todos y cada uno de ustedes :B (Insisto, esta cosa debería traer emoticones xD)  
_

_**"El verdadero amor lo encontrarás cuando sepas amarte a ti mismo..."**_


	11. Esa chica es mía

**Me ha mirado mucho más de lo normal.**

**Y luego es natural, se comporto tan fría.**

**No ha querido saber nada más de mí.**

**Y solo habla de ti, es una garantía.**

Maldiciendo a todo pulmón iba Ron camino a la clase de Pociones; le resultaba increíble y casi una ofensa el castigo que Mcgonagall le había puesto a la chica. _"¿Por qué no conmigo¿Por qué ellos dos juntos y yo solo?" _

-¡Mcgonagall está loca! Pero me vengaré, lo juro por Merlín… ¿QUÉ MIRAN? - les vociferó a unos pequeños Ravenclaws de primer año, que tras el grito, salieron corriendo.

-¡Ron detente!- gritó ahora Hermione. Si para Ron no era fácil, para _ella_ era aún más difícil. El tener que compartir a solas con Malfoy era una tortura. ¿Cómo iba a resistir besarlo y tocarlo teniéndolo tan cerca?. Pero no. Tenía que ser fuerte y demostrarle a esa serpiente que había sido _ella_ la que había jugado, no _él_.

El pelirrojo aún estaba mirándola seriamente; dejando ver aún aquellos rasgos remarcados de molestia.

-Ron, entiende… Nada cambiará porque andes gritando a cualquier persona que se cruza en tu camino.- dijo suavemente, tratando de calmar a su amigo. _"Bueno, mi novio…"_

Contrario a lo que esperaba la chica, la expresión de Ron se endureció aún más.

-¡Claro, tú feliz!...¿No?. ¡Otra noche más con Malfoy no te molest…!-

No pudo continuar su frase. Hermione hizo algo que nunca se lo había hecho a Ron: lo había abofeteado.

Sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada de arrepentimiento, Hermione se marchó a paso veloz, dejando a un atónito Ron a sus espaldas.

La puerta se cerró de golpe.

Severus Snape caminaba, como de costumbre, a paso firme hasta llegar a su escritorio. Comenzó a observar a los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin, asegurándose que todos estuvieran presentes.

Detuvo sus negras pupilas en el pelirrojo león y esbozó una gran sonrisa. Obviamente, disfrutaba ver los efectos físicos que su alumno preferido, Draco Malfoy, le había dejado.

El alumno preferido observó la sonrisa de su profesor, y tal como él, sonrió cínicamente. Pero algo le llamó la atención; Hermione no estaba cerca de Ron, ni tampoco de Harry. Comenzó a recorrer con sus grisáceas pupilas disimuladamente el salón. _"No. No. Tampoco. No es ella. ¡Ajá!"_

En el último pupitre estaba _ella_, cabizbaja y con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Draco sintió de nuevo esa molestosa opresión en el pecho, que últimamente se estaba haciendo una costumbre en _él_. Rápidamente, antes de que _ella_ se percatara, volvió a mirar al profesor.

**Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía,**

**está loca por mi, pero aun no se fía.**

**Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía,**

**está loca por mi y por eso ella es mía.**

**Está loca por mí, y por eso ella es mía.**

Ese calor de nuevo. Sabía que era _él_ el culpable, sabía que _él _la estaba mirando. Pero no, si se topaba con aquellos ojos no podría aguantarlo.

-¡Vaya, vaya!- comenzó a decir Snape. -¡Qué manera de admirar a Potter, Weasley! Digo, al parecer usted también quiere tener una cicatriz…- se mofó tocándose su propia ceja.

Los Slytherins rieron sonoramente, aunque Draco solo sonrió. Por otro lado, los Gryffindors miraron con desprecio al profesor, mientras que Hermione seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Y ¿Dónde demonios está Grang…?- se interrumpió al ver a la chica en el último puesto; mientras que ésta, al oír su apellido, rápidamente levantó la vista dirigiéndola al profesor.

Severus arqueó una ceja; mientras pasaba su vista de Hermione a Ron, y luego a Draco. Al formular su propia hipótesis, sonrió malévolamente.

-Excelente…- dijo casi en susurro. –Muy bien clase, hoy haremos El Filtro de los Muertos.- miró seriamente a Neville, quien había hipado cuando el profesor nombró la poción.

-No es muy complicada, pero necesita ser preparada con extrema exactitud; por lo que he decido formar parejas el día de hoy. ¿DÓNDE CREE QUE VA WEASLEY? - le gritó al ver que se levantaba rumbo al último pupitre de la sala.

–No, no, no.- continuó con tono triunfante. –Las parejas las formaré yo.-

Draco lo miró perplejo; Severus Snape podía ser muy astuto cuando se lo proponía.

-Muy bien, los ingredientes son dos: asfófelo y ajenjo. Las instrucciones están en el pizarrón.-

Nadie le hacía caso; todos se dirigían miradas de extrañeza. Con lo sucedido al comienzo de la clase, todos creían saber cómo los iba a emparejar.

-Potter y Zabini.- comenzó a formar las parejas; mientras un pelirrojo, un rubicundo y una castaña estaban nerviosismos escuchando la lista. –Finnigan con Goyle; Thomas, Crabbe; Patil y Bulstrode; Brown y Greengrass; Nott y Longbottom.-

Snape se detuvo aún restando cuatro alumnos: Pansy, Ron, Hermione y Draco.

Sin duda alguna, el brillo en los ojos del profesor y la gran sonrisa, hacían que los alumnos se dieran cuenta del gran placer que le estaba provocando aquella situación.

-Veamos… Podría poner dos Gryffindors juntos, pero no. Weasley dejaría que la sabelotodo hiciera el trabajo. Por otro lado, puedo poner a Granger y Malfoy juntos.- los nombrados, más Ron, miraron atemorizados al profesor, el cual pudo ver que sus ojos clamaban súplica para que se corrigiera. –Aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que el pobre señor Malfoy debe estar harto de compartir las labores de Premios Anuales con tan mala compañía.-

Incluso los Slytherins estaban mirando con odio a Snape en ese momento.

**Disimula y hace como que no ve,**

**cuando le digo "Eh¿adonde vas tan sola?".**

**Orgullosa y temblorosa como un flan,**

**sus pasos se le van por no decirme hola.**

-Muy bien, lo decidí. Sí, creo que sí. Granger y Parkinson; Malfoy y Weasley, haber si Malfoy le ayuda a éste.- dijo mirando despectivamente a Ron. –A tener más cicatrices que Potter.-

Todos estaban haciendo su tarea pacíficamente; ya que aunque no se soportaran, era una calificación la que estaba de por medio, sin dejar de nombrar que era el último año en la Escuela y debían obtener las más altas calificaciones posibles. Todo en armonía; exceptuando una pareja que se dirigía miradas de odio.

Draco y Ron estaban en medio de un duelo de miradas; donde el último que la sostuviera sería el vencedor. Era una batalla que no tenía en mente darse siquiera una pequeña tregua, aunque el mundo estuviera cayendo frente a ellos.

El Slytherin, aún sosteniéndole la mirada al Gryffindor, pasó por el lado de éste dándole un empujón.

-¡Oh! Disculpa, Weasley. Es que no te vi.- dijo imitando un falso arrepentimiento, mientras Ron rompía aquel combate de miradas.

-¿Crees que me importa que me veas?. ¡Ja! Verás…- ahora él adoptaba abatimiento en su voz. –Con tal que Hermione me vea, yo feliz.-

-¿Y te ve, Weasley? Hmm, lo dudo. O me dirás que ¿no te das cuenta de que cuando está contigo solo mira el suelo? La comprendo, comadreja. A cualquiera le daría vergüenza estar al lado de un pobretón como tú…-

-Pero no le da vergüenza las veces que la hago mía. ¿No, Malfoy?-

Golpe bajo. No. Golpe alto, directo al corazón del príncipe de las serpientes.

-Debe ser porque, mientras está contigo, debe imaginar que está conmigo. ¿No, Weasley?-

Golpe alto. No. Golpe bajo para Ron. ¿Cómo saberlo? Si nunca había tenido la maravillosa oportunidad de profesarle más allá que con palabras, su amor a Hermione.

**Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía,**

**está loca por mi, pero aun no se fía.**

**Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía,**

**está loca por mi y por eso ella es mía.**

**Está loca por mí, y por eso ella es mía.**

"_¿Por qué siempre tengo que terminar discutiendo con este idiota, por ella?. ¿Por qué¿Por qué por ella?"_

La castaña miraba de reojo de vez en cuando hacia donde se encontraban los dos, que sin saberlo, estaban discutiendo por _ella_. Aunque en realidad, el único que sabía lo que estaba defendiendo era Ron. Draco aún no comprendía esa necesidad de hacerle saber a todo el mundo que la pequeña Gryffindor tenía dueño. Y que ese dueño era _él_: Draco Malfoy.

-¡Vaya, Granger!. ¿Dónde quedó la sabelotodo?- fanfarroneó despectivamente Pansy.

Hermione la miró frunciendo el ceño, esperando que terminara el diálogo lo antes posible. _"¿Qué demonios quieres decir?"_

-Digo, mira cómo has cortado las raíces. ¡Tiene que ser la mitad de esto!- comenzó a levantar la voz, mientras le mostraba a Hermione una muestra.

"_Dame un solo motivo, Parkinson. Uno solo, y te juro que lo haré"_

Aún así, sintiendo ganas de matarla ahí mismo, le arrebató violentamente la raíz que tenía y comenzó a cortarla.

-¿Y, Granger?- volvió a hablarle, pero esta vez susurrándole por detrás, justo en su oído izquierdo. -¿Quién es mejor en la cama; Weasley o Draco?-

Era la tercera frase que Pansy le dirigía en lo que llevaban haciendo la poción, pero fue suficiente para Hermione dejara rápidamente las raíces de lado y se abalanzara sobre la chica que tenía en sus espaldas, sobre ella, sobre la Slytherin, sobre la futura esposa de Draco Malfoy.

**Y le cuenta secretitos al oído a algún desconocido,**

**cortando mi mirada.**

**Pero luego cuando vuelve sola a casa,**

**seguro que me besa abrazada a la almohada.**

**Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía,**

**está loca por mi, pero aun no se fía.**

**Esa chica es mía, casi, casi mía,**

**está loca por mi y por eso ella es mía.**

**Está loca por mí, y por eso ella es mía.**

Rápidamente todo el salón fijó su mirada en la pelea; mientras que el profesor se dirigía velozmente a separarlas, no sin borrar la sonrisa que había surgido al ver comenzar aquel espectáculo.

Ron también se ponía en marcha, cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-¿Ves, Weasley? Granger está peleando por mí.- le dijo Malfoy.

Era el último incentivo que necesitaba. Ron se volteó para enfrentar a Draco, el cual esperaba una batalla verbal. Pero se dio cuenta que no sería así, dado que Ron había comenzado a golpearlo.

* * *

_(8) Ese chico es mío, casi casi mío (8) Ahhhhh ... que recuerdos aquella canción (ejem, no piensen mal. Solo me recuerda mi niñez :B)... _

_Cómo están? Saben? Yo estoy feliiiiiz :) Seeh, seeh... Uno de los motivos son ustedes; EN SERIO! Sus reviews me hacen feliz :D Me encanta recibirlos y leer las cosas tan bellas que me escriben :') Aunque, si de repente, tienen alguna queja o consejo NO DUDEN EN HACERMELO SABER. Todo comentario, sea bueno o malo, será bien recibido (Claro, sin insultos por favor xD) _

_Hoy abré escrito... hmmmm 3 capítulos más? A parte de los dos o tres que ya tenía avanzados... Lo único malo de la situación; es que ESTOY DEJANDO DE LADO MI OTRO FIC :( DER ERBE :( Y bueno, debo reconocer que este fic comenzó con la idea de hacerlo cortísimo y ligero (dado que el otro tiene mucha tristeza, desolación y misterio), pero se me ocurren demasiadas IDEAS:( Demasiados sucesos que terminarán haciendo la historia larguísima... Seeh, estaban pensando en cambiar el título a "LA HISTORIA SIN FIN" xDDD Naaah, no es para tanto... Pero, como hoy estoy ociosamente feliz, estoy escribiendo puras ñoñerías :S (Triste mi vida¿cierto? xD)_

_En fin, no me queda más que agradecer nuevamente (No, creo que no lo hice antes) ... Cof cof, no me queda más que agradecer los reviews que aumenta mi felicidad cada día más... SE LOS AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON!_

_Suerte y besos para todos ustedes :)_

**"Cuando estás sumido en un viaje oscuro sin rumbo; siempre surge un rayo de luz que ilumina tu camino"**

**Atte. Agatha Black Malfoy :D **_  
_


	12. Entre la tierra y el cielo

_Hola :) Bueno, este es un capítulo especial. En primer lugar, es el más largo de todos (la mayoría corresponde a 4 hojas Word, y éste a 8)…. Y segundo; es la primera vez que escribo algo "subidito de tono", pero traté de hacerlo lo más hermoso posible, no recayendo en lo obseno pero si tratando de describir bien cada sentimiento que se provocaba en los personajes. Así que, como no es "fuerte" no le pienso subir la advertencia... Por lo menos, no todavía. Quizás, cuando ya tenga más experiencia sobre esos descenlascesss... sea distinto xD Así que, los que esperaban lujos y detalles... Lo siento xD Para mi esta pareja es amor, no calentura :B  
_

_Y bueno, como siempre, les agradezco de corazón por sus rvws… En serio, son bellísimos. _

"_**Si el amor toca tu puerta; no lo dejes pasar inmediatamente…. Primero mira por la rendija"**_

_**Atte. Agatha Black Malfoy :I**_

_**

* * *

**_  
**Yo siento que me provocas,  
aunque no quieras hacerlo.  
Está grabado en tu boca,  
a rojo vivo el deseo.**

-¡Esto es inaceptable!- vociferaba Snape a los cuatro muchachos que tenía enfrente de él.

La rubia Slytherin se encontraba llorando; le escocía demasiado sus ensangrentadas y rasguñadas mejillas, mientras que se quitaba los mechones de cabello que Hermione le había arrancado.

Por otro lado; la Gryffindor sostenía un mohín radiante. Estaba bastante satisfecha luego de la pelea, tan así, que no le importaba que la herida de su labio inferior volviese a sangrar, o que los primeros botones de su blusa hubiesen desaparecido.

Draco se estaba sobando la mandíbula; en un momento desprevenido, el pelirrojo le había asentado un combo provocando que su mandíbula casi se dislocara. Se maldecía por lo bajo; Weasley lo había pillado de sorpresa, por lo que en esta ocasión había sido él el que había salido triunfante. Sí, podía ver como el Gryffindor no sangraba, no lloraba, ni siquiera se sobaba. Sí, y podía ver como le dedicaba una mirada altanera mientras _él_ dejaba de sobarse su mandíbula para comenzar a hacerlo en sus costillas.

"_Esta, Weasley, me la pagas con sangre."_

Después de estar oyendo como Snape refunfuñaba contra los alumnos, más bien dicho, contra los Gryffindors; la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Si verla normalmente, intimidaba; si haberla visto esa noche sorprendida, atemorizaba; si haberla visto aquella mañana, amilanaba; verla ahora no tenía comparación alguna con el sentimiento que recorrió a los cuatro estudiantes.

Minerva Mcgonagall entraba fieramente al despacho del profesor de Pociones; estaba realmente enfadada. Ni siquiera se le veían los ojos de lo cerrados que los tenía, pero sí pudieron notar como empuñaba sus manos a los lados de su propio cuerpo.

Se paró junto a Snape y golpeó la mesa.

-¡Esto ya es el colmo!- chilló fulminando con su mirada a los chicos. -¡No lo puedo creer¡Menos de ustedes dos!- apuntó a Hermione y a Draco. -¡Por Merlín, son Premios Anuales!

Después de oír un menudo sermón dado por ambos profesores, la bruja anciana declaró:

-Pero, no crean que este será un castigo como cualquier otro… ¡NO! Parkinson: no podrá salir del castillo para las fiestas. Ya he pedido autorización a Dumbledore, y éste ha mandado una lechuza a sus padres para explicarles el motivo. Y, conociéndolos, sé que aceptarán, dado que son rigurosos con su educación, señorita.-

Draco miró a Pansy esperando un reclamo o algún tipo de alegato, ya que en esas fechas sería la formalización de su compromiso. Pero, no. Se sorprendió al ver que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su futura esposa.

-Weasley…- prosiguió sin dejar de amedrentarlo con su cruel mirada. – ¡No formará, durante lo que queda de su último año, parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor!- le espetó con un cierto dejo de pesadumbre. Sí, debía reconocerlo; le dolía que Ron dejase de formar parte del equipo de su propia casa, siendo que junto con Wood habían sido los mejores porteros que Gryffindor había tenido.

Pero lo que no se imaginaba, era que aquello que acababa de comunicarle al chico pelirrojo era como clavarle un puñal en el centro del pecho.

-¡Pero, profesora… yo!-

-¡Sin peros, señor Weasley!- dijo Snape rebosando alegría.

Ron sentía como la sangre, de un momento a otro, estaba ardiendo. Apretó los dientes y los puños para no lanzarse sobre los dos profesores.

-Y ustedes dos… Dejan de ser los premios anuales ahora mismo.-

-¿QUÉ?- dijeron al unísono el rubio y la castaña.

A Draco no le importaba el ser premio anual o no; lo que sí le importaba era lo que significaba aquello. _"¡No, maldición!_". Sí, aquello quería decir que nunca más vería a solas a Hermione en la sala común de Premios Anuales... Nunca más.

**E**l día iba pasando rápidamente, más veloz de lo que _ella_ hubiese querido. _"¡Merlín, ya son las nueve!"_.

Había faltado a todas las clases que restaban del día, con la excusa de que sentía malestares por la pelea con Parkinson, para no toparse con el príncipe de Slytherin. Pero no, de ésta no podía librarse. No, sabía que en tan solo una hora más tendría que pasar más de lo que quería a solas con _él_.

Pensó en tirarse un rato a la cama, puesto que tenía que guardar fuerzas para poder batallar a todo lo que _él _le dijera. Pero se retractó inmediatamente al observar el atuendo que llevaba puesto. Sí, como siempre, su uniforme. Aquel uniforme que la hacía ver con un kilitos demás, puesto que le gustaba usarlo suelto. Aquel uniforme que ni siquiera despertaba el más mínimo deseo en Crookshanks, el cual se había ido a los brazos de su amiga Parvati.

-Hermione...¿nos contarás a qué se debió el show de hoy?- le preguntó Lavender, mientras se sentaba junto a Parvati, comenzando a acariciar a Crookshanks.

-Ya saben… Parkinson no pierde oportunidad de molestarme.- cortó secamente.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, y sonrieron mientras negaban con la cabeza y ponían los ojos en blanco.

-¡Vamos, Herms! Desde hace tiempo intuíamos que algo te traías con Malfoy. Digo, las miraditas en el Gran Salón y en clases. Claro, sin recordar que los días de semana llegabas tardísimo y los fines de semana ¡Ni siquiera llegabas! Somos tus amigas¿sabes? Y preferiríamos que nos lo contaras tú, a tener que inventarnos un melodrama digno de película.- inquirió la gemela Patil.

Hermione las miró ceñudamente y luego sonrió.

-Si realmente son mis amigas, necesito que me hagan un favor… Mejor dicho, dos.-

Draco caminaba en un vaivén sin siquiera notarlo; recorriendo siempre el mismo camino.

"_¿Qué demonios hago?. ¿La trato bien?... ¿La trato mal?...¿La ignoro?...¡Argh!"_

Todo estaba dado; podía ser una noche perfecta o simplemente ser la noche más desastrosa. Después de todo, ya nada los unía. Con lo sucedido el sábado por la noche y ese mismo día en la mañana, Draco, al llegar a Aritmancia, fue comunicado que desde ese día en adelante haría pareja junto a Padma Patil. _"Claro, la chismosa de Mcgonagall…"_. Ahora, con lo sucedido, habían dejado de ser Premios Anuales. Ya no tenían una sala en común. Aunque tuviesen las mismas asignaturas, muy bien sabía que _ella_ no se le sentaría cerca ni porsiacaso.

Definitivamente, lo único que los unía era aquel castigo que se efectuaría un media hora más. Aquel castigo podría ser un nuevo comenzar o el final para toda la vida.

"_¿Por qué quiero volver a estar con ella?. ¿Por qué extraño sus miradas, su aroma, su calor, sus besos?. ¿POR QUÉ?...¿Por qué siento que no podré vivir sin ella?"_

-¡Ronnie!-

El Weasley se volteó, topándose frente a frente con la persona que menos creería que lo llamase así una vez más: Lavender Brown.

La chica lo miraba sonriente, tal cual lo hacía durante ese tiempo escaso que estuvieron saliendo en sexto año.

-¿Qué sucede, Brown?- ¿Desde cuando le decía Brown? _"Sí, desde que la encontré con Dean en la cama de él"_

Poco a poco la muchacha se le fue acercando, mientras movía sus caderas al perfecto ritmo en que movía sus hombros.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le espetó comenzando a alejarse.

-Nada, Ronnie. Solo pensé que… podríamos salir a tomar aire un rato.- le dijo, mientras con su índice enrollaba un mechón de su oscuro cabello.

-¡Olvídalo! Por nada en el mundo saldría contigo a tomar aire una vez más…- ¿era desprecio? Sí, era desprecio lo que sus pupilas azules derrochaban. –Además, hoy tengo castigo que cumplir y estoy esperando a que Hermione baje para ir con ella…-

-¡Oh! Se me olvidó decirte… Herms, me pidió que te dijera que ella ya se había ido porque primero iría al despacho de Sinistra para ponerse al día con sus deberes. Dijo que te vería acá a las doce, cuando acabara el castigo.-

Ron le estudió por un momento; hasta que recordó que Hermione había faltado a su clase de aritmancia.

-De acuerdo… Gracias.- agradeció y se marchó sin siquiera despedirse.

-Sí. Si no soy profesora de Adivinación, seré actriz.- meditó la chica una vez que el pelirrojo estuviese fuera de alcance para oírlo.

El rubicundo ya se encontraba en los calabozos, lugar donde se hallaba una nota proveniente de la profesora Mcgonagall.

_Srta. Granger y Sr. Malfoy: _

_Les recuerdo que están en detención, por lo que al terminar el castigo, quiero encontrar los calabozos como nuevos. Espero que de una vez por todas se comporten como los adultos que son, y se dejen de las berrinchadas a las cuales se están acostumbrando últimamente. _

_Sé que todo lo que has sucedido es por algún problema que hay entre ustedes dos; recuerden que más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo._

_A la media noche retírense, y mañana en la mañana les comunicaré si han logrado los objetivos que espero. Si no es así, deberé imponerles otra detención._

_Atte. Minerva Mcgonagall, Profesora de Transformaciones. _

"_¡Vieja de….!"_.

Unos pasos interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Sabiendo quien era, y reconociendo de quien provenían esas pisadas, rápidamente se volteó.

**Y casi puedo tocarte,  
como una fruta madura.  
Presiento que voy amarte,  
más allá de la locura.  
**

No tenía palabra alguna para describir la divinidad que tenía en frente. Aquella muchacha vestía unos pantalones de jeans ajustadísimos, que a parte de ir a la cadera, tenía descocido o roto (pensó Draco) varias partes en las piernas. Pensó en que había sido atacada, pero no. Se deshizo de aquella idea al mirar su tronco; llevaba una pequeña blusa de tela, color negro, que no le tapaba más allá de la copa de sus pechos. Tenía los ojos pintados suavemente azabaches, mientras que su cabello iba recogido desordenadamente. ¡Y para qué hablar de sus labios! _"Apetecibles, tentadores... Excitantes"_ pensó el chico que miraba atento cada centímetro del cuerpo que tenía en frente. Los labios de Hermione estaban suavemente delineados con rojo, mientras que a la vez brillaban intensamente. El chico sonrió al ver que la herida que _él_ le había propiciado aún se podía observar.

"_¿No piensa cerrar su bocota?"_

"_¿Por qué demonios viene vestida así?"_

Draco sonrió internamente; no había necesidad de hacerse esa pregunta. Conocía la respuesta; _él_ mismo se había vestido especialmente para la ocasión.

Se había puesto unos pantalones negros, tal como a ella le gustaban, pero ahora eran de jeans, al igual que los de _ella_.

"_¿Él usando jeans?"_

Se había puesto una camiseta de algodón color gris, para así hacerle juego con sus ojos. En realidad, era una camiseta bien ajustada, para que así, además, resaltara su esbelta y casi perfecta figura. Su pelo iba libre, dándole la opción de escoger la posición que quisiera.

-Granger…- dijo casi en susurro; un susurro que Hermione oyó un tanto amenazador y sensual. ¿Es que acaso sólo de sus cuerdas vocales su propio apellido podía hacerla estremecer?

"_¡Merlín!"_. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de admirarla?. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentir esa necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya sin importar el mañana?

-Malfoy…- simplemente esta noche _ella_ no se iba a dejar intimidar. Si esta noche había pedido la ayuda de sus dos amigas; no iba a ser solamente para que Malfoy disfrutara un momento. No. Esta noche sería _ella_ la que pondría las reglas.

Se miraron fijamente, durante segundos. Ambos desearon que aquellos segundos no acabasen jamás; eran los únicos momentos en que no debían fingir un odio que no sentían, los únicos momentos en que con tan solo mirarse podían reflejar lo que realmente sentían.

Hermione sentía como si el mundo se fuese a terminar ahí mismo; pero aún así no le importaba. Si así iba a acabar, no había mejor final.

Draco sentía como sus piernas perdían su fortaleza poco a poco; no podía aguantar las ganas que tenía de tocarla, besarla y decirle que la necesitaba más que respirar. No, no podía…

-Toma.- le dijo, antes de que sus piernas no soportasen más su propio peso.

La leona le arrebató el pergamino que tenía en su mano, y lo comenzó a leer con ahínco.

Pero no, no era una nota del Slytherin, como esperaba.

-Bien- comenzó a decir sin mirarlo a los ojos. –Yo por la derecha y tú por la izquierda.-

Comenzó a avanzar hacia su lugar, cuando una voz le dijo:

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te obedeceré, Granger? Acá si alguien da órdenes, soy yo.-

Había caído; Hermione le había dicho eso a propósito, sabiendo que el Gran Draco Malfoy nunca dejaría que alguien le dictaminara algo.

Giró sobre sus talones suavemente, y acentuó su mirada en el chico que la miraba penetrantemente con las manos en los bolsillos y forzando una sonrisa.

-Está bien, Malfoy. Yo por la izquierda y tú por la derecha.- bufó aparentando aburrimiento; pero no. Le encantaba tener ese enfrentamiento de poder con _él._

-¿La ruda Granger está cediendo?- inquirió alzando una ceja.

Hermione rió y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Malfoy, Malfoy… Entiende, quiero terminar la detención lo antes posible. Verás, mi novio me estará esperando.-

El chico sintió calor, pero un calor que venía acompañado de malos sentimientos.

-¿Y para qué?...¿Te irás a revolcar con él?-

Draco ni cuenta se dio cuando Hermione estaba a su lado, y menos se percató cuando la chica le había asentado un bofetón.

La miró a los ojos; bien podía ver que sus pupilas destellaban un brillo que pocas veces había visto: sus ojos brillaban de dolor, ira y odio.

Hermione estaba esperando que éste la tomara de las muñecas y que la amenazara, o que por último le dijera un rosario digno del diablo; pero no. Solamente la miraba… No a los ojos, no su pelo, no su cuerpo… La miraba directamente a los labios.

Draco estaba hipnotizado; si el brillo de sus ojos era encandilador, el de sus labios lo estaban dejando ciego. Podía sentir como el calor de su aliento lo estaba llamando, como sus labios estaban clamando los suyos…

Lo único que la chica pudo sentir fue como unos labios colisionaban con los suyos, mientras unas frías manos agarraban sus mejillas para forzar aquel beso. _"¿Forzar?... ¡Que va! Hermione, quítatelo de encima"_

Si bien su conciencia le estaba dictando hacer lo correcto, su cuerpo solo respondía a las miles de descargas eléctricas que el chico estaba produciendo en _ella_.

**Voy a comerte el corazón a besos,  
a recorrer sin límites tu cuerpo.  
**

Pero¿cómo iba a rechazar aquello con lo que había estado soñando desde el sábado en la noche?. ¿Cómo negar aquello que la alimentaba diariamente, aunque en los últimos días solo por los recuerdos?

Draco, para sorpresa y gusto, sintió como las manos de Hermione se abrían camino entre los brazos de _él,_ para aposentarse alrededor de su cuello.

Inmediatamente _él_ llevó sus manos a la cintura de la chica, mientras su lengua luchaba con los labios de Hermione para poder entrar. Fueron solo unos segundos los que necesitó para llevar a cabo su cometido. ¡Cuántas horas había estado esperando por volver a besar aquellos labios! Era un martirio por las noches; cuando fundía su cabeza en la almohada, la cual aún expelía el característico olor a vainilla de _ella_… Y sí, maldecía a los mil y un Dioses por no poder tenerla a su lado. Pero no, ahora _ella_ estaba ahí, _ella_ estaba junto a _él_, y Draco no la dejaría ir esta vez. No, no había un San Potter que la rescatara, o un Weasley que apareciera como el príncipe azul. No, Hermione no tenía un príncipe azul; su príncipe era plata y verde.

Lenta y temerosamente, las manos de Draco comenzaron a bajar de la cintura de la chica, para apaciguarse en sus caderas. _"Draco, contrólate."_ se decía, pero sabía que tarde o temprano no podría tener autocontrol frente a aquella pitonisa que tenía entre sus brazos.

Hermione podía sentir que volaba; aquellos labios eran tan suaves, que le hacían pensar que estaba besando los pétalos de una rosa. Y su aliento… Su aliento mentolado la embriagaba. Pero aún así, preferiría morir de cirrosis antes de morir sola sin volverlos a besar jamás.

Si bien el suelo estaba casi escarchado debido al frío, el calor que inundaba el calabozo era suficiente. Estaban recostados en el piso, el chico con la mitad del cuerpo encima de la chica, mientras sus labios no dejaban ni un centímetro sin explorar del otro. Hermione entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello del chico, y luego atrajo la cabeza del rubicundo hacia la de ella, profundizando ese beso que ambos habían estado deseando desde tanto tiempo. Draco retiró una mano de la cadera de la chica y comenzó a subirla, mientras hacía un camino en el cuerpo de _ella_, hasta llevarla a su mentón. Finalizó el beso, bajo la mirada de asombro de Hermione, y le elevó la cabeza para comenzar a succionar su labio inferior.

Hermione gritó levemente; si bien le producía un placer gratificante, a la vez le dolía debido a la herida.

-Malfoy, detente…- dijo entre susurro suplicante y gemido.

Draco omitió la súplica excitante de la muchacha, mientras que comenzaba a sentir como un saber metaloide regaba cada cavidad de su boca.

-No puedo, Granger, soy adicto a ti.-

Aquellas palabras quitaron cualquier dolor que Hermione sintiese en ese momento; pero sí le hicieron sentir el deseo de querer probar también. Tal como el Slytherin, comenzó a succionar el labio del chico, el cual comenzaba a respirar con una oscilación cada vez más violenta.

-Granger, eres mía…- decía entre suspiros que intentaba retener. _"No, no puedo flaquear". _

Hermione estuvo a milésimas de reafirmar lo que el chico decía, pero optó por el silencio.

"_No, no puedo desistir. Este es mi juego."_

Cuando por fin Hermione pudo sentir el sabor de la sangre de Draco, selló aquel momento especial con un apasionado beso, dejando rastros de sangre en los labios de ambos; que no se podía distinguir cuál era de Hermione o cual era de Draco: compartían la misma sangre.

Mientras aquel beso seguía su curso, Hermione llevó sus manos a la cintura del chico, comenzando a forcejear con su camiseta, que estaba por debajo del pantalón, para hacerla desaparecer. Sí, estaba obstaculizando aquella unión total que pronto se efectuaría.

Cuando por fin pudo lidiar con aquella ardua tarea, tocó aquellos pectorales perfectos; sintiendo como aquello provocaba efecto en el muchacho. En un salto suave y ágil, Draco puso toda su humanidad sobre el cuerpo de la chica, mientras que segundos después comenzaba a desabotonar su blusa. Luego, le quitó el sujetador.

**Y por el suelo nuestra ropa,  
suave gota a gota,  
voy a emborracharte de pasión.  
Voy a comerte el corazón a besos,  
a recorrer sin límites tu cuerpo.  
Voy a dejar por tus rincones,  
pájaros y flores,  
como una semilla de pasión.  
**

Adoraba tenerla así, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, sintiendo como _ella_ también podía sentir el calor de _él_. Puso sus manos bajo los omóplatos de Hermione, mientras seguía besándola con pasión descontrolada. Suavemente, comenzó a friccionar sus caderas contra las de _ella_, oyendo como emitía pequeños sonidos, mientras _él_ trataba de no emitirlos.

"_Draco, te amo."_

"_Hermione…"_

Aunque Mcgonagall hubiese llegado en ese instante para supervisarlos, no les importaba; no se hubiesen detenido aunque el mundo se estuviera abriendo. Necesitaban estar ahí, juntos, a escasos centímetros de unirse para ser uno solo. Necesitaban demostrarle el uno al otro cuánto se extrañaban, cuanto se anhelaban…

Draco comenzó a frotar rápidamente, quería escucharla… Escucharla clamar como sabía que nunca nadie le haría sentir aquello. Y lo lograba, a medida que frotaba, el pecho de Hermione comenzaba a arquearse, mientras que su respiración se agitaba y era acompañada por gemidos apasionantes. La dejó tendida un momento, mientras se enderezaba lo suficiente como para desabrochar los pantalones de la muchacha. Al llegar al cierre, la miró esperando su aprobación. Al ver que no se oponía, continuó con lo que quería y se los quitó delicadamente junto con sus zapatillas.

Antes de volver a situarse sobre _ella_, se levantó para hacer lo mismo que le había hecho. Torpemente trató de desabotonar su pantalón, al cual maldijo por no obedecer.

Hermione rió por lo bajo; y se incorporó para ayudarlo. No, no debería haberlo hecho. Draco entrecerró los ojos y sus deseos aumentaron violentamente.

Al parecer, estaba atascado, lo cual enfureció al chico que de un solo tirón hizo que el botón volara por los aires.

Estaban los dos de pie, a una considerada distancia. Pero no les importaba, querían grabar en la retina la semidesnuda figura que tenían al frente. Ambos sabían que no podrían gozar por toda la eternidad de aquello, por lo que querían grabársela a fuego si era necesario, para recordarla en sus noches solitarias, o en las noches que estuvieran junto a otra persona, imaginándose que estarían con la persona que tenían delante.

Draco miraba con devoción aquel cabello tomado que esperaba ver caer sobre esos suaves hombros; mientras los ojos de la chica brillaban de deseo, deseo por _él_. Podía ver sus pechos erguidos, que daban paso a un abdomen perfecto.

Hermione estaba hipnotizada frente a aquel cabello desordenado, que topaban con las largas pestañas, que cubrían aquellas pupilas que brillaban por _ella_. Miraba aquellos labios, que de ensangrentados casi nada quedaba, mientras más abajo podía ver aquel torso adonis que subía y bajaba raudamente.

**Ahora te sueltas el pelo,  
y así descalza caminas.  
Voy a morder el anzuelo,  
pues quiero lo que imaginas.  
Cuando se cae tu vestido,  
como una flor por el suelo.  
No existe nada prohibido,  
entre la tierra y el cielo.**

Como si la mirada de Draco se lo ordenase, Hermione soltó su cabello, para luego comenzar a quitarse sensualmente lo que le quedaba de ropa interior. Cuando iba a la mitad, sintió como unas blanquecinas, y ahora candentes, manos la ayudaban. Miró al chico con una sonrisa seductora, y vio como éste miraba hacia abajo, como tratando de quitar sus bragas perfectamente. No, no era eso. Estaba mirando con desesperación, sus ojos gritaban para que aquella pequeña prenda desapareciera rápidamente.

Cuando su prenda interior hubo volado a lo lejos, Draco la aferró a su cuerpo. Lentamente comenzó a besar sus hombros, mientras bajaba poco a poco hasta su clavícula izquierda, dando paso a besar sus pechos, para luego devolverse y sellar aquella hermosa escena con un beso en los labios.

Mientras aquel beso aumentaba su pasión, Hermione comenzó a quitar la molestosa ropa que tenía el chico. En cuanto lo hizo, Draco se aferró a _ella_ nuevamente, la cual pudo sentir que podía morir en aquel instante. Si moría, moriría feliz.

**Voy a comerte el corazón a besos,  
a recorrer sin límites tu cuerpo.  
Y por el suelo nuestra ropa,  
suave gota a gota,  
voy a emborracharte de pasión.  
Voy a comerte el corazón a besos,  
a recorrer sin límites tu cuerpo.  
Voy a dejar por tus rincones,  
pájaros y flores,  
como una semilla de pasión.  
**

Draco rompió aquella unión, y la tomó en sus brazos, tal como solía hacerlo cuando se encontraban en las mazmorras para luego dirigirse al cuarto del Slytherin.

Suavemente la recostó sobre el suelo, del cual, escarcha o frío nada quedaba. Paso seguido, volvió a situarse encima de _ella_. Hermione podía sentir la agitación y los pequeños temblores de _él_, como también podía sentir los de _ella_.

"_Draco, te amo…"_

"_Hermione…"_

-Malfoy, no… Mcgonagall no debe tardar.- decía entrecortadamente entre gemidos de placer, esperando que de una vez por todas lo que tenía que pasar, sucediese..

-No me importa. Esta noche, Granger, quiero que seas mía.- nada impediría que la hiciera suya otra vez.

"_Draco, te amo…"_

"_Hermione…"_

Hermione podía sentir claramente como el corazón del chico palpitaba sobre _ella,_ como su cuerpo le transmitía un calor que nadie le podía hacer sentir, como tenerlo cerca le brindaba la protección con la que, únicamente, podía sentirse segura. Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, mientras sus curiosas manos descubrían, o mejor dicho, comenzaban a recordar cómo era el cuerpo del otro.  
No. Draco no la dejaría escapar, no esta vez. Por _él,_ no la dejaría escapar nunca.

Estaban a solo centímetros de fundirse el uno en el otro, dejándose mezclar con la escencia de su amante. Un poco; solo un poco...

-Draco, te a…-

-Hermione… Te amo.-

Su corazón se paró letalmente. _"¿QUÉ DIJO?" "¿QUE DIJE QUÉ?"  
_

Una felicidad innata comenzó a recorrer cada vértebra de Hermione, aunque no estaba segura de lo que realmente había escuchado.

"_Y menos aún cuando sabes que yo soy tu futura esposa."_

Aquellas palabras de Pansy sonaron como un eco en su cabeza; se había dejado llevar, olvidándose de por qué se había arreglado tanto. Podía sentir como Parkinson estaba a su lado, recitándole aquella frase una y otra vez.

-¡QUÍTATE MALFOY!- le gritó en la cara.


	13. Antología

**Para amarte necesito una razón**

**Y es difícil creer que no exista una más que este amor.**

-¡Argh!- gritó, al mismo tiempo en que golpeaba la pared de su cuarto.

Aún no podía entender por qué lo había dicho; sabía que podía excusarse diciendo que fue para poder acostarse con _ella_, para que _ella _cayera… Pero sabía que aquella frase no había salido de su mente, no. Había salido de su corazón.

Garabateando a quien recordara, se recostó violentamente sobre su cama, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la ropa. Se cubrió con la cubierta y se volcó bruscamente para poder conciliar el sueño. Pero le era imposible, la suavidad de las sedosas sábanas le recordaban la suavidad de aquella muchacha.

Aquella muchacha que se había ido, dejándolo sumido en un arrebato de incongruencia.

_**Flash Back**_

-¡QUÍTATE, MALFOY!- le gritó en la cara.

El chico la miró extrañado; no tanto por la reacción de Hermione, si no que porque aún no creía que de su propia boca hubiese salido aquella frase. "_Hermione… Te amo." _¡Dios¿Cuándo había caído en su propia trampa?

Hermione, al ver que el chico que tenía encima no se movía, comenzó a forzarlo para que la dejara levantarse.

-NO.-

-¿CÓMO QUE NO, MALFOY?- le espetó furiosa, deseando no haber recordado lo que había escuchado de los labios de Pansy. De no haber sido por eso, esta, sin duda alguna, habría sido una noche perfecta.

-No, esta vez no te dejaré ir.- le respondió, mirando los ojos de la chica; intentando descubrir el por qué había dejado escapar aquella frase que _él_ mismo seguía sin comprender.

¡Cuánto deseaba quedarse! Pero¿para qué¿Para verlo al día siguiente junto a Parkinson¡No! No quería seguir sufriendo… _"¿Pero, por qué me dijo que me amaba?"_

No siguió torturándose con sus sentimientos ni sus incógnitas, y juntó todas sus fuerzas para quitárselo de encima. Draco ponía resistencia, tratando de no lastimarla.

-Granger, por favor…- dijo casi en tono de súplica. –Quédate conmigo, te necesito.-

"_No sabes cuánto me gustaría creerte, Draco."_

–Suéltame, por favor.-

¿Qué sacaba con forzarla¡Nada! Arrepintiéndose de todo lo que había sucedido, se movía suavemente y dejó a Hermione sola tendida en el piso.

Aún extrañado por cómo había sido el desenlace, vio como la chica recogía sus ropas para luego colocársela. Pero _él_ no hacía lo mismo, no. Miraba confuso ante todo lo que había sucedido, ante aquello que su corazón le había revelado y que, por tanto tiempo, _él_ había tratado de negar y ocultar.

-Granger…- le dijo, antes de verla salir por la puerta que daba lugar al calabozo.

Inmediatamente se detuvo. Aquella voz, aquel muchacho… aquel muchacho comprometido.

Se giró sobre sus talones, y lo miró desafiante.

-Malfoy…-

Hermione esperaba una declaración de amor, un comentario sobre lo sucedido o, por último, una disculpa.

-No hemos terminado el castigo.- dijo mientras miraba alrededor de todo el calabozo.

"_¡Merlín! Mcgonagall nos matará… Pero, y ¿qué?... ¡AL DIABLO MCGONAGALL"_

-Me da igual. Ya mañana recibiré la reprimenda de ella… Además, aunque comenzáramos ahora, no terminaríamos a tiempo. Solo quedan diez minutos para las doce...- dijo mientras volvía a voltearse, y desaparecía entre la oscuridad que reinaba afuera de aquel lugar.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Bueno, si _ella_ no iba a cumplir el castigo, _él_ tampoco. Ni aunque fuera de vida o muerte limpiaría solo el calabozo. No le importaba lo que Mcgonagall, o hasta el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore le dijera. Nada. Sólo le importaba descubrir el por qué y desde cuándo sentía aquello que le había profesado a Hermione.

"_¡Maldición¿Por qué justo ahora¿Por qué no antes, cuando todo estaba bien entre nosotros?"_

Caminaba a zancadas. _"¡Merlín¿Por qué justo la torre Gryffindor tiene que quedar tan lejos del calabozo?"_

Quería llegar rápidamente a su cuarto, tirarse en su cama y llorar hasta que sus ojos se secaran.

**Sobra tanto dentro este corazón.**

**Y a pesar de que dicen, que los años son sabios,**

**todavía se siente el dolor.**

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan injusto¿Por qué _él_ se iba a casar¿Por qué le había dicho que la amaba?... Es que acaso¿tan cruel podía llegar a ser Draco para jugar con _ella_ de esa manera?

Sin darse cuenta, ya que iba sumida en sus mortificantes pensamientos, llegó al retrato de la Sra. Gorda.

-Hola, muchacha. ¿Cómo te fue en tu detención?- le preguntó amablemente. Aunque sí con una mirada de reproche, aunque luego la ablandó. Al fin y al cabo, no era culpa de la chica llegar a esas horas. Pero recordó las tantas noches que llegaba pasada la media noche y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

"_¿Qué te importa, vieja metiche?"_

-Bien.- mintió cortantemente. Ya estaba harta de llegar por las noches y que la mujer aquella le entablara una larguísima conversación, mientras _ella_ moría de sueño.

-¿Contraseña?- le preguntó examinándola con la mirada. _"¿Cómo que bien¡Chica, mira la cara que llevas!. Esas lágrimas no han de ser de felicidad…"_

"_¡Merlín, me conoce hace 7 años y aún pregunta por la contraseña!"_

-Godric admirabilis, Et triumphator nobilis.- recitó desganadamente y, en cuanto el retrato dejó libre el camino, se marchó sin siquiera despedirse o agradecer.

Rápidamente cruzó la sala común, cuando unas manos la rozaron.

-Hermione, por fin llegaste. Pero ¿qué demonios…?-

Ron no pudo ni siquiera terminar su frase. _"¿Por qué se vistió especial¿Por qué tiene los labios rojos¿Por qué está llorando?"_

-Malfoy…- susurró despreciablemente intuyendo el motivo, dejando de notar todo el odio y rencor que sentía por el nombrado. No lo dudaría un segundo más. Dejando a Hermione atrás, rápidamente se dirigió hacia la entrada de la torre Gryffindor, dispuesto a ir y enfrentarse al _"maldito Malfoy"._

**Por qué todo tiempo que pase junto a ti,**

**dejó tejido su hilo dentro de mí.**

-Ron…detente.- espetó Hermione casi suplicando, mientras su frase se confundía con los sonoros sollozos.

El pelirrojo se volteo haciéndole caso, tal cual como un perro obedece a su amo.

Las palabras de _ella_ eran una orden para _él_, fuese lo que fuese lo que le pidiera.

Al llegar a su lado, toda la rabia que sentía desapareció en un abrir y cerrar sus ojos. Hermione se había lanzado a él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, mientras que lo aferraba fieramente.

-Ron, no me dejes…- le imploró, derramando centenares de lágrimas sobre el chico.

Pero el pelirrojo no necesitó responder. Hermione entendió que no se quedaría sola dado que su amigo la había tomado por la cintura, profundizando aún más esa unión de amistad.

Ron se sentía culpable, culpable pero feliz. Estaba más feliz de lo que nunca había estado, pero la culpabilidad se debía al momento. Su felicidad se basaba en la tristeza de Hermione.

"_Pero no, Herms. Tu tristeza no durará mucho tiempo más. Yo me encargaré de eso."_

**Y aprendí a quitarle el tiempo a los segundos,**

**tú me hiciste ver el cielo aún más profundo.**

**Junto a ti creo que aumenté más de tres kilos,**

**con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos.**

**Desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato,**

**y fue por ti que aprendí a querer los gatos.**

**Despegaste del cemento mis zapatos,**

**para escapar los dos volando un rato.**

Rió recordando las tantas veces que la hizo enojar, provocando que comenzara una batalla verbal que siempre terminaba por dejarlos tumbados en la cama de _él_ amándose secretamente.

Refunfuñó; no lograba caer en los brazos de Morfeo. ¿Por qué¿Por qué demonios no podía quitársela de sus pensamientos?

Se levantó bruscamente, decidido a pasar su desvelo en la sala común.

-¡Ouch!-

Se había olvidado que iba descalzo, y lo recordó cuando algo se incrustó en la planta de su pie izquierdo. Se agachó para recogerlo y se sorprendió.

Era un sujetador. Lo estudió durante unos segundo, averiguando si era de Hermione. Pero no. Sabía que no era, puesto que conocía la ropa interior de la Gryffindor de memoria. Este era de encaje negro, con bastante transparencia. _"Granger no usa esto. No, a ella le gusta la imaginación, no develar todo de inmediato."_

Miró la litera que estaba junto a su cama; la de su gran amigo Blaise Zabini. Rápidamente se dirigió a la cama de Blaise y abrió una de las cortinas que la cubría.

-¡Merlín, Draco¿Qué no puedes respetar mi privacidad?- exclamó alterado el moreno mientras se tapaba.

Malfoy sonrió al ver la cara sonrojada de su amigo; pero más se acentuó su sonrisa al ver como una cabeza se escondía rápidamente bajo las sábanas en el momento en que había corrido la cortina.

-¡Maldición Blaise! No hubiese tenido que molestar tu privacidad, si tu noviecita no dejara estas cosas en el suelo.- le reprochó mientras le tiraba a la cara el sujetador de su compañera de cama.

Luego de ver el rostro de arrepentimiento de su amigo, volvió a cerrar la cortina y desapareció por el umbral de la puerta.

**Pero olvidaste una final instrucción,**

**porque aún no se como vivir sin tu amor.**

**Y describí lo que significa una rosa,**

**y me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas**

**para poder verte a horas no adecuadas,**

**y a reemplazar palabras por miradas.**

Llegó a la sala común y se echó sobre un sillón verde musgo que había frente a una extinguida chimenea. Comenzó a mirar para todos los rincones, verificando que estuviese solo en el lugar, cuando algo llamó su atención.

Sobre la mesita que tenía al lado, había dos sobres. Uno de ellos decía "Sr. Malfoy" y el otro "Srta. Parkinson".

Asediado por la incertidumbre, tomó el que lo nombraba a _él_, rasgó el sobre y comenzó a leer el pergamino.

_Sr. Malfoy: _

_Lo espero a primera hora mañana en mi despacho._

_Atte. Minerva Mcgonagall, Profesora de Transformaciones. _

Draco bufó, la insufrible anciana no se cansaba de mandar papelitos. Pero le llamó la atención que Pansy hubiese recibido uno también, después de todo, asumía que la citación era debido a que no había cumplido la labor junto a Granger, y Pansy no tenía detención esa noche.

"_Granger, Granger, Granger. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro mi vida comenzó a girar en torno a la tuya?"_

**Y fue por ti que escribí más de cien canciones,**

**y hasta perdoné tus equivocaciones.**

**Y conocí más de mil formas de besar,**

**y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar.**

**Lo que es amar…**

**

* * *

**

_¡OA! (óigase como voz de Teletubbie).. ¿Cóo tan? xDDD Ya, bueno... Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :) La verdad es que a mi no mucho xDDDD ... Pero bueeeh... era necesario para que empiecen a "sospechar" un poco (OOooooOOpsss! xD). En fin, respondería todos los reviews (uno por uno) pero son las 2:42 am, y me desperté tempranito X.x (Seeeh, mi mamá es hiperactiva, al igual que mis perros y mi pequeño sobrino que me despertó para que viera con él I, Robot ¬¬)... En fin, muero del sueño y mis tripas me exigen comida (pero no comeré xDDD Porque o si no, no tomo desayuno y mi mamá cree que quiero ser anoréxica xDDDD) así que me iré a MORMIR... Y mañana, sí que sí, respondo a las maravillosas personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario que me alegra el día..._

_ Kiss 4 all of u ... :)_

_P.D¡Dios, me encanta esa canción! (Seeeeh, bajo bajo bajo xD)_

_**Agatha Black Malfoy**_

_**"La amor es como una flor: necesita ser regada y cuidada a diaro para perdurar" **  
_

**P.D.2: ... ¿Alguien sabe por qué demonios no se pueden escribir los signos interrogativos y exclamativos juntos? O sea, si yo escribo **¡sadadasdasdasdsadsa**, por ejemplo, no se ven los cuatro signos que yo puse O.o Es por eso que tuve que recurrir a AGRANDAR LA LETRA cuando quería que una pregunta sonara exagerada xDDDD  
**


	14. Piensa en mí

**  
En vez de ponerte a pensar en él,  
en vez de que vivas llorando por él.  
**

Si hace unos instantes había sentido felicidad por haberla tenido entre sus brazos; se había esfumado. Le dolía cada palabra que Hermione recitaba, le dolía como contaba con fervor cada momento vivido con el Slytherin.

"_¿Por qué el, Herms¿Por qué no yo?"_

-Entonces, yo sabía que me estaba mirando. ¡Ni te imaginas! Siempre que me está mirando siento que un calor me recorre todo el cuerpo, Ron. Fue por eso que, ese día, yo decidí ir a…-

-¡Hermione, basta!- gritó repentinamente el pelirrojo.

La chica lo miró extrañada, y atemorizada a la vez por la reacción de su amigo. Pero¿por qué reaccionaba así¡Si él mismo le había pedido que le contara sus aventuras con Malfoy!

-Pero, Ron…- balbuceó. Debía reconocer que al principio no había querido contar sus secretos, pero a medida que lo hacía, sentía como si estuviese descargando algo que quería salir a toda costa.

-No, Hermione. ¿Qué no ves?- estaba decidido a decírselo.

-¿Qué cosa, Ron? Además, tú me pediste que te contara. Y si te conté parte de lo que viví con _él_, es porque sé que puedo confiar en ti… Sé que eres un gran amigo.-

No, no, no. Ahora se arrepintió de su arrebato; ahora no le diría nada de lo que su corazón quería contarle a la chica. _"¿Cómo hacerlo? Si me ves únicamente como tu amigo…"_

-Hermione… Yo… Este… ¿No ves? Te hace daño acordarte de _él_. Soy un imbécil, no debería haberte pedido que me contaras nada.-

Aunque no tenía el coraje para decirle lo que sentía, no podía seguir oyendo como, con amor, relataba todo lo experimentado con el rubicundo. Era como si un puñal atravesara su corazón sin piedad alguna.

**Piensa en mí, llora por mi,  
llámame a mi,  
no, no le hables a él.  
Piensa en mí, llora por mi,  
llámame a mi,  
no, no le hables a él.  
A él, no llores por él.**

-Está bien, Ron.- replicó intrigada. Su sexto sentido le decía que algo más había escondido en el pelirrojo que tenía enfrente.

El silencio los invadió por un momento; mientras veían como las cartas que Mcgonagall les había enviado, se consumían en la fogosa chimenea.

El vaivén de las llamas le recordaron a Hermione, el vaivén del pecho de Draco esa noche. Quitó su vista de ahí, no quería recordarlo. No. No más…

Miró por la ventana, encontrándose con una resplandeciente luna llena que daba de lleno a la sala común de Gryffindor. Recordó las tantas veces que veía la luna en el cuarto del Slytherin… ¡Dios! Todo le recordaba a _él_.

-Hermione…- susurró Ron, aún con la vista perdida en el fuego. -¿Me quieres?.-

Ni él mismo sabía de dónde diablos había sacado el valor para preguntarle aquello. Mientras, Hermione lo miraba dulcemente, asintiendo con su melena.

-Obvio, Ron.- le dijo acercándose al chico. -¿Cómo no quererte¡Si siempre estás cuando te necesito! Nunca me has fallado… Bueno, de que hemos tenido nuestras grandes discusiones, las hemos tenido… Pero el amor que nos tenemos supera cualquier obstáculo.-

"_¿Amor¡Sí, dijo amor!"_

-Ron, nunca debes cuestionarte mi amor por ti. Sabes que tú y Harry son para mí más que amigos, son como mis hermanos.-

Se odió por haberle preguntado si lo quería; ¿por qué le era tan difícil entender que no lo amaba como hombre?

Hermione notó como una transitoria sombra de tristeza se aposentaba en el pelirrojo, por lo que lo miró confusa.

-¿Qué sucede, Ron?-

**Recuerda que hace mucho tiempo  
te amo, te amo, te amo.  
Quiero hacerte muy, muy feliz.  
Vamos a tomar el primer avión,  
con destino a la felicidad.  
La felicidad,  
para mi eres tú._  
_**

Sí, se lo diría ahora. ¿Para qué esperar? Si tarde o temprano se lo diría… Era mejor ahora, en ese instante, solos los dos.

-Yo…- suspiró bajo la mirada de rareza de la chica. –Herms, yo…-

"_No puedo."_

-Yo no soporto ver como mi mejor amiga se destroza por un maldito bastardo…-

Sin en parte, aquella afirmación era verdad, distaba mucho a ser lo que verdaderamente le quería decir.

-Ron…- le dijo sonriendo falsamente, mientras una pequeña lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos. –El día en que tú ames a alguien, y las cosas no se den como esperas, me entenderás…-

"_¿Amar¿Qué las cosas no se den¿Entenderte¡Claro que te entiendo, Hermione¡Claro que sí¡La que no entiende eres tú!"_

-Y¿quién ha dicho que yo no he amado nunca?- le dijo, sintiendo como si su corazón se destrozara lentamente.

-¿A sí?- preguntó extrañada, dándose cuenta que no conocía completamente a su amigo.

-¿Y a quién?-

Aquella pregunta lo incomodó de sobremanera. ¿Cómo decirle¡No! No podía… No debía. Si en ese momento se lo decía, la alejaría de él.

Silencio fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta. Más aún, le inquietaba saber de quién se había enamorado su amigo.

-¿Lavender?- le preguntó, buscando los ojos azules que se rehusaban a encontrarse con los marrones suyos.

Solo atinó a negar lentamente. _"¿No¡Rayos¿Quién será?"_

**Piensa en mí, llora por mi,  
llámame a mi,  
no, no le hables a él.  
Piensa en mí, llora por mi,**

**llámame a mi,  
no, no le hables a él.  
A él, no llores por él.**

-No, Herms.- contestó repentinamente. –Brown fue solo mi cita de un tiempo, nada más.-

-Veo que no me quieres decir su nombre, eh. Bueno…- se hizo la ofendida. -¡Y yo que te cuento todo lo mío, Ronald Weasley!-

-Es que no es fácil, Hermione. No lo es.- se disculpó, tratando de evadir la respuesta que no quería decir.

-Nadie ha dicho que el amor es fácil, Ron.- le dijo tomándole la mano. –Nadie. Pero si no quieres contarme…-

-No, si quiero.- la interrumpió. –Solo, que no es fácil decirte el nombre.-

-Entonces…. ¡Ya sé! Yo te hago preguntas y tú me respondes. ¿Bueno?-

¡Merlín, cómo adoraba a esa chica! En momentos era la mujer más admirable sobre la faz de la tierra, pero a la vez, podía ser la niña más adorable del mundo.

-De acuerdo…- dijo, con los ojos llorosos ya que aún mantenía la vista en el candente fuego de la chimenea.

-¿La conozco?-

-Sí.-

-Bien. ¿Es de Ravenclaw?- inquirió, pensando en que quizás no le quería decir porque se trataba de Luna, la chica de la cual Harry estaba enamorado.

-No. Hermione¿cómo se te ocurre que me va a gustar Luna¡Sabes que no le haría algo así a Harry nunca!- le reprochó adivinando los pensamientos de la chica sonrojada que tenía en frente.

-Lo siento. ¿Es una Hufflepuff?-

-No.-

-¡No me digas que es una Slytherin!- le dijo con tono de incredulidad.

-Ni muerto, Hermione. ¡Oh lo siento!...- se disculpó al ver la cara de reproche que su adorada muchacha le había brindado.

-Entonces…- dijo recomponiendo su dulce mirada. -¿Es una Gryffindor, eh?-

Ronald se ruborizó; Hermione estaba a segundos de descubrir que era _ella_ a quien amaba.

-Veamos…- comenzó mientras se colocaba un dedo en la comisura de los labios.

Ron creyó haber muerto ante tan escultural sensualidad innata. Miró los labios de la chica, sintiendo como los suyos se resecaban repentinamente.

-De primero, segundo o tercero no pueden ser; porque ni las conoces. ¿Correcto?.-

El pelirrojo asintió mientras unas pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a deslizarse por su frente.

-De cuarto, imposible. Digo, aborreces que te hayan formado un fan club por ser el portero de Gryffindor. ¿No?.- nuevamente asintió el chico.

-¡Sexto menos! Odias a las amigas de Ginny… Entonces¡es de nuestro grado!- los ojos de la chica brillaban de emoción e incertidumbre.

-Hermione.- titubeó. –Es mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana debemos estar temprano donde Mcgonagall y creo que es mejor no seguir desobedeciéndole.-

-¡Pero, Ron! Tienes que decirme quién es…-

-Mañana te lo diré. No ahora, no aquí…- le dijo mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a _ella_.

En silencio, llegaron al límite que les permitía seguir caminando juntos: a un lado estaba el dormitorio de chicas, y opuesto, el de los chicos.

-Buenas noches, Ron.- se despidió besándolo tiernamente en la frente. –Te quiero mucho.- finalizó mientras volvía a su tamaño normal, ya que había tenido que ponerse de puntillas para besar al chico, y se encaminó a su habitación.

-Adiós… Hermione.- susurró mientras veía como la chica que amaba se perdía en la oscuridad del corredor.

**Recuerda que hace mucho tiempo  
te amo, te amo, te amo.  
Quiero hacerte muy, muy feliz.  
Vamos a tomar el primer avión,  
con destino a la felicidad.  
La felicidad,  
para mi eres tú.**

**

* * *

**

_Lo sé, NADA DE DRAQUITO :( ... Pero, tengo que empezar a cambiar, poco a poco, a Ron... >:) ... xDDD En fin¿qué les puedo decir? Ah sí... Bueno¿Les molestaría que este fic también incluyera partes más oscuras? O sea, muertes, mortífagos, y cosas así? Lo que pasa es que ... Hmmmm... como que tan romántico tiene que tener emociones fuertes xDD Aunque bueno, sería en 5 capítulos más; porque ya tengo 5 listos xDDDDD... Y eso que recién Draco está llegando a su casa xD (por navidad, claro). _

_Contestación (existe esa palabra? O.o) de Reviews:_

_**Acrata: **dudo mucho que esté catalogado como Harry Ginny, puesto que odio esa pareja xDDDD >:) ... Pero de todos modos revisé y aún sale que es Draco Herms. _

_**SILY24 y Karen: **me alegro de que les gustara n.n (más que mal, eso es lo que uno espera xDDD) y bueno, les cuento que no, no tendrán que esperar... Puesto que subo un chapter por día :). _

_**LaBelle Evans: **A mi también me da penita Draco :( Mi neeeeneo bonito... Pero después de años de insultos y de un montón de gente encontra, no puede ser perfecta la relación... Aún queda mucho camino por recorrer. ¿Pansy?... Hmmm... y yo que creía que con las "pistas" que daba se notaba :( ... xDDD Mejor así xD Más emocionante para el momento de la verdad >:)_

_**Terry Moon: **girl please! Me encantan tus reviews... De veritas! Son de los más profundos y certeros. Creo que no necesito decírtelo; pero eres muy ... ¿cómo decirlo?... Perspicaz? Seeeh... así te definiría; captaz los pequeños detalles de cada situación, y los analizas a la perfección... (Me emocionaste al decir que te sentías orgullosa de mi :')...Lo sé, soy una sentimental de lo peor xDDDDD) Y no te preocupes que respeto a Arjona O.o ... Aunque dista mucho de la música que me gusta xDD (en realidad, todas las canciones que he puesto no tienen ni una pizca de mis grupos preferidos xDDDDD) ... Y sí, era de los nocheros: Entre la tierra y el cielo. En realidad, cada capítulo lleva el nombre de la canción :) ... P.D: Espero ansiosa tu capítulo :) .. _

_**Wei-Lo: **Creo que todas seríamos felices de consolar a Draco :B ... ¿no? ... Tan sexy y bad boy pero con corazón finalmente... Después de todo, somos seres humanos... con sentimientos... Y aunque algunos lo nieguen, todos tenemos sentimientos buenos, aunque los tratemos de ocultar (Lo sé... Yo tampoco tengo idea por qué te dije eso, si no va al caso O.o)... _

_**Bichito: **La verdad es que no sé cuántos chapters serán... Pero prefiero que sean hartos, haciendo una buena historia, detallando bien cada momento; que hacerlo rápido y sin sentimientos. (¿se me entiende? xDDD). Con respecto a lo de Hermione y Ron : todo puede ser... Depende del día. O sea, de mi día xDDDDDD Si estoy enojada: Mato a HERMIONE Y PUNTO! xDDD Naaaha, joke joke.. Broma broma. xDDD _

_**Shofi-Black: **Obvio que había que dejarlo con las ganas... Más que mal, la pobre Herms no sabe qué es lo que verdaderamente siente Draquito... Y después de todo, se casará. Y bueno, de vez en cuando hace bien dejárlos con las ganas ;) xDDDD_

_**Lady Lathenia: ** Gracias por tus palabras... Y bueno, prefiero omitir lo del partido porque o si no la rabia y angustia me baja de nuevo >:( ... xDDDDD ... Actualiza luego mujer! Que tu historia está que arde !_

_**Sailor Ayuminem Siren: ** Acá odiarás a Ron¿no? ... Pero es solo el comienzo :B (ooooOOOOooops!). Seehe, pretendo distorsionar un poco las cosas... Siempre Ronnie el bueno¿no? ... Y "nuestro" Draquito:( ... Ahhhhhhh! Quiero un Draco o un Sirius para mí solita T.T_

_Bueno mi (posesiva¿eh?) gente querida; miles de agradecimientos por seguir esta historia, y más aún, por dejar reviews... De veras (aunque sea demasiado repetitiva yo xDDD) se los agradezco sinceramente. _

_Besos a todos; y las que tienen historias que yo leo ACTUALICEN! xDDDD_

_Saludos... **Agatha Black Malfoy. **_

_**"Una estrella brilla solo si en ella veo reflejado tu rostro". **  
_

**PD: Disculpen lo corto de los reviews, pero tengo que aprovechar mi tiempo para actualizar Der Erbe tb xDDD Que lo he tenido bastante botado... y me gusta esa historia :( ...  
**


	15. Maldita Hermosa

**Veo tus cosas y sé que algo no anda bien.  
Tus amigos afuera ayudándote, moviendo mi mundo.**

Estaba escondido, viendo como el niño que sobrevivió abrazaba a la castaña.

"_¡Suéltala, Potter!"_

Sentía como una vena en su garganta comenzaba a tomar forma en su piel, mientras que inconcientemente hacía tronar sus puños.

-Hermione, no deberías haber cedido.- le reprendía el moreno sin dejar de abrazarla. Sabía que era capaz de suceder cuando había amor de por medio, aunque muy bien sabía también que Malfoy solo estaba jugando con _ella_.

-Harry… Lo sé, lo sé. Soy una tonta…- sollozaba sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Están en mi camino, muévanse.- ordenó Draco, tratando de que su voz sonara arrogante como siempre, no revelando los celos que sentía al verlos así.

-¡Piérdete, Malfoy!- le espetó Harry, mientras abrazaba a su amiga con más fuerzas, dado que la sentía tiritar entre sus brazos.

-Pues fíjate que esa que esta ahí…- dijo refiriéndose a una portezuela. –Es la puerta por la que tengo que entrar. Así que, vayan a ponerle los cuernos a Weasley a otra parte.-

"_¡Argh! Maldito cara-cortada…. Maldita sang… Sabelotodo"_

Sin siquiera rebatirle, Harry arrastró delicadamente a Hermione unos metros más lejos, dejándole el paso libre a Malfoy. No quería que el Slytherin estuviera un minuto más ahí, tan cerca de la destrozada chica que tenía en sus brazos.

-Herms…- dijo Harry mientras secaba con su manga las lágrimas de la Gryffindor. –Creo que debes entrar, ya están todos ahí.-

Lentamente, la chica se separó de su amigo y luego, acomodó su enmarañado cabello.

Suspiró.

-Gracias, Harry.- le dijo esbozando una sincera, pero forzada, sonrisa. El aludido solo asintió, y le sonrió de vuelta.

**Esta noche sabré lo que no es dormir.  
Y te olvidaré,  
si es que el alma puede morir o me hablo mudo.  
¿Qué buscas?  
Si solo encontrarás pedazos de los sueños que no voy a lograr.**

-¡Granger!- espetó la profesora Mcgonagall. –Ya era hora… Creí que hasta la puntualidad se le estaba olvidando.-

Pansy sonrió, mientras Ron se levantaba para conducir a Hermione a su lado. Draco miraba furiosamente la situación.

-Bien- comenzó la profesora. –Tenemos varios puntos que aclarar. Dado que pronto comenzarán las clases de hoy, seré breve y no quiero oír ni una sola queja.- advirtió subiendo el tono en las últimas palabras.

-Los padres de la señorita Parkinson, se han negado a la detención que le habíamos impuesto. Por lo que podrá ir a su casa para las fiestas.-

Draco se volteó tristemente a la chica; y nuevamente le intrigó que no expresara lo que _él_ pensaba que haría. Ir en navidad significaba formalizar el compromiso, asunto que, Draco creía, contentaría a la Slytherin. Pero no. El muchacho pudo ver una triste sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Por lo que, Weasley…- dijo mirándolo directamente, pero, para incertidumbre de los presentes, con la mirada suave. –Volverá a ser el guardián del equipo.-

Ron sonrió agradecido, mientras que Malfoy carraspeaba.

-¿Agua, Sr. Malfoy?- le ofreció sabiendo que eso no era lo que quería.

-No, profesora. Tenía una duda; si ellos son liberados de sus detenciones. ¿Noso… Yo también?-

-No, Malfoy…- le respondió viendo como el chico acentuaba su expresión de tristeza. -Weasley cumplió su castigo anterior, y dado que la srta. Parkinson no lo podrá cumplir, se le impondrá otro: no podrá asistir al baile de San Valentín.-

-¿QUÉ?- chilló Pansy cambiando su expresión de tristeza por una de incredulidad.

-¡Dije que sin reclamos! Ahora, Weasley, Parkinson… ¡FUERA!-

"_¡Merlín¡. ¡Olvidé por completo el baile!" _

"_¡Excelente! No tendré que ir con Parkinson"_

-Ahora continúo con ustedes dos.- dijo Mcgonagall a Hermione y Draco, los únicos presentes.

-¿Profesora?- preguntó el rubicundo nuevamente, mientras Hermione no se había movido desde el momento en que se había sentado junto a Ron.

-¿Qué quiere ahora?- le replicó molesta. No podía creer que aquellos chicos fuesen tan impertinentes e irrespetuosos.

-Quiero saber por qué a Weasley se le levantó el castigo y a mi no.-

-Malfoy, no me interrumpa más.- le soltó mientras el chico ceñía la expresión. –Bien; los padres de Parkinson han negado la detención dado que, por lo que decía la lechuza, para esa fecha se formalizará el compromiso que usted mantiene con ella¿no sr. Malfoy?-

Draco sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido ahí mismo. _"No, Hermione…"_ Miró a la chica de reojo, esperando notar algún gesto que le indicara que su Hermione no había oído nada.

-Malfoy… ¿es cierto que para las fiestas formalizará su compromiso con Parkinson?- volvió a preguntar la mujer.

-¡Eso a usted no le importa!- le vociferó.

-¡Respeto, Malfoy, más respeto!... ¡Y claro que me importa! Estoy en pleno derecho de verificar que los padres de Parkinson decían la verdad.- Draco asintió altaneramente.

Hermione no podía mover ni un músculo; simplemente no tenía las fuerzas.

"_¡Maldito! Ayer me dijiste que… ¡Me amabas!"_

-Bien, es por eso que como nuevo castigo se le prohibió ir al baile. En cuanto a Weasley, se le levantó la detención dado que cumplió su labor de anoche… Asunto que, por lo que vi en el calabozo, ustedes no…- escudriñó arqueando una ceja.

Lo sabían; la mujer estaba esperando una respuesta.

-Profesora…- comenzó Hermione. –Yo… Lo siento, pero no pude ir. No me sentía bien.-mintió.

La mujer asintió no muy convencida, y luego examinó a Draco.

-¿Qué?- le reprochó. -¿Acaso piensa que yo limpiaría el calabozo solo?-

La anciana negó reiteradamente con la cabeza, mientras ceñía los labios y sus cejas.

-Bueno Malfoy, ahí tiene la respuesta. Ustedes no cumplieron con ningún castigo. Pero, tengo algo que comunicarles con respecto al baile...-

Ambos chicos la miraron atentamente; intuyendo que ese "algo" los incluía a ambos.

-Por el momento, el profesor Dumbledore no ha encontrado a dos personas competentes que los reemplacen como Premios Anuales. Había pensado en Potter para tomar su lugar, Malfoy.-

"_¡Ja! Claro, San Potter, el favorito del viejo chiflado"_

-Pero, dado que vendrá gente del Ministerio de Magia, rechazó su opción. No creyó conveniente exponer a Potter a tal asedio de parte de los del Ministerio. Por lo que; por este motivo…-

"_No, por favor."_

"_¡Hable de una vez, vieja loca!"_

-Ustedes dos organizarán todo y asistirán como pareja de Premios Anuales al baile.-

-¿QUÉ?- chilló Hermione, mientras Draco sonreía y agradecía sin que ninguna de las dos lo notara.

-¡Por Merlín, Granger!. ¡Qué parte de "SIN RECLAMAR" no entendió?- le reprochó. –Granger, no sé que diantres le ha sucedido este año… Pero dista mucho de ser la señorita que yo conocía.-

**Y no digas, que solo es un adiós.  
También te estas llevando un corazón.  
Y renuncias y te vas,  
me has dejado tu verdad.**

-¡Granger, detente!- gritaba Draco, mientras corría detrás de Hermione.

Luego de terminar la charla con Mcgonagall, la leona había salido a paso firme, para luego arrancar corriendo de ahí lo antes posible.

No, no se iba a detener. No podía, no quería… ¿Qué más tortura quería provocarle _él? _Siguió corriendo con los ojos cerrados, sin detenerse ante nada. Sentía como sus pies le dolían, pero a la vez, como le era tan fácil seguir corriendo. De pronto, abrió los ojos y se percató que por más que corría no avanzaba. Miró hacia atrás y vio como Draco sujetaba su mochila, impidiéndole su avance.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Malfoy?.. ¿Burlarte?. ¡Está bien, hazlo rápido!- le chilló, impidiéndose tirarse sobre _él_ para golpearlo.

-¿Burlarme de qué, Granger?- preguntó estupefacto.

Hermione zamarreó su propio cuerpo para que el chico soltara su mochila; cuando lo logró, lo miró fijamente y se cruzó de brazos.

-Da igual…- susurró impidiendo que el nudo que se formaba en su garganta la traicionara.

-No, Granger… No da igual.- le increpó, mientras intentaba encontrarse con aquellos ojos marrones que lo hacían sumirse en un mundo al que era totalmente ajeno; aquel mundo al que llamaban _amor_.

La chica estaba cansada; cansada de tener que, día a día, luchar contra ese sentimiento equívoco que el Slytherin había provocado en _ella_. ¿Por qué si decían que el amor era lo más bello del mundo, para _ella_ era una tortura?

-Malfoy…- susurró, dejando notar su cansina voz. -¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila de una vez por todas?. ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?-

Malfoy la examinó; se veía cansada y frágil, más de lo que nunca había visto. Sintió un deseo enorme de abrazarla y cuidarla, que si por _él_ fuese, sería para toda la eternidad.

-Granger…- susurró, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera al oír su apellido proviniendo de _él_. –Yo…-

-¿Tú qué?-

-¡Hermione!- se oyó una voz, acompañada de unos pasos que a cada segundo se hacían más audibles.

Harry se acercaba a pasos agigantados al lugar donde se encontraban los dos chicos, mientras, sin que éstos lo notasen, agarraba con fuerza su varita, intentado reprimir las ansias que tenía por hechizar al rubicundo.

-Hermione ven, vamos.- le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano, ignorando completamente al muchacho que se encontraba junto a ellos.

-Potter… ¿qué no ves que estábamos conversando?- le espetó mirándolo asesinamente, mientras sus dientes casi rechinaban.

-_Ella_, Malfoy, no tiene nada que hablar contigo.- ahora el de la mirada desafiante era Harry, quien no permitiría que aquel espectro siguiera lastimando a su amiga.

-¿Y qué sabes tú, cara-rajada?-

-Más de lo que crees, hurón… Más de lo que crees. ¿Por qué mejor no te vas dónde tu futura esposa?- dijo sin siquiera meditarlo, sin siquiera pensar en que sus últimas palabras provocarían un remesón en la chica que tomaba de la mano.

"_¿Cómo lo sabe?" _Draco lo miró estupefacto. ¿Cómo era posible que él también supiera eso? _"¡Él no estaba ahí!"_ se recriminó, recordando el momento vivido con Mcgonagall.

-No sé de qué demonios hablas, Potter. Muchas batallas te han hecho perder un par de tornillos al parecer…- ni _él_ mismo se creyó su tono de voz, que había tenido la intensión de sonar despreocupado.

Harry lo miró por encima de sus gafas y le sonrió chanceramente. Mientras, Hermione se obstinaba a solo mirar el suelo, esperando ansiosamente la contraparte del rubicundo.

-¡MALFOY, YO LA ESCUCHÉ EN LA ENFERMERÍA!- interrumpió Hermione, cansada e intimidada por el silencio al que Draco había optado.

Ni su corazón ni su mente aguantaban el tormento al cual se había dejado caer; aquel martirio que tenía un solo nombre: Draco Malfoy.

De pronto, un millar de imágenes se le pasaron por la cabeza al muchacho.

"_Harry me matará…¿sabes? Y todo… ¡Por tu culpa, maldito Malfoy!"_

"_¿Qué de qué hablo?. ¡Por favor, Draco! Mientras estábamos juntos la llamabas a… ¡ella!"_

"_Tú no tienes derecho a llamarla así, Parkinson…¡No la conoces!"_

"_Me tientas a contarle todo a tu padre."_

"_Y menos aún cuando sabes que yo soy tu futura… Esposa."_

Draco cayó en cuenta de todo; había tratado de esconder algo que ha viva voz ya se sabía. El avasallamiento al cual su pecho se había acostumbrado, lo asediaba con violencia. Podía sentir como su corazón se detenía lentamente, al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se nublaban, mientras que sus sienes comenzaban a punzarle. Había armado el rompecabezas: Hermione en la mañana, Pansy en la enfermería y Hermione esa misma noche. Su indiferencia, su rechazo, el dolor que le había provocado en su corazón que se negaba a aceptar que la amaba con fervor. ¿Cómo no se había percatado antes?

-Granger…- ese susurró provocó solo una gran mortificación en la aludida; su alma no daba para más. –Yo… no es lo que crees… Debes escucharme.-

Pero en esos momentos Hermione volvía retomar su camino; salía corriendo de aquel lugar. Draco intentó seguirla, pero fue detenido por el cuerpo del moreno que se interponía.

-¡Quítate Potter!- le espetó furioso y amenazante.

-No, Malfoy. No permitiré que le hagas más daño del que le has hecho. ¡Déjala en paz!-

No pudo ni siquiera objetarle al Gryffindor; sabía que tenía razón. Lo único que _él_ significaba en la vida de Hermione, su Hermione… era sufrimiento. Y sabía que, si se volvía a involucrar con _ella_, el dolor que le haría pasar era peor. Más que mal, su destino estaba ligado a Pansy.

**Maldita hermosa, tendría que odiarte.  
Más soy quien te amará.  
Te diré que de amante tu la mejor,  
La pasión de tus labios como lección y también la farsa.  
¿Que esperas?  
Que guarde una razón.  
Si bien que fuerzas tuve,  
hoy vende mi el dolor.**

Sin siquiera mirarlo, puesto que mantenía la vista en el camino en el cual vio perderse a su amada, se marchó, dejando a un anonadado Harry a sus espaldas.

Draco no cabía en sí. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan desconsiderado?. ¿Cómo había podido involucrar a tan serena y pura mujer en su terrible y oscuro camino?

-Nunca… ¡Nunca debería haberse cruzado en mi camino. ¡NUNCA DEBERÍA HABERME ENAMORADO DE _ELLA_!... _Ella, _¿Por qué justamente tuvo que ser _ella_ y no otra!-

Gritaba, se reprochaba, se odiaba por haber llevado sus deseos tan lejos. No le importaba si quiera que los curiosos que se encontraban a su alrededor lo mirasen consternados. No le importaba nada… Ya nada importaba… Nada, nada importaba si _ella_ no estaría nunca más a su lado.

No le importaba su reputación, si lo expulsaban por no asistir a clases sin alguna justificación, si su corazón dejase de latir en ese instante, si el aire no llegase a sus pulmones, su familia, su padre, el mundo… ¡Nada! Nada tenía valor o sentido alguno si _ella_ no estaba en su vida.

"_¿Vida?...¿Qué es la vida si no puedo besar sus labios; si no puedo saciar el frío que siento junto a su cuerpo; si no puedo sentir mi corazón palpitar porque ella no está presente?"_

-¡MALDICIÓN, ESTO NO ES VIDA!- vociferó maléficamente, mientras unos chicos de primer año de Hufflepuff huían atemorizados.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a las orillas del lago. Estaba exhausto, no soportaba un minuto más ser quien era. Se dejó caer en el humedecido herbaje, perdiendo su mirada en la inmensidad de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Masajeó su cuello, puesto que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar violentamente. Sentía dolor ahí, mucho dolor.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser así; tan cruel..¿Qué había hecho _él_ para merecer aquella tortura? O más bien…¿qué había hecho _ella_ para estar pagando los pecados de _él_?

Lentamente, saladas lagrimillas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del Slytherin. Eran lágrimas de tristeza. Tristeza al recordar que _nunca jamás_ volvería a pasar una noche junto a su adorada Hermione. Lágrimas de amor. Amor al recordar las mil y un aventuras que había vivido junto a _ella_, la cual le había enseñado, sin saberlo, a amar.

"_Si verdaderamente la amas, déjala ir. Sabes que a tu lado desgracias la esperan." _

No la buscaría más; no porque no quisiera… Debía hacerlo. Hacerlo por _ella_, por su propia felicidad. Aquella felicidad que _él_ quería ser el causante, pero que era un quehacer imposible de realizar. Después de todo; _él_ era Draco, Draco Malfoy.

**Y no digas que ya te olvidaré,  
después de ti mi vida…  
¿Quién seré?  
Y renuncias y te vas,  
me has dejado tu verdad.  
Maldita hermosa,  
tendría que odiarte.  
Más soy quien te amará.**

_

* * *

_

_Oa :D Espero que le guste el chap... Respondería los hermosos reviews pero... verán: son las 23:55, me levanté a las 7 am, y mañana tengo clases de 8:30 a 20:15 X.x Entonces, debo ir a los brazos de morfeo (por mi sería de Sirius o Draco, pero bueeeh...) porque mañana es un mal día U.u ... PEro... Mañana intentaré responderlos; o si no, será el miércoles que salgo temprano de la U xDDDD..._

_Muchas GRacias; SoN lo MáXiMo! _

_Agatha Black Malfoy _

_P.D: Terry :'( No me compares con esa p... X.x Ella... Snif... por ella... Y POR EL MALDITO POTTER... Snif... Sirius... Supuestamente... Se fue :(. _


	16. Yo quería

**Tantas promesas que se apagan hoy,  
y no sabemos ni el por que.  
Porque el amor se esta muriendo, no.  
Tras el portón de aquel café.  
Tantas parejas que se aman hoy,  
a oscuras y en su fantasía.  
Tantos amores se reencuentran hoy  
en todas las canciones y en las poesías.**

Era increíble lo rápido que avanzaba el tiempo, pero lo lento que era para curar una herida. Una herida de amor, que poco a poco, dejaba una cicatriz digna como la de Harry Potter.

Hacía casi un mes que no le dirigía ni una sola palabra; ni siquiera una indagadora mirada. Nada. Había optado por ignorar a tal magnífica creación; más que mal, se lo había prometido a sí mismo.

Aunque aún extrañaba cada célula de Hermione; al pasar de los días, la opresión constante de su pecho disminuía. El último día que habló con _ella_, creyó que moriría después de aquel fatal desenlace. Pero no, había podido detener el naufragio, aunque fuera escasamente.

Le entristecía, pero a la vez estaba agradecido, la postura que la Gryffindor había tomado: en las horas de clases, se sentaba junto a sus dos guardaespaldas al final de la sala, mientras que _él_ estaba de los primeros; aunque pasaran uno al lado del otro, que casi nunca ocurría, optaba por ignorarlo; y por si hubiese sido poco, se las había arreglado para no tener que coordinar el baile de San Valentín con _él_.

Sí, por más que Mcgonagall le refutara, se había salido con la suya: _ella_ repartía el trabajo, mientras que Mcgonagall le enviaba una lechuza a _él_ indicándole qué tenía que hacer.

Pero sentía paz; una enorme paz al saber, y constatar con furtivas miradas que le dirigía, que la chica había vuelto a sonreír. Si bien estaba agradecido porque Weasley ya no intentase hacerse pasar por su "novio", aún sentía celos al saber que _él_ la había tenido primero.

-¡Vamos, Draco! Llegaremos tarde a clases…-

Dejó su servicio en el plato y miró a la rubicunda chica que tenía en frente.

Ni _él_ mismo se lo creía. Parecía inaudito que Pansy, la causante de sus varios dolores de cabeza, lo llamase por su nombre.

Una noche, semanas atrás, la había encontrado llorando desconsoladamente en las mazmorras; lugar que _él_ frecuentaba esperando a que Hermione llegase. Si bien, en ese momento, sintió gratificación al verla sufrir; minutos después le dio lástima.

_**Flash Back**_

La estaba esperando; con la ilusión de que llegase con su pícara mirada a buscarlo, para luego, llevarla a su recámara.

Era una costumbre para _él_ pararse ahí cada fin de semana; aunque sabía que _ella_ nunca acudiría al lugar, que muchas veces, había sido el único testigo de aquel amor oculto.

Ya era muy tarde, pero aún tenía que esperar por si alguna vez _ella_ decidiera volver. No podía rendirse, no quería… De pronto, escucho como un leve murmullo provenía de un salón.

Sigilosamente se acercó, esperando encontrarse con su adorada leona. Pero no, en su lugar, estaba ella: Pansy Parkinson.

"_¿Qué no me puede dejar de vigilar tan solo un segundo?"_. Estaba exhausto de su futura esposa; a lugar que iba, siempre se la topaba. Según ella era por "casualidad", pero Draco bien sabía que Pansy no era de aquellas que frecuentara el bosque prohibido o los campos de Quidditch; sitios donde _él_ creía que podría encontrar tranquilidad.

Pensó en rezarle un rosario completísimo, pero algo le llamó la atención.

"_Está… ¿llorando?"_

Ciertamente lo estaba; se encontraba tirada en el piso, mientras sollozaba fuertemente tocándose el pecho, como si se estuviese ahogando.

Sonrió satisfactoriamente, después de todo _él_ no era el único que sufría. Pero recordó los momentos en que veía a su amada Hermione en ese estado, y su corazón se ablandó.

Lenta y cautelosamente se acercó a ella, intentando no asustarla. Pero, como era de esperar, al sentir que no estaba sola como creía, se llegó un gran susto. Y seguido, su temor aumentó al percatarse de quien se trataba.

-¡Malfoy!... Yo…- intentó explicarse, pero le fue imposible dado que un arrebatador lloriqueo se apoderó de su voz.

El insinuado solo se limitó a acercarse más y abrazarla: era increíble la manera en que Hermione lo había cambiado. Si bien, antes de comenzar a amarla, por nada del mundo dedicaría un abrazo real a nadie, ahora sí que lo hacía.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**Yo quería parar el tiempo  
Con tus ojos viéndome  
Con las ganas de quedarme así abrazándote  
Y parar aquel momento cada vez que tu te ibas  
Yo quería, si quería...  
**

Si bien durante los años que se conocían no se soportaban; habían aprendido a tolerarse. Más que eso, en realidad se llevaban bastante bien. Aunque aún no habían logrado la suficiente confianza para contarse sus más íntimos secretos, se habían llevado una grata sorpresa al saber que tenían muchos intereses en común.

Le sorprendía que con Pansy pudiese tener una interesante conversación sobre política y religión, temas que _él_ encontraba fascinantes y que, por supuesto, no podía debatir con su único amigo: Blaise Zabini. Con éste se podía dar el lujo de conversar sobre Quidditch y chicas, pero nada más. El vocabulario de su moreno amigo se limitaba a más.

Nunca entendió el por qué la chica había llorado esa noche; tal como nunca entendió el por qué no se había dado el tiempo de conocerla realmente. Juntos, más Zabini, eran el Trío de plata.

Podían pasar horas sentados en el jardín contemplando cada suceso que la naturaleza causaba, pero que ellos nunca antes se habían tomado el tiempo de apreciar. Eran horas en silencios acogedores, en donde las palabras no eran necesarias; solo se limitaban a mirarse entre los tres y sonreír sinceramente.

-¡Mujer, aún faltan diez minutos!- le reprochó, puesto que aún no había acabado ni la cuarta parte de su desayuno.

La chica frunció los labios, y se sentó. Luego, le dedicó una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Draco¿estás preparado para lo que viene?-

El chico dejó nuevamente sus cubiertos y le sonrió. Aunque su sonrisa no era verdadera, trató de que ella no lo notara.

-Claro, Pansy. Aunque te advierto: el discurso que debe tener preparado mi padre debe ser terrorífico… De lo aburrido, claro está.-

La chica rió disimuladamente.

-Y eso no es todo, Draco. Recuerda que debes sumar el discurso de mi padre.- repuso mientras ponía cara de asco.

Ambos rieron sonoramente. Ya se podían imaginar en la cena de navidad, que se llevaría a cabo el sábado de esa semana, disimulando ser la pareja perfecta.

-Draco…- inquirió la chica temerosamente.

-¿Sí?- respondió indagando en los ojos de Pansy, intentando descubrir el por qué de su temeroso tono de voz.

-¿Realmente quieres casarte conmigo?-

Draco se extrañó; durante todo el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos, en ningún momento había surgido el tema del matrimonio. Ambos habían optado, sin saber que el otro también, por mantenerlo al margen.

¿Qué era conveniente en ese momento: mentir o decirle la verdad?

-No queda otra opción...¿no?- le dijo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

La chica sonrió, pero Draco notó cierto dejo de amargura en su rostro.

-¿Por qué esa cara, Pansy?- le preguntó. -¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías?-

La muchacha asintió, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos. La audacia y astucia de Draco Malfoy le hicieron dudar ese gesto; bien sabía que el no mirar a los ojos indicaba que algo se estaba ocultando. Aún así, prefirió no averiguarlo en ese momento.

-Señorita Parkinson¿sería tan amable de aceptar mi agradable compañía?-

La aludida lo miró confusa, mientras _él_ le ofrecía su mano.

-¡Dios, Draco! Si sigues así tendré que alejarme de ti…- se mofó Blaise, que no dejaba de devorar cada pastelillo sobre la mesa.

-¿Celoso mi querido Blaise?- preguntó burlescamente. -¿Acaso quieres que te tome la mano también?-

El moreno lo miró falsamente ofendido, mientras que Pansy soltaba una sonora carcajada.

-De la mano o no, creo que si no nos apuramos… Llegaremos tarde a la clase de Mcgonagall.-

**Yo quería cambiar el mundo  
Pero el mundo es como es  
Cuantas ganas de escarbar dentro de tu alma  
Yo quería tenerte sola  
Y que fueras para siempre mía  
Yo quería, si quería...  
**

-¡RONALD WEASLEY!- chilló.

-¡Dios mío, Hermione!- la reprendió. -¡Suenas igual a mi madre!-

Harry rió por lo bajo, intentando que su amiga no lo notara.

-¡Eres insufrible!- le espetó, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y lo miraba enojada.

-Herms…- le susurró Harry, intentando calmarla. Si bien, estaba contento de que _ella_ hubiese vuelto a ser la misma de antes, no le hacía gracia que las peleas con Ron hubiesen vuelto también. –Aún hay tiempo… Si tenemos clases con Hagrid, él no se enojará si llegamos unos minutitos retrasados.- le dijo, mientras imitaba a Ron, quien tomaba zumo de calabaza para que los pasteles, que tenía en su garganta atorados, no lo ahogaran.

-¡Harry Potter!- le reprendió ahora al moreno. –No porque Hagrid sea nuestro amigo, quiere decir que le faltemos el respeto como profesor que es.-

-¡De acuerdo!... Vamos, creo que ya desayuné bien.- dijo Ron mientras se sobajaba el estómago.

La chica creía inaudito el apetito de su pelirrojo amigo; prácticamente se había zampado su desayuno, y para colmo, el de _ella_ también. Y para rematar el asunto; Harry lo apoyaba.

¡Pero qué indisciplinados eran esos dos! Aunque, a esos dos los quería más que a nadie. Ellos dos la habían ayudado sin siquiera escuchar que _ella_ se los pidiera. Siempre estaban ahí para consolarla, para divertirla, y hasta para hacerla rabiar… Pero los adoraba.

Cada vez que la tristeza la rondaba, ellos estaban ahí para ahuyentarla. Sobre todo Ron; quien se había comportado como jamás imaginó Hermione. No la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra; siempre la defendía contra todo aquel que osara a tan solo rozarle el brazo por casualidad; siempre al lado de _ella_, velando por su seguridad y felicidad.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía del pelirrojo, era su madurez. La madurez con que afrontaba cada repentina desolación que la azotaba a _ella_, cada vez que se acordaba de _él_.

"_Draco Malfoy"_

Ese nombre que le sonaba tan real, pero tan ficticio a la vez. ¿Dónde lo había escuchado? Por más que lo tratara de negar, sabía que su corazón lo recordaba como si lo hubiese conocido toda su vida.

¿Dónde quedaba el límite entre lo real y lo ficticio?

Lo sabía bien; la realidad era Hogwarts, Gryffindor, su familia, sus amigos, Crookshanks y ella.

Aquel rubicundo Slytherin sería, sin duda alguna, el peor recuerdo que guardaría en silencio. Nunca nadie lo sabría, a parte de sus amigos y del nombrado. Pero se había jurado olvidar, tarde o temprano, aquel pasaje de su vida. Y poco a poco, lo estaba logrando. La idea de Harry de "alejarse, evitarlo y volver a aborrecerlo" estaba funcionando casi en un ciento por ciento. Sería completamente efectivo si su corazón se negase a seguir amándolo, tal como lo dictaba su mente. Pero, en ocasiones como esa, el corazón mandaba por sobre las neuronas.

**Tantos momentos que se extrañan hoy:  
tu olor, tu risa y tu alegría.  
Las cosas pasan y así es el amor,  
mas no lo entiendo.  
No lo acepto, no.  
Y Yo quería…  
**

Olía perfectamente aquel aroma a vainilla.

Olfateaba, sin duda alguna, aquella fragancia mentolada.

Más aún, como era de costumbre, ninguno de los dos había volteado a mirar de dónde expedía aquel olor. No era necesario. Ese perfume estaba impregnado en el otro, aunque no lo quisieran. Desde el momento en que habían unido sus cuerpos, conjeturando una sola alma, podían sentir cuando el otro estaba cerca aunque fuera a kilómetros de lejanía.

El trío de plata pasaba por el umbral de la puerta junto al trío de oro. Más aún, ambos se ignoraron, sumiéndose en sus propios mundos que eran unidos por dos personas. Dos personas que habían logrado profesar el amor más puro y prohibido que jamás hubiese existido.

Hermione sintió como Ron la abrazaba sin tener intenciones de dejarla escapar, mientras la dirigía hacia las afueras del castillo; rumbo a clases de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Draco apreció como Pansy le apretujaba, aún más de lo normal, su blanquecina y fría mano; mientras se dirigían hacia la escalera: rumbo a clases de Transformaciones.

Sin siquiera dirigirse una oculta pero deseosa mirada sus caminos se separaron, dejando atrás aquel aroma que ansiaban desde lo más profundo de su ser.

**  
Con tus ojos viéndome,  
con las ganas de quedarme así abrazándote.  
Y parar aquel momento, cada vez que tú te ibas.  
Yo quería, si quería.  
Yo quería tenerte sola, y que fueras para siempre mía.  
Yo quería, si quería...  
Tantas parejas que se aman hoy,  
y yo esta noche sin tu amor...**

**

* * *

**

_¡Merlín! Yo también quería:_

_-Dormir más hoy._

_-No estudiar hoy xD._

_-Por supuesto, Responder sus bellos reviews (que mañana sí o sí lo hago)_

_-Dormir en zoología._

_-Encontrarme un Draco o un Sirius para mi solita._

_-No quemarme las pestañas del ojo derecho ¬¬. _

_Pero bueno, uno quiere y ... No siempre se puede¿no?. Espero que les gustara el chap; la verdad es que por primera vez a mi sí. Sobre todo el final: no es que sea masoquista, pero me gustó... _

_Lo sé; Pansy no es mala y blablablah... El malo será otro >:) ... _

_Saludos, agradecimientos y besos para ustedes._

_Agatha Black Malfoy._

_"Yo quería tantas cosas, pero ni una wea se realizó xD" _**  
**


	17. Nunca te haré llorar

**Mi vida, yo sé que te han herido.  
Sé que en este momento sientes que no podrías volver a amar.  
Aun así dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que te amo.  
Cuando vi tu sonrisa supe que estaría junto a ti,  
juntos por siempre.  
Cuando me acerqué, a salir yo te invite.  
Me dijiste que jamás volverías a amar.**

-Ron…- susurró lo más despacio posible.

-¡Ron!- su susurró casi se convirtió en un grito ahogado.

El pelirrojo quitó su vista de donde la tenía y miró a su interlocutor con enfado.

-¿Qué quieres, Harry? - optó por imitar el tono de voz de su amigo, y le susurró dejando notar su enfado por la interrupción. Estaba maravillado mirando como Hermione escribía en un largo pergamino sin detenerse siquiera a suspirar.

-¿Me voy ahora?- le preguntó el chico de ojos verde esmeralda.

-¿Y por qué rayos me preguntas a mí? Es tú decisión…- le inquirió intrigado y molesto aún.

Harry suspiró agobiado; no entendía como su amigo podía ser tan necio. Miró a Hermione, percatándose que no los estuviera viendo ni escuchando, y se acercó a Ron aún más.

-Ya sabes, Ron… Para que puedas hablar con Hermione.-

Dicho esto, el pelirrojo comenzó a sentir frío, mucho frío, mientras enormes gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente pecosa. Sentía su corazón latir agitadamente, mientras que tanto sus manos como sus piernas, comenzaban a temblar.

Al ver tal comportamiento, que era de esperar obviamente, Harry puso su mano en el hombro derecho del chico.

-Tranquilo, Ron. Ya hemos hablado de esto¿no?-

El pecoso chico asintió, aún con los síntomas que se le habían presentado. Durante mucho tiempo había tratado de decirle a Hermione mediante indirectas; inclusive, una vez estuvo a punto de decírselo. Pero el temor al rechazo y el alejamiento era mayor que su valentía y coraje.

Harry dejó a un estremecido Ron a sus espaldas y se fue donde Hermione.

-Eh… ¿Herms?-

La chica dejó de la pluma sobre el pergamino y lo miró dulcemente.

-¿Si, Harry?-

El chico se rascó la nuca; odiaba tener que mentirles a sus amigos. Pero aún así, sabía que esta vez era por una buena causa.

-Yo voy a salir un rato; iré a ver a Luna… Ya sabes.- fingió, aunque los colores que sus mejillas tomaron eran totalmente naturales.

La chica le guiñó un ojo, y volvió a sus deberes. Antes de salir, Harry se volteó a Ron y levantó los pulgares de su mano hacia arriba.

Ron seguía observando el hueco por el cual Harry había desaparecido; y súbitamente sintió un deseo enorme de imitarlo. Pero no, no podía ser tan cobarde. Su valía había estado aguardando en él durante siete años, y quería despertar.

"_Es ahora o nunca"_

A pasos temblorosos se acercó a la chica, y se puso detrás de _ella_.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó intentando sonar casual.

Hermione dio un salto, empujando el frasquito de tinta y regándose por el mesón.

-¡Merlín, Ron! No tienes para qué asustarme…- le reprochó mientras sacaba su pañuelo y comenzaba a limpiar.

"_Mal comienzo…"_

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan torpe?. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde?.

-Lo siento…- dijo con verdadero arrepentimiento; el cual, Hermione notó.

Se volteó a mirarlo, y vio como sus azules ojos estaban poniéndose llorosos.

-¡Oh, Ron, no es para tanto! Si la tinta hubiese caído en mis apuntes, no te hubieses salvado. Pero ¿ves? Tienes suerte, cayó sobre la mesa nada más.- dijo, tratando de sonar lo más graciosa posible, sintiéndose culpable por el regaño que le había dado al pelirrojo.

**Él te hizo daño y también te engañó,  
pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo.  
Es difícil volver a confiar,  
hazlo y te enseñaré a amar.  
**

El chico sonrió, creyéndose más relajado para continuar con su propósito. Si eso era relajo, estar tenso no tenía explicación.

Ron estaba parado rígidamente, con los hombros elevados y los labios extremamente arrugados, mientras que un molestoso tic nervioso movía los orificios de su nariz.

-¿Qué sucede, Ron?... ¿Te encuentras bien?-

"_¡Demonios!... ¿Por qué tiene que conocerme tanto?"_

-Sí.- mintió. –Pero, necesito hablar contigo.-

-Dime…- le dijo esbozando una profunda sonrisa, tratando de que él también le dedicara una, puesto que le estaba incomodando la posición que tenían sus labios pálidos.

Ni siquiera supo cómo, pero logró sentarse en una silla que estaba junto a Hermione. La chica rió al notar como su rostro comenzaba a hacer juego con su pelo; le divertía mucho ver los cambios de tono de piel que su amigo podía experimentar. Si estaba enfermo; se ponía verde. Si estaba asustado; se ponía amarillento. Si estaba enojado; se amorataba. Si estaba nervioso; se ponía rojizo.

Para tratar de tranquilizarlo, Hermione le tomó una mano y se la acarició, mientras lo estudiaba profundamente a los ojos. Podía sentir como Ron tiritaba, y como sus colores se acentuaban aún más.

-Tranquilo, Ron…-

-Eh…Yo…Tú…Harry…- comenzó a balbucear sin saber por qué había llevado a Harry al baile.

"_¿Qué puede ser para que se ponga así?"_

Sin soltarle la mano, llevó la otra al hombro del chico dándole pequeños palmetazos, en señal de confianza.

-Bien…- dijo, aunque más bien sonó como un suspiro desesperado. –Hermione, te tengo que decir algo que debería habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo; aunque creo que es mejor que no te lo diga, pero Harry me dijo que debía decírtelo. Bueno, lo que te tengo que decir solo se lo he dicho a Harry, que no se lo ha dicho a nadie…-

-¡Ron, detente!- le suplicó. Tantas variantes del verbo decir la mareaban. -¿Por qué no vas al grano, mejor? Digo, me confundes con tantos rodeos…-

El pelirrojo volvió a suspirar; no creía que aquello pudiese resultar tan difícil como estaba ocurriendo. No tenía la bravura para decirle cuánto la amaba; se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan cobarde.

Cortésmente, corrió las manos de Hermione y se levantó. A paso lento, e inseguro, se dirigió a la chimenea, dándole la espalda a la abrumada chica. Miró el fuego durante unos segundos; recordando la vez anterior en que estuvo a punto de confesársele.

La chica lo siguió, sin que éste se percatara, y se puso detrás de él.

-Ron… ¿De veras me quieres contar lo que te pasa?- le preguntó mientras le tomaba la mano para voltearlo. –Es que te veo tan acongojado que a lo mejor no quieres, y solo lo hacer porque Harry te obligó y eso no está bi...-

-¡HERMIONEYOESTOYENAMORADODETI!-

**Nunca te haré llorar,  
nunca te haré engañar.  
Prefiero morir que vivir sin ti.**

**Te daré mi sed, siempre seré fiel**.

Lo había dicho; pero no sabía si se le había entendido alguna palabra siquiera. La verdad, es que esperaba que no.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó la muchacha extorsionando su expresión.

"_¡Por poco!... ¡Menos mal que no me entendió!"_

"_¿Co… Cómo?... Tú… ¿Me amas?"_

Ron podía sentir como _ella_ no quitaba los ojos de encima de _él_, asunto que comenzó a incomodarlo. "_¿Por qué me mira así?... ¡Si no entendió!"_

­-¿Qué sucede, Herms?-

"_¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ SUCEDE, RON?... ¡UNO NO SE LE DECLARA A UNA AMIGA TODOS LOS DÍAS!"_

-¿En serio?- le preguntó, temiendo porque la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ahora él, mientras sentía atravesándosele un nudo en la garganta.

-¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ COSA, RON?- comenzó a exasperarse, quería terminar aquella incómoda conversación lo antes posible. –Eso que me dijiste… que… tú… me amas.-

Ron sintió como si su corazón hubiese dado un vuelco violento y que su estómago hubiera girado en ciento ochenta grados. Aquellos síntomas que había sentido minutos antes estaban cobrando vida; mientras que un mareo repentino los acompañaba.

-Si… Hermione, yo te amo.- no sacaba nada con mentirle, si él mismo lo había develado todo.

La Gryffindor no sabía qué hacer o qué decir; estaba en trance. Si bien, no esperaba una conversación intelectual con Ron, tampoco esperaba aquello que le había dicho.

Vio como el pelirrojo se volteaba, dándole la espalda, mientras una pequeña gota líquida brotaba de sus ojos.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?... ¿Por qué tenía que Draco complicarlo todo?

Sabía que si el rubicundo no hubiese formado parte de su vida, habría correspondido sin pensarlo dos veces el amor que el pelirrojo le estaba confesando. Pero no, Draco tenía que consternarlo todo. Y ¿por qué no decirlo?... ¡Ron también! Perfectamente sabía que _ella_ no le correspondería.

"_¡TÚ SABES LO QUE SIENTO POR MALFOY, RON!"_

Pero¿por qué se molestaba con él?. No podía; muy bien sabía que uno no escogía de quién enamorarse. Cuando el amor tocaba la puerta, uno no miraba por la rendija para ver quién era. Simplemente… lo dejaba entrar al corazón.

-Hermione… lo siento.- comenzó a disculparse, aún sin mirarla. No tenía el valor para afrontar el error que había cometido. –Yo no debería habértelo dicho nunca.-

La chica vio, a espaldas del chico aún, como éste llevaba su mano derecha a sus ojos y los frotaba. Pero lo comprendía; el amor no mostraba compasión. Si era feliz, lo demostraba con una simple sonrisa. Si era triste, lo demostraba con una sencilla lágrima.

-Ron…- lo llamó delicadamente, mientras lo tomaba por el hombro. Quería ver aquellos ojos azules en los cual hubiese deseado poder perderse. Pero sabía que las únicas pupilas que le hacían perder la razón eran grises…

El pelirrojo se volteó, con los ojos cerrados, mientras dejaba escapar libremente las lágrimas que brotaban sin compasión.

La chica, innatamente, secó las lágrimas de él con sus propios dedos. Al tocar su piel, sintió como ardía… Y extrañó el frío que le provocaba tocar la piel de Draco.

-Ron…- volvió a llamarlo. –Yo te quiero…-

-Sí. A mí y a Harry nos quieres más que como amigos; somos como tus hermanos…- dijo, arrebatándole las palabras a la chica. –Pero Hermione, entiende… ¡Yo te quiero más que como amiga o como hermana! Y no sabes lo que daría por no sentir esto que se cala cada día más en mi corazón…-

**Corazón todo se ve un poco mejor.  
Podrías quererme como yo te quiero a ti.  
Sé que sientes gran temor por mostrar tus sentimientos,  
el dolor y sufrimiento marcaron tu corazón.  
Él te hizo daño y también te engañó,  
pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo.  
Es difícil volver a confiar,  
hazlo y te enseñaré a amar, yo te haré feliz.  
**

Le daba pena; pena saber que por culpa de _ella_, el ser más noble que conocía estuviese sufriendo. Y muy bien sabía cómo se sufría por amor…

-Lo comprendo…-

-No comprendes nada Hermione… No sabes ¡cuánto te amo!... ¡No puedes decir que me comprendes, porque no sabes lo que mi corazón está sintiendo al no tenerte junto a él!-

-¡Pero, Ron! Sabes muy bien que yo a…-

-Sí... ¡Amas a Malfoy!. Lo sé, Hermione, lo sé.- dijo rápidamente, quitándole, por segunda vez, las palabras. –Pero, si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad para hacer que lo olvides…-

"_¿Que lo olvide?... ¡No sabes cuánto me gustaría!"_

Pero le era imposible; Malfoy la había marcado de por vida. Aún lo recordaba cuando se miraba al espejo, encontrándose aquella pequeña cicatriz que _él_ le había dejado.

"_Y esto, Granger… Es para que mientras estés haciendo el amor con otro, recuerdes que siempre que ¡yo fui el primero!"_

¿Cómo olvidarlo?... ¡Era imposible!. Se había encargado de dejar grabado su nombre en cada rincón de su piel. Pero ahora Ron le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad; una oportunidad de engañarlo a él, a Draco y a _ella_ misma.

-Ron… Sabes bien que no te amo.- debía decirle la verdad; no quería herir sus sentimientos dándole falsas ilusiones. –Sabes que si te digo que sí, te estaría engañando. Y no puedo hacerte eso…-

-Yo lo sé, Hermione…- le replicaba mientras se arrodillaba frente a _ella_ y la miraba desde abajo a sus pupilas marrones. –Pero tan solo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo romper cualquier sentimiento que tengas por ése… Quiero que seas feliz; QUIERO HACERTE FELIZ.-

¿Por qué no podía decirle que sí sin más vueltas? Sabía que lo que Ron le decía era verdad; era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de quitarle las tristezas. Y bien lo había comprobado: Ron prefería quedarse con _ella_ las tardes en que tenía pena, mientras que Harry refunfuñaba porque se perdía las prácticas de Quidditch. Y bien sabía lo importante que era para el pelirrojo aquel deporte…

-Está bien; pero quiero que sepas que tomará tiempo que lo olvide.-

No sabía si había aceptado porque verdaderamente Ron podría matar el recuerdo de Draco, o simplemente porque le daba lástima negarle una oportunidad al pelirrojo.

**Nunca te haré llorar,  
nunca te haré engañar.  
Prefiero morir que vivir sin ti.**

**Te daré mi sed, siempre seré fiel.**

**

* * *

**

_Hola n.n.… Acá estoy otra vez xD Les gustó? Pues la verdad es q a mi no xD, pero es necesario para "algo"… Que creo que más de alguno (sobre todo Terry) notará.  _

_**Bichito91: Gracias por tu consejo**: **creo que lo tomaré y haré los sucesos más rápidos, sin tanto sentimentalismo, para que contenga más acción. (Seeh, lo que pasa es que tiendo a dejarme llevar por relatar lo que sienten; es por eso que creo que no se me da mucho los fics de "amor"). De todos modos; los conflictos que vendrán ya los tengo en mente, por lo que no pondré más "salsa" a los tallarines xDDD… Aunque eso sí; será como en 4 chapter más (ya que esos los tengo listos xD)**_  
_  
_

_**BB-Jessik: **lo único que te puedo responder es tu interrogante sobre Harry y Luna xDDD Porque lo otro está bajo llave aún. En fin, Luna, para mí, es un personaje muy especial… No sé, ella me intriga mucho y la encuentro un personaje sumamente interesante; por lo que comenzará a ser parte importante de la historia. _

_**Melooo: **Seeh, esta pareja es genial; encandila a cualquiera  Me alegro que te guste el fic. _

_**Karen: **Draco tiene que sufrir; no todo es gratis en esta vida… Y solo es el comienzo de su sufrimiento. Además, no es un santo; por lo que debe pagar por sus pecados. _

_**Crysania Malfoy: **Me alegra encontrar otra persona que no guste del Harry y Ginny; porque la verdad ME ENFERMA! (Seeh, maldeeeta JKR ¬¬). Pero, como he dicho (ok, escrito), Luna me encanta :B._

_**Margara: **Aquello de Pansy es algo que se descubrirá pronto  … _

_**Lady Lathenia: ** Uuuhhhh… te compadezco U.u Aquello de prepararse para la PSU es realmente un drama X.x … Aún recuerdo que el año pasado estaba en tu lugar (aunque debo reconocer que no me maté estudiando; ya que pensaba tomarme un año sabático…. Pero como me fue bien, decidí meterme a estudiar este año xD). Me creerás si te digo que el año pasado estuve todo el año enferme producto del estrés de la PSU? Seeeh X.x Problemas cardiacos, y hasta tuve problemas con mi oído xDDD Y todo culpa de la PSU, porque la di y todos mis malestares desaparecieron xD. Y bueno, de tus fics estoy leyendo Devuélveme la vida; el cual espero, actualices pronto. (Aunque comprendo si no lo haces; porque la PSU da para quitar tiempo.)_

_**Victoria Granger: **Muchas gracias por tu review… La verdad es que me parece muy común la postura de los personajes así:_

_Draco: el chico malo que obedece a su padre. _

_Pansy: la eterna enamorada (e interesada) de Malfoy. _

_Ron: el chico bonachón del cual todos se burlan, pero al fin y al cabo, es feliz._

_Hermione: la chica perfecta que no demuestra sus sentimientos en público._

_Luna: la chica loca que habla puras bobadas. _

_Harry: el chico que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos. _

_Es por eso que he decidido distorsionar un poco la forma de ser de los personajes, como lo propone JKR. Así es como acá aparecerán de otra manera cada personaje; quizás manteniendo sus características, pero haciéndolos más humanos. _

_**Wei-lo: **jijiji, me pareció adorable tu review… En serio, me emocionas mucho (seeh, soy toda una sentimentaloide xD). _

_**Terry Moon: **Correcto! Es un capítulo de transición; en donde los personajes expresan sus sentimientos. Es que creo que, dejar de lado lo que sienten para poner acción solamente, no lo haría tan verdadero. Más que mal, son "seres humanos" y no expresar lo que sienten, me dejaría inconclusa e imposible terminar el fic. Más que mal, me baso en sus sentimientos para las canciones. (No le voy a poner salsa a un momento tan triste xD). Y bueno, agradezco tu comentario de Bella, pero es que aún en mi corazón y en mi retina queda el capítulo del Ministerio  … Seeh, Sirius es mi personaje favorito T.T. Así que allá también llovió? Mish! Acá también; lamentablemente como salí temprano, creí que no llovería y salí sin paraguas xDDD… Comprenderás que seca no llegué a mi casa xD. _

_**Klass2008: **me alegro mucho, mucho  … Y creo, que la historia se comienza a poner más interesante. :)n.n_

_**Lara dos Santos: **Que bonito tu review :') … Y bueno, es verdad: cuando se ama realmente, cuesta mucho tiempo olvidar …_

_**LaBelle Evans: **A mi tb me gustó ese final n.n … Me dio como nostalgia (snif)… Y la solución; está por verse. _

_**SAILOR ALLUMINEM SIREN: **El por qué lloraba Pansy luego se sabrá…. xDDD Gracias por tus hermosas palabras n.n_

_**Shofi-Black: **Idem… Lo de Pansy pronto se sabrá._

**_Pipu-Radcliffe: _**_Jijiji, me creerás que justo estaba pensando en A Puro Dolor? xDDD Pero aún no sé si la ocuparé :P Gracias por tus bonitas palabras n.n__  
_


	18. Un siglo sin ti

**Mil y una historias me he inventado, para estar aquí, aquí a tu lado.  
Y no te das cuenta que, yo no encuentro ya qué hacer.  
Sé que piensas que no he sido sincero, sé que piensas que ya no tengo remedio.  
Pero quién me iba a decir, que sin ti no sé vivir.**

Era sábado; aquel sábado que tanto había deseado que no llegase nunca. Aquel frío día sábado 24 de diciembre...

No había podido dormir en toda la noche; aunque la verdad no había querido dormir. Se desveló intentando que el reloj detuviera el tiempo para no tener que llegar a aquella mañana que estaba viviendo.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, y aún conservaba la misma posición que había adoptado cuando se había acostado la noche anterior tardísimo, **dado que había tenido que hacer algo muy importante antes de acostarse**. Tenía la cabeza acomodada en la almohada; la cual ya no desprendía el olor a vainilla que tanto extrañaba. Sus brazos yacían al lado de su cuerpo; que por algún motivo extraño no se movían. Y sus piernas, las cuales tampoco respondían, seguían a lo largo de su cama a medio flexionar.

Durante toda la noche había estado destapado, esperando dos opciones: la primera, morir de hipotermia. Y la segunda, esperar a que aquello le ayudara a que su fiebre bajara.

-Draco...¿estás listo?- oyó como Blaise le preguntaba. Lentamente intento voltear su cabeza; pero solo pudo girar sus pupilas para observarlo. Él ya se encontraba de pie, vestido y con su maleta lista. Le llamó la atención la sombría expresión que llevaba.

-Creo…- comenzó a articular dificultosamente, dado que su mandíbula no había querido reaccionar normal. –Que; o estoy muerto o se me quedó dormido el cuerpo entero.-

El moreno rió cansinamente; acercándose poco a poco a él.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme, Zabini.- le espetó adivinando lo que el chico tenía en mente. –Aún no se desarrolla mi lado homosexual, así que aléjate que me despertaré solo.-

Volvió a reír. Le intrigaba la forma en que Draco ocultaba sus penas; trataba de ser gracioso, pero realmente lo que causaba era lástima.

-Como quieras, Malfoy. Pero procura prepararte luego, mira que en media hora salen los carruajes.- le advirtió. –Voy a ver si Pansy está lista.-

Lentamente comenzó a intentar moverse; a medida que soltaba pequeñas risas mezcladas con dolor. Odiaba ese sentimiento; siempre que se le dormía alguna parte del cuerpo, cuando trataba de despertarla, le producía unas cosquillas que ranciamente se transformaban en molestia.

Después de unos minutos, su cuerpo podía ser manejado a su antojo. Se tocó la frente para verificar si la fiebre había bajado. Y sí que había bajado; puesto que ahora estaba congelada.

Miró el reloj; aún quedaban veinte minutos para la partida. ¿Y si no llegaba a los carruajes?... ¿Y si se escondía para que no lo encontraran?

No, era una idiotez pensar en eso. Tarde o temprano su padre lo encontraría y lo obligaría a casarse.

-Eres un Malfoy; debes mantener el prestigio que el apellido conlleva.- se bufó imitando a Lucius Malfoy, su padre.

Odiaba las largas charlas que su padre le daba sobre su apellido, su familia, su linaje… Aquel maldito linaje de sangre pura.

Antes de alistarse, buscó un baúl desocupado e introdujo un par de sus pertenencias; parte de su ropa, algunos libros y quehaceres, los regalos que le habían llegado ese día, incluyendo también el gran listado que Mcgonagall le había mandado, de parte de Hermione claro, sobre lo que debía hacer para el baile de San Valentín.

**Y ahora que no estás aquí, me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces…  
Si te he fallado te pido perdón de la única forma que sé:  
Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón para cuando decidas volver;  
Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí.  
Has cambiando mi vida, me has hecho crecer.  
Es que no soy el mismo de ayer.**

Le parecía increíble lo exagerada que podía llegar a ser aquella muchacha; hasta de las ropas de los elfos se había preocupado. _"Pero…¿Para qué?. ¡Si ellos no salen de la cocina!"_

Aún así, le parecía adorable la manera en que se preocupaba hasta de los seres más inferiores que pisaran el castillo.

Se sentó en el borde de su litera, mientras que pensaba en aquella muchacha que solía rondar sus sueños cada noche; haciéndole recordar las maravillosas aventuras que habían vivido, y alimentándolo de falsas ilusiones. Muy bien recordaba el sueño que había tenido hace dos noches: _él_, nerviosamente parado frente a un tumulto de personas. _Ella_; entrando lentamente, acompañada de Potter, mientras vestía un hermoso traje blanco, el cual todos los presentes admiraban. _Ella y él_ en el día de su boda. Recordó como ese día se despertó con una lágrima en la mejilla; pero no una lágrima de nostalgia o tristeza. Al momento en que el sacerdote les decía "_los declaro marido y mujer hasta que la muerte los separe"_, se había puesto a llorar de felicidad en su sueño; y la sorpresa aumentó al percatarse que aquella emoción había traspasado a la realidad.

**Un día es un siglo sin ti...**

Miró nuevamente el reloj que tenía en su muñeca izquierda.

-¡Demonios!- maldijo, mientras a zancadas corría hacia el baño, dejando rastros de su pijama por todo su camino recorrido.

Tan solo le quedaban diez minutos; por lo cual ignoró las miradas que le dirigían, tanto chicas como chicos, cuando lo veían pasar corriendo mientras quedaba tal cual como había llegado al mundo.

**E**staba estremeciéndose entre sus sábanas; quizás habían sido pequeños espasmos provenientes de la nada. Prefirió mantener sus ojos cerrados, intentando recuperar las horas de sueño que había perdido dado a la conversación con su amigo.

-Hermioneeeeee…- sentía un leve bisbiseo muy a lo lejos, mientras aquellos estremecimientos volvían a tener lugar en su cuerpo.

Curiosa por lo experimentado abrió lentamente su ojo derecho, intentando investigar quien demonios le estaba quitando horas de descanso.

-¡Por fin despiertas, mujer!-

Dio un brinco; ¿era necesario que tanto Parvati, como Lavender, estuvieran encima de su cara intentando despertarla?. Bueno, no eran chicas feas; pero a esa hora y con esa apariencia… cualquiera asustaba.

Parvati llevaba el cabello tomado con dos colas, mientras que tenía un montón de pepinos ocultando su rostro. Por otro lado, Lavender tenía el cabello enmarañado, incluso más que _ella_, lo cual era decir mucho. Por el olor que expedía, Hermione pudo constatar que se lo había untado con miel. Y su cara… ¡Dios que espanto!. Estaba cubierta por… ¿palta?.

-Y¿ustedes?- preguntó, mezclando una expresión de rareza y asco. Más que mal, a esas horas de la mañana la combinación de palta, miel y pepinos no era muy apetecible. -¿Qué rayos tienen puesto?-

Las chicas sonrieron, mientras sentaban a Hermione y comenzaban a untarle menjurjes tan extraños como los que ellas llevaban. La pobre chica ni tiempo para reaccionar había tenido.

-¿Qué no sabes qué día es hoy, Herms?- preguntó la gemela Patil, al mismo tiempo en que, afanadamente, le colocaba un extraño amasijo; el cual tenía un aroma vomitivo. -¡Es navidad!- chilló, provocándole un molestoso piteo en los oídos.

-¡Correcto!- empezaba a gritar emocionadamente Lavender ahora, mientras le colocaba un poco de palta en el cabello. –Y hay que arreglarse, nunca se sabe qué nos tiene Santa Claus...¿no?-

Hermione miró extrañada; juró haber visto una mirada de complicidad entre sus amigas cuando Lavender había mencionado a Santa Claus.

-¡Listo!- dijo al haber acabado su labor. -¿Has visto tus regalos, Herms?- aquella ojeada de confabulación volvió a cruzarse entre ambas Gryffindors.

"_Algo se traen..."_

**  
**Para descubrir qué era; se encaminó hacia los pies de su cama, lugar donde se apilaban todos los presentes que le habían llegado.

Comenzó a abrirlos; sintiéndose incómoda por la presencia de las chicas, las cuales no dejaban de mirar una pequeña caja que traía consigo un pergamino.

Abrió el paquete azul sabiendo de qué se trataba: aquel chaleco de cuello cerrado color violeta con una letra H en el centro… Todos los años recibía aquel regalo tan significativo; adoraba el esfuerzo que hacía la Sra. Weasley. Pensó en colocárselo inmediatamente, como lo hacía todos los años; pero se retractó al recordar que su pelo estaba fundido en palta. Siguió abriendo los demás: las grajeas por parte de Ginny; un abultado libro sobre magia oscura por parte de Harry; un prendedor de plata con forma de nutria por parte de Lupin y Tonks; un traje de gala por parte de sus padres (el cual sus amigas admiraban con fervor); una foto en la cual salía el trío de oro, en la cual a Harry le salían cuernos, a Ron orejas de burro y a _ella_ aquellos dientes de castor que tuvo alguna vez, de parte de los gemelos Weasley; un "vale otro" de Dumbledore (¡Dios!... ¿Quién entendía el humor de ese hombre?); una falda cortísima, pero muy bonita, de parte de Parvati; una chaqueta que le hacía juego a la falda de parte de Lavender; una caja de chocolates muggle por parte de Neville, que tenía una nota de agradecimiento por ayudarlo en las tareas; una agenda mágica, que tenía voz propia para recordar los asuntos importantes, de parte de la profesora Mcgonagall (sus amigas la miraban con recelo, dado que en todos los años que llevaban ahí, nunca un profesor les había obsequiado algo); un intento de pastel por parte de Hagrid, lo cual alivianó la envidia de sus amigas, cambiándolas por súbitas carcajadas…

Tan solo quedaban dos regalos: la caja que tanto miraban sus amigas y un pequeño paquete que estaba envuelto en un papel rodeado de corazones que suspiraban.

Queriendo no darle el gusto a las entrometidas que tenía detrás, abrió el pequeño paquete. Al abrirlo, un par de pendientes en forma de corazón cayeron. Eran realmente hermosos, pero algo la entristeció. Le parecía curioso, y a la vez le entristecía, que durante los años que se conocían, Ron no supiese que _ella_ nunca había usado pendientes. Más aún, no tenía las perforaciones. Y, aunque eso se podía arreglar de forma muggle o con ayuda de la varita, le apenaba.

Finalmente, quedaba aquella extraña caja que tenía a sus amigas al borde del éxtasis. Dudó si el que la había mandado no se había equivocado, dado que ya había abierto todos los regalos de sus cercanos.

**Mil y una historias me he inventado,  
para demostrarte que he cambiado.  
Ya lo que pasó, pasó; rescatemos lo que nos unió. **

**Que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores,  
solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones.  
Pero quién me iba a decir, qué difícil es vivir…**

**Y ahora que no estás aquí, me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces…**

Dejó el pergamino de lado y la abrió delicadamente, mientras una suave melodía comenzaba a sonar. Hurgó dentro de ella y retiró lo que había, elevándolo para examinarlo.

Era una gargantilla, surtida de oro y plata. Bajó la vista para seguir observándola…

"_¿Qué demo…?"_

No pudo siquiera continuar con sus pensamientos. Si la forma en que la habían despertado la había perturbado; si las extrañas mezclas que tenía en su cabeza y en su rostro la desconcertaban; si las insistentes miradas de Parvati y Lavender la incomodaban; aquello la descolocaba por completo.

Era un colgajo, que por el lado derecho era color plata y por el izquierdo de oro; mientras que la figura era…

"_¿Una serpiente y un león entrelazados?"_

No cabía duda alguna; sabía muy bien de quién se trataba aquel obsequio. Un molestoso nudo comenzó a formarse en su estómago, el cual violentamente comenzó a subir para liberarse por su boca, estrangulándola en un grito desesperado.

-¿QUÉ ESPERAS PARA LEER LA CARTA DE DRACO?- gritó Parvati, indicándole lo mismo que su cerebro le decía, pero que sus músculos se rehusaban a hacer.

-Un momento…- logró decir forzosamente. -¿Cómo sabes que es de Dra… Malfoy?-

Ambas chicas tornaron sus mejillas a un furioso color rojo, casi tanto como el cabello de los Weasley. Sin esperar respuesta alguna, puesto que ya la sabía, cogió el pergamino y lo abrió torpemente.

_Mi querida princesita de oro:_

_No tengo el valor para entregarte esto personalmente; y menos para decirte lo que me ha llevado a escribirte estas líneas. ¿Sabes? Es primera vez que me sucede algo así; por lo que espero que me comprendas que no me es fácil contarte lo que luego haré. _

_Lo más probable es que al momento de saber quién soy quemes este papel y botes a la basura mi presente, pero te entiendo. Sé que mi forma de ser, desde un principio, ha sido extremadamente fastidiosa. Pero tú misma lograste descubrir que, detrás de esta máscara que tengo, hay un ser humano que quiere liberarse de las cadenas que lo atan. Sé que esto no lo sabías; pero creo que era hora de que lo supieras… _

_Después de todo, por ti fue que aprendí que a la oscuridad de la noche no hay que temerle; todo lo contrario, hay que agradecerle por ser testigo de aquello tan hermoso que nos profesamos tiempo atrás. Fue por ti que descubrí que con tan solo el roce de dos cuerpos puede producir la tranquilidad más serena que el mismísimo cielo puede otorgar; gracias a ti comprendí que el llorar no significa ser débil. No. Me enseñaste que derramar lágrimas significaba ser valiente, valiente por expresar lo que uno siente sin temor al qué dirán los demás. Por ti descubrí lo triste que podía ser mirar a un costado en cada amanecer y no verte ahí… _

_Entendí que te necesito, puesto que tú me enseñaste a amar._

_Quizás no fui el mejor alumno en tu clase; a lo mejor puedo ser el que peor calificaciones obtuvo, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro: es que de todos, ninguno te ama tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo en este momento; como yo lo estoy viviendo en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, el cual suplica porque regreses a él una vez más… _

_Extraño¿no?. ¿Quién iba a imaginarlo?... Yo hablando de amor. Pero¿sabes? No es tan raro como parece… Porque siempre hablé de amor sin siquiera saberlo: cada vez que decía tu nombre, ya lo estaba nombrando. En cada beso que te di te lo estaba demostrando; en cada abrazo desesperado lo estaba aprendiendo; en cada mirada te lo estaba diciendo… _

_¿Que acaso nunca lo notaste?; ¿te digo algo?... Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta el día en que todo lo maravilloso que viví junto a ti tuvo su final. Después de todo, como dicen por ahí "Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"… Y así es; al momento en que te perdí, me di cuenta de que sin ti me falta el aire… Sin ti, no encuentro alguna razón para seguir viviendo. _

_Ni siquiera entiendo por qué te estoy contando todo esto; si después de todo el destino está escrito. Y aunque trate de modificarlo, no puedo. No puedo y no debo. Sé que algún día quizás me comprenderás… _

_¡Ni te imaginas las veces que he soñado con que estamos en el campo, sentados en una hamaca viendo el atardecer, mientras nuestros nietos revolotean por el jardín persiguiendo al pequeño Tim, nuestro hermoso cocker inglés!_

_¿Crees que soy patético?... No. Patético fui ayer, cuando después de escribir esta carta, prácticamente le tuve que rogar al elfo que estaba en mi casa antes, ese que se llama Dobby, para que te dejara esta carta mientras dormías. ¡Dios mío! Estuve apunto de asesinarlo… "Lo siento, pero usted no es amigo del señor Harry Potter. No le puedo ayudar"… ¿Es que Potter hasta en la sopa me sale?. Después de tratar de convencerlo durante una hora, le tuve que decir que era una carta del Ministerio, que incluía unas nuevas leyes en defensa de los elfos y su libertad. Me miró horrible y me dio tremendo sermón de que los elfos estaban para servir y bla bla bla… Me podrías haber dicho que él era masoquista¿no crees?. Finalmente le tuve que decir que había sido Potter el que te lo estaba enviando, pero que no había podido ir él a entregarlo porque le prohibían deambular por el castillo a esas horas, dado que el Señor de la Oscuridad lo andaba buscando. ¡Hubieses visto la cara que puso cuando lo nombré!_

_Hoy… Este maldito día se formaliza mi compromiso con Parkinson; para futuramente hacerla mi esposa. Pero ten seguro que mientras esté con ella, pensaré que eres tú la que ocupa su lugar… Quizás así algún día pueda morir en paz. _

_Bueno mi bella durmiente (¡Merlín, tú sí que sabes lo que es roncar!) comienzo a despedirme, y aunque me duela admitirlo… Para siempre. Quizás algún día sabrás mis motivos, a lo mejor no. Pero créeme, todo lo que he hecho y todo lo que haré, será por ti… Será porque este amor inmenso que siento por ti me dicta que es lo correcto. Tan correcto y acertado como cuando mi corazón decidió abrirte las puertas para hacerme sentir este amor, que aunque no tiene un futuro, si no que un final… Es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida. _

_Siempre tuyo y de nadie más…_

_Tú príncipe de plata._

_P.D.1¡TE AMO HERMIONE!_

_P.D.2: El colgante somos tú y yo; unidos como tantas veces estuvimos. _

_P.D.3¿Te queda claro cuánto te amo?_

_P.D.4: Para que, después de esta carta (porque parece increíble), no quepa duda alguna… _

_Sí, soy yo. Draco Malfoy…_

_P.D.5¿Por qué no puedo dejar de decir que te amo?_

_P.D.6: La última vez; ¡TE AMO!_

**Si te he fallado te pido perdón, de la única forma que sé:  
Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón, para cuando decidas volver.  
Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí.  
Has cambiado mi vida, me has hecho crecer:  
es que no soy el mismo de ayer.  
Un día es un siglo sin ti...**

**

* * *

**

_Hola n.n Seeeh, el chap de hoy lo subí temprano puesto que hoy tengo clases desde las 6 hasta las 20:15... y cuando vuelva, debo estudiar para mañana X.x ... Dios... ¡QUIERO VACACIONES! xDDD (Y eso que hace menos de un mes estaba de vacaciones xD)... En fin, este capítulo me gustó "algo"... xD  
_

_Como mañana es viernes, mañana responderé los reviews... Os quiero un montón; gracias por los reviews... Son maravillosos._

_Atte. Agatha Black Malfoy. _**  
**


	19. La paz de tus ojos

**No he podido esta vez, vuelvo a no ser, vuelvo a caer.  
Qué importa nada si yo, no sé reír, no sé sentir...  
Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón,  
quiero darte un beso sin pensar.  
Quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós,  
quiero que me enseñes a jugar.**

El cuarto se hacía pequeño, haciéndola sentir que poco a poco iba a aplastarla; lo que veía se hacía borroso, haciendo que los rostros de sus amigas fueran irreconocibles; el aire se hacía cada vez más deletéreo, haciendo que retuviera su respiración para no llenar sus pulmones de aquello que la dañaba; su corazón se hacía cada vez más pequeño, rompiéndose en mil pedazos… Matando lo poco de alma que le quedaba.

-¡Pero qué romántico, Herms!- comenzó a decir Parvati al ver que la castaña terminaba de leer la carta. -¡Yo quiero tener un pretendiente como él!-

-¡ARGHHHHH!- fue lo que respondió Hermione. -¡MALDITO!... ¡BASTARDO!... ¡HIJO DE…!-

No logró terminar su última frase; dado que ocupó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para arrojar tanto la caja como la carta lo más lejos posible, aún sosteniendo el collar.

Parvati y Lavender miraban atónitas, y con bastante temor, como Hermione lanzaba todos los regalos que había recibido.

-¡IMBÉCIL!- seguía insultándolo. -¡ESTÚPIDO!... ¡TE ODIO DRACO MALFOY!.-

Cuando todos los presentes estaban a lo lejos; Hermione se dejó caer de rodillas, y sin importarle la mascarilla que llevaba en la cara, llevó sus manos a los ojos, intentando detener las desconsoladas lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-¡NO!... ¡NI UNA LÁGRIMA MÁS POR ESE ASQUEROSO ANIMAL!-

Pero le era imposible batallar con sus sentimientos; simplemente, eran más fuertes. Sus dos amigas se miraron adoloridamente, dudando si recurrían a refugiar entre sus brazos y consuelos a la violenta, pero abatida, muchacha.

Si bien ellas habían notado, desde hacía tiempo, un repentino cambio en Hermione; nunca pensaron que se trataría por aquel Slytherin con el cual se dedicaban tanto aborrecimiento. Nunca; hasta aquel día que notaron algo extraño.

_**Flash Back**_

-¿Te has dado cuenta?- preguntaba Parvati, mientras se acostaba en su litera. –Ya son las tres de la mañana y aún no llega.-

Lavender, quien ya se había acostado hace algunos minutos antes, bufó.

-Creo que tu mente te está jugando una mala pasada, Parv. Digo, es normal que llegue tarde¿no¡Si es premio anual, debe estar haciendo ronda o qué se yo!- le refutaba.

-Lav, en serio. Últimamente ha cambiado mucho; ya no pasa todo el día consumiéndose en libros interminables, no se desespera si llega un minuto tarde a clases, los fines de semana no duerme acá…¿Y para qué decir?... ¡Hasta está comenzando a actuar diferente!-

-¿A qué te refieres con "actuar diferente"?- preguntó Lavender, comenzando a interesarse en el tema, dado los válidos argumentos de su amiga.

-Ya sabes… Se viste mejor, se maquilla, se peina… ¡Se arregla!- estaba impacientándose ante la obvia respuesta. -¡Está más femenina; está actuando como una mujer!-

-¡Cosas de la edad, Parv!- le espetó; le era imposible creer la teoría Malfoy-Granger que su amiga insistía en verificar, después de todo… Fueron muchos los años en que la veía llegar a la habitación llorando por los insultos del rubicundo. –Ya sabes, le llegó la pretensión femenina. De acuerdo, le llegó tarde… Pero le llegó.-

Antes de que Parvati pudiera rebatir de nuevo en defensa de sus palabras, la manilla de la puerta comenzó a crujir, indicándoles que debían hacerse las dormidas por la llegada de Hermione.

Primero asomó su cabeza; percatándose que sus compañeras de habitación no estuvieran despiertas. Lo comprobó y se persignó, y en puntillas se fue a su cama. Sin siquiera quitarse la ropa que tenía, se metió entre las sábanas y rápidamente cayó en un profundo sueño esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una de las chicas susurró:

-Que extraño, Lav… Si no tiene nada que esconder; ¿por qué entra como una ladrona y, al fijarse que dormíamos, se persignó agradeciéndole a Dios?-

Al día siguiente, Lavender se levantó con la duda incrustada en su mente. Después de todo; su amiga tenía suficientes evidencias, y la actitud de Hermione era extraña. ¿Por qué una Premio Anual entraría así; intentando no ser vista? Pero aún así, dudaba demasiado que alguna relación, que no fuera de enemistad, surgiera entre los Premios Anuales después de años de rivalidad.

Estaban desayunando en el gran comedor; una frente a la otra, para así, mantener a los dos sospechosos vigilados.

Lavander estaba sentada junto a Hermione, mientras que Parvati estaba frente a ésta, al lado de Harry y un incómodo y circunspecto Ron.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto, Parvati?... ¿Tengo mermelada en la cara?- preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose incómoda frente al acoso que su amiga mantenía.

-No.- le respondió. –Solo… estás distinta. Estás como… Radiante.- aseveró con una sonrisa.

-¿Lavender?- preguntó Ron ahora. -¿Qué miras tanto para allá?- dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la mesa Slytherin.

-A Malfoy…- dijo sin siquiera sonrojarse. Inmediatamente, tanto Ron como Harry, además de Seamus, Dean y Neville, que se encontraban contiguamente a ellos, la miraron estupefactos.

-¿QUÉ?- balbucearon todos al unísono, mientras que Parvati notaba como a Hermione le subían los colores y, como bajaba su mirada hacia su desayuno.

-¿Cómo que qué?- espetó la muchacha. –¡Malfoy está como quiere!... ¿No chicas?- preguntó mirando a Hermione directamente, mientras Lavender asentía.

Hermione no podía ver las miradas que ansiaban su respuesta; pero si podía sentir que las pupilas de sus expectantes compañeros se clavaban como estacas en su cuerpo.

-Eh… yo… no sé.- mintió mientras seguía sumisa en su plato.

-¡Vamos, Herms!- criticó Parvati. –Ya, sabemos que Malfoy es un arrogante, presumido y arribista…-

-Se te olvida mencionar que es un estúpido, hijo de mortífago, cínico y un hurón malcriado…- acotaba Ron.

-¡Ese no es el caso Ron!- reprochó ahora Lavender, mientras Ron la ignoraba. –Estamos hablando de lo guapo que es, no de lo buen samaritano que puede ser, Hermione.-

La castaña no sabía qué responder: si se negaba sería descubierta, puesto que Harry sabía perfectamente que cuando mentía, sus fosas nasales comenzaban a abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente. Pero si afirmaba lo que las chicas decían, Ron se lo reprocharía durante lo que quedaba de la semana. Y la verdad, es que su vida era tan perfecta, que no quería que una discusión con Ron lo echase todo a perder.

-¡Merlín!- dijo evadiendo su respuesta. -¡Llegaremos tarde a Pociones!... ¡Vamos!- dijo mientras comenzaba a pararse.

Parvati y Lavender se levantaron tan rápido como ella, pero se quedaron en su puesto, de pie, observando a sus sospechosos.

Hermione se levantó y miró en dirección hacia donde se encontraba un muchacho que comenzaba a levantarse también; sintió como aquellas pupilas grisáceas atravesaban más allá de su cuerpo, haciéndole tiritar hasta la última vértebra.

Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder al momento en que Draco le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa; la cual ella respondió coquetamente sonriendo y pestañando en varias ocasiones… Sin darse cuenta que dos personas miraban aquella escena boquiabiertamente.

_**Fin flash back**_

**Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pasé.  
No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,  
que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.   
Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores  
que un día te conté yo.**

Las chicas se miraron una vez más; planeando mentalmente qué hacer en un momento como ese. Nunca habían visto a Hermione tan abatida y, mucho menos, tan furiosa como lo estaba demostrando.

La muchacha seguía de rodillas; tapando sus ojos, mientras millares de gotas saladas salían con libertad. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan mentiroso?... ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel?...

"_¿Por qué tengo que amarlo tanto?"_

Miró su regazo a duras penas, puesto que la mezcla entre lágrimas y palta le dificultaban la visión, y encontró aquel regalo. Realmente era hermoso; una serpiente abrazando a un león, que brillaban casi con tanto fulgor como la luna. Lo agarró con una mano y lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo; haciéndolo chocar con un espejo de un tocador, rompiéndose en miles de cristales.

-¿Herms?- le susurró Lavender, sin atreverse a acercársele.

Pero la chica no respondió; se paró decididamente y se fue en dirección a los baños.

-Parece que nos hemos perdido bastante de la historia, Lav.-

-¡Merlín, Draco!- le reprochaba. -¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

El chico tragó una gran bocanada de aire; la carrera desde los baños hacia los carruajes había sido larguísima, y su corazón y respiración estaban agitadísimos.

-¡Ya te lo dije, mujer…!- salió a su defensa Blaise, que la miraba con desconfianza. –Se quedó dormido…-

Antes de que Pansy dijese algo más, los carruajes se detuvieron anunciando la llegada a la estación de trenes de Hogsmeade.

Draco descendió de la carroza, seguido por Blaise quien le tendía una mano a Pansy para bajar. Una nostalgia recorrió el cuerpo del rubicundo: sería la última vez que pisaría aquel lugar como "el codiciado soltero Draco Malfoy", al cual ninguna chica se le resistía.

Sonrió amargamente; bien sabía que no era soltero. No por Pansy, no. Si no que desde el momento en que se había entregado plenamente a Hermione, sentía que debía serle fiel en actos y pensamientos. Y ahora, para todo el futuro, le podría ser solo mentalmente; puesto que si su padre lo quería casar, era para dejar un descendiente masculino Malfoy.

Si bien sabía que sus hijos con Pansy saldrían atractivos (rubios, piel pálida, ojos azules, buen porte), prefería mil veces que sus hijos fueran de piel blanquecina como la de él, pero con ojos marrones, y cabello castaño y ondulado. Y sí¿por qué no decirlo, enmarañados también.

Comenzó a subir al tren, y automáticamente sus pies lo llevaban a su vagón de costumbre.

-Eh… Draco.- lo llamó Zabini. –No necesitas viajar en el vagón de Prefectos y Premios Anuales¿no?.-

Blaise tenía razón; por lo que se volteó, y siguió a sus amigos para buscar un vagón vacío.

-¡OUCH!-

Enfocó la mirada buscando a su agresor; en el suelo se encontraba Luna Lovegood, quien, despistadamente, había tropezado con él.

Rápidamente se agachó junto a ella, para sorpresa de sus amigos, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"_¡Dios!... ¿Dónde quedó mi arrogancia?"_

Era lo mismo que Pansy y Blaise, que lo miraban boquiabiertos, se preguntaban.

-Yo… Lo siento, Lovegood.- balbuceó, no muy seguro de su proceder.

-No es nada.- dijo ella. –Estoy acostumbrada a que no me vean.-

Malfoy la miró extrañado; le resultaba incongruente que diciendo eso, esbozara una sonrisa tan normal, incluso con un dejo de placidez. Miró sus celestes pupilas, que le devolvían una mirada de… _"¿Lástima?"._

-Eh…- balbuceó nervioso ante la mirada tan inquisitiva de la muchacha Ravenclaw. -¿Sucede algo?-

La muchacha sonrió con ternura y le acarició el hombro; luego, se perdió entre los pocos estudiantes que se preparaban para volver a casa.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-preguntaba Blaise, mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar, junto a la ventana.

Draco encogió los hombros; ni siquiera él sabía. Pero aquella actitud de Luna lo había hecho sentir una cierta curiosidad… Como si ella supiese algo que lo involucraba.

"_Bueno… Quizás no es nada. Después de todo, por algo le dicen lunática¿no?."_

Después de un rato de compartir el agradable silencio con sus amigos; les comunicó que iría a los servicios, aunque en realidad no era lo que tenía en mente.

Iba recorriendo el pasillo, mirando disimuladamente entre los vagones, cuando una voz lo asustó.

-¿Me buscabas, Draco?-

**Hoy he dejado de hablar, quiero callar, disimular.  
Sólo me queda esperar, verte pasar, reinventar.**  
**Quiero sentir algo y no sé por donde empezar,  
quiero que mi mundo deje de girar,  
quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar,   
quiero asustarme si no estás.**

Se volteó y, justamente, se encontró con Luna, que aún mantenía esa mirada penetrante y esa sonrisa de ternura. ¿Cómo sabía que la buscaba?. Pero esa pregunta no lo intrigó tanto como la forma en que lo había llamado.

"_¿Draco?... ¿Desde cuando me llama así?"_

-Ven.- _"¿Me lo está ordenando?"_. Aún así, no opuso resistencia. –Estoy sola en mi vagón, ahí podremos hablar con tranquilidad.-

Sin saber por qué la siguió y se sentó frente a ella, preparándose para la plática,como si fueran grandes amigos que compartían una agradable conversación.

-¿Y bien?- rompió el silencio la pequeña, mientras guardaba en su mochila un ejemplar del Quisquilloso.

Draco la examino con la mirada; no sabía por qué, pero sentía que aquella niña le daba mucha confianza.

-¿No me piensas decir?-

-¿Qué?-

-Cómo te sientes… O sea, creo que comenzando con algo básico servirá para familiarizarnos un poco¿no crees?.-

-Eh…- no sabía por qué, pero estaba sin palabras.

En realidad, la rubicunda que tenía en frente lo dejaba sin palabras. Era una muchacha muy atractiva… _"Creo que pienso eso porque se parece a mi"_. Y la verdad es que así era; ambos tenían casi el mismo color de piel y cabellos, la misma nariz respingada seguida por unos finísimos labios. La diferencia más notable eran sus pupilas, las cuales eran color celeste y transmitían tranquilidad, pureza y bondad. En cambio, los grisáceos ojos de él transmitían inquietud, desconfianza y maldad. Aunque, gracias a una sola mujer, aquel brillo quedaba, pero se había esfumado de su ser.

-Veo que eres callado… Así que iremos al grano, porque no ha de quedar mucho para llegar a King Cross.- dijo, mientras el rubicundo asentía. -¿Amas a Hermione?-

Sin siquiera meditar aquella pregunta, asintió. Negó. Volvió a asentir.

-¡Vamos, Draco! Conmigo no necesitas mentir…-

-Sí, Luna.- _"¿Desde cuando la llamo por su nombre?"_. –La amo.-

La chica sonrió complacida. -¡Lo sabía!... ¡Se lo dije a Harry!-

"_¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Potter acá?"_

-Es que Harry me decía lo contrario.- repuso, luego de ver el rostro de consternación del Slytherin. –Yo le dije que, por más que tu forma de ser dijera lo contrario, tus ojos te delataban… Siempre que la mirabas, se encendía un brillo especial. Pero Harry creyó que eran tonterías mías.-

-¿Y para eso me trajiste hasta acá?- le reprochó mirándola con desprecio. -¿Para cerciorarte que tú tenías la razón y no Potter?-

-No, Draco.- le dijo, esbozándole nuevamente una sonrisa, tratando de amenizar la cruel mirada que el chico le dirigía. –Te traje… porque soy la única con la que puedes conversar y en la que puedes confiar.-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?- la miró altivo, sintiéndose estúpido por estar con aquella persona que todos sabían que no estaba en su sano juicio.

-¿Con qué otra persona podrías hablar de Hermione?- le preguntó. -¿Con Parkinson?... ¿Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott?. Lo dudo… Además, yo soy la única que cree ciegamente en tus sentimientos hacia Herms.-

"_Quizás… no sea tan lunática como pensé."_

-Pero te advierto algo… Si vuelves a estar con ella, debes tener cuidado de Ron.- Draco la miró comenzando a interesarse en el tema. –Se está aprovechando de lo sola que Hermione se siente; ayer le pidió que fuera su novia y ella aceptó.-

-¿QUÉ?- gritó, sin darse cuenta que se había puesto de pie y que prácticamente echaba humos.

-¡Compréndela!... Ella solo aceptó ser su novia; en cambio, tú te casarás… ¿no?-

-¡PERO NO PORQUE YO QUIERA!-

-Y si Parkinson tampoco quiere¿por qué lo harán?.-

-¿Cómo que Parkinson no quiere?... ¡Ella sí quiere!. Me lo está recordando desde que teníamos siete años.-

-A veces, Draco, debes saber mirar más allá de lo que las acciones demuestran; escuchar más allá de lo que tus tímpanos puedan oír; sentir más allá de lo que una caricia te produce…-

Draco no entendía a qué demonios se refería la muchacha que tenía en frente, pero aún así, le tranquilizaba estar compartiendo sus sentimientos con ella y no con otra persona. Después de todo, demostraba tener bastante sentido común.

-Entiendo que lo haces por presión de tu padre, que créeme, no es de mi agrado. Tuve la mala suerte de conocerlo hace dos años, en el ministerio… Y dista mucho de ser como tú.-

Draco agradeció internamente aquel halago; eran muy pocas personas, por no decir que Luna era la única, que le decían que no tenía ningún parecido con su padre.

El tren comenzaba a detenerse, mientras podía oír como en los vagones siguientes, los alumnos comenzaban a arreglarse para bajar.

-Solo te digo una cosa.- sus ojos brillaron más que nunca, haciéndole entender a Draco que no debía olvidar aquel consejo. –_El amor no se puede forzar; ya que el amor se siente, no se impone. Pero el futuro sí se puede constreñir; puesto que el destino es la vida misma, la vida que nosotros escogemos._ Yo no puedo decir: "Ya, mañana me enamoro de Severus Snape", ya que es un sentimiento. Pero sí puedo decir: "Mañana no comeré pudín de berenjenas", ya que es una acción.-

-¿Luna?- preguntó Draco.

-¿Si?-

-¿Puedo escribirte durante esta semana de vacaciones?-

-¡Por supuesto!... Será un agrado enorme.-

-¿Luna?- volvió a preguntarle de pie en el umbral de la puerta, puesto que el tren se había detenido y tenía que descender.

-¿Si?-

-Gracias.-

**Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
que he vuelto a desenterrar  
todo aquello que pasé.  
No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,  
que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.   
Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores  
que un día te conté yo.**

**

* * *

**

_Lo sé, lo sé... Algunos me aborrecerán por inmiscuír a Luna¿no? (Lo digo ya que al parecer no les gusta este personaje que yo tanto adoro n.n xDDD).. En fin, ayer no pude subir un chap... Puesto que llegué muy tarde y mojada! X.x ¡Merlín!... Mi país es un diluvio con todas sus letras... Ayer fue un pésimo día X.x ... Tuve clases todo el día, y más encima lloviendo... Y las clases... Uf!... Mejor ni hablar... En fin, como ayer no subí ... hoy subiré dos, pero por separado ya que son distintas canciones. _

_Hmmm con respecto a los reviews... mañana cuando suba otro chapter los respondo n.n puesto que tengo que estudiar (Seeeh, son las 1:25 am y yo estudiaré ¬¬...) Pero se los agradezco de corazón... Apsh!... El Fic está por terminar (bueno, aún tengo listo como 4 chapter más... y creo que deben quedar como dos nada más o, seeeh, quizás tres xD)... _

_Atte. Agatha Black Malfoy._

_P.D1¡Merlín Terry! Por fin subiste un chapter! ahora mismo lo leo, total... tengo toda la noche para estudiar xD_

_P.D2: Seeeh Terry xDDD Los BSB ... ¿Quién iba a pensarlo, eh?... No es que quiera ofender a sus fans ni nada, pero ese grupo no es ... como decirlo... de mi gusto? seeeh... Pero no creo que queden bien canciones de Epica o Draconian xDDD_**  
**


	20. Mientes tan bien

**Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera, que contigo adiós invierno**

**solo primavera. Que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada,  
yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada… tú no me das nada.  
Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo, tú me mientes**

**en la cara y yo me vuelve ciego.  
Yo me trago tus palabras y tú juegas un juego,  
y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego,  
cuando dices luego.  
**

Sintió el agua correr por su cuerpo; por lo menos algo de paz le brindaba a su cansino corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel ser que _ella_ idealizaba fuera tan desalmado?...

Más aún; ¿cómo era posible que _ella_, la estudiante más brillante de la escuela, fuera tan estúpida como para haberse enamorado perdidamente de _él_?

Le hubiese encantado haberle creído cada palabra, cada coma, cada punto de la carta que Draco le había enviado; pero creía conocerlo demasiado como para fiarse ciegamente. Después de todo; lo había visto con Parkinson, había visto desprecio en su mirada también.

Aún así, le parecía imposible quitárselo de la mente, cuerpo y corazón… Pero tenía decidido hacerlo de alguna u otra forma.

Cuando hubo terminado su baño, alcanzó la toalla más cercana y comenzó a alistarse para, la que seguro, sería la peor navidad de su vida. Escogió unos pantalones negros, combinados con una chaquetilla negra también; no tenía ganar siquiera de darle colorido a su vestimenta. Quería representar de pies a cabezas como se sentía: de luto. Uno de los motivos era lo sucedido en la mañana; el otro, el motivo por el cual Draco había ido a pasar las fiestas a su casa.

-¡Herms!- gritó Ron a sus espaldas, mientras trataba desayunar desganadamente en el Gran Comedor, sin aún haber comido nada.

La aludida volteó, encontrándose con un alegre pelirrojo y un examinador moreno.

-Hola, Ron…- dijo casi en susurro. Ni siquiera fuerzas para hablar le quedaban. El Weasley, se acercó temerosamente, para luego brindarle un tímido beso en los labios.

El antes vigilante moreno, se impactó ante aquella acción. Y más aún, viendo que Hermione ni siquiera chistaba.

-Eh… ¿Me he perdido de algo?- preguntó Harry, mirando preocupadamente a Hermione.

La chica lo miró con expresión neutra, mientras que a Ron se le subían todos los colores; pareciendo un verdadero arcoiris.

-Lo que debía de pasar nada más, Harry.- respondió Ron, mientras el aludido miraba sorprendidamente y asentía forzando una sonrisa.

Si bien, Harry sabía que Ron amaba como a nadie a Hermione; sabía que su amiga no le correspondía. Y eso, lo hacía dudar de cómo terminarían las cosas a futuro.

Después de comer silenciosamente, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Ron zanjó el silencio:

-¿Herms?- le preguntó, intentando llamar la atención de la muchacha, que en todo el rato, no había probado ningún bocado. -¿Te gustó el regalo?-

La Gryffindor sonrió tristemente.

-¿Ron?- preguntó ella ahora. –Están realmente preciosos. Pero, ¿nunca te habías dado cuenta de que yo no uso pendientes?-

Innatamente, tanto Harry como Ron miraron las orejas de Hermione, encontrándose efectivamente, sin perforaciones. Hermione pudo notar como Ron tragaba saliva, mientras sus orejas se enrojecían.

-Eh…- comenzó a decir, intentando buscar una buena excusa. _"¡Diablos!... ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?"_. -¡Por eso mismo, Herms!... Amor, ¿cómo crees que yo no notaría algo así?- mintió, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. –Es para que comiences a usarlo. Digo, Ginny conoce el hechizo para perforar. Así que, si quieres, esta misma tarde le podemos pedir que te haga perforaciones para que los uses.-

Hermione asintió sin ganas; los pendientes de Ron eran hermosos, pero no le interesaba en lo absoluto seguir una moda. _Ella_ era así, sin tatuajes ni pendientes, ni tampoco el cabello de color rosa o verde; _ella_ era Hermione Granger, tal y cual estaba.

El silencio cayó nuevamente; a excepción por el molesto sonido que emitía Ron al beber jugo de calabazas para no atorarse con la comida.

-¿Hermione?... ¿Ningún regalo en especial?. ¿Algo fuera de lo común?- le preguntó Harry, mirándola inquisitivamente.

"_Ok. Harry es el chico súper maravilla, pero… ¿ahora es vidente?."_

-No, ninguno.- mintió, aún perdida en su plato, que cada vez perdía más alimentos gracias al chico pelirrojo que tenía al lado.

-¿Segura?- insistió el chico de ojos verdes.

Lo miró desafiante; si quería decir que sabía sobre el regalo de cierto Slytherin, que lo dijera de una vez y no anduviera jugando a los espías y ladrones. ¿Cuán molestoso podía ser Harry en momentos como aquellos?. A ella siempre le cuestionaban sobre su modo de ser: siempre queriendo obrar correctamente, sin quebrantar ninguna ley. Aún así, sus amigos no la obedecían. Pero cuando Harry decía algo, todo el mundo lo oía a oídos sordos. Inclusive ella también; ¿Por qué haberle creído todo lo que decía de Malfoy, sin siquiera darle una oportunidad a él de defenderse?.

"_Porque, Hermione, él te mintió."_

**Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo.  
Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo,  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro.  
Aunque sea mentira me hace sentir vivo,  
aunque es falso el aire siente que respiro.**

**Mientes tan bien, que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das,  
y ya te estoy amando.  
Mientes tan bien,  
que he llegado a imaginar que en mi amor llenas tu piel,  
y aunque todo es de papel… mientes tan bien.  
**

-¿Sabes, Harry?- le decía, ya harta de esa acusadora mirada que tenía en ella. –Si quieres decir algo… ¡Dilo!. ¡Odio cuando te comportas así, intentado ser un caza misterios.-

-No es para que te pongas así, Hermione.- le reprochó. –Sólo… me parecía curioso; hoy en la mañana, mientras Ron tomaba un baño, me fue a visitar Dobby. Ya sabes; para entregarme un calcetín y contarme algunas cosas…- remató, volviendo a intimidarla y hartarla con esa mirada acusadora.

-¿Qge tge cgongtó?-

-¡Dios, Ron!... No se te entiende nada.- se contuvo de decirle alguna pesadez, puesto que ya estaba harta de oírlo comer. Luego, se volteó hacia Harry. –Mira, Harry. Ya te lo dije; si tienes algo que decirme, ¡hazlo! Y déjate de tus rodeos.-

-No, Herms. Solo quería que me lo contaras tú…-

-¿Qué te sucede, Draco?-

El aludido, quitó su vista de la ventana. Iba mirando el paisaje, mientras la limusina se dirigía a la mansión. Iba admirando cada metro de pasto y tierra, cada animalejo que encontrara en su camino… ¿Desde cuando lo hacía?. No sabía; solo lo hacía cuando era un niño, que añoraba que su hogar tuviese aquellos interminables árboles rodeados de aquellos caballos que corrían felices y libres por los montes.

-¿Qué te hizo la lunática esa?- volvió a preguntar Blaise; y Draco, sin siquiera saber por qué, se molestó al oír como su amigo llamaba a aquella rubicunda que lo había serenado.

-Su nombre es Luna, ¿de acuerdo?- le espetó, mientras que Pansy y Blaise lo miraban extrañados. –Y no me hizo nada. Sólo… conversamos y punto.-

Nadie habló durante el resto del viaje; Draco porque quería observar el tranquilo paisaje que tenía en frente, y sus amigos, por temor a éste, que al final de su última frase había denotado molestia. Y, Draco Malfoy molesto, era de temer.

En la cima de una oscura, pero enorme, colina se encontraba una casona de ladrillos. Pero no eran los típicos ladrillos rojizos, no. Eran color gris, mientras que estaba cercada por altísimos barrotes de acero pintados negros, los cuales en la cima tenían una filuda punta. De lejos, tenía la similitud a un castillo de la época medieval; pero a medida que se acercaban, dejaba relucir una casona de tres pisos, elegante y costosa… La Mansión Malfoy.

Cualquiera que no la conociera, se imaginaría que la casa de un Malfoy estaría llena de lujos y cosas de las más modernas (aunque claro, nada muggle). Pero no era así; el alrededor de la casa se alejaba mucho de aquellas suposiciones: estaba rodeada por un arcaico herbaje sin cuidar, en el cual no habitaba ni siquiera la más mínima flor. Un poco más distante había un pequeño lago, el cual, seguramente, no era apto para bañar debido a lo mohoso que estaba. Todo parecía muerto; inclusive los dueños de aquella mansión.

-Draco.- saludó su padre, sin siquiera mostrar un dejo de aprecio hacia su único hijo. –Pansy, Blaise.- siguió, haciendo un ademán con la dorada cabellera.

¡Cómo odiaba a ese hombre que se hacía llamar padre!. Para Draco, un padre no era quien engendraba. No, un padre era aquel que enseñaba buenos principios; aquel que enseñaba que una sonrisa valía más que mil palabras; aquel que enseñaba a no temer a la oscuridad; aquel que daba amor… Pero, Lucius Malfoy nunca había tenido alguno de esos detalles con su propio hijo.

Se tiró a su fría cama; la cual era lo bastante grande como para que varios elfos durmieran en ella, pero a la vez tan fría como el corazón de sus padres.

"…_Granger…"_

Hubiese dado hasta su vida por sentir aquel calor que ella le dejaba cada noche que compartían juntos. Necesitaba tanto ese calor ahora…

-Weasley…- susurró lleno de ira; comenzando a sentir calor. Aunque claro, no era el calor que había estado deseando hace un momento. No. Ese calor se debía al imaginárselos juntos; y sobre todo, a Weasley viendo aquellas características que Draco pensaba, que era el único que conocía.

"_Ayer le pidió que fuera su novia y ella aceptó"_

Recordó las palabras que Luna le había confesado en el tren; y maldijo a Hermione y a todos sus ancestros.

**Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo.  
Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo,  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro.  
Aunque sea mentira me hace sentir vivo,  
aunque es falso el aire siente que respiro.  
**

¿Cómo lo había olvidado tan rápido?... Después de todo, no veía el por qué Luna le mentiría; creyó que ella no tendría necesidad de hacerlo, aún cuando fuera algo más que amiga de Potter.

Luna, Luna, Luna… No sabía por qué, pero, aunque no hubiesen pasado más de dos horas, necesitaba escribirle. Así, se quitaría unas cuantas dudas de su cabeza. Hurgó entre sus pensamientos, tomando lo necesario para comenzar a escribir.

Cuando hubo terminado, llamó con un pequeño y elegante silbido a su lechuza, la cual a los segundos comenzaba a hacer su recorrido por los aires.

-¿Le habrá gustado el regalo?- pensó, meditando aún sobre la castaña.

-¿A quién, hijo?-

Draco se incorporó al lado de su cama, súbitamente del susto. Su padre se encontraba en la entrada de su habitación, observándolo con desprecio como siempre.

-Eh… A mi madre. ¿Sabes si le gustó el vestido de París que le regalé?- mintió.

-¿Desde cuando acá tan interesado en tu madre, Draco?- ni siquiera le dio tiempo para responder, cuando él volvía a tomar la palabra. –Lamentablemente para ti, ya tenía ese vestido en su colección. Pero en fin, no he venido para charlar sobre vestidos contigo. Creo que es hora…-

"_¿Hora?"_… Pensó, esperando que su padre terminara la frase. _"¿Hora de comer, dormir, morir?... ¡Habla ya, imbécil"_. ¡Cuánto le hubiese gritado a viva voz sus pensamientos!.

-…Es hora, hijo mío, que te comiences a preparar para ser un verdadero hombre.-

Draco esperaba que no se refiriera a ese "que te hagas hombres" que la gente solía considerar; puesto que él se había hecho hombre hacia mucho tiempo ya, al mismo tiempo que aprendía por primera vez a amar.

-Es tiempo que comiencen a emprender tu futuro, a seguir mis pasos y ser tan exitoso y respetado como yo, Draco…-

"_¡No!"_… Aunque sus cuerdas vocales no emitieron ningún sonido, sentía como su voz se quebraba. Su blanquecina piel empalideció aún más, mientras que sus grises ojos comenzaban a dilatarse.

Si bien su padre mantenía aquel inexpresivo rostro; Draco muy bien podía ver aquel brillo de maldad y superioridad que sus ojos acentuaban aún más.

-¿Herms?-

La chica miró los azules ojos que la cuestionaban.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Ron.

-Nada.- mintió. –Solo… extraño a mis padres.- volvió a mentir.

Si bien extrañaba algo, no eran sus padres. Eran los besos de una persona que le podían hacer perder toda la cordura que tenía; aquella forma de llamarla que solo una persona podía emitir con su fría voz, y aún así, hacer estremecer hasta el último recóndito de su cuerpo; extrañaba a Draco, Draco Malfoy, su mayor pesadilla y tortura.

¿Es que acaso así de masoquista era?.

Sintió como los brazos de Ron la rodeaban, estrechándola en un cálido abrazo. Por lo menos, cálido para él. Si bien Hermione quería a Ron, sus abrazos o sus besos, hasta sus palabras, no surgían ningún efecto en ella. Bueno, ningún efecto que el pelirrojo quisiera.

-¿Herms?-

¡Hasta eso la hartaba!... ¿Es que Ron no podía ser más valiente y preguntar de una vez sin pedirle permiso?. No, definitivamente él no podía. No era como aquel rubio muchacho que no pedía; él exigía.

"_¡Merlín, qué masoquista soy!... Me gusta sufrir y que me ordenen!"_

Pero, ¿le gustaría que cualquiera le ordenara qué hacer?... ¿Le gustaría acaso sufrir por cualquier pelafustán?... Seguramente no; lo más probable es que fuese uno solo.

-¿Si, Ron?-

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces…- comenzaba a sincerarse, mientras miraba el escarchado lago que tenía enfrente. –Ayer fue el día más feliz de mi vida.- Hermione sentía caer una lágrima, que seguramente, Ron tomaría como de felicidad. Pero, la castaña estaba segurísima que era por nostalgia y despecho; por no tener a su lado, y diciéndole aquellas palabras al Slytherin que tanto anhelaba. –Nunca… Y óyeme bien, Hermione Jane Granger. _Nunca nadie te separará de mí_.-

**Mientes tan bien,  
que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das,  
y ya te estoy amando.  
Mientes tan bien,  
que he llegado a imaginar que en mi amor llenas tu piel,  
y aunque todo es de papel…  
mientes tan bien.**

Si bien sabía que algún día ese momento llegaría; las palabras de su padre lo habían dejado sin aliento, siquiera.

Su padre le había permitido pasar todo el día en su habitación; para así alistarse cuando el momento llegara. Ni siquiera había pensado en sus dos amigos que tenía como huéspedes. No… su mente solo daba para pensar una cosa. En realidad, dos. Lo que su padre le había dicho y lo que ello condescendía en su situación con Granger.

Ya era de noche, lo que anunciaba que su compromiso con Pansy tomaría lugar en el menor tiempo pensado. Pero él se vestía maquinalmente, como si hubiese estado programado para aquello.

Tan solo le faltaba engominarse el cabello, tal y como su padre ordenaba (Draco no ponía objeción, ya que únicamente no lo hacía con Hermione, dado que sabía que a ella le encantaba), cuando una sombra en la ventana llamó su atención.

-¡Luna!- exclamó excitado por la lechuza negra que se posaba en la ventana, picoteándola para entrar y escapar de los copones de nieve que caían sin clamor. **  
**

Torpemente abrió la ventana, dejando entrar a un indignado pajarraco, que ululaba enfadado al no recibir siquiera una caricia como recompensa.

_Estimado Draco: _

_Me sorprendió haber recibido una carta tuya tan luego; pero te comprendo… el amor no tiene paciencia, ¿cierto?. La verdad, es que esperaba haberla recibido antes; pero asumo que vives lejos y te tomó tiempo escribirla. _

_¿Estás conciente de los problemas que me traería si te cuento lo que me pides?... Aún así, creo en tu amor ciegamente. Pero recuerda que debes ser paciente y calmado: la violencia no lleva a ningún sitio; si no, pregúntale a tu padre si es feliz. _

_Como ya te dije en el tren; Hermione solo ama a una persona, y esa, eres tú. Pero comprende que como se enteró de lo tuyo con Parkinson fue de la peor manera… Lo que ella está haciendo es despecho; y quizás es por lástima también, más que mal, Ronald es uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero créeme; solo lo ve como su amigo. O, ¿acaso crees que sus ojos brillan cuando lo ve, como cuando brillaban cuando te veía a ti?... Te aseguro que no; y creo que estoy en lo correcto. _

_Siento que intervenir en este asunto no está bien; pero a la vez sé que estoy obrando de buena manera. Por tú bien, por el de Hermione y el de Ron. Más que mal, Ron está siendo parte del cruel juego que ustedes dos empezaron. Sé que me debes estar maldiciendo por lo que dije, pero es verdad. Por un momento ponte en su lugar… ¡No, Draco!... Nada es imposible; si no piensa en lo tuyo con Hermione; esa relación no se la creería nadie que no los haya visto en algo comprometedor, ¿no?. _

_Me parece curioso, y muy gracioso además, que te hallas tomado en serio lo que Ron te dijo esa noche…_

_Yo también conozco la mancha de nacimiento de Hermione, y sé que le da cosquillas que le acaricien la columna. Y que yo sepa… aún no he tenido alguna relación más allá de amistad con ella, ¿no?. O por lo menos, no lo recuerdo. _

_Pero si tengo aún en la mente el verano; en el cual noté aquella mancha mientras tomábamos sol. Y lo de las cosquillas… Bueno, recuerda que son muy amigos Hermione, Harry y Ron, y no dudo que más de alguna vez hayan jugado a hacerse cosquillas. ¡Vamos! Tú conoces a Hermione, es una niña en cuerpo de mujer… _

_Lo único que te puedo aconsejar, Draco, es que termines de una vez la farsa que llevas a tus hombros… Termina de una vez ese ridículo compromiso con Parkinson. _

_Afectuosamente….. _

_Tu amiga, Luna Lovegood. _

_PD: Como vi que te agradan los post data, te escribiré algunos. _

_PD2: ¡Feliz Navidad!_

_PD3: Me debes un regalo: más que mal, hoy es navidad y desde hoy soy tu amiga, ¿no?._

**Mientes tan bien, que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das,  
y ya te estoy amando.  
Mientes tan bien, que he llegado a imaginar que en mi amor llenas tu piel,  
y aunque todo es de papel… mientes tan bien.  
Mientes tan bien,  
y aunque todo es de papel, mientes…**

**Lo sé**


	21. Hole in my soul

**I'm down a one way street, with a one night stand,  
with a one track mind. Out in no man's land  
The punishment sometimes don't seem to fit the crime.  
Yeah there's a hole in my soul. But one thing I've learned,  
For every love letter written, there's another one burned.  
So tell me how it's gonna be this time.**

**Is it over, Is it over, Is it over…  
'cause I'm blowin'out the flame**

Una larga mesa plateada estaba adornada con centenares de candelabros del mismo material; ayudando a alumbrar la fría habitación en que se encontraban. Encima de ésta, se podían apreciar los más costosos y riquísimos manjares que alguien hubiese podido probar; desde pato a la naranja a pie de limón, había de todo para todos los gustos.

Dispuestos en la mesa se encontraban tres familias: los Parkinson, los Zabini y por supuesto, los dueños de casa, Los Malfoy.

Nadie hablaba; algunos porque sabían que hablar durante la cena era un acto de ordinariez, otros, como los tres muchachos, simplemente porque no tenían ganas. Cada uno estaba sumido en el delicioso plato que tenía en frente, aunque aún así no lo aprovechaban. Si comían, era únicamente para evitarse problemas con sus padres.

Draco estaba molesto, puesto a que justo cuando iba a responder la carta a Luna, la hostigosa cara de su padre lo observaba del umbral para avisarle que la cena estaba lista. Unos tintineos de cristales lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-Atención, por favor.- llamaba el patriarca de los Malfoy; mientras el trío de plata comenzaba a prepararse mentalmente para lo que seguramente sería el discurso más latero y aburrido de toda la historia. –Bien, he visto que todos han terminado de cenar. Por lo que creo que es hora de que los hombres pasemos a mi escritorio, para conversar asuntos de adultos. Después regresaremos para lo que nos hemos reunido…-

Los chicos agradecieron en silencio; mientras los hombres se dirigían al despacho de Lucius, seguramente a beber brandy y fumarse un habano. En cuanto a las esposas; se levantaron después de sus maridos, lo probable es que Narcisa las llevaría a su recámara para que se deleitaran con sus últimas adquisiciones en cuanto a moda se refería.

-¿Y bien?- comenzaba Blaise, en el momento en que la mesa era habitada por ellos tres nada más. -¿Aún guardas la botella de whiskey de semana santa?... O sea, tenemos que prepararnos para los discursos¿no?.-

Pansy sonrió aprobatoriamente, mientras que Draco asentía sin esbozar un gesto. Realmente creía que la sugerencia de su moreno amigo estaba acertada, después de todo, quizás ayudaría a soportar el martirio que pronto viviría.

Sin siquiera decir una palabra, Draco se levantó de la mesa e hizo un gesto para que los muchachos lo siguieran.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- preguntaba Hermione, después de haberse amistado otra vez con él; claro que no sin antes recalcarle que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

El aludido mantenía la vista fija en la chimenea, que parecía no querer encenderse por más que los presentes hicieran hasta el conjuro más recóndito de la historia.

-Nada, Herms. Solo… Estaba pensando… ¿No crees que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que hayamos tenido alguna noticia de Voldemort?-

-¡Merlín, Harry!... ¿Podrías evitar nombrarlo?- pidió Ron, que al escuchar el nombre se estremeció por completo.

-Ron, es ridículo que le temas a un nombre.- confesó Hermione, mientras se alejaba de él, puesto que su estremecimiento había causado tiritones en ella también, ya que la mantenía abrazada. –De todos modos, Harry tiene razón. Hace casi un año ya que la Orden no tiene noticias de él o de sus planes…-

-¿Y para qué angustiarnos con eso en navidad?-

-Nunca hay que olvidar que el peligro es permanente, Ginny.- le reprochaba Harry, mientras que la pelirroja hermana de Ron lo miraba fijamente. –No sabemos si quizás justo eso es lo que quiere Voldemort.- un nuevo sacudida recorrió a los pelirrojos. –A lo mejor quiere que nos olvidemos de él por un momento, y a atacar cuando menos lo esperamos…-

El solo pensar en otra batalla con el Señor Oscuro, dejó a los muchachos en silencio: cada uno sacando sus propias conclusiones de lo que podría suceder. Era verdad: desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que la Orden no tenía pista alguna de Voldemort… Lo cual, por supuesto, mantenía una cierta tensión entre sus miembros.

**Take a walk outside your mind.  
Tell me how it feels to be,  
the one who turns the knife inside of me.  
Take a look and you will find, there's nothing there girl.  
Yeah I swear, I'm telling you girl yeah 'cause…**

**There's a hole in my soul that's been killing me forever.  
It's a place where a garden never grows.  
There's a hole in my soul, yeah I should have known better,  
'cause your love's like a thorn without a rose.**

-Bueno…- rompió el silencio Harry, después de varios minutos. –Creo que mejor me iré a dormir.-

-¡Yo te acompaño!- Ginny se sonrojó, puesto que el trío de oro la miraba acusadoramente. –Digo, yo también me iré a acostar.-

Después de una desganada despedida, puesto que aquella navidad había sido una de las peores, Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos en la sala común.

El pelirrojo, poco a poco, comenzaba a acercarse a la muchacha, que miraba desanimadamente el piso de la sala. Aún así, sintió cuando unas manos la rodeaban con ternura, como si intentara pedir permiso.

-¿Herms?- pidió permiso para interrumpir sus pensamientos. -¿Hablaste con Ginny por el asunto de las perforaciones?-

Antes de poder contestar, el retrato de la Sra. Gorda dejaba pasar a cuatro muchachos que reían alegremente.

Dean, Seamus, Parvati y Lavender entraban por el umbral riendo descaradamente; mientras que se tambaleaban a medida que avanzaban.

-¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta de Hufflepuff?- preguntó Ron divertido al ver el estado de sus compañeros.

-¡Excelente!- respondía Seamus, el que menos había bebido. -¡Deberían haber ido!... Estuvo geni…- interrumpió su frase, para dirigirse a su amigo Dean. -¡Dios, Dean!... ¿Cuándo pararás de eructar?-

-Lo siento…- dijo avergonzadamente. -¡Estoy seguro que algo le pusieron a mi bebida!-

Parvati y Lavender, cada vez que Dean dejaba expeler sus gases, lo miraban indignadas… Después de todo, ebrias o no, la decencia nunca se perdía.

-Eh… ¿chicas?- les llamó la atención Hermione. A ambas les costó unos segundos enfocar sus miradas en la castaña, la cual esperó pacientemente. –Gracias por haber ordenado mis cosas.- sonrió tímidamente, esperando que Ron no se enterase de nada de lo ocurrido en la mañana. Antes de esperar por una respuesta; algo brillante que tenía Parvati le llamó la atención. Sabiendo de qué se trataba, prefirió guardarse sus incógnitas por temor a que Ron se enterara.

Lo que no tenía en cuenta, era que Lavender se había percatado de aquella inquisidora mirada.

-¡Ah!... Lo tiene puesto porque pensamos que lo botarías, pero que tarde o temprano, lo querrías de vuelta. Entonces, se lo puso para cuidarlo hasta que estuvieras dispuesta a usarlo.-

Inmediatamente, todos los presentes se giraron para ver a Parvati, quien tanteaba en el aire la cadenilla que Draco le había regalado a la castaña. Hermione, por su lado, esperaba que el exceso de alcohol de sus amigas no le jugara una mala pasada.

-Esto…- indicó Parvati, al ver las miradas interrogantes de los chicos. –Es un regalo que Draco le envió a Herms esta mañana…-

**I'm as dry as a seven year drought,  
I got dust for tears.  
Yeah I'm all tapped out,  
sometimes I feel broken and can't get fixed.**

-¿Y cuando nos casamos?... ¡Mierda!. Digo… se casan.- preguntaba Blaise, que se estaba sirviendo ya su quinto vaso de whiskey, el cual estaba cobrándole efecto.

-Supongo que cuando ellos lo decidan¿no?- contesto inseguramente Draco, mientras le pasaba su vaso al moreno para que lo rellenara.

-Seguramente… después de todo, tenemos que obedecer sus órdenes.- apuntaba Pansy, que miraba el fondo vacío de su propia copa.

-¡Ni que lo digas!... ¿Acaso crees que por mi propia voluntad me casaría con Millicent Bulstrode?- apuntaba Blaise, quien en tan solo un año debía contraer matrimonio con la robusta muchacha, con la cual ni siquiera se saludaban.

Un incómodo silencio inundó la habitación de Draco; mientras cada uno pensaba en su forjado destino, unido a una persona a la cual no querían para compartir el resto de sus vidas.

-Tú no te quieres casar conmigo¿no Pansy?- le preguntó Draco recordando las palabras de Luna, a lo cual la aludida comenzó a agitar su respiración, mientras Blaise la observaba atentamente.

-No es que no quiera…- comenzó dudosamente a responder. –Pero, si no hay amor por ninguna de las dos partes… Pero bueno, nos casaremos y punto.-

-Recuerda, Parkinson, que nosotros no nacimos para sentir amor.- sentenció Blaise, ya perdiendo la cuenta de cuanto había bebido.

-¿Acaso tú, Zabini, nunca has amado?- le preguntó la muchacha, mientras Draco miraba atentamente la situación.

-Creo que…-

Un súbito mareo arremetió contra el moreno, dejando caer su vaso, que se estrellaba contra el suelo violentamente.

-Al parecer se te pasaron las copas, Blaise.- le decía Draco, sintiendo que esa misma frase podía ocuparla para él mismo. –Creo que será mejor que vayas a recostarte un rato; recuerda que la noche aún no empieza…-

El aludido asintió, y oscilantemente salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya, y tomar el consejo de su amigo.

-Creo que yo también haré lo mismo…- se sinceró el rubicundo, comenzando a sentir el embelesamiento del alcohol en su cuerpo.

Se levantó del sillón, y se encaminó hacia su litera; sin siquiera notar que una rubicunda cabellera había llegado primero.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó Pansy, al ver la cara de asombro del muchacho. –Pero creo que no podré llegar a mi recámara sin antes devolver todo el whiskey.-

Draco sonrió y asintió, luego tomando lugar junto a la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su vida en la misma cama.

-¡REPÍTELO!-

-¡DIOS, RON!... ¡YA TE LO DIJE COMO CIEN VECES!-

Había tenido que contarle la verdad después de la revelación que su amiga había hecho. Ahora se encontraban solos en la sala común; dado que la violencia que Ron había adoptado, había intimidado a los cuatro chicos, los cuales no dudaron en dejar a la pareja a solas para arreglar sus problemas.

El pelirrojo ya no tenía su característica blanquecina piel; había adoptado un color morado, mientras que miraba furiosamente a la castaña que tenía en frente, al mismo tiempo en que apretaba sus puños hasta casi quebrarse su propia mano, intentando contener la furia que lo arremetía. Su respiración estaba agitada; tanto así que Hermione podía oír el jadeo junto al vaivén de su pecho.

-Ron, por favor…- comenzaba a pedir Hermione, sin tener la valentía de acercarse a él. –Entiende; yo no le pedí nada ni le mandé nada. No tienes por qué reprocharme a mí…-

-¿Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA?- respondía él fuera de sí. -¡SEGURAMENTE HAS SEGUIDO VIÉNDOTE CON ÉL A MIS ESPALDAS, Y POR ESO SE TOMÓ EL DERECHO DE ENVIARTE ESA ASQUEROSIDAD!... ¿O ME LO NEGARÁS?-

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TE LO NIEGO!-

-¿Y QUIÉN ME LO PUEDE ASEGURAR?... ¿ACASO PUEDO CONFIAR EN TU PALABRA?-

-Es simple, Ron…- respondía Hermione, harta de seguir gritando y discutiendo con el pelirrojo. –Si no confías en mi; es mejor terminar ahora.-

El aludido sonrió maquiavélicamente, intimidando a la castaña que veía esa expresión en él por primera vez.

-¿Para dejarle el camino libre a ese bastardo?... No.-

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!-

-¡Y TÚ ERES UNA ZORR…!-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, Hermione lo había silenciado lanzándole su propia varita, la cual le dio de lleno en la cara.

Hermione viró bruscamente en sus talones, comenzando a ir a su recámara indignadamente. Si bien entendía los celos del muchacho, puesto que en parte tenía razón; encontraba increíble el apodo que estuvo a solo segundos de decirle.

-¿DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?- le vociferó Ron, tomando por sorpresa a la chica que sentía como unas manos la jalaban bruscamente. -¡NO HEMOS TERMINADO DE HABLAR!-

-Ron… no hay nada más que hablar. Y por favor, suéltame que me estás haciendo daño…- le pedía, mientras Ron aumentaba la presión en sus muñecas, al mismo tiempo en que la arrastraba hasta un sillón.

-¿Y ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA DEL DAÑO QUE ME HACES TÚ, HERMIONE?-

-Ron…- decía casi en susurro, intentando no demostrar el dolor que le estaba provocando el pelirrojo. –Yo… te lo advertí. Te dije que no estaba enamorada de ti…-

Ron la tiró sobre el sillón, mientras se recostaba encima de ella sin soltarle las muñecas.

-¿QUÉ HACES?-

-Si no me quieres por las buenas…- comenzó a susurrarle al oído, mientras juntaba su cuerpo con el de ella. –Tendrá que ser por las malas.-

Hermione no tuvo tiempo para reprochar algo, puesto que Ron estaba forzando un violento beso, haciendo que la herida que Draco le había dejado comenzara a punzar.

-¿Te gusta, Herms?- le susurró al oído. Para luego besarla con fiereza otra vez. -¿Mejor que Malfoy?-

-Ron… Por favor, te lo suplico. Ésta no es la manera…-

-No me dejas otra alternativa, Hermione.- le decía mirándola a los ojos; dejando un brillo de maldad que la chica nunca había visto. -¿No es así como te gustan?... ¿Violentos, como Malfoy?-

Comenzó a besarla con más fuerza aún, mientras que la chica soltaba lágrimas sin poder retenerlas. Ron comenzaba a besarle y morderle el cuello, haciendo oídos sordos a las súplicas y reproches de Hermione. Después de haber hurgado en el pecho de la chica, que aún conservaba la chaquetilla que se había puesto en la mañana, comenzó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente, intentando por sobre todo, que la chica sintiera su hombría.

-¿No te gusta, Hermione?- le decía entre jadeos, ignorando las respuesta de la muchacha, que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. -¿No es así como te trataba Malfoy?... No. Te demostraré que te puedo hacer más mujer que ese hijo de…-

-¡SUÉLTALA, RON!-

**I know there's been all kinds of shoes underneath your bed.  
Now I sleep with my boots on but you're still in my head.  
And something tells me this time I'm down to my last licks.  
'Cause if it's over, then it's over.  
_And it's driving me insane._**

No sabía muy bien cómo habían llegado hasta esas instancias; pero sentía muy bien como unos cálidos labios jugueteaban con los suyos, al mismo tiempo en que una curiosa lengua exploraba su cavidad bucal.

Quizás había sido el exceso de alcohol o la falta de amor a la que Hermione lo tenía sometido; pero no le importaba. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, imaginándose que se encontraba en su pieza de Hogwarts… Imaginando que estaba una vez más con la castaña que tanto añoraba.

Bien podía sentir las manos de la muchacha explorando su cuerpo, mientras que el jugueteaba con sus carnosos labios. De pronto, sus manos sintieron curiosidad al recorrer aquel inexplorado cuerpo que tenía a su lado. Sin dudarlo, y dejándose llevar por el momento, comenzó a tocar las partes más íntimas de Pansy, la cual solo respondía con gemidos de placer.

Quizás habrá sido por las ansias de saciar la soledad que los inundaba a ambos, pero de pronto la ropa que llevaban empezó a incomodar y a desesperar a los dos muchachos que se manoseaban descaradamente, bajo un diminuto rayo de luz de luna que penetraba por la semiabierta cortina de la pieza de Draco. Ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados, intentando no romper el lazo de deseo que los unía.

De un tirón, sacó el vestido de la muchacha que, ahora, estaba tumbando bajo él. Se deshizo rápidamente de su vestimenta, y luego se comenzó a preparar para ver por primera vez desnuda a la que sería su amante para toda la vida. No creía necesario esperar más para el momento; después de todo, el ambiente ya estaba bastante cálido y no necesitaba tampoco demostrarle qué significaba aquel momento para él. No quería observar aquel cuerpo, como lo hacía con el de la castaña antes de hacerla suya, puesto que no le interesaba, puesto que no tenía intención alguna de grabar su cuerpo en su retina; ese derecho pertenecía a una sola chica. Si, finalmente, no significaba nada más que saciar sus deseos masculinos.

Le quitó las bragas sin siquiera preocuparse si se rompían o no; y después siguió con el sujetador, el cual le llamó la atención. No recordaba haber visto nunca en paños menores a Pansy, pero aún así, aquella prenda se le hacía familiar. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos, y le quitó el sujetador transparente negro de encaje.

Antes de romper aquella fidelidad que pertenecía solo a Hermione, se recostó encima de ella para besarla… Después de todo, tenía que comenzar a querer a aquella chica que sería su esposa, y no tratarla como una simple vía de descargar sus necesidades.

-¿Eres virgen?- le preguntó entre jadeos Pansy.

-No. ¿Y tú?-

-Tampoco…-

Draco aún no tenía el valor para unirse junto a ella en una sola escena; no quería romper lo único que aún lo mantenía ligado a Hermione. Pero, después de todo… Si ella estaba con Weasley¿por qué él no podía estar con Pansy?. Siguió besándola, preparándose mentalmente para aquel momento al cual no quería llegar… Aquel momento que solo pertenecía a la castaña. Cerró una vez más sus ojos, mientras dejaba que su mente imaginara que aquella muchacha de ojos marrones estaba compartiendo con él aquel momento…

-Hermione…-

-Blaise…-

**Is it over, yeah it's over. And I'm blowin' out the flame.  
Take a walk outside your mind, tell me how it feels to be,  
the one who turns the knife inside of me.  
Take a look and you will find, there's nothing there girl, yeah, I swear.  
I'm telling you girl yeah 'cause there's a hole in my soul,  
that's been killing me forever.  
It's a place where a garden never grows.**

**There's a hole in my soul, Yeah I should have known better.  
'Cause your love's like a thorn without a rose.**

_¿Me odian?... :( Espero que no xDDD :P .. Seeh, a lo mejor fue un poco violento Ronnie (puaj!)… Pero, lo peor está por venir :) … Con respecto a Pansy…. Juaz!... No era tan surprise, creo que ya varios se habían percatado que era Blaise (no recuerdo quién, pero alguien en un review lo dijo xD)Bueno, esta canción para mi es re leeenda, y creo que reflejaba exactamente lo que yo quería (¡Dios! Si me demoro más en buscar una canción adecuada que en escribir los capítulos xDDD Es por eso que agradezco infinitamente a las personas que me han recomendado canciones n.n). Haber, con respecto al fic… Hmmm, me falta solo un capítulo y medio para terminarlo; aunque ¡OJO!... Ya tengo 5 chapters listos.. O sea, resumidamente, faltan 7 capítulos para el final… ¿Es mucho?... Damn it! Espero que no se les haga latoso… En fin, si **Alexia Riddle** lee esto, le dejo un mensaje:_

_**Wow, la verdad es que me sorprendió tu mensaje… El del fic Der Erbe. La verdad es que tu crítica fue buenísima… Y fue por eso que decidí borrar el fic de la página, para así tomar tus consejos y mejorarlo. Seeh, la verdad es que tus palabras me llegaron bien a fondo; por lo que detallaré mejor cada parte. (Ya que la verdad, ese fic me gustaba como estaba quedando… Por lo que quiero que sea bueno con todas sus letras)… Muchas gracias. :) ** _

_Respuestas a los rvws:_

_**Wei-lo: **De verolas te gustó la carta?... Pues me alegro mucho n.n … Puesto que la verdad es que eso de escribir cartas no se me da mucho xDDD (Bueno, hubo un tiempo que sí… Pero como dicen por ahí: El pasado, pisado xD). Y qué quieres que te diga con lo que dijiste de cómo te sentías después de leer los chaps?... La verdad es que tus palabras me emocionan mucho… Muchas gracias por tus comentarios; realmente son muy gratificantes para mi n.n …_

_**LaBelle Evans: **Yo tb pasé por la época BSB xDDD… Pero hace tiempo que ia no xDD, es por eso que me daba un no sé qué poner esas canciones. La verdad es que todas las que he puesto me dan ese no sé qué… Pero como le dije a Terry; Draconian o Epica no van con este fic xDDD. ¡Oooops!... Creo que de ahora en adelante me odiarás¿cierto?... Pucha! Lo siento :( En serio, te entiendo. A mi tampoco me gusta leer fics en los cuales mi Draquito es el malo… Por lo que te comprenderé si decides dejarme mil insultos en otro review :P… La verdad es que te comprenderé :)…_

_**Crysania Malfoy: **¡Merlín que acertada que estabas mujer!... Una relación no funciona si es que no hay sentimientos por ambos lados… Y así es, así como todo acabará trágicamente. :(. Y bueno, si no te gustó como era Ron en el chap 20, creo que ahora menos xDDDD… Pero me agradas mucho, sabes?... Creo que pensamos muy parecido (digo, hasta en Luna coincidimos!). Muchos cariños para ti n.n _

_**Bichito91: **Dejar a Ron con Hermione?... Hmmm… La verdad es que ya voy casi al final del fic, y hasta el momento… ¡TODO PUEDE PASAR!. Después de todo; mi segunda pareja favorita es Ron & Herms xDDD (que obviamente, es la que JKR hará :P). Own (gesto de ternura xD)… Me alegra que a ti tb te haya gustado la carta :') … Muchos besos y abrazos para ti tb n.n … _

_**Fumi Mandrake: **Dios! Discúlpame :( Pero es que de repente se me pasan ciertos reviews U.u (Pero los de este fic, los tengo guardados en mi e mail n.n). Pero bueno, espero que ahora te haya quedado claro el "cambio" de Ronnie… Y bueno, al igual que con LaBelle… Si quieres dejarme miles de insultos te comprenderé …. _

_**Melooo: **Jijiji, no dudo que algún día te llegue una carta de amor hermosísima… Después de todo, hasta la carta más simple y torpe, si es mandada por la persona que amamos, es la más bella de todas n.n … Besos para ti tb. _

_**Pipu Radcliffe: **Nuuu! Mi intención no era que lloraras U,u Lo digo ya que a mi no me gusta llorar que digamos (cosa que hago siempre xDDDD)… saludos y gracias por tus palabras. Y bueno, la canción que me recomendaste la usé para un chap n.n … Te lo agradezco mucho :)_

_**Karen: **jujuju me alegra que encuentres que el fic se esté poniendo cada vez mejor n.n … después de todo, eso es lo que espero… No decaer en la historia :)_

_**Mia Malfoy: **Oh my God!... La verdad es que se pondrá peor :S … Así que, si no quieres seguir sintiendo esa angustia… Te aconsejo que no leas más :P …_

_**Jaz: **Hermosura de persona! La verdad es que me encanta que te encante (sorry por la redundancia xD) la historia… Cierto? Esta pareja rulea en mala (rulea rulz bkn la lleva son lo máximo xD)._

_**SAILOR ALLUMINEM SIREN: **Con respecto al regalo de Ron… es simple: cuando amas verdaderamente a una persona (lo cual quiere decir que estas dispuesta a dejarla ir si es que de esa manera encontrará su felicidad), la conoces por completo… Y al parecer, Ronnie no :S. Juuuu! Si a mi me llegase una carta así… ¡Dios!... ME CASO xD. No, mejor no I.I soy muy joven aún xD. _

_**AlePatito: **Gracias por tu canción; la tendré en mente (la verdad es que ya la dejé en caché en el Mozilla xDDDD).. No te puedo decir más :B. Me alegra que te guste tal cual y es el chap… Muchos saludos desde Chile, Mana! xDDD … X.x_

_**Terry Moon: **Tenías razón (en el 17 chap)… Nada de lo que se viene es bueno X.x … Pero, digamos que tengo una tendencia media depresiva xDDDDDD (Te cuento, mi primer fic, Llévame Contigo, era un one shot…. Pero me reclamaron tanto que tuve que terminarlo "bonito" xDDDDDD) Seeeh, condenada y maldeeeta tormenta! Acá en Chile está quedando la mansa embarra'a… Se desbordaron como 4 ríos en la capital… Si incluso habían decretado alerta amarilla.. Dios, el solo pensar en los perritos callejeros… me parte el corazón T.T (Lo sé, no pienso en los seres humanos. Pero, después de todo, ellos tienen como sobrevivir, no?.. Digo, pueden buscar trabajo y ganar sus pesos para protegerse… Pero¿quién protege a los pobres indefensos caninos? Yaaaa! xDDD Me estoy desviando con mi espíritu perruno xD). Wow, veo que contigo tb comparto algunos aspectos (como el agrado por Luna y la tendencia a ser tener una mente macabra xDDDDD)… Eso rulea! Ju! La verdad es que me gusta Nightwish tb… Aunque no mucho; pero creo que alguna canción de ellos caerá bien en algún chap (aunque prefiero las canciones de Evanescence… Seeeh, loly pop xDDD). Y bueno, como puse más arriba… Ese "está por terminar"… quería decir que yo estaba por terminar de escribirlo… xDDDDD Seeeh, de repente se me olvida que no estoy hablando frente a frente con uds para expresarme bien xD. Dios, Terry, ni te imaginas lo feliz y orgullosa que me haces sentir a mi cuando dices que estás orgullosa de mi (ya que viniendo de una gran escritora, es un honor. Lo sé, lo sé… Suena chupamedias, pero mi conciencia está tranquila… y Dios! Espero que pronto subas otro capítulo, que como te dije en el review, el último me tocó fondo. _

_PD1.: Seeeh, Draquito adora los post data. Después de todo; todos tenemos nuestras rarezas xD. _

_PD2.: JAJAJAJAJA YO TB! Es por eso que le traspasé a Draco mi rareza xD. _

_PD3.: Me creerás que gracias a ti me acordé de eso?... Y lo puse en el mejor momento y fue el mejor regalo de todos ;). _

_PD4.: En serio?... Wow… Más contenta me dejas n.n Y te digo algo? Pero que quede entre nosotras.. (Seeh, los demás no lean esto xDDD). :Nunca había escuchado esas canciones, pero buscando y buscando las encontré… Y sabes? Aquellas dos song son las que más escucho para inspirarme O.o … ¿Extraño? xDDD._

_PD5.: No sé por qué, pero siempre los reviews que te dejo son los más largos xDDD _

_PD6.: Espero que tu próximo chap no demore, eh. _

_**U**N SINCERO ABRAZO A LA DISTANCIA Y MILLONES DE BESOS PARA TODOS USTEDES… QUE SIN PENSARLO YO, SE CONVIRTIERON EN MI ALEGRÍA DIARIA (Y DIGAMOS QUE ENTRE TANTO ESTUDIO Y TANTAS COSAS MALAS QUE HAN PASADO EN MI PAIS POR LAS FUERTES LLUVIAS, MIS ALEGRÍAS SON ESCAZAS… EN REALIDAD ES SOLO TRES: LLEGAR A MI CASA Y SABER QUE MI FAMILIA ESTA BIEN; SER RECIBIDA CARIÑOSAMENTE POR MIS DOS HERMANITOS HERMOSOS (SON DOS PERRITOS; NO! NO ES QUE SEAN HUMANOS Y LOS ESTE TRATANDO ASÍ, REALMENTE SON CANES xD) Y TERCERO: SUS REVIEWS. _

_PD1: DIOS! NUNCA HABÏA DEJADO UN COMENTARIO TAN LARGO XD_

_PD2: NO HAGAS TU REALIDAD UN SUEÑO; HAZ TUS SUEÑOS REALIDAD…_****

_**ATTE. AGATHA BLACK MALFOY. **_


	22. Guilliver

**En esta noche eterna busco un resto de mi sol.  
El mundo que recuerdo…  
Vida a vida como todo, se apagó.  
Pensar que pude haber salvado,  
quise ser Gulliver, y nunca fui Gulliver.  
En esta noche oscura como siempre me perderé,  
pisando tierra yerma y perseguido por la voz de lo que sé.  
Y sé que se me fue la mano;  
Pero era ya tarde, muy tarde.**

-¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?- gritaron ambos chicos al unísono, mientras rápidamente tomaban distancia entre sí.

-¿Me llamaste…?- volvieron a repetir al mismo tiempo.

Se miraban atónitamente; Pansy lo miraba indignada por haberla confundido con Hermione, mientras que Draco intentaba asimilar el nombre con que Pansy lo había confundido.

-Entonces…- comenzó a balbucear el muchacho, haciendo memoria de una de sus noches en Hogwarts. -¿Eras tú la que estaba con Blaise cuando pisé el sujetador?-

Pansy asintió vergonzosamente mientras comenzaba a vestirse; se maldecía mil veces por haber llamado al moreno en vez de haber nombrado al rubicundo que tenía enfrente.

-¿Y por qué ninguno me lo había dicho?- preguntaba indignadamente, mientras terminaba de cerrar el último botón de su camisa. Su había aprendido algo con Hermione, era el cómo abrochar y desabrochar en un dos por tres.

Sin poder responderle, ambos se giraron hacia la puerta al ver como ésta se abría. Sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra, Draco se acercó a Blaise, el cual notaba una leve mejoría de su borrachera, y le asentó un golpe en el centro del estómago.

-¡DRACO!- chilló Pansy, corriendo a socorrer a su amado moreno.

-¡YO TE CONSIDERABA MI AMIGO, ZABINI!- le gritaba al muchacho que se estaba sobando el vientre, intentando detener aquel ardor que sentía, mientras miraba consternado a Pansy.

-¿CON QUÉ DERECHO VIENES A RECLAMARLE, DRACO?- vociferaba Pansy, sin dejar de sostener a Blaise. -¡SI MIENTRAS ERAS MI PROMETIDO TE ACOSTABAS CON GRANGER!-

-¡ESTO ES ASUNTO DE HOMBRES, PARKINSON!- le gritó, para luego empujarla violentamente, haciendo que la chica soltara al moreno, quien aún no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sí, de alguna manera debía liberar la frustración que sentía por ser quien malditamente era. -¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?-

-¿Y qué querías, que te dijera: Draco, amigo mío, me acuesto con tu futura esposa?- le preguntó Blaise con sorna, pero manteniendo la calma. Después de todo, la verdad había salido a flote, y un par de griteríos no la escondería otra vez.

-¡No es eso, Blaise!- le reprochó, reprendiéndolo con menos dureza. -¡Esto cambia todo!...-

-¡No!... No cambia nada. Tú te casas con Parkinson y punto. Por otro lado, yo solo vine a decirles que tu padre nos está esperando…-

-¿**E**stás mejor, Herms?-

La castaña miró los ojos verdes que la observaban con aprensión; aún no había podido detener sus amarga lágrimas… Aún podía sentir la opresión de Ron en sus muñecas, y más aún, ver la diabólica mirada con que la intimidaba.

Estaban en la sala común de Premios Anuales; habían llegado ahí luego de que Harry golpeara unas cuantas veces a Ron, puesto que éste no había tenido intención alguna de soltar a Hermione.

Aún podía oír las últimas palabras de un ensangrentado Ron, que decía con malicia desde el suelo de la sala común de Gryffindor: _"¡Tú eres mía, Hermione!... ¡Y esta, me las pagas!"_

Harry le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba una de sus muñecas, intentando alivianar el dolor de la muchacha.

-No sé que voy a hacer, Harry… Esto quedará marcado y alguien lo puede notar.- le dijo preocupadamente, mientras señalaba sus amoratadas muñecas.

-¡Maldito Ron!... ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerte esto?-

-No lo sé… Pero me da miedo.-

-No te preocupes, Herms… Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.-

La castaña se acostó sobre el regazo de su, ahora, único amigo. Harry, que estaba sentado junto a ella en el sofá, se acomodó en éste preparándose para dormir ahí.

Hermione agradeció el gesto de su amigo; primero salvarla, y luego, disponerse a pasar una incómoda noche sentado en un sillón, sin dejar de recalcar que la habitación parecía un témpano. Poco a poco, se fue quedando dormida, imaginando que descansaba sobre el regazo de un rubicundo que seguramente estaría formalizando su compromiso.

**Y grito herido no; un no que estalla en mil pedazos.  
Un no que cae en el olvido; inútil, pequeño y perdido.  
Y grito herido no, tan fuerte y tan desesperado.  
Tan grande, solitario y vencido.  
Inútil, pequeño, perdido...  
Y grito no, no...**

-**F**amilia…- comenzaba a recitar Lucius Malfoy a los presentes, mientras que Draco bebía descaradamente vodka, ignorando las miradas acusadoras que lo asediaban. –Si nos hemos reunido aquí hoy, es para….-

El muchacho prefirió no prestar atención al discurso de su padre; estaba ingeniándoselas para romper con aquella falsedad, costase lo que costase.

Aún sentía cierto recelo por Blaise, quien no lo dejaba de mirar; no era porque se hubiese acostado con su prometida, si no que le dolía que no hubiese confiado en él. Después de todo, eran amigos.

¡Cuánto hubiese querido estar esa noche con Granger!... Haber visto su rostro al recibir el regalo y la carta, haberle dicho cuánto la amaba, haber compartido la oscuridad de la noche junto a ella…

-Después de todo; la unión que se celebrará en seis meses más es esperada por todo el mundo mágico: una unión de pureza, de linaje, de sangres limpias…-

-¡YA BASTA!-

Todos los ojos se posaron en Pansy, quien estaba de pie mirando fijamente a Lucius Malfoy, y de paso, interrumpiendo su aburridísimo discurso.

-Hija¿qué sucede?- preguntó su padre, mirando a Lucius como pidiéndole disculpas.

-¡ESTO ES UNA FARSA!- gritó ahora Blaise, llamando la atención de los presentes. –¡ELLOS NO SE PUEDEN CASAR!-

Lucius frunció el seño, adoptando una tétrica expresión, pero aún así, manteniendo la calma.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó mirando a su hijo, esperando que ahora fuese él el que interrumpiera.

-¡PORQUE YO LA AMO!- gritó Blaise, a lo cual todas las miradas lo observaban acusadoramente. A excepción de Pansy, obviamente, que miraba con ilusión al muchacho. Si bien habían mantenido durante dos años una furtiva relación a espaldas del mundo, nunca pensó que aquel muchacho llegase a sentir lo mismo que ella sentía en ese momento.

-¡NOSOTROS NO AMAMOS, ZABINI!- Lucius lucía aterrador; se encontraba de pie y con los ojos prácticamente desorbitados. Pero aún así, el enamorado moreno no se intimidaba.

-Entonces no sé que será lo que siento por Pansy… Pero de lo que estoy seguro… ¡ES QUE NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SE CASE CON DRACO AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!-

Todos los adultos, exceptuando a Lucius, miraban atónitamente el enfrentamiento verbal que tenía el patriarca Malfoy con el joven Zabini. Draco había pensado en intervenir de todos modos, pero no había esperado tal declaración de su amigo. En parte, sentía un gran alivio gracias a él. Después de todo, su padre no lo reprendería.

Lucius lo miraba con desprecio, mientras que Blaise le dirigía una mirada desafiante, haciéndole entender al rubicundo adulto que no se dejaría vencer.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, Blaise…- comenzó a decir que odio. Los adultos sabían que esas palabras de Lucius significaban algo más, puesto que muy bien lo conocían. La madre del moreno inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento para socorrer a su hijo, pero su esposo la retuvo mirándola con asentimiento (sabía que ponerse en el bando contrario de Lucius traía peores consecuencias). Los Parkinson aún no podían reaccionar; encontraban una tremendísima falta de respeto lo que ambos muchachos habían hecho. –Entonces, será lo último que hagas.-

Draco veía como su padre, sutilmente, deslizaba su varita entre sus manos…

-_¡Avada Kedabr…!-_

-¡DETENTE!-

El príncipe de Slytherin se encontraba entre la varita de su propio padre y el cuerpo de su amigo.

-¡Quítate, Draco!- le espetaba furiosamente.

-¡NO!- gritó él, mientras que los padres de Pansy, retenían a su hija que chillaba por socorrer a su amado. -¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES, PADRE?-

-¿Qué debo entender?- preguntó curiosamente Lucius, aún manteniendo la varita en alto.

-¡QUE PORQUE TÚ, PADRE, NO TENGAS SENTIMIENTOS QUIERE DECIR QUE ELLOS TAMPOCO!- le gritaba, olvidándose de las consecuencias que sus palabras le podrían traer. Total, si ya había comenzado… Terminaría a toda costa. -¡Y YO NO ME QUIERO CASAR CON PANSY!-

-¡PERO ES LO QUE YO TE ORDENO!... ¡Y ES LO QUE HARÁS!-

-¡NO!... ¡SI ME CASO, LO HARÉ CON LA MUJER QUE AMO!... ¡SÍ, PADRE!. ¡MIENTRAS TE DEDICABAS A PLANEAR MI FUTURO, ME ENAMORÉ!- le espetó al ver la cara de asombro de su progenitor. -¡Y SI ESO TE SORPRENDE… MÁS AÚN TE SORPRENDERÁ SABER QUE ME ENAMORÉ DE UNA SANGRE SUCIA, LA AMIGA DE HARRY POTTER, DE HERMIONE GRANGER!-

-¡HIJO DE…!- lo garabateó apuntándolo directamente al corazón. -_¡CRUCIO!-_

**En esta noche oscura ya no cabe posibilidad, de darle vida a nada;  
lo que muere para siempre muerto está.  
Y duele tanto echar de menos;  
quise ser Gulliver, y nunca fui Gulliver.**

**Y grito herido no, tan fuerte y tan desesperado.  
Tan grande, solitario y vencido.  
Inútil, pequeño, perdido...  
Y grito no, no...**

**U**n rayo de sol se escapaba de entre las cortinas; aquel rayo que daba directamente en el rostro de una pequeña que dormía sobre el regazo de un incómodo chico.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, a pesar de que el brillo del sol le escocía los párpados; pero prefirió quedarse así y pensar que se encontraba en la cama de un Slytherin, y pensar que todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior había sido una terrible pesadilla. Más aún, cayó en cuenta de que no olía a menta, si no que la persona que estaba junto a ella dejaba un aroma a melón entremezclado con puré de patatas. Y por si fuera poco para caer en la cruda realidad, miró el torso que tenía en frente: no era musculoso ni tonificado como el del muchacho que deseaba encontrar ahí, era todo lo contrario.

-¿Harry?- susurró.

-Ya era hora que te despertaras, dormilona. ¡Merlín, tú sí que sabes lo que es roncar!-

Aquella última frase quedó retumbando en sus tímpanos; esas mismas palabras se le hacían muy familiares, y sin saber por qué, le comenzó a dar una repentina nostalgia.

Ignorando aquel sentimiento, Hermione sonrió tiernamente y se sentó junto a su amigo.

Harry aprovechó aquella instancia para estirar sus extremidades con placer; después de todo, había pasado una pésima noche entre los ronquidos de su amiga y la incomodidad de su posición, la cual no había querido cambiar, para así no molestar el sueño de la castaña.

-¿Qué haré con lo de Ron, Harry?- el aludido la miró con un dejo de sentirse ofendido.

-¿Disculpa?... Te corrijo: "qué haremos". Ayer te lo dije, Herms, yo estoy contigo. No te dejaré sola.-

La chica agradeció con un estrecho abrazo el gesto de su amigo; estaba dispuesto a todo, inclusive enfrentar a su casi hermano, por ella.

-Pero no lo sé… Quizás es mejor dejar que pase un poco de tiempo; para así alivianar los ánimos¿no crees?- Hermione asintió, puesto que aún sentía un enorme resentimiento con el pelirrojo. Miró sus muñecas; Ron las había marcado. Y no como la había marcado Draco, puesto que el brillo que ambos irradiaban en aquellos momentos, eran totalmente diferentes. El de Draco había sido un centelleo de deseo, mientras que el de Ron era como de venganza, o algo así, pero que resultaba muy maquiavélico.

-Pero creo…- comenzó a decir Hermione, al escuchar como el estómago de su moreno amigo rugía. –Que lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es ir a desayunar.-

**S**entía como si un camión lo hubiese arroyado sin siquiera detenerse; su frente ardía con fiereza, mientras que su cuerpo expresaba su dolor sin piedad. Abrió lentamente sus ojos grises, encontrándose sumido en una solitaria oscuridad. Lo último que recordaba era aquella maldición imperdonable que le había conjurado su propio padre; aunque bueno, bien sabía que aquel hombre (no se le podía considerar como ser humano) distaba mucho de caracterizar lo que significaba, según el diccionario, aquella palabra.

Prefirió no intentar levantarse, puesto que sabía las consecuencias que un cruciatus dejaba. ¿Cómo no lo iba a saber?; si aquel hechizo era el favorito de su padre a la hora de castigarlo… Y también, tenía conocimiento dónde se encontraba; más que mal, su padre siempre le hacía el mismo castigo: Un cruciatus para luego dejarlo por días en el calabozo de la mansión.

-Imbécil…-bufó cansinamente hacia su padre.

-¿Draco?- sintió que lo llamaba una apagada voz; la voz de su amigo Blaise Zabini.

Comenzó a examinar la ergástula; y luego se injurió por aquel falso intento, dado que estaba a oscuras en aquel lugar.

-¿Blaise?... ¿Dónde estás?-

Antes de contestar, el chico tosió. El rubicundo se preocupó, puesto que aquel carraspeo sonaba como el de un terminal enfermo al pulmón.

-¿Qué te hizo ese cabrón?-

-Después de golpearme, me lanzó un hechizo para que no pudiera volver a hablarle fuerte nunca más…- escuchó a penas la explicación del moreno, el cual volvía a toser.

Aún sintiendo lástima por su amigo; no dejó de interrogarlo sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-¿Y Pansy?... ¿Hasta cuando se supone que estaremos aquí?- le preguntó.

Blaise no respondió tal como Draco lo esperaba; muy bien podía oír que sus carraspeos se unían y fundían con arcadas del moreno.

-Pansy volvió hoy a Hogwarts… Mientras que nosotros…- volvió a toser escandalosamente, sin poder contenerse. –Nosotros… Volveremos cuando hayamos acabado el entrenamiento, que según tu padre, no durará más que un mes.-

-¡NO!- vociferó, haciendo que sus palabras resonaran durante unos segundos dado al eco que habían producido. -¡YO NO VOY A SER COMO ÉL!... ¡YO NO SERÉ UN ASQUEROSO MORTÍFAGO!-

-¡DRACO!- gritó silenciosamente Blaise; él había intentado que sonara como un grito, pero debido al hechizo de Lucius, Draco lo oyó como un llamado en tono normal. -¿Qué no te diste cuenta de lo que tu padre es capaz de hacer?-

-¡No le temo a ese bastardo!... ¡Prefiero morir antes de ser uno de ellos!- le espetó indignado.

-¿Y también prefieres ver como tu padre cobra venganza con Granger?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Draco, ayer, con tu declaración, le dejaste saber a tu padre cual es tu talón de Aquiles.-

**Y grito herido no, tan fuerte y tan desesperado.  
Tan grande, solitario y vencido.  
Inútil, pequeño, perdido...  
Y grito no, no...  
Y grito no, no...Perdido. Salvado.  
No salvado…**

**

* * *

**

_HOla n.n... Me encantaría responder los bellos rvws que me llegaron entre hoy y ayer; pero ¡Merlín!... Son las 2:02 AM y mañana tengo clases a las 8:30 :B. Lo sé, lo sé... ¡Estoy loca! xDDDD... Pero bueno, si estoy despierta a estas horas, es porque he estado estudiando :). Bueno, espero que les guste el chapter... Después de éste, el tiempo avanza más rápido y luego, habrá más acción. (Oh my God! aún no tenrminó el penúltimo capítulo! Me salió más largo de lo que pensaba xD!)_

_Saludos a todos y gracias por sus bellísimos comentarios._

_**Atte. Agatha Black Malfoy. ** _**  
**


	23. Always

_This Romeo is bleeding_**, but you can't see his blood.  
It's nothing but some feelings that this old dog kicked up.  
It's been raining since you left me, now I'm drowning in the flood.  
You see I've always been a fighter, but without you I give up.  
Now **_I can't sing a love song_**, like the way it's meant to be.  
Well, I guess **_I'm not that good anymore_  
**But baby, that's just me…**

Estaba solo en el último asiento de la mesa Gryffindor; solo, pero sabiendo y sintiendo como curiosas miradas se aposentaban en él, para luego mirar a una pareja que se encontraba en el otro extremo. Si bien se sentía avergonzado por su actuar de la noche anterior, creyó que no había otra forma de solucionar aquel problema… Después de todo, Hermione tenía que entender que solo él podía estar a su lado, que habían nacido para estar juntos de por vida. Y seguía con la testaruda idea de que "_si no es conmigo, no será con ninguno… Y menos con Malfoy"_.

Engullía desganadamente su desayuno, intentando ignorar los cuchicheos que sentía a su alrededor. Si bien, aún estaba dolido con Hermione… Lo de Harry no tenía comparación alguna. Después de todo, él mismo lo había llevado a declarársele a Hermione… Y si él caía, Harry no se quedaría atrás. Estaba dispuesto a cobrar venganza contra el moreno que había sido algún día su mejor amigo, contra la castaña que tanto amaba; y por su puesto, contra aquel maldito rubicundo que le había hecho su vida despreciable desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

De pronto, sintió una molestosa punzada en su mano, por lo cual levantó su vista del plato, encontrándose con algo que no esperaba. Una pequeña lechuza negra con gris se encontraba picoteándolo, intentando llamar su atención.

-Vete, te equivocas de persona…-le gruñó, molestándose por aquel pajarraco que no tenía intenciones de dejarlo en paz. Lo observó con disgusto por unos momentos, para luego fijar su vista en la carta que traía. Muy bien se podían recitar las palabras "Ronald Weasley".

Inmediatamente, extasiado de curiosidad, desdobló el escrito que traía la lechuza y comenzó a devorar cada palabra, abriendo cada vez más los ojos a medida que iba leyendo.

-¿De quién será la carta?-

-No lo sé. Pero creo que no te debería importar lo que esté haciendo o no, Herms.- le aconsejaba Harry, mientras que la castaña no podía evitar observar la expresión que tomaba el pelirrojo a la distancia.

-No es que me importe, pero… ¡Dios, Harry!... Si hubieses visto el brillo de maldad que sus ojos tenían anoche. Más que importarme, me preocupa… Pero no exactamente por él.-

**B**laise oía muy bien la respiración agitada del rubicundo; la cual le causaba un gran estremecimiento. Conocía muy bien de lo que era capaz Draco cuando estaba enojado; no por nada era hijo del hombre más temido en el mundo mágico, después de Voldemort, obviamente.

**And **_I will love you_**, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - **_Always_  
**I'll be there till the stars don't shine.  
Till the heavens burst and, the words don't rhyme.  
And I know **_when I die_**, you'll be on my mind…**  
_And I'll love you - Always_

-¡MALDITO SEAS ZABINI!-

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?- le reprochaba. -¿Acaso querías que mi silencio me costara la muerte?... ¡NO, DRACO!. ¡Lo siento!... Pero no.-

Ambos se encontraban aún en celdas distintas, sin saberlo dado a la oscuridad, mientras recuperaban algunos de sus ímpetus recostados en el suelo, preparándose para lo que les tocaría vivir a la fuerza.

-¡YO NUNCA HUBIESE TRAICIONADO A UN AMIGO!- le espetaba fieramente Draco, sin siquiera saber la ubicación del muchacho al cual reprendía.

-¡Merlín, Malfoy!... ¡Granger no es mi amiga!- se defendía con pesar, aún sosteniendo aquella ahogada voz. –Y créeme, antes de dar mi vida por ella, prefiero ocuparla en el momento en que tenga que darla por Pansy…-

**Now your pictures that you left behind, are just memories of a different life.  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry.**  
_One that made you have to say goodbye_**…  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair,  
to touch your lips, to hold you near.  
When you say your prayers try to understand,**  
_I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

El rubicundo lo entendía perfectamente; después de todo, por la única persona que él daría su propia vida era por Hermione, la muchacha que amaba más que nada sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero aún así, no perdonaría el que Blaise le hubiese contado todo lo sucedido durante el último año a su propio padre, su peor enemigo.

Antes de poder refutarle algo, sintió como el crujido de una puerta lo sacaba de sus pensamientos. Lentamente sus ojos distinguieron que una perezosa luz daba paso al oscuro calabozo en el cual se encontraba. Y detrás de esta iluminación de escena, aparecía el único hombre al cual sería capaz de matar con sus propias manos…

**When he holds you close, when he pulls you near.**

**When he says the words you've needed to hear.  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine.  
To say to you till the end of time.  
Yeah, **_I will love you baby - Always_  
**And I'll be there forever and a day - Always**

-Draco, Blaise…- siseaba malignamente Lucius Malfoy. –Me alegro de que ya estén en condiciones para comenzar con su duro entrenamiento. Después de todo, Draco, pretendo que seas el vasallo más fiel del Señor Oscuro.- finalizó causando un miedo incontrolable a los dos indefensos muchachos.

Ya había pasado un entristecidísimo mes; dando paso a los últimos días fríos del mes de enero. Aún le consternaba la ausencia de cierto muchacho que había pasado a ser ya parte del recuerdo; o por lo menos eso creía.

Si bien esa mañana Pansy había llegado sola y con una expresión triste y sombría, la cual hasta la fecha no había cambiado, esperó que Draco hubiese llegado unas horas después. O bien, unos días. Quizás, unas semanas… Pero, a medida que pasa el tiempo y no regresaba, creía que su regreso no se efectuaría nunca.

Sabía que algo no estaba bien; pero, por más que su alma se lo pidiera, no le preguntó nunca a Parkinson lo que sucedía, ya que más que mal, no se humillaría nunca más. O por lo menos, nunca más por él… Por Draco Malfoy; aquel caballero nocturno que solía vagar por sus sueños, aquel deseo insaciable que su piel clamaba a cada momento, aquel muchacho que la tenía con el alma en hilo debido a su desaparición.

La última noticia de él fue un pergamino que a Mcgonagall le llevó. Pero aquella absurda excusa de "enfermedad infecciosa", Hermione no se la creía.

_Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall:_

_Como ha de saber, he sufrido una fuerte enfermedad infecciosa, la cual mi amigo Blaise Zabini también padece. Es por este motivo que tendré que estar ausente durante un tiempo; pero no se preocupe… Mis labores para la fiesta de San Valentín las estoy cumpliendo; he estado organizando lo que Granger me ha pedido: la iluminación y la seguridad del baile._

_Aproximadamente en un mes estaremos de vuelta; días antes de la celebración. _

_Atte. Draco Malfoy. _

_PD.: No se preocupe por mis quehaceres, Parkinson me los enviará diariamente para así poder cumplir con mis deberes de estudiantes. Lo mismo sucederá con Blaise. _

_PD2.: De todos modos, mi padre irá a visitar al Director Dumbledore para esclarecerle todo. _

Se olvidó de sus pensamientos por un momento, volviendo a prestar atención a la aburridísima clase de Historia de la Magia que impartía el profesor Binns. El profesor era un fantasma color gris perla, mientras que su voz era seca y ruidosa. Si bien respetaba a toda entidad superior a ella, y también a los que no estaban considerados superiores; aquella clase era un martirio. Tenía que someterse a una inagotable batalla contra sus párpados, para que éstos no se cerraran involuntariamente. Pero le era imposible prestar atención a tan antiquísimo profesor…

**If you told me to cry for you, I could.  
If you told me to **_die for you, I would_  
**Take a look at my face, There's no price I won't pay  
to say these words to you.  
Well, there **_ain't no luck_**, in these loaded dice.  
But baby if you give me just one more try,  
we can pack up our old dreams.  
And our old lives,**  
_we'll find a place where the sun still shines_

Miró a su derecha, encontrándose con un somnoliento Harry que mantenía su vista en un punto fijo del pizarrón, aunque Hermione no sabía si su amigo estaba mirando la pizarra o si bien, había aprendido a dormir con los ojos abiertos.

Innatamente llevó sus ojos a su izquierda… Pero no. Desde ese mismísimo 25 de diciembre que no tenía aquella compañía junto a Harry. No, Ron ya no formaba parte del trío, que ahora era claramente, el dueto de oro.

"_Te demostraré que te puedo hacer más mujer que ese hijo de…"_

Eran las últimas palabras que había escuchado del pelirrojo; quien en ese momento, se encontraba escribiendo afanosamente sobre un pergamino.

La castaña creía conocerlo muy bien; Ron no era de aquellos alumnos que ponían atención y tomaban apuntes, y menos en aquella aburrida clase. Además había constatado por sus propios ojos, que el Weasley últimamente siempre se le veía leyendo cartas o bien, escribiéndolas, mientras que una lechuza negra y pequeña no dejaba de ir y venir.

Extrañada por aquel comportamiento, Hermione le había preguntado en varias oportunidades a Ginny si es que sabía algo. Pero la pequeña pelirroja solo podía responderle con un simple "_No sé, Herms. Últimamente ni siquiera me habla."_

No sabía cómo ni cuándo su vida había dado un vuelco violentamente. De lo que siempre estuvo segura; solo quedaba Harry.

Jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza estar tanto tiempo disgustada con Ron.

Mejor dicho; nunca hubiese creído que Ron fuese capaz de violentarse con ella.

Por nada del mundo hubiese creído amistarse tanto con Parvati y Lavender.

Más bien; nunca hubiese creído que aquellas dos superficiales chicas fuesen quizás más maduras que ella misma para afrontar los problemas que se referían al tema amoroso.

Nunca hubiese creído posible tener algo más allá que una enemistad con el Slytherin.

En mejores palabras; nunca hubiese creído posible llegar a enamorarse de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Aló, Herms?- sintió que la llamaban. -¿Estás ahí?-

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando volver al lugar donde estaba, dejando atrás aquellos pensamientos que últimamente la acosaban en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry?- le preguntó, enseñándole una gran sonrisa. Sin siquiera imaginarlo, desde hacía un mes que no regañaba a Harry. Todo lo contrario; siempre que se dirigía a él, una sincera sonrisa se le escapaba de sus labios, dejándole entrever al moreno cuánto apreciaba como estaba comportándose con ella.

-Llevo como media hora diciéndote que me esperes en el comedor.-

-¿Y, tú?... ¿Dónde irás?- de repente se avergonzaba de sí misma, puesto que más que amiga, parecía la madre de Harry controlándolo en cualquier ocasión. Pero no era ese el significado verdadero de su forma de ser; lo hacía porque la compañía de aquel chico le causaba una seguridad que solo había encontrado en los brazos y en la cama de un muchacho que habitaba en la torre Slytherin.

-Eh…- comenzó a balbucear, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían. –Es que quedé… Bueno, Luna… Este… Ahora…-

-Ve, pero sé un buen chico, eh.- le dijo antes de que a Harry le diera un ataque de nerviosismo ahí mismo. Le encantaba la relación que mantenía su mejor amigo con la extraña muchacha de cabellos rubios. Si bien aún no formalizaban nada, se notaba que el cariño que se tenían era puro. Pero claro, sabía que no se podía comparar con el amor que ella sentía por Draco Malfoy.

_And I will love you, baby – Always._  
**And I'll be there forever and a day – Always.  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine,  
till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme.  
And I know **_when I die_**, you'll be on my mind.**  
_And I'll love you - Always_

_

* * *

_

_Hola n.n ... Pucha! Me encantaría poder responder sus beios comentarios; pero es que son las 6:51 y luego me tengo que preparar para sacar a pasear a mis perros e irme a la U xDDDD... Así que bueno, cuando vuelva (a las 10:20 am salgo), subiré otro Chapter... ya que ayer no subí ninguno, dado que me dediqué a escribirlo (me creeran que el penúltimo capítulo aún no lo termino?... Llevo como 12 páginas word! Y la mayoría de mis capítulos han sido de 4 o 5 xDDD Así que no sé si dividirlo en dos para que no se haga tan pesado... Ahí veré, porque aún no lo termino... xD)..._

_Entonces, cuando vuelva... responderé sus bellos reviews n.n ... _

_Los quiere un montón..._

_Agatha Black Malfoy._

_P.D.: AMO ESTA CANCIÓN! _


	24. Aquí nada es igual

**Aquí me ves desecho entre tus cosas, tragando las amargas horas.  
Hundiéndome en este silencio.  
Aquí me ves dejándome la vida, pegado a tu fotografía.  
Echándote tanto de menos, mientras los días pasan.  
Me inunda la nostalgia, la tristeza, el sentimiento**.

Mientras veía como el moreno se perdía por el umbral de la puerta, comenzó a tomar sus cosas para marcharse en dirección al Gran Comedor, lugar donde después se reuniría con Harry.

Estando ya cerca de la salida, desvió un momento su vista. Unos fríos y mordaces ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada. Rápidamente rompió aquella conexión, puesto que el ahora Ronald Weasley le causaba temor. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que ya no era aquel tierno y tímido muchacho que la acompañaba a todos lados; ya no tenía aquel brillo enternecedor en sus antes expresivos ojos. Ahora aquel resplandor causaba temor, y sus ojos eran similares al de un felino, esperando en cualquier momento embestir contra su presa.

Siguió su camino, cuando una cruel voz la distrajo.

-Sigue tu camino, _sangre sucia_.-

Y fue así como torpemente sus pasos siguieron su rumbo, no porque Ron se lo hubiese dicho; si no que porque no quería que aquel pelirrojo viera las lágrimas que había provocado en ella. Aquellas lágrimas de dolor, tristeza y desolación… ¿Cuándo hubiese pensado que él, aquel muchacho que consideraba su hermano, iba a llamarla tan despectivamente?. Aunque claro, no era el insulto lo que le dolía; ya que después de todo, con los Slytherin estaba acostumbrada a eso. Lo que la lastimaba era que ese insulto hubiese salido de los labios de él… Aquel que en segundo año intentó hechizar a un Slytherin por llamarla así, en su defensa. Pero ahora era Ronald Weasley el que la humillaba…

Intentando no desvanecerse en ese mismo instante, se recostó en una de las murallas, lo bastante alejado de la sala en la cual había tenido aquel encuentro con Ron. No, no iba a permitir que él la viera así.

Él… aquel muchacho que alguna vez le había profesado su amor; aquel hombre en el cual encontraba paz y seguridad… Pero que de un día para otro se lo habían cambiado por su Némesis.

¿Es que acaso intentaba asemejarse a Draco?... ¿Acaso ése era el magín del asunto?. Porque si así fuera; ¡Dios que estaba lejos de parecérsele!.

Aquella sonrisa ensanchadora, rebosante de dientes amarillentos y desnivelados; no tenían comparación con la irónica sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados que tenía Draco. Aquel cuerpo flacuchento y pecoso no tenía comparación alguna con el adonis cuerpo escultural y nacarado que tenía el rubicundo.

Pero por si Ron necesitase más pruebas para entender que ni siquiera se asemejaba en los talones a Draco; bastaba con verlos a los ojos. En primer lugar; unos eran azules y los otros grisáceos. Pero lo que más los diferenciaban era la profundidad al mirar; aquella profundidad que encontraba Hermione en los ojos grises, esa profundidad en la cual era capaz de perderse para siempre con tal de estar junto a ellos.

Llevó su mano derecha al pecho; intentando ahogar aquel quejido que quería escaparse, no sabiendo si era por el desprecio de Ron, o simplemente, por lo que había sido su tortura todas las noches desde el 24 de diciembre… Aquel día en que Draco se había marchado para no volver.

Aquel sollozo cesó por un instante, al percatarse lo que sus dedos estaban rozando. Sí, ahí se encontraba lo único que la mantenía cerca del muchacho por el cual tantas lágrimas había derramado, aquel chico de cabellos dorados que tantas veces llamó entre sueños implorándole que volviera… Acarició la cadenilla que él le había obsequiado. Después de su altercado con Ron, al día siguiente, se lo había pedido de vuelta a su amiga. Y ella, por supuesto, se lo entregó inmediatamente. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que también le entregaba la carta; aquella carta que era ahora ilegible, dado a las tantas lágrimas que Hermione había derramado en ella.

**Que aquí sin ti nada es igual.  
Se siente miedo…**

**Que las paredes de este hogar están llenas de recuerdos.  
Que aquí sin ti me va fatal, que yo te quiero.  
Que si tú vuelves, alma mía, me regresa el alma al cuerpo.  
Aquí me ves rogándote que vuelvas, que me perdones y que entiendas:  
Que no soporto este destierro.**

Se refregó los ojos, intentando derrochar las últimas gotas saladas que amenazaban con asomarse, cuando una mano la jaló hacia el doblé de la esquina.

-¿QUÉ DEMON…?- intentó reprochar, pero una súbita mano apareció de pronto en sus labios, callando su frase.

-Hermione, escucha…- susurraba Harry, quien miraba con un dejo de consternación a su amiga. –No, mejor, mira…-

Antes de que la castaña pudiera interrogarlo, Harry le había pasado un pequeño pedacillo de pergamino. Tal como el moreno lo había dicho, miró el papel y comenzó a leer.

_En el baile de San Valentín tendrás tu recompensa. _

-¿Y qué diablos quiere decir est…?-

-Shhht… Hermione, no hables fuerte.- la silenció su amigo. –Esto- continuó señalando el pedazo de papiro. –Es parte de unas de las cartas que le están llegando a Ron…-

-¿Y cómo lo sab…?-

-Luna me lo dio.- le interrumpió otra vez, intentando que aquella conversación terminara lo antes posible, por miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir o por temor a ser escuchado. –Dijo que había visto a Ron romper sus cartas una vez que las leía, y para cuando rompía la última, hechizó este pedazo con un Wingardum Leviosa para obtenerlo.-

-¿Y qué se puede significar esto?-

-Eso esperaba que me lo dijeras tú, Herms.- se sinceró Harry. –Después de todo, yo soy el busca problemas; y tú, la que los resuelve.-

Después de meditar unos segundos sobre el meollo del asunto; decidieron no seguir ideando conjetura sin tener alguna otra pista que los llevara a alguna conclusión verdadera. Aún con la incógnita rondando sus mentes, se dirigieron silenciosamente al Gran Comedor, para así, terminar otro desventurado día de clases.

Entraron juntos al comedor, y sin poder evitarlo ni sin ponerse de acuerdo, sus vistas se clavaron en el solitario pelirrojo que les devolvía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

¿Qué diablos era lo que se traía Ron entre manos?. Fuese lo que fuese, ella iba a descubrirlo a como de lugar. No por nada había desenmascarado enigmas mucho más dificultosos en otras ocasiones, y ésta no iba a ser la primera vez que fracasaría.

Para no ser menos que el muchacho; Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa de deleite, sintiendo placer al ver que los ojos de Ron mostraban consternación ante aquella manifestación. "_Al enemigo no hay que mostrarle debilidad; hay que hacer que él la padezca." _Aunque le dolía admitirlo, los ojos de Ron se habían vuelto en los ojos del adversario. Sin saber por qué, pero su corazón así se lo dictaba.

**Aquí me ves tan solo como un hombre,  
al que le has dado un duro golpe…  
Y que se quema a fuego lento,  
Y tú que no me llamas.**

**Más dura la distancia, la tristeza, el sentimiento.**

Comenzó a cenar desganadamente; puesto que el apetito se había ido con Draco, junto con otros sentimientos y necesidades también. Veía como Harry conversaba con Dean y Neville sobre Snape y su incambiable odio ingénito que tenía hacia los Gryffindors, dado que el día anterior había castigado a Neville por estornudar; excusa que Goyle usó para defenderse cuando, con su torpeza innata, volteó un caldero en el suelo, haciendo que la sala se llenara de una espesa y tóxica humareda.

-Aún no entiendo por qué Snape nos odia tanto…- reclamaba Seamus, que se unía a la conversación después de haber estado flirteando con Parvati.

-Yo tampoco lo sé…- mintió Harry, quien tenía pleno conocimiento que aquella aberración que tenía el profesor de Pociones, se debía en parte a su propio padre y sus amigos. Pero la verdad es que no quería comenzar con una charla que, siempre que la contaba, le llevaba horas contándola. Después de todo, las aventuras de los Merodeadores eran infinitas; como eran infinitas las ansias de saber más que provocaba en el oyente de las historias.

Hermione, que no participaba en la conversación puesto que el tema Snape ya era bastante aburrido para cualquiera, indagó en la mesa Ravenclaw. Le intrigó la forma en que Luna observaba cautelosamente a Ron, intentando pasar inadvertida. ¿Por qué lo miraba así?... ¿Cómo si ella supiese que tramaba algo malévolo?. Se deshizo de sus pensamientos, ya que después de todo… _"Por algo le dicen lunática Lovegood¿no?"_

De pronto, escuchó como un murmullo a viva voz atiborraba el Gran Salón, a la vez que todas las cabezas se dirigían a un punto en común.

Como todos los curiosos presentes, incluidos unos cuantos maestros, fijó su vista en el marco de la puerta.

Dos escuálidas figuras se dejaban entrever; aunque solo Hermione apreciaba una, mientras su corazón embestía vehementemente y unas cuántas lagrimillas amenazaban con emerger.

Un muchacho de gran altura miraba hacia delante; un rubicundo más empalidecido de lo que normalmente era. Su mirada era aún más sombría que de costumbre; por lo que la castaña intentó ver más allá que lo que la vista le permitía, intentando encontrar aquel brillo gris que tanto necesitaba para sobrevivir. Pero no, no estaban. En su lugar, se encontraban unos ojos sin capacidad de deslumbrar por su hermosura, se encontraba un vacío amortiguante que provocaba un estremecimiento con tan solo mirarlos de reojo.

Draco Malfoy había vuelto; pero Hermione sentía que no era el mismo al cual había visto la última vez, hace exactamente 34 días atrás.

**Tanta soledad,  
no puede aguantar mi mente y mi cuerpo.  
Que me tiene muy mal, tanta soledad…  
Y yo muriendo…**

**

* * *

**

_**Lady Lathenia: **Seeeh por fin se acabó la maldeeeta shuvia … Aunque dicen que lloverá el sábado T.T ¡Merlín, en todos lados está quedando la mansaca! (xD)… Me alegro mucho que te gustara el chapter; pero bueno, si Ron se comporta así… Lo hice porque me cansaba ver siempre a un bonachón Ronnie :P … Y esta vez quise darle otro sentido a los personajes; no haciéndolos tan predecibles como siempre. Besos y abrazos para ti tb n.n_

_**LaBelle Evans: **Uf! Menos mal! Ya veía que serías la primera en insultarme xDDD Aunque la verdad, lo entendería (Me pondría igual si leo en un fic a un Sirius Malulo I.I)… Noooo! Por ningún motivo dejaría un Harry & Ginny… Ni muerta! No soporto esa pareja X.x Es la más vomitiva para mi xD Si la única manera en que Harry me cae bien; es estando con Luna. (Seeeh, San Potter no me agrada en lo absoluto xD Y para qué te digo Ginny… Ella no me cae bien ni con Sirius o Draco xD). ¿Cómo cuales canciones te refieres?... Digo, para así explicártelo xDDD Es que igual, de todos modos, lo que más me cuesta es elegir las canciones (ya no suelo escuchar mucho los grupos que he puesto; la verdad es que algunas canciones ni las conocía xDDDD). Con respecto al aroma de Harry…. Lo sé, idealizo mucho a mi Draquito… Y sé que dejo los atributos de los demás de lado; pero cuando lo escribí… me puse a pensar en Harry y se me vino un olor a manzana xDDD Y dije "Hmmm si pongo eso quizás suene demasiado afeminado xDD" así pensé en otro, y no sé por qué se me vino a la mente olor a puré xDDDDD… Lo siento, intentaré no enfocarme tanto en la perfección de mi Dragoncito n.n… Cariños para usted también n.n_

_**Lara: **La verdad es que aún no sé si será un final "feliz" (Draco y Hermione, claro está)… Porque, con lo que llevo escrito… da para cualquier cosa; y justo estoy en los últimos momentos para decidir el futuro xDDDD… Pero, me alegro que te guste (ya que ese es mi objetivo) y bueno, te cuento que intento actualizar todos los días n.n .. Saludos._

_**Crysania Malfoy: **Correcto! Eso es lo que quería hacer; un Ron fuera de lo común, un Draco y Blaise diferentes, una Hermione que mostrase sus sentimientos, una Luna más clever y un Harry que no siempre resultase ser el héroe de toda acción. Me alegro que te guste n.n_

_**ArHeS SLY: **Hola n.n … La verdad es que agradezco esa calificación de "excelente", aunque sabes? Creo que dista mucho de serlo T.T De repente, me he dado cuenta, de que no tengo muy buena síntesis para redactar xD… Pero poco a poco me voy esforzando por mejorar :P …_

_PD1.: Me imaginaba, puesto que ese momento en que Draco pisa el sostén de Pansy (sin saberlo, claro)… estaba como demás para ser algo sin importancia. _

_PD2.: Como podrás ver en el chap 22…. ¡Sí que se dio cuenta!. _

_PD3.: Jajajaja xDDD Me parece genial, porque me encantan los post datas. _

_PD4.: Me encantó tu review n.n besos y abrazos para ti :) _

_**Alepatito: **Que bien que te haya gustado este Ron! Porque la verdad es que a mi tb xDDD Ya que quizás no es algo tan típico… lo que me encanta! xDDD Saludos desde Chile :):) _

_**MerodeadoraMartu: **Fiu! (sonido como de tranquilidad xDDD)… Menos mal que tu historia no se compara con la de Herms… O sea, digo, debe ser terrible lo que su ex mejor amigo intentó hacerle¿no?... Y bueno, respecto a Draco…. Hmmm hay veces en que uno hace cosas sin pensar, o por simple despecho (Ok, no todos son así xDD Lo sé xD y espero:P)… Saludos y mis sinceros agradecimientos por tu comentario :)_

_**Jaz: **Bueno, ahora viene lo que quieres: El reencuentro xD Aunque claro, no será todo color rosa… La verdad es que será totalmente diferente… Saludos…. _

_**Marina Cornamenta Potter:** Me alegro que te guste, y mi pareja preferida tb es Hermione y Draco n.n Más que porque sea lo prohibido, es porque creo que juntos son lo máximo… Se complementan perfectamente al ser tan distintos y parecidos a la vez. La verdad es que no tengo palabras para especificar qué me hace sentir esta pareja; pero es eso… Un sentimiento muy hermoso que me nace cuando leo sobre ellos o escribo. :) (¡Dios! Creo que soy demasiado complicada para expresar mis sentimientos xD). Con quien se quedará Potter? Hmmm no lo sé aún, por lo que llevo escrito… Puede que Luna, o puede que ambos mueran, o puede que muera uno y el otro no. La verdad es que aún no lo decido xD. Saludos._

_**libe-patil: **Lo de Lucius y Narcisa es complicado… Cuando creces en una atmósfera de odio y sin nada de cariño… Te acostumbras. Claro, Draco tb se crió así, pero descubrió que el vacío que sentía en su interior lo llenaba una sola persona: Hermione Jane Granger. En cambio, lo de sus padres era un compromiso que habían adquirido por sus padres… Tal y como Pansy y Draco harán. O bueno, ya no xD. De que se estiman, claro que sí!. Pero para Lucius es más importante el poder y obediencia sobre el amor… Por qué no quieren esa pareja? Los padres de Pansy no se oponen, pero saben que Lucius es el que hace y deshace en su sociedad.. Le temen. Y Lucius se enoja, puesto que más que nada, sus órdenes fueron desacatadas… y sin respeto… _

_**Maragara: **Lo sé… un mes es muy poco… xDD Pero si me alargaba, no llegarían al Baile de San Valentín X.x Que es donde ocurre lo más importante, el desenlace…. Entonces tuve que apurarme no más xD, porque las fechas se me venían muy encima :P. _

_**Sily24**: Pucha que lata que estés tan atareada U.U Te entiendo perfectamente :'( … Pero bueno, la verdad es que me da satisfacción que te haya impactado lo de Ron (más que nada, eso es lo que esperaba provocar xDDD) Nos vemos, que estés bien._

_**Shofi-Black: **De verdad tus clases empiezan a las 6:30! Demonios! Y yo que reclamaba porque las mías comenzaban a las 8:30… Lo tuyo en un abuso!... Por otro lado, me alegro que te haya gustado n.n Y seeeh, tb me alegra saber que quizás estás más loca o somos casi igual de locas xDDDD Con respecto a lo de los merodeadores; tengo un fic a medio hacer de ellos… Lo había publicado, pero lo saqué… Porque tenía pésima redacción (fue uno de mis primeros fics xDDD) Y bueno, después de arreglar Der Erbe (otro fic que estaba publicando y saqué, de ésta pareja)… A lo mejor continúe con ese… Aunque depende de mis ánimos, ya que tengo varios a medio camino… Y si depende de cómo me sienta sigo con alguno (o sea, si estoy feliz… escribo en mi fic "feliz"… Si estoy triste, en el triste y así xD)… Jijiji que tierna, abrazo de osito para ti tb xDDD n.n _

_**Becky: **Jajaja no te preocupes, que intento subir cada día un chapter nuevo xDD Gracias por tu comentario, está bellísimo :)._

_**Terry Moon: **Uy! A mi tb me gusta Anywhere… aunque digamos que me gustaba… pasado… Seeeh, lamentablemente cuando dedicas o te dedican una canción, y después todo termina… tiendes a tomarle un cierto resentimiento a ésta (aunque bueno, quizás sea solo mi caso en que suceda eso xDDDDD). Jijiji no falta mucho para saber cuál es el regalo (que te adelanto; no es nada material… Lo cual, en algunas oportunidades, vale más que mil galeones xD). Bueno, respecto al trío de plata… Hmmmm, no tendrán mucho énfasis en la historia, pero Ronnie (seeh nuestro adorado Ronnie) será un personaje quizás hasta más importante que el mismísimo Potter en las historias de Rowling xD (Seeh, la verdad es que me cansa siempre leer que Harry es el centro de la atención). Nuuuuu! No quiero que escribas con lágrimas en los ojos U.u Ese no es el sentido! Por lo menos no de éste fic o bueno, no del chapter… Quizás (dependiendo del desenlace final) ahí puede ser… xD. Cierto? Creo que esa canción encaja justo (seeeh, creo que es la única que verdaderamente refleja lo que está pasando… Ains! Además, es tan bella!). Así que ahora por las matemática? Noooo! No quiero saber nada de ellas (Seeeh, uno de mis ramos es Cálculo! X.x)… En serio crees que es mejor publicar el penúltimo en uno? Es que me entra la incertidumbre ya que : por un lado… Son muchas hojas! Son 12, y aún no lo termino…. Y por otro; creo que tienes mucha razón… Quizás, por acortarlo, lo que quiero hacer sentir lo corte y no provoque ni la más mínima angustia o felicidad xDDDD… Seeh, como conozco tu talento para el asunto, seguiré tu consejo y haré un solo chapter aunque contenga más de un millón de palabras :P. _

_Besos y abrazos, Terry. _

_PD1.: Yo tampoco me podía resistir… Siempre que escribo una carta, lo hago! xDDDD. _

_PD2.: Concordamos perfectamente; esas dos canciones son bellísimas. (aunque tb me gusta cuéntame al oído … ¿así se llama? xDDD)._

_PD3: Esperaré con ansias tu capitulo… Puesto que me encantó el último…. Me hizo sentir muchas cosas (Seeh, es como milésima vez que te digo lo mismo xDDDD). _

_**ATTE. Agatha Black Malfoy… **_

_**PD1: Alguien sabe dónde se pueden bajar canciones de Draconian? (Maldito Ares que es tan limitado ¬¬). **_

_**PD2.: Les agradezco enormemente el tiempo que se toman en leer la historia, y más aún en dejarme un comentario… Los adoro!... **_

_**PD3.: Pórtense mal, porque la vida es una sola y hay que vivirla a concho! xD.** _


	25. A puro dolor

**Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento,  
pero me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo,  
aunque sea un instante tu respiración.  
**

Haciendo caso omiso a las miradas que lo acosaban; golpeó suavemente el hombro de su amigo, y ambos se dirigieron rumbo a sus lugares, como de costumbre, como si nunca hubiesen estado ausentes.

Olvidándose de que unas cuantas miradas se dirigían ahora a ella, Hermione se levantó de su asiento para poder observar al príncipe de plata, que al parecer, se había olvidado que había dejado en la penumbra a una princesa de oro esperando ser rescatada.

Ni Harry, Parvati o Lavender, intentaron detenerla. Sabían lo mucho que lo amaba, y lo mucho que le había dolido el que él no estuviera en Hogwarts. Por otro lado, el moreno de ojos verdes creía que quizás el rubicundo si sentía algo por su amiga; después de todo, no encontraba otra explicación a las cartas que Luna le había enseñado. Aquellas cartas en que profesaba su amor a Hermione encima de cualquier cosa.

La castaña sintió curiosidad al ver como los alumnos de Slytherin se alejaban de los dos muchachos; como si de verdad hubiesen creído que padecían de alguna enfermedad contagiosa. _"O, a lo mejor saben el motivo real por el cual se ausentaron…" _Sí. Esa era una razón más objetiva; después de todo, ni siquiera Pansy se les había acercado.

Ninguno levantaba la vista; ni siquiera para atemorizar a los que los hacían sentir como la mayor atracción de un circo. Ambos habían quedado de acuerdo con intentar pasar desapercibidos, lo cual resultaba muy difícil, dado que hasta los profesores no dejaban de examinarlos con una curiosa mirada.

-¡Merlín!. No creí que nos extrañaran tanto…- susurró bufonamente Blaise, puesto que su voz no daba para más.

Pero Draco no respondió; estaba en una agotadora batalla intentando no desviar su vista del platillo que tenía en frente. Sabía, lo sabía muy bien. Podía sentir ese cosquilleo acalorado recorriéndole desde la médula, pasando agarrotadamente por cada vértebra. Si bien, sabía que varias fisgonas miradas estaban en él; el calor que despendían los ojos marrones que tanto quería encontrar, era único.

**Disculpa se que estoy violando nuestro juramento.  
Sé que estás con alguien, que no es el momento.  
Pero hay algo urgente que decirte este hoy…**

-Herms, creo que es mejor que te sientes.- le aconsejaba Harry, al mismo tiempo en que jalaba la túnica de la muchacha, puesto que sabía que un par de palabras no causarían efecto.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, sintió como una fuerza la devolvía a su asiento, perdiendo aquella majestuosa visión del rubicundo que no le devolvía la mirada, y que se perdía entre las cabezas que los separaban.

-Ron, Ron… Sea lo que sea que te traes, puedo apostar mi alma al diablo que no es nada bueno.- comentaba para sí misma Luna, quien no miraba a los muchachos recién llegados, si no que mantenía su vista fija en aquel muchacho pelirrojo que sonreía extasiado.

-¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?-

-Soy yo, Parv.- respondía Hermione, quien no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

-¡Merlín, Herms, que susto me diste!- respondía entre bostezos. -¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las cinco…-

-¿QUÉ?-

-Shhht… Despertarás a Lavender.- la callaba, mientras tomaba su uniforme para dirigirse al baño.

-¿Y qué diablos haces levantada a estas horas?-

-No sé, no tengo sueño. Pero, vuelve a dormir… Mira que la falta de sueño afecta al cutis; lo envejece.- dijo, esperando que su amiga tomara en serio la advertencia.

Después de escuchar unos rezongos como respuesta, salió de la habitación. Bajó cautelosamente, puesto que desde que había conocido a Harry Potter, sabía que andar en la noche y a solas no era nada seguro. Iba bajando las escaleras que la llevarían a la sala común; cuando algo llamó su atención.

Un pelirrojo muchacho se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones; mientras leía un largo pergamino, y tanteaba un paquete que tenía a su lado. Y sí, esa misma lechuza que había visto entrar y salir del gran comedor estaba a su lado; mientras picoteaba unas galletas de avena. Se quedó un momento observándolo, esperando a que abriera ese extraño paquete que tenía a su lado. Pero un temor la rodeó en cuanto vio que el muchacho tomaba aquel bulto y se levantaba.

No. No había escapatoria; si se devolvía, su silueta sería descubierta, y si no sucedía eso, el crujido de los escalones la delataría. Sin pensarlo más, salió de la oscuridad y enfrentó al muchacho. Aunque claro, pareciendo casual, como si no hubiese estado espiándolo.

Al sentir la compañía de alguien más, inmediatamente Ron miró a la persona que se le acercaba.

-Vaya, vaya…- le espetó despreocupadamente, mientras se acercaba a ella. – ¿Me vienes a hacer compañía, Granger? O… ¿Me estabas espiando?-

La castaña lo ignoró; asunto que al muchacho no le agradó para nada. Inmediatamente la jaló de un brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí. Un temor escalofriante recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione; estaban solos, y aunque gritara, quizás nadie llegaría a tiempo para socorrerla. Después de todo, de Ron se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-¡RESPÓNDEME!- le gritó a la cara, haciendo que los vellos de la chica se erizaran aún más. Como no tuvo respuesta alguna, ni siquiera una mirada de odio; agarró su otra mano, y comenzó a ejercer presión en sus muñecas, esperando algún indicio de súplica por parte de ella. Más fuerza ejecutó, para que sintiera el dolor que él mismo tenía en su pecho. Pero nada. Lo que recibió como respuesta fue un rodillazo de lleno en su entrepierna. Contuvo el desgarrador alarido que quería emitir, pero sí flaqueó la opresión que tenía en las muñecas de la castaña.

Atemorizada, pero sin que Ron lo notara, se zafó de éste y se alejó viendo como se arrodillaba intentando detener el malestar que lo asediaba en su parte baja. A paso raudo y veloz se dirigió hacia el retrato de la Sra. Gorda conteniendo el dolor de sus muñecas, quien le dejaba libre el paso para perderse en la oscuridad.

-Prepárate, Hermione… Pronto serás mía para siempre.- siseaba Ron, mientras seguía arrodillado.

La semana había pasado casi sin ningún acontecimiento revelante; aunque para Hermione habían sido los días más exasperantes que había vivido en su vida. No sabía por qué ni cómo, pero cierto rubicundo siempre se las arreglaba para no toparse con ella. ¡Y pensar que tiempo atrás había sido ella misma quien había optado por evitarlo!... ¿Es que acaso el amor que le había confirmado por escrito se había esfumado tal cual las letras de la carta?. ¿Es que acaso Draco Malfoy no tenía ni un mínimo de piedad para dirigirle una fugaz mirada en el Gran Comedor o en las clases que tenían en común; para así saciar el hambre que su alma sentía?.

**Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte.  
Agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte.**

No. Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, parecía no tener ni un mínimo de misericordia con aquella muchacha que deambulaba por los pasillos como alma en pena, esperando aunque fuese rozar su piel por equivocación.

En Hogwarts, no se hablaba nada más que no concerniera al Baile de San Valentín; que efectuaría en siete días más. Así lo habían decidido los directores; ignorando las quejas de las muchachas de la escuela, quienes estaban indignadas de que el baile se realizara el día 11 de Febrero. Después de todo, las chicas creían ciegamente en ciertos rituales que se solían hacer para el día de los enamorados. Y no. No les importaba que los chicos las llamases supersticiosas; ellas sabían muy bien que cientos de ritos se habían cumplido a lo largo de la historia. Y por si fuera poco, el enojo de las muchachas aumentó al enterarse que la fiesta, para la cual ya la mayoría tenía su vestido, ahora sería de disfraces.

"_¡Pero si no es Halloween!", "¡Mi vestido era perfecto!", "¡No alcanzaré a encargarle a la modista un disfraz!"_, y frases como aquellas se escuchaban por doquier. Pero habían otras, quienes estaban fascinadas con el nuevo cambio de reglas: puesto que esperaban que sus parejas llegaran vestidas como príncipes, a rescatarlas de un fiero dragón que las tenía prisioneras. Para todos significaba algo especial, menos para dos muchachos que estaban en sus respectivos cuartos; meditando sobre sus futuros, pensando en el otro, recordando las caricias prohibidas que algún día se dedicaron. Y es que parecía como que todo lo que habían vivido había sido un cuento de hadas, que tempranamente se había transformado en la más cruel película de terror.

**Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías,  
mis ganas de vivir la vida.  
Devuélveme el aire...**

Draco Malfoy se encontraba tendido en su cama; mientras miraba el techo del dosel esperando que la imagen de cierta castaña apareciera aunque fuese ahí. Ya se había dado por vencido encontrarla en su cama, durmiendo y roncando como siempre lo hacía; para luego abrir sus ojos marrones y pestañear exageradamente, mientras arrugaba su pecosa nariz pequeña. Y es que aún recordaba lo monótona que era Hermione al despertar; pero aún así adoraba esa redundancia. Estaba dispuesto a dar lo que fuese por volver el tiempo atrás; y haber logrado que esa monotonía tuviera lugar ese día y todos los que le quedaban por vivir. ¡Dios!... Hubiese hasta ofrecido su muerte a cambio de ello; cualquiera cosa… Menos una, ya que todo tenía su excepción. Y sí, no arriesgaría la vida de la persona que tantas cosas bellas le había enseñado. Aquella divinidad de mujer que poco a poco se esfumaba de la vida de él; ya no quedaba el sabor de sus besos, ya se había desvanecido por completo el aroma a vainilla de sus sábanas… Pero si hasta la cicatriz que había dejado en sus labios se perdía poco a poco. Aunque claro, muy bien sabía que la llevaba dentro; en su propia sangre. Y la sentía… Antes de besarle aquella magulladura que le había hecho, siempre había sentido la sangre helada, un verdadero témpano. Pero desde el momento en que unió sus ensangrentados labios a la herida de Hermione, su sangre era cálida, era apaciguante, era la castaña misma que corría por sus venas.

**Cariño mío, sin ti yo me siento vacío.  
Las tardes son un laberinto,  
y las noches me saben  
A puro dolor...**

Hermione Granger estaba recostada boca abajo en su litera, con los ojos cerrados; imaginando que los abriría y lo encontraría a él... Pero no, sabía que la cruda realidad era otra: abriría sus ojos, y se encontraría ahí. Sola, tan sola como se había sentido desde la última vez que había besado esos labios pálidos y mentolados. Ya ni siquiera lágrimas le quedaban para dedicarle al muchacho de cabellos platinados; ni siquiera suspiros podía exhalar. Ya nada quedaba dentro de ella; ni siquiera el alma. ¡Y es que, hasta su espíritu se había ido con el último beso!. ¿Es que acaso así sería la vida de la muchacha más inteligente de Hogwarts?. Si bien había salido airosa de asuntos de extrema peligrosidad, aquel pasaje de su vida no tenía solución alguna. No, si tenía… Solo una; una que tenía por nombre Draco Malfoy.

Un ensordecedor ruido la sacó de sus nostálgicos pensamientos. Miró hacia donde provenían los golpeteos; y se encontró con una de las lechuzas de Mcgonagall que aleteaba desesperada por entrar, puesto que la tormenta que había fuera la estaba empapando.

Antes de desenganchar el mensaje de los pies del pajarraco, sacudió con su mano las plumas de éste, intentando que las gotas de agua se desprendieran de él.

_Señorita Granger, solicito su presencia inmediatamente en mi oficina. _

_Atte. Minerva Mcgonagall, Profesora de Transformaciones. _

**D**espués de leer la carta de Mcgonagall, rápidamente se encaminó hacia el despacho de la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

-¿Qué diablos querrá ahora?- refunfuñó el rubicundo, mientras veía como los alumnos con los que se topaba, lo esquivaban.

Sí, seguramente ya se habían enterado que él era un mortífago. Sí, quizás era por eso que ahora ni siquiera las muchachas se le acercaban; todos los miraban con terror. ¿Pero es que acaso no se daban cuenta de que él nunca en su vida había querido ser uno de ellos?.

No, era imposible que lo supieran. Después de todo, siempre se preocupó de mantener aquella falsa imagen de maquiavélico hijo de mortífago. Y más aún, era imposible que lo percataran, puesto que, aunque su alma lo gritara a voz viva, su rostro era inexpresivo. ¿Hacía cuánto que no sonreía siquiera?...

Tres suaves golpes a la puerta fueron suficientes para escuchar como un _Adelante _se oía desde adentro. Entró mirando al suelo, ya que no tenía la valentía para afrontar aquellos felinos ojos que tenía Mcgonagall: puesto que, como hijo de mortífago que era él y como miembro de la Orden que era ella, seguramente descubriría que algo extraño había en él.

-Sr. Malfoy, lo estábamos esperando.- dijo la mujer.

Solo esa frase fue necesaria para que sus ojos lo traicionaran; con tan solo esas palabras levantó la mirada, posando sus grisáceas pupilas en un cuerpo femenino que conocía perfectamente.

Sí, después de tanto luchar contra sí mismo para no mirarla, ahí estaba. Ahí se encontraba de pie, con la mirada perdida en aquellos cabellos enmarañados, en aquellos rojos labios, en aquellos ojos marrones que le devolvían la mirada.

**Quisiera decirte que hoy estoy de maravilla,  
que no me ha afectado lo de tu partida.  
Pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol.**

Podía haberse quedado así de por vida; pero fue la profesora la que rompió aquella conexión tan ansiada por ambos muchachos.

-Asiento, por favor.- le dijo, mientras indagaba en ambos estudiantes y sus extrañas miradas. –Bien, si los he citado tan repentinamente, es para felicitarlos por el tan excelente trabajo que han realizado por el baile. Sí, estoy realmente sorprendida; no me esperaba que todo estuviese listo con una semana de anticipación.- dijo esbozando una verdadera sonrisa, algo muy poco usual en ella.

Temblaba. Sí, eso era. Temblaba a causa de la lucha interna que tenía; no, esta vez no lloraría. Y menos enfrente de aquel muchacho que era el causante de todos sus malestares.

Violento. Sí, así estaba. Violento era el palpitar de su corazón, a causa de la cercanía de aquella muchacha por la que había enfrentado a su padre. Sí, ese había sido su peor error.

-Y bueno, por tan excelente trabajo; el profesor Dumbledore ha decidido librarlos de los quehaceres estudiantiles por una semana, hasta que concluya el baile. En realidad, es algo con que no concuerdo propiamente tal…- se sinceró la mujer. –Pero creo que será un beneficio, ya que así podrán afinar los últimos detalles del evento. Señorita Granger¿me puede decir la hora por favor?- pidió la profesora. -¿Señorita Granger?.-

Pero Hermione no se encontraba ahí; por lo menos no en alma. Estaba absorta en su batalla por no encarar al muchacho que tenía a su lado; aquel rubicundo que parecía tan tranquilo y paciente. ¿Pero es que acaso ya no sentía siquiera algún deseo oculto por ella?. ¿Qué de malo había hecho para merecer tal cambio repentino de parte de él?.

-¡Granger!…¿Me puede decir la hora o no?.- volvió a repetir, pero esta vez elevando un poco la voz, para así llamar la atención de la ida castaña.

-¿Qué?... ¡Ah, sí!... Discúlpeme...- dijo mientras elevaba sus muñecas para destapar su reloj, pero luego las bajó violentamente al ver la expresión que tomaba el rostro de Mcgonagall.

-¿QUÉ LE PASO?- gritaba horrorizada la profesora al ver los moretones que tenía su alumna predilecta en las muñecas.

Inmediatamente, Draco clavó su mirada hacia el lugar que apuntaba la anciana mujer.

Pero no vio nada; solo una muchacha enrojecida que ocultaba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

La castaña se maldijo tantas veces como pudo, mientras sus mejillas tomaban el máximo de color posible. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para dejar en evidencia las marcas que le había dejado Ron hacía una semana atrás?. Aunque ya no estaban tan marcadas, bien se podían notar vagamente unos dedos morados en sus muñecas.

-¡Muéstreme sus manos inmediatamente!- ordenaba la mujer, mientras se acercaba a ella. Tal como lo pensó, la chica no le haría caso. Fue por eso que a la fuerza, tuvo que tomarle las manos a Hermione y descubrir aquel secreto que ella había tratado de ocultar.

Desconcierto, en conjunto con angustia y preocupación, fue el de Draco al notar aquellas inusuales contusiones que tenía su adorada princesilla. Pero mayor fue la sorpresa de las féminas al ver como el muchacho se levantaba furiosamente, y empujaba a la profesora, para así, quedar frente a la chica que estaba sentada, sin poder emitir ningún sonido.

-¿QUIÉN TE HIZO ESTO, GRANGER?- le vociferó, al mismo tiempo en que la tomaba por sus muñecas.

Quemaba. Sí, su contacto quemaba. A lo mejor era porque, después de tanto tiempo sin tener contacto físico alguno con él, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al frío de la estación. Pero, aún cuando sentía esa quemazón; no le hubiese importado morir calcinada.

-¿FUE MI PADRE, CIERTO?- seguía gritando. -¡DIME QUIEN FUE!-

"_¿Su padre?... Pero¿qué diablos tiene que ver el en esto?"_

-¿Y AHORA ES CUANDO TE IMPORTA LO QUE ME PASA, MALFOY?... ¿DESPUÉS DE HABERME ABANDONADO POR UN MES?... ¿SIN SIQUIERA EXPLICARME ESTO?- le dijo, zafándose del muchacho, y arrancándose la cadenilla que él le había regalado, para lanzársela a la cara.

El muchacho ni siquiera pudo dar una explicación o pedir una; puesto que Hermione salía corriendo del despacho, mientras Mcgonagall, quien todavía estaba en el piso producto del empujón que le había propiciado Draco, miraba atónita la situación.

**Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte.  
Agonizando muy lento y muy fuerte.  
Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías.  
Mis ganas de vivir la vida, devuélveme el aire.  
Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento…**

**

* * *

**

_**LaBelle Evans: **Te comprendo eso de que la maldad es bella de repente (es por eso que me encanta Draco! xDDD) Pero bueno, intentaré no menospreciar tanto a Ronnie. Eso de Harry? Es que mira, uno de mis personajes más detestados es Harry Potter (Seeh, no sé por qué pero no soporto a Potter xD), pero cuando me imagino a Luna junto a él (o cuando en el 5to compartían momentos juntos)¡Hasta me caía bien!. Lo sé, es absurdo y complicado… Pero digamos que esas descripciones calzan a la perfección conmigo xD. _

_**Wei-lo: **Seeeh, Draquis's back n.n… Y bueno, Ron se pondrá aún peor xD… Te gusta esa canción? Me alegro; porque a mi me encanta (has visto el video clip¡Dios que es triste!). Saludos n.n_

_**Bichito91: **Epa! Ronnie no violó a Herms… quizás eso fue lo que intentó; pero San Potty llegó al ataque! xD. Noooo! No le tengo manía a Herms… Todo lo contrario! Aunque bueno, no es mi personaje favorito (de las féminas es la tercera; primero Lunita, Tonks y después ella xD). Pero es que hay que hacerla sufrir harto para que aprenda a porrazos pues… Si una vida Hello Kitty (todo feliz) no deja enseñanzas para poder afrontar los problemas que nos tiene deparada la vida pues. Hmmm no sé si mejore aún todo; porque no he podido avanzar mucho en la historia (seeeh! Malditos estudios! Maldita Histología y Anatomía! X.x)… Pero hoy trataré de terminarlo… :) Saludos._

_**Lara: **Uy sería genial que me dijeras dónde encontrar ese fic (puesto que adoro los fic así!)… Saludos y agradecimientos por tus palabras n.n._

_**Lady Lathenia: **Hmmm no quise cambiar mucho a Draquito con Hermione, después de todo… si se aleja de ella es por su seguridad, tampoco la quiere hacer sufrir. Si lo está haciendo, es por ella… Solo eso. Él no quiere tratarla mal ni nada de eso, además ¿Quién puede ser tan cruel como para tratar mal a la persona que ama?... Ni siquiera Draquito! Puesto que gracias a ella, conoció el amor :B. Jujuju xD Justo leo tu comentario y hoy LLOVIÓ! Jajajaja xD Y justo que hoy (seeh sábado) tuve que ir a dar prueba a la U X.x Y bueno, estudio Medicina Veterinaria en la UNAB. Saludos y besos. _

_PD.: MAÑANA CHILE vs BRASIL (no son muchas las posibilidades, pero donde hay corazón hay triunfo!)._

_PD2.: Seeh, me encanta el fútbol (sobre todo Michael Owen; ¡Oh My God!)_

_**Margara: **Espero que acá se hayan resuelto parte de tus dudas (claro, el desenlace final aún no xD)… Pero no queda mucho. Pretendo la próxima semana terminar de subir todos los chapters (seeeh, me queda el final del penúltimo y el último y se acaba historia), para así poder arreglar mi otro Fic y continuarlo (Seeeh, desde el 17 tengo vacaciones por una semana! YUJU!) .._

_**Arhes Sly: **O.o Qué es weba? …. Sorry pero es que en mi país eso no suena bonito xDD Tonces cuando lo leí quedé PLOP! Jajajaja… pero después entendí que no era nada malito… :P … Gracias por tus comentarios, son de lo mejor n.n. _

_**Libe-Patil: **Ehhh Ron no la odia… Si no que está dolido y está cobrando su venganza… Más que nada, creo que es una obsesión la que está agarrando. Espero que te uste este chapter n.n._

_**Becky: **Eso es lo que pretendía; que no fuera tan predecible el fic (ya que las sorpresas me encantan! N.n)…Y seeeh, yo tb creo que la gente debería actualizar más rápido; aunque de repente es mejor esperar con tal de que sea un buen capítulo ¿no?... Besos y Saludos. _

_**Crysania Malfoy: **Jijiji me usta mucho que te agraden tanto el Ron agressive y la cute Pansy xDDD… A mi tb la verdad; me gusta esa nueva faceta n.n… Saludos :) _

_**DOM: **Te entiendo; a mi tb la flojera me gana! (si no, hay que esperar mis calificaciones de la última prueba que di para comprobarlo! xDDD Naaah, joke joke…)… Saludos y gracias por tus palabras :)._

_**Pajaro-de-fuego: **Hey en serio adoras a Sirius? WOW! Yo tb T.T… aún no perdono a la maldeeeta de Rowling por su traición y haberlo olvidado tan fácilmente…. Me alegro que te guste, ya que eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo… ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo, leeré tu fic de HP y el ángel negro… Saludos :)._


	26. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti

**Mira en mis ojos; y verás, que siento por ti.  
Explora en tu ser; me hallarás, no buscarás más.  
Dime que sientes mi calor, y que correspondes mi amor.  
Sabes que sí; todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.**

-¡GRANGER!- vociferaba Draco a medida que salía del despacho de, una ya de pie, Mcgonagall.

Pero nada. Era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado; ya no ni siquiera su fragancia a vainillina se podía sentir. Aquella fragancia que sintió al tan solo abrir la puerta del despacho cuando entró, pero que había creído que había sido otra de sus fantasías tan recurrentes que se le presentaban.

Siguió indagando, mientras tomaba la decisión de qué camino seguir en busca de su amada muchacha; pero unas manos que lo empujaban lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Draco, por fin te encuentro a solas!-

-¿Luna?- preguntó, ya que la chica lo había llevado a empujones a un aula vacía y completamente a oscuras.

-_Lumos…-_ susurró la pequeña muchacha. Draco comprobó sus suposiciones al ver como Luna Lovegood se presentaba ante él, manteniendo su varita en alto. –Sí, Draco. ¡Merlín!... ¿Por qué no respondiste mis cartas?-

-Simplemente no pude.-

-¿Tú padre te lo prohibió?... ¿Ya… ya…?- dudó un momento. -¿Ya eres un mortífago?-

Al muchacho se le paralizó el corazón inminentemente. ¿Es que acaso aquella muchacha no paraba de darle sorpresas?...

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- le espetó duramente.

-No era necesario que alguien me lo dijera, Draco. Recuerda que debes saber mirar más allá de lo que las acciones demuestran… O de lo que tus ojos se limitan a ver.- le dijo preocupadamente; no por su frase, si no que porque confirmaba sus sospechas sobre su amigo. -¿Alguien de tu familia tiene alguna lechuza pequeña color gris con negro?-

-¿Qué?- le preguntó con consternación. _"¿Para qué demonios me trae acá para hablar de pájaros?"_

-¡Dime!-

-Eh… Sí, creo que mi padre tiene un ave de ese color.-

-¡Dios!- exclamó Luna, llevando una de sus manos a su corazón. Sí, había confirmado sus más temidos pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡No, no, no!- decía la chica, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, intentando encontrar alguna solución.

-¡Pero dime pues, Luna!- le reprochó Draco, mientras la tomaba por los brazos para ponerla frente a él.

-¡ES RON!... ¡Ron se ha estado escribiendo con tu padre desde hace un tiempo!- le decía. -¡Y todo ha sido mi culpa!-

-¿CÓMO QUE TU CULPA?- le gritaba, mientras la zamarreaba.

-¡SÍ!... ¡Probablemente se enteró de la fatídica ruptura de Hermione con Ron por las cartas que yo te enviaba!... ¡Y quizás aprovechó el despecho de Ron para congraciarse con él y utilizarlo para alguno de sus planes!...-

-¡Hijo de…!- era ahora el rubicundo quien se tomaba la cabeza; intentando asimilar toda la información que su pequeña amiga le estaba proporcionando, mientras le contaba todo lo acontecido entre la castaña y el pelirrojo durante su ausencia.

-¡LO VOY A MATAR!- gritó Draco, luego de oír que Ron había sido el causante de los moretones de Hermione, aunque claro, no de los recientes, ya que la castaña no se lo había comentado a nadie. Pero al Slytherin no le costó asimilar las contusiones de ahora; ya que si lo había hecho una vez, probablemente lo había hecho de nuevo.

-¡No, Draco, espera!- suplicaba Luna, mientras detenía con su escuálido cuerpo al rubicundo que pretendía salir del salón. -¿Qué ganas con eso?... ¿Qué tu padre se entere de que sabemos todo?. ¡NO!... Ahora, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que programaste tú para el baile.-

-¿Y para qué?- le preguntó, ya más calmado, aunque sentía hervir la sangre de ira aún.

-Porque encontré un pedazo de pergamino de las cartas… En el cual citaba que en el Baile Ron recibiría su recompensa.-

-¡No lo sé, Luna!... ¡No lo sé!...- le reprochó nerviosamente. -¡Mi padre fue el que organizó todo!... ¡Era él el que le enviaba a Mcgonagall las lechuzas, no yo!. ¡Si no pude recibir ninguna carta!... ¡Todo este mes estuve con Blaise en un calabozo!... ¡Y solo salíamos para recibir azotes, que eran parte del entrenamiento!... ¡Si ni siquiera aún soy un mortífago hecho y derecho, estoy en pleno aprendizaje!.- finalizó, mientras la chica ahogaba un grito.

-Entonces debemos ir a contárselo todo a Dumbledore…-

-¡NO!...- le negó Draco furibundo. -¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES?... ¡SI ALGO NO LLEGA A SALIR COMO LUCIUS LO TIENE PLANEADO… MATARÁ A GRANGER!... ¡ÉL ME LO DIJO!.- le espetó, dudando si contarle lo que su padre le había encargado hacer para aquella noche de febrero que pronto se acercaba.

**Y**a tan solo quedaba unas horas para el tan esperado baile. Después de aquella declaración que Draco le había hecho, ambos optaron por mantener silencio. Sí, era mejor no contárselo ni siquiera a Harry; después de todo, seguramente él iría corriendo a contárselo al director… Y si algo llegaba a salir mal, sería Hermione la que sufriría las consecuencias.

Pero claro, obviamente, ambos también habían llegado al acuerdo de mantener vigilados siempre a Ron y a Hermione. Por un lado, Luna se encargaba de mantenerlo bajo su mirada. Y cuando no podía, le pedía a Harry que lo hiciera "_para ver si hace algo extraño"_ como excusa. Mientras, gracias a que Dumbledore lo había librado de sus asuntos escolares, Draco vigilaba escondidamente a la castaña; la cual, solía pasar la mayoría de su tiempo en su recámara. Sí; inocentemente se lo había preguntado a una chica de primero, quien no dudó en responderle por temor. Pero él siempre estaba ahí; escondido en un lugar en el que pudiera tener una vista clara para saber quien entraba y salía por el retrato de la Sra. Gorda.

**Mira en mis ojos; y sabrás que nada te ocultan.  
Soy como tú ves.  
Tómame quisiera poder, poderte lograr.  
Dime que sientes mi calor.  
Nada quiero más que tu amor.  
Sabes que sí; todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.**

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, mientras que Parvati y Lavender la animaban para que se colocara su disfraz.

-¡Vamos, Herms!... ¡Es precioso!-

-Lav tiene razón. ¡Serás la envidia de esta noche!- decía Parvati, intentando, sin resultados óptimos, que la Premio Anual comenzara a alistarse.

-Chicas, en serio… Vayan a arreglarse ustedes; yo luego me pondré mi disfraz. Si total, quedan dos horas aún.- les decía.

Después de un rato negándose, y asegurándoles que si no comenzaban a prepararse ahora no serían las más bellas de la noche, las chicas tomaron el consejo de Hermione, y comenzaron con sus preparativos.

No era que la castaña no tuviese deseos de ir; después de todo, ella había sido parte de la organización y quería estar presente. Pero el tan solo saber que pasaría toda la velada junto a Draco Malfoy, la atemorizaba. ¿Y si tenían que bailar?... ¿Y si él quería besarla?... ¿Y si quería llevársela a su recámara?.

"_O peor aún… ¿Si me ignora?"_

No. Ella se encargaría de que no la ignorara; por lo que rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a alistarse también, pidiéndole ayuda a sus dos amigas.

**C**aminaba impacientemente de un una esquina de la habitación hacia la otra, sin desviar la ruta que había marcado con sus lujosos zapatos.

-¡Diablos, Draco, me mareas!-

-¡No molestes, Blaise!... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?- le reprochó mirándolo directamente, pero sin dejar de hacer su monótono recorrido.

-No es que esté tranquilo… Pero, es lo que tengo que hacer. Tu padre me lo advirtió: tu lealtad hacia el Señor de las Tinieblas o la vida de Pansy…-

-Lo sé, lo sé…- le recriminó perturbado, puesto que él tenía la misma advertencia, pero con Hermione claro. -¿Pero no crees que nuestros trajes llaman demasiado la atención?-

-Puede ser, pero quizás varios sangres suc… Digo, hijos de no magos...- se retractó al ver que el rubicundo lo amenazaba con la mirada.-Han visto la película. Y después de todo¿quién en la escuela no sabía que terminaríamos siendo mortífagos?-

Draco acertaba; sus trajes, si bien no tenían nada especial, llamaban mucho la atención. Iban vestidos con un traje anchísimo de color negro; el mismísimo traje que usaban los mortífagos. Mientras que con una blanca máscara, que tenía la expresión de un fantasma gritando, se cubrían los rostros.

-Tienes razón.- aprobó el muchacho que ya había cesado su vaivén en el cuarto. -¿Dónde llevarás oculta la máscara?-

-La llevaré puesta, pero encima me pondré la del disfraz. Si la escondo en algún otro lugar de mi traje, corro el riesgo de que se me caiga. ¿Te imaginas?... ¡Todos se espantarían!.-

-Buen punto… Creo que haré lo mismo.- dijo, mientras miraba el reloj en forma de serpiente que colgaba de la pared. –Vamos, Zabini. _Es hora de matar a Potter_.-

**H**ermione se dirigía velozmente hacia el despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall, ignorando las miradas masculinas que se volteaban a verla.

Sí, se había arreglado bastante, quizás exageradamente. Pero no era para cualquiera; era solo para él. Parvati la había maquillado recargadamente rojo en los párpados y los labios; mientras que Lavender había tomado su cabello con unas pinzas, pero dejando caer unos cuantos mechones libremente. Iba con un vestido de seda blanco muy ceñido, que dejaba ver un gran escote, y por supuesto, sus larguísimas y delgadas piernas. En su espalda, un par de alas blancas con manchas rojas caían descuidadamente, como si hubiese sufrido la peor de las batallas. Se había puesto unos zapatos, con un poco de taco, color blanco también. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su pecho: en el lado izquierdo, a la altura del corazón, se encontraba la punta de una flecha, que a su alrededor tenía manchas rojas, asimiladas a sangre. Y, por la parte de atrás, en lugar de las alas (que se encontraban alicaídas), se encontraba el resto del cuerpo de la flecha.

**D**raco sintió que el aire le faltaba para recuperar el aliento perdido al verla entrar. No sabía si estaba soñando, si era una pesadilla o era la triste pero hermosa realidad. Hermione, su Hermione, no se había disfrazado. No. Se veía tal cual verdaderamente era: un ángel herido por la crueldad del amor.

-¡Vaya, señorita Granger, luce muy bella esta noche!- exclamaba el director de la escuela: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

-Gracias…- respondió modestamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, sintiéndose incómoda ante la atosigadora mirada de los profesores, especialmente, de Severus Snape.

Miró de reojo donde se encontraba la persona que quería ver; y tuvo que reprimir su asombro al ver el atuendo del Slytherin. Si bien le causaba temor por el traje y la máscara, aún así le parecía una hermosura caída del mismísimo cielo.

-De acuerdo, creo que estamos todos.- dijo Dumbledore, mientras miraba a cada uno de los presentes, confirmando que no faltara nadie. –Hoy es la gran noche; que gracias a nuestros dos premios anuales, es posible.-

Los profesores irrumpieron en un silencioso aplauso; pero que sentían que los chicos verdaderamente se merecían.

-Bien, que sea lo que Merlín quiera… ¡Vamos a disfrutar!-

**E**l Gran Comedor estaba irreconocible. Las mesas, que solo hacía unas horas (para la cena) se encontraban ahí, ya no estaban. El vejete director había puesto como hora de inicio del baile la medianoche; ya que así se celebraría el día adecuado, pudiendo calmar un poco de los reclamos del cuerpo estudiantil femenino. Hermione había decidido decorar el lugar poniendo el piso y las murallas color negro, para que así, cuando el evento se volviera más romántico y las luces bajaran su intensidad, el reflejo de la luna iluminara el lugar. De las paredes, en vez de globos colgaban corazones que suspiraban, y otros tantos, estaban partidos por la mitad. Unas cándidas velas rojas iluminaban el lugar, mientras que unos mesones que agarrotaban en las esquinas para ofrecer todo tipo de bebidas; exceptuando las alcohólicas, obviamente.

El lugar estaba plagado de alumnos, quienes hablaban emocionadamente comentando los trajes que sus compañeros llevaban: se podían ver princesas, príncipes, vampiros, cupidos, sirenas, animales, egipcios… ¡Hasta William Shakespeare representado por Neville Longbottom!

Un poco más apartados se encontraban los miembros del Ministerio de Magia, quienes estaban sorprendidos por tal esplendoroso lugar y los tan emocionados muchachos.

-¡Luna!... ¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó a la alegre cíngara que llegaba agitadamente, un elegante Harry que iba vestido como un caballero medieval.

-¡Harry, mira!- le dijo, indicándole con el dedo índice hacia donde se encontraba un muchacho vestido de negro con una máscara blanca.

-¡Qué poco original es Zabini!... ¡Malfoy anda vestido igual!-

-¡No, Harry!... ¡Ese no es Blaise, es Ron!- le dijo, para luego indicarle hacia donde se encontraba un solitario muchacho vestido igual. -¡Ese es el amigo de Malfoy!-

**R**ápidamente, Hermione se acercó a Arthur Weasley, que, como miembro del comité del Ministerio, se encontraba ahí.

-¡Hermione, querida!... ¡Que linda te ves!-

-Gracias, señor Weasley. Usted se ve…- ¿Qué podía decirle si el hombre iba vestido como normalmente se vestía un… muggle de centro América?. -…Encantador.-

-¿Tú crees?- le preguntó, a lo cual, falsamente la chica asintió. Definitivamente aquel atuendo caribeño no iba con el patriarca de los pelirrojos. –Pues, eres la primera que me lo dice.-

-¿Ha visto a Ron?- cambió de tema, puesto que no quería seguir adulándolo cínicamente.

-No. Pero algo extraño pasa con él; Ginny nos contó que ni siquiera le habla, y tampoco ha respondido las cartas que Molly le ha enviado… ¿Tú no sabes nada, Hermione?-

-No.- mintió. -¿Me disculpa?... Tengo que ir a verificar que todo ande bien.- falseó otra vez, escapando del papá de Ron.

**H**arry y Luna estaban inquietos hurgando por el salón: solo veían a dos de los enmascarados muchachos. Pero era una pérdida de tiempo seguir buscándolo, puesto que la escasa luz que había, y el oscuro atuendo que llevaba, no les favorecían en lo absoluto.

-Luna, tú quédate aquí que yo iré a buscar a Ron…-

-Harry…- lo llamó antes de que se alejara, a lo cual el muchacho retornó junto a ella. –Llevas tu varita¿cierto?-

-Eh… La perdí. Cuando fui a bañarme, la dejé con mis pertenencias y cuando salí ya no estaba.-

-Las cosas ya están comenzando a ponerse extrañas. Toma.- le dijo mientras le extendía su varita. –Lleva la mía… Probablemente la necesitarás.-

-¡Por ningún motivo, Luna!- le espetó devolviéndosela. –Tú corres tanto peligro como yo.-

-Pero…-

-¡Pero nada!... Con esto me será suficiente.- le dijo, para luego, juntar sus labios con el de la muchacha en un cándido y tierno beso.

**N**o. Era mejor no interrumpir aquella hermosa escena que protagonizaban Harry y Luna. Giró sus tobillos; en busca de algún conocido que no estuviera tan ocupado como para hacerle compañía. Después de esa pequeña plática que había sostenido con el señor Weasley, se había marchado dispuesta a reunirse con Draco y aclarar todo de una vez por todas. Decirle cuánto lo necesitaba y cuánto lo amaba… Decirle tantas cosas que ciertos malentendidos no dejaron que fluyeran en su momento adecuado. Pero no; tampoco lo había encontrado.

Miró por los ventanales; una inmensa luna lucía extraña, puesto que en vez de estar blanca y radiante, tenía un color rojizo. Clavó su vista en la entrada del salón, intentando buscar compañía… Compañía que sintió repentinamente.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó a un muchacho vestido de negro con una máscara blanca, al cual no le podía ver los ojos, puesto que estaba hacia la ventana, haciendo que la luz de la luna brillara a sus espaldas, encandilándola a ella. –Necesito hablar contigo…- le dijo, mientras sentía como su corazón palpitaba fieramente.

Pero _su_ _Draco_ no le respondió, si no que le tendió una mano, dispuesto a que ella la tomara. Y así lo hizo, mientras el encapuchado la llevaba fuera del lugar donde se realizaba el baile. Aunque no estaba muy segura; en ese momento confió ciegamente en él. Después de todo, aquello era por lo que rezaba cada día; que él la tomara y la hiciera suya como tantas veces atrás lo había hecho. Lo seguía; y si era necesario, lo haría hasta el fin del mundo. Pero no, en ese momento subían y subían escaleras. Muy bien sabía dónde la llevaba su adorado príncipe de plata: sí, a la sala común de los Premios Anuales.

Cuando llegaron al retrato que vigilaba la sala, _Draco_ la puso frente a éste y la abrazó por la espalda.

-_Oman taivaan tänne loin_- susurró la contraseña Hermione, a lo cual el retrato les dejo libre el paso a los dos amantes, que se anhelaban más que nunca.

A medida que se adentraban al lugar, el S_lytherin_ comenzaba a desvestir afanosamente a su ángel caído del cielo. ¡Dios, la muchacha era una hermosura de ensueño!

Primero le soltó su cabello, para que cayera libremente por aquel cuerpo que carecía ya de las alas que antes tenía, mientras que comenzaba a quitarle el blanquecino vestido.

Para no perder tiempo, puesto que como anfitriones del baile debían volver, Hermione comenzó a desvestir al muchacho también, comenzando por su negra túnica.

Pero las ansias del muchacho sobrepasaban cualquier límite; Hermione solo se encontraba en ropa interior. Para poder ver a la luz de la chimenea, el rostro angelical de Draco, la castaña llevó una de sus manos a la máscara del chico, el cual la detuvo con un manotazo.

-¡Vamos, Malfoy!... ¡Quítate esa cosa horrible!-

-Error: no soy Malfoy, _sangre sucia_…- le dijo, mientras él mismo se desprendía de la careta.

**No hay amor como tú, ni otro que te ame así.  
No hay lugar si tu no estas;  
donde quisiera estar yo, sigo al corazón.  
Dime que tú sientes mi calor,  
nada quiero más que tu amor.  
Y el luchar por ti, sufrir por ti.  
Lo haría así o morir por ti…  
Sabes que sí; todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.**

**

* * *

**

_¡Merlín!... Ya terminé el penúltimo capítulo! Al fin! Me salieron 15 páginas word O.o ... Bastante en realidad :P Y ahora, estoy terminando el último U.u _Les cuento: éste capítulo es el antepenúlitmo... por lo que, SOLO QUEDAN DOS! n.n ... Así que, mañana se acabará todo... O pasado xD.. En realidad, trataré de terminar el último hoy, pero si no... Mañana será :)... Y si lo acabo, mañana publico los dos últimos n.n... Y por supuesto, los reviews finales... (que, creo, serán más largos que nunca xD)... 

No saben lo agradecida que estoy por sus hermosas palabras... De verdad... uds son unos ángeles caídos del cielo!

Os quiero un montón...

**Atte. Agatha Black Malfoy**


	27. Ella y él: un comienzo o un final?

Harry buscaba entre todas las parejas que había en el salón; sin poder ubicar aún a Ron.

Pero si eso lo inquietaba; un súbito temor lo agolpó al percatarse que ninguno de los tres muchachos que vestían igual se encontraba entre el gentío.

No, no era Ron. Ese tampoco. ¡Ni hablar!... ¡Un momento!.

-¿Es ese?-

Un enmascarado muchacho se encontraba junto al marco de la puerta, recostado en la muralla y mirándolo fijamente a él. En cuanto el muchacho se percató que tenía la atención del chico que sobrevivió, lenta y cuidadosamente levantó su máscara, dejando al descubierto la otra que llevaba abajo.

-¿Ron… mortífago?- susurró para sí mismo, sintiendo como un escalofrío se apoderaba de él. Sin dudarlo dos veces, se abrió paso entre la multitud, la cual le reprochaba la imprudencia, mientras veía como _Ron _salía del salón corriendo.

Después de recibir unos cuantos insultos por parte de los alumnos entre los que pasaba, percibió como la sombra de un muchacho doblaba en una esquina. Rápidamente se echó a correr tras él, sin darse cuenta de que _el pelirrojo_ lo estaba dirigiendo hacia las mazmorras.

Veía como aquella silueta se hacía lejana cada vez más, mientras miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente. ¿Cómo era posible que él, el bonachón Ron, terminara aliado a las fuerzas malignas?... Más aún¿cómo había sido capaz de seguir las órdenes de Lucius Malfoy, sabiendo quién era realmente y cómo había tratado a su propia familia?

El mortífago dobló la esquina, y pensó en seguirlo… Pero una fuerza hizo que tanto su trote como sus pensamientos se vinieran abajo.

-¡Bingo, Potter ganó la lotería!-

Estaba de bruces en el suelo, aquella persona que había hablado asmáticamente le había hecho una zancadilla, haciendo que se cayera estrepitosamente debido a la velocidad que llevaba. Tanteó en busca de sus anteojos, que se habían desprendido de su rostro al caer. Se los puso, y maldijo por lo bajo al no haber querido nunca aprender el hechizo que utilizaba Hermione para arreglarlos cuando los cristales se rompían. El vidrio del ojo derecho ya no estaba, y el del izquierdo estaba trizado; pero aún así podía ver bien que el mortífago al cual había estado persiguiendo se acercaba.

Había caído. Era una trampa: dos contra uno en las mazmorras, donde nadie oiría sus gritos.

-Potter, Potter…- decía con un tono falso de lamento el hombre que le había hecho la zancadilla. -¿Cuántas veces tendrá que decirte Dumbledore que no debes vagar por las noches solo y sin varita?-

-¡Blaise, basta de hablar!... No debemos perder más tiempo.- espetaba el otro mortífago.

"_¿Zabini?.. Si ese es él, el otro tiene que ser…"_

-Malfoy…- dijo en susurro Harry, mientras observaba al muchacho que estaba frente a él.

-Correcto, Potter.- le afirmó, mientras se sacaba la máscara mortífaga. Después de todo; el moreno no viviría para delatarlo.

-¡Le dije a Hermione que eras un asqueroso mortífago!- dijo el chico de ojos verdes; intentando así entablar una conversación que le diera más tiempo.

Pero, para pesar de Harry, Draco no le respondió con palabras. Si no que le sentó un puntapié directo en el estómago, haciendo que el Gryffindor rodara unos centímetros más lejos, mientras intentaba extinguir el aullido de dolor que se le iba a escapar.

-¡No… la… metas… a ella… en esto!- soltó Draco rechinando sus dientes, mientras jalaba por el cabello a Harry.

-¿Qué no la meta en el asunto?... ¡Vamos Malfoy, ella tiene que darse cuenta de la basura que eres, maldito cab…!- no pudo terminar su frase, dado que Draco se había encargado de callarlo estrechándole su cabeza contra el suelo.

El abatido moreno sintió como sus dientes delanteros superiores se clavaban en su labio inferior, dando paso a un riachuelo de sangre que le corría por el mentón.

-¡No, Potter!... No vivirás para contarlo, imbécil.- finalizó, mientras sacaba de la túnica su oscura y larguirucha varita negra.

Harry, que veía que los ojos de Draco brillaban de ira y que con su mano derecha empinaba la varita apuntándolo al corazón, sintió un terror profundo calándose por cada vértebra. ¿Es que acaso así moriría?... ¿Acaso no se cumpliría la profecía que había oído hacía dos años atrás?.

-Créeme, Malfoy, que encontraré algún modo de que ella se entere… Para que así te odie por el resto de su vida.- finalizó mientras el aludido tiraba su varita a lo lejos, para así acercarse a su interlocutor.

-¡Draco, detente!- le gritaba calladamente Blaise, que se había acercado rápidamente al rubicundo para detenerlo entre sus brazos. -¿Qué no te das cuenta que te está desafiando?... ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo, maldita sea!-

-¡No!... ¡A este bastardo lo mato a golpes!- gritaba Draco, intentando zafarse de su amigo.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar; pero el puntapié que había recibido en el estómago seguía afectándolo, mientras que la gran pérdida de sangre que había sufrido, contando también sus gafas en mal estado, hacían que su vista se nublara.

Blaise empujó a Draco contra una pared, para así intentar tranquilizarlo aunque fuera a base de golpes.

-Déjamelo a mí… Yo acabaré con este infeliz.- dijo para luego dirigirse hacía Harry con su varita en alto, mientras el rubicundo se apoyaba en la pared para no perder el equilibrio y se sobaba la cabeza, producto del golpe que había sufrido al estrellar su nuca contra la muralla.

-_Avada Kedabr…-_

-_¡Expelliarmus!- _oyeron los presentes, mientras Blaise veía como un rayo color rojo intenso salía de la oscuridad y le daba de lleno en el pecho, haciéndolo volar por los aires separándolo de su varita, para luego perder el conocimiento al estrellarse contra una armadura que se encontraba al frente.

-¿**R**…Ron?-

El aludido sonrió maquiavélicamente ante la sorpresa llena de temor que Hermione dejaba ver en su expresión de asombro.

-¿Acaso esperabas a que Malfoy te trajera aquí?- le dijo para luego negar con su roja cabellera. –No, Herms. Él debe estar ocupado… asesinando a nuestro querido Harry.-

Aquella última frase fue para Hermione, como una daga que se incrustaba en el centro de su abatido y furioso corazón. ¿Es que acaso el muchacho que ella tanto adoraba, aquel chico de cabellos de oros, al cual le había entregado sus más preciadas caricias; era capaz de matar a un semejante?. Si bien, sabía que como hijo de mortífago podía ser capaz; no lo comprendía, después de todo, sus grisáceos ojos distaban de desprender el brillo de maldad que su progenitor irradiaba.

-¡Mentira!- chilló mientras sentía como sus ojos desprendían lágrimas de verdadera congoja, al mismo tiempo que un asfixiante nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-¡Vamos, Hermione!... ¿Acaso crees que porque fuiste su prostituta por algún tiempo llegarías a conocerlo?... ¡PERO QUE ILUSA QUE ERES, SANGRE SUCIA ASQUEROSA!-

Terminada aquella frase, la castaña sintió como una mano de Ron se aposentaba en su mejilla, produciéndole un letal ardor. Inmediatamente la imagen de su varita se le vino a la mente; pero luego se maldijo asimisma por haber dejado que _Ron_ la desvistiera, lanzando a lo lejos sus prendas, lugar donde descansaba su varita.

-¡Ron, Harry es tu amigo!- chilló otra vez, mientras sus neuronas trabajaban arduamente en busca de una escapatoria.

-¡Error, Hermione, Harry ERA mi amigo!- le espetó, poniendo énfasis en aquel verbo en tiempo pasado. –Lo único mío ahora… eres tú.-

**P**estañeaba varias veces, para así poder quitar de su retina aquel enceguecedor brillo rojizo que lo había perturbado. Y ahí, la vio…

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?- le vociferó a la muchacha que socorría al Gryffindor, mientras se agachaba para recoger la varita de la rubicunda, que había tirado para auxiliar a su morocho muchacho.

-¿Pero qué demonios ibas a hacer, Draco?- le reprochaba Luna entre sollozos, mientras que con una mano acariciaba a un casi desmayado Harry.

-¿Qué crees tú, Luna?... ¡Cumplir con las órdenes de mi padre para así salvar la vida de Hermione!- le dijo, mientras pasaba del moreno a la rubicunda apuntando con su varita.

-¡Entonces tendrás que matarme a mí también, maldito mortífago!- le dijo, mientras a rastras se ponía delante de Harry, ocupando el lugar de un escudo.

-¡Luna, quítate ahora mismo!... ¡O TENDRÉ QUE MATARTE A TI TAMBIÉN!-

-¡QUE ASÍ SEA ENTONCES!...- le espetó, mirándolo fieramente.

No. No podía asesinar a la única verdadera amiga que tenía; la cual lo había ayudado cuando sus atormentadores pensamientos lo abatían. Después de todo, había sido la Ravenclaw la que le había confirmado el amor que Hermione sentía por él, aquel sentimiento que era el único causante de que Draco siguiera vivo.

-¡Maldita seas, Lovegood!... ¡Quítate o tendré que quitarte a la fuerza!-

-¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES, MALFOY?...- le gritó. -¿ACASO NO SERÍA ESTO LO QUE TÚ HARÍAS POR HERMIONE?... ¿DAR TU VIDA A CAMBIO DE LA DE ELLA?-

-¡Y ESO ES LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO!- le vociferó fuertemente, produciendo un eco en el lugar. -¡ESTOY CONVIRTIENDO MI VIDA EN UN CALVARIO POR LA SEGURIDAD DE ELLA!-

-¡Entonces no deberías estar aquí en este momento!-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó, sabiendo que la muchacha no le respondería algo gratificante.

-¡Que Ron se la llevó, Draco!... No sé dónde… ¡PERO SE LA LLEVÓ!-

-¿QUÉ?... ¡Mentira! Me lo dices solamente para que deje con vida a Potter…-

-¡NO!... Yo vi como alguien disfrazado como tú la llevaba fuera del baile. ¡Y claro, yo pensé que serías tú!. Pero luego me puse a buscar a Harry, y Neville me dijo que lo había visto salir del salón… Y cuando los encuentro… ¡SOLO HABÍAN DOS DE LOS TRES QUE TENÍAN EL DISFRAZ!... ¡Y RON ES EL ÚNICO QUE NO ESTÁ ACÁ!-

No, no eran momentos para que abatimientos agolparan su mente y su cuerpo. Rápidamente se acercó a Luna y le entregó su varita, para luego dirigirse al lugar donde había lanzado la suya antes de intentar arremeter contra Harry, y tomarla.

-Luna…- le dijo antes de marcharse velozmente. –Lleva a Potter donde Dumbledore y dile que pronto llegarán las tropas del Señor de la Oscuridad.-

-¿Dónde vas?... ¿Qué hago con Zabini?-

-Hechiza a Blaise para que no pueda despertar… Yo iré a buscar a _Hermione_.- dijo mientras se volteaba para ir a rescatar a su adorada princesa. –Luna…- volvió a decir, mientras se volteaba para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-¿Si?-

-¿Potter aún tiene ese mapa que revela la ubicación de todos?- le preguntó, recordando las escasas veces que Hermione usaba el mapa merodeador para salir a escondidas a reunirse con él.

-Sí, está en su recámara. Su cama es la tercera hacia la derecha, y está en un baúl. La contraseña es…-

- _Godric admirabilis, Et triumphator nobilis_.- recitó recordando las tantas veces que había oído a Hermione decirla mientras la estuvo vigilando la última semana. –Y por cierto, el que no haya acabado con Potter considéralo como mi regalo de navidad…-

**E**l pelirrojo se encontraba de pie frente a la castaña, la cual tiritaba no sabiendo si era por el frío que sentía al estar en ropa interior, o por si era el pavor que le producía el chico que se encontraba frente a ella.

-¡Yo no te pertenezco, Ron!- le decía, mientras veía como el aludido comenzaba a quitarse el resto de ropa que ella no había alcanzado a hacer, quedándose solo en calzoncillos.

-Pero luego serás mía, preciosa…- le rebatía, mientras peligrosamente se acercaba a ella. –Pronto nos iremos lejos de aquí… Dejando atrás toda la basura que no te permite ver que yo… ¡QUE SOLO YO PUEDO ESTAR CONTIGO!-

-¿Cómo que nos iremos?-

-Así es, Hermione. Mi amigo, Lucius Malfoy, nos llevará lejos de éste país… Para que podamos comenzar una vida nueva: solos tú y yo…-

-¿Lucius Malfoy?- preguntó incrédula al escuchar aquel odioso nombre. -¿CON ÉL TE ESCRIBÍAS?- le gritó, haciendo que las ansias de poseerla se acrecentaran en el muchacho al sentirse embriagado con el aliento a fresa de Hermione.

-Veo que después de todo, tu inteligencia perdura… ¡Así es!. Fue Lucius el que me ayudó en todo esto; es él, el padre de tu adorado dragoncito, el que hoy acabará con la mitad de Hogwarts... Empezando con Dumbledore, y por su puesto, con la ayuda de su repugnante hijo, con Harry.-

-¡PERO RON, TU PADRE Y TU HERMANA ESTÁN ALLÁ ABAJO!-

-¿Y a mi qué?- le dijo desviando su ladina mirada. –Mi lealtad está con Lucius; después de todo… Fue él el que planeó todo esto… El que me dio la idea de cómo hacerte mía esta noche.-

Volvió a mirar peligrosamente a la castaña, mientras que ésta sentía como si los ojos de aquel muchacho la desnudaban por completo. Sigilosamente se acercó a la Gryffindor, mientras lentamente comenzaba a acercar su mano a los muslos de ella. La chica se remeció ante aquel tacto que le producía terror: era luchar o dejarse vencer fácilmente. ¿Cómo demonios la habían puesto en Gryffindor, si en aquel momento su valentía brillaba por su ausencia?... Pero no. No se dejaría vencer; ella tenía que luchar por mantener las huellas que Draco había dejado en su piel, y no quería que otro fuese a borrarlas.

-¡No te me acerques, Weasley!- le espetó, mientras lo amenazaba lanzando golpes con sus piernas. -¡NI POR UN MINUTO SUEÑES EN TOCARME!-

Una falaz carcajada resonó en la sala común, haciendo que la escasa bizarría que había sentido por un momento Hermione, se desvaneciera. Lentamente, pero haciendo que la castaña percibiera atemorizada cada movimiento, Ron elevó su varita y la apuntó.

-_¡Crucio!_-

Nunca había sentido un dolor semejante; jamás nada le había causado tal sufrimiento. Era como si millares de pequeñas agujas se incrustaran por cada uno de sus poros; mientras que su garganta liberaba la congoja que el hechizo estaba confeccionando resultados en ella.

-¡Grita más, Granger!... ¡Chilla de dolor que nadie te oirá!...- le decía con un rebosante mohín y una irradiación vil en los ojos. -¡Sí, que tus alaridos me excitan aún más!-

Ya no tenía más fuerzas para seguir luchando contra aquel dolor que sentían su cuerpo y su alma; si hubiese sido posible pedir a Ron que la matase ahí mismo, lo habría hecho. ¡Pero es que ni su voz surgía en esos momentos!... Ya no podía gritar o llorar, ya no podía oír nada, ya no le dolía… Ya no sentía.

Al ver que la chica no se contraía, Ron dejó de ejercer aquella maldición, preocupado por si había causado su muerte. Preocupadamente se acercó a la castaña y puso su mano derecha en el pecho de ella. Una irónica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al percatarse de que solo se había desmayado.

-Inconciente o no, Hermione, te haré mía de todos modos.-

Pasó sus frías manos por la espalda de la chica, llegando justo al broche del sujetador. Nerviosamente lo desabrochó y se lo quitó, quedando maravillado con lo que tenía delante de él. Unos redondos pechos descansaban a los lados producto de la gravedad; haciendo que la sangre del pelirrojo hirviera más que nunca. Sin poder contenerse, se acercó a ellos y comenzó a mordisquearlos con fiereza, ya que al fin y al cabo, la muchacha no podía sentir dolor. Mientras seguía succionándolos, llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Hermione, introduciendo sus larguiruchos dedos por debajo de las bragas de ella. Comenzó a besar su abdomen, a medida que con la mano iba bajando la última prenda que cubría a la muchacha. Pero no supo cómo ni por qué su labor había sido interrumpida… No supo quién ni cuando lo había corrido del lado de la Gryffindor, dejándolo de golpe en el suelo a medio vestir.

**L**una jalaba del brazo a Harry, quien, aunque aún seguía con mareos por lo sucedido y con dolores en su cicatriz, se había logrado mantener en pie después de muchos intentos de la rubicunda por levitarlo.

-¡Ve tú, Luna!... ¡Yo iré a buscar a Hermione!- le reprochaba, intentando no zafarse muy fuerte para no lastimarla.

-¡No, Harry!... ¡A estas horas ya deben de haber llegado todos los mortífagos a buscarte!- le espetaba, sin intenciones de dejarlo ir. –Además, no tienes idea de dónde pueden estar.-

-¡Luna, por favor!...- le dijo silenciosamente, mientras dejaba de forcejear, para ponerse frente a ella. –Si le sucede algo… jamás me lo perdonaré. Además, Malfoy está solo en esto. ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!.-

La muchacha sabía que el moreno tenía razón: pronto llegarían los mortífagos, si es que ya no estaban ahí, y Lucius, al saber que su hijo no había acabado con Harry, cobraría venganza… Y no sólo en él, si no que en Hermione también.

-Está bien…- le dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. –Pero… Ten cuidado, Harry… No quiero perderte.- finalizó, mientras le pasaba la varita de un adormecido Blaise que habían dejado en las mazmorras.

**E**n el Gran Comedor sonaba una apaciguante melodía, mientras que centenares de parejas bailaban al compás de las notas. Todos estaban felices, sus corazones latían con fulgor al sentir el cuerpo de su acompañante tan cerca, mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban tímidamente; encontrándose completamente anexos al mundo que se vivía fuera de aquellas puertas.

-Creo, Minerva, que deberías haberle enseñado a bailar al señor Longbottom.- se sinceraba Dumbledore, mientras veía como un torpe Neville pisoteaba a una molesta Ginny Weasley a medida que intentaba bailar. La profesora de Transformaciones rió disimuladamente. –Ahora que veo a la señorita Weasley¿dónde está su hermano?...-

-No lo sé, Albus.- respondía la mujer sin tomarle importancia.- Debe estar junto a Potter y Granger… Ya sabes, planeando alguna de sus aventuras.-

-Lo dudo, últimamente no se les veía tan juntos. Aunque quizás se estén reconciliando¿no?… Pero¿dónde se encuentran los señores Malfoy y Zabini?-

-¡Vamos, Albus!... ¿Acaso pretendes que vigile con tanta multitud y con tan poca luz?-

-Tienes razón; creo que mis preocupaciones de viejo por Harry se están volviendo paranoicas.-

De pronto, las pocas velas que iluminaban el lugar se apagaron junto con la música. Una ovación se sintió entre el gentío, extasiados por al ansias de conocer qué sorpresa se vendría en esos momentos.

-**V**aya, vaya…- chistaba el Weasley. –A tu padre no le hará gracia que estés aquí, Malfoy.-

Pero Draco no se dio tiempo en responderle al pelirrojo, y se lanzó contra él descargando toda la rabia y frustración que sentía en ese momento, provocando que las varitas de ambos rodaran por el suelo. A medida que lo golpeaba, también recibía unos puñetazos por parte del Gryffindor, pero aún así no sentía dolor. No. No podía darse el lujo de sentirlo; tenía que matarlo con sus propias manos cobrando venganza en nombre de Hermione.

-¡ERES REPUGNANTE, WEASLEY!- le gritaba Draco, mientras le propiciaba otro golpe en la mejilla al pelirrojo.

-¡NO, MALFOY!... ¡SI ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO; ES PORQUE LA AMO!- respondía Ron, al mismo tiempo en que golpeaba el estómago del rubicundo.

-¡TÚ NO LA AMAS, CERDO ASQUEROSO!- le espetaba el Slytherin ya cansado de tanto golpearlo, dándole un puñetazo certero en la nariz.

-¿Y QUÉ SABES DE AMOR?... ¡SI TANTO LA AMARAS HUBIESES CUMPLIDO CON LO QUE TU PADRE TE ORDENÓ, BASTARDO!- vociferaba el Gryffindor, para luego golpear con furia la mandíbula de su adversario.

Pero esta vez Draco optó por el silencio, cambiándolo por acción. ¿Qué que sabía de amor?... Pues lo sabía todo; sabía que sin sus caricias su piel se secaría, que sin sus besos lo poco y nada que le quedaba de alma lo abandonaría, sabía que sin Hermione no era capaz de vivir…

Se lanzó sobre Ron, a medida que lo golpeaba con cualquier cosa que encontrara en su camino. Pero el pelirrojo no se quedaba atrás; lo jalaba por los cabellos dorados, para luego golpearlo donde fuera con un puntapié.

-Vaya, vaya… Y pensar que todo esto es por una sangre sucia.-

Ambos muchacho detuvieron su trifulca; volteándose para ver quien había pronunciado aquellas palabras tan fríamente. Lucius Malfoy salía de la oscuridad del retrato dejándose ver, mientras ambos chicos sentían como un miedo innato afloraba en sus abatidos y ensangrentados cuerpos.

-Me das asco, Draco…- le decía mirándolo con profundo odio. –No sé cómo caíste tan bajo.- seguía reprochándole a medida que se acercaba a él.

-Te di la oportunidad para reivindicarte… Pero aún así me desobedeciste.- ya se encontraba a solo unos metros de su hijo, el cual pretendía saber en qué terminaría todo. –Siendo que te advertí qué ocurriría se ni acataban mis órdenes¿no?.-

Draco sintió como su padre jalaba su cabello, echándolo para atrás.

-Pero esto… lo pagarás con la sangre de la asquerosa a la que amas y…- dijo escupiéndole a la cara, para luego darle un puntillazo en la espalda, haciendo que el chico se arqueara del dolor. -Con tu sangre también.-

**H**arry subía las escaleras rápidamente, tropezándose con algunos escalones de vez en cuando. Pero no era tiempo para sobarse o lamentarse… ¡No!. Mientras corría rumbo arriba, se maldijo en varias ocasiones.

"_¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?... El único lugar al que pocos tienen acceso es la sala común de Premios Anuales. ¡Apostaría mi vida a que se encuentran ahí!."_

Llegó al recuadro que custodiaba la entrada, y susurró la contraseña, acordándose de haberla oído aquel 24 de diciembre, cuando había pasado la noche en aquel lugar junto a Hermione.

Entró silenciosamente, intentando no ser descubierto si es que alguien se encontraba en aquel lugar, mientras se criticaba a si mismo por no llevar en esos momentos la capa de invisibilidad que había heredado de su padre.

-¡Hermione!- gritó, al ver que su castaña amiga se encontraba casi completamente desnuda, temiendo lo peor en ese momento. Rápidamente, sin siquiera percatarse si tenía compañía alguna; llegó al lado de la chica y comenzó a zamarrearla, intentando así, encontrar alguna señal de vida.

-¡POTTER, NO!- gritaba Draco, olvidándose por un momento de aquel dolor que su padre le había propiciado, empezando a sufrir internamente. Después de todo, sabía que la única persona que daría su vida, como él, por Hermione, sería el moreno que ahora se volteaba horrorizado al ver la escena.

Veía como Ron, aquel muchacho al cual había considerado su hermano, estaba semidesnudo sangrando y esbozando una temerosa sonrisa malévola; el rubicundo chico estaba en el suelo, expresando una mueca de pánico, mientras su rostro estaba empalagado de sangre, y se sobaba la espalda. Pero lo que verdaderamente le causó pavor, fue ver como Lucius Malfoy, la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, lo miraba asesinamente mientras lo apuntaba con la varita.

-¡Suelta tu varita, Potter!- le espetaba, dejando un brillo triunfante en sus ojos.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que obedeceré sus órdenes?- le reprochaba tranquilamente; intentando que su temor no lo traicionara, mientras intentaba buscar una solución a la situación.

-Tú eliges, Potter…- decía el patriarca Malfoy, mientras dirigía su varita en el centro del pecho de la muchacha. –Eres tú… o ella.-

-¡NO!- gritó ahora el pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba sin saber de dónde había sacado las fuerzas. -¡NO LE PUEDE HACER DAÑO, USTED ME LO PROMETIÓ!-

Lucius rió sonoramente, para luego reemplazar sus carcajadas por un suspiro lamentosamente falso.

-Weasley, Weasley… Si él no se entrega, moriremos tú y yo. Y esa asquerosa sangre sucia se quedará con el bastardo al que algún día llamé hijo…-

Ron meditó unos segundos las palabras de Lucius; ya que después de todo, tenían bastante lógica. Si Harry no soltaba su varita, seguramente acabaría con la vida de Lucius, su único aliado. Y, por si fuera poco, después sería el primogénito Malfoy el que lo mataría a él, para quedarse con el trofeo por el cual él mismo había confabulado aquel complot.

-Potter, dame tu varita…- susurró maliciosamente el chico de cabellos rojizos, a medida que se acercaba al aludido, el cual, quitaba su puntería del hombre para dirigirla a éste. –Si me matas, Lucius acabará con tu vida, con la de Hermione y con la de ese… Hijo de…-

-¡RON!... ¿CÓMO DIABLOS PUEDES…?- comenzó a reprocharle con profundo dolor Harry, sin poder terminar su frase, dado que, silenciosamente, Lucius lo había maldecido con un hechizo.

El morocho, por segunda vez en la noche, cayó bruscamente de bruces al suelo, mientras Ron observaba la situación con congoja. Aprovechando aquel descuido, Draco se arrastraba sigilosamente por el suelo, en busca de un pedacillo de madera que se encontraba a una corta distancia de él.

-¿QUÉ LE HIZO?- chilló el pelirrojo, enfrentando la cruel y victoriosa mirada de Lucius.

-No te preocupes, Weasley…- intentaba calmarlo; después de todo, sabía que aquel insignificante muchacho era su único cofrade, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por aquella muchacha que aún seguía sin tener conocimiento. –Ahora que mis compañeros deben estar acabando con todo mundo allá abajo, no habrá nadie que impida que la profecía se cumpla. No, no seré yo quien acabe con la miserable vida de éste engendro: mi Señor tendrá aquel honor. Pero, lo siento por ti Weasley… Yo prometí cobrar venganza si mi hijo no cumplía mis órdenes. ¡Y la palabra de un Malfoy nunca se quebranta!-

Ron miraba con terror como el hombre de cabellos rubios comenzaba a elevar su varita para dirigirla hacia el cuerpo blanquecino de Hermione, que brillaba a la luz de la luna.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- gritó de nuevo, al mismo tiempo en que se abalanzaba contra el mortífago, el cual, lo lanzaba a lo lejos con un solo manotón. No, no podía creer que ni siquiera fuerzas le quedaran para impedir que la mujer que amaba muriera delante de sus propios ojos.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!- _de la varita salía un resplandeciente fulgor verde fosforescente; mientras que la persona que había sido impactada con aquella maldición imperdonable, quedaba sin vida.

**A**laridos de horror se escuchaban a viva voz en el Gran Comedor; no había luz más que la que la luna oscura brindaba, al mismo tiempo que una verde calavera con una serpiente entre sus cavidades se escondía. Sí, era la marca tenebrosa la que se encontraba iluminando aquel salón. Pero aquel suceso no era el único que causaba pánico; una decena de mortífagos lanzaba hechizos a diestras y siniestras, puesto que habían avisado con prioridad a los Slytherin de lo que iba a suceder… De lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento.

Era imposible intentar escapar; puesto que a medida que salían corriendo, colisionaban con algún otro desesperado muchacho, cayendo directamente al suelo. Era una estupidez intentar romper algún vidrio o abrir las puestas para escapar; puesto que los seguidores del Señor de las Tinieblas tenían todo sumamente calculado.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Quizás era primera vez en la vida que Albus Dumbledore se sentía inseguro ante aquella batalla: no tenía modo alguno de avisar a los de la Orden lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante. Su miedo aumentó más aún al ver, gracias al fulgor que propiciaba la marca tenebrosa invocada, que su fiel amigo y profesor de la escuela, Rubeus Hagrid, yacía sin vida en el suelo.

-¡MINERVA!- gritaba mientras se debatía en un arduo duelo con Mcnair. -¡MINERVA!-

Pero entre tantos gritos horrorizados de los alumnos; le era imposible escuchar si la mujer a la que llamaba le respondía. Le dio de lleno con un Avada Kedavra al mortífago, para luego comenzar a batallar con otro de ellos… Mientras esperaba que un milagro los salvase aquella noche.

-¡**P**ie de limón!. ¡Budín de chocolate!. ¡Grajeas de todos los sabores!. ¡Bavarois de fresas!- chillaba Luna, intentando que la gárgola, que custodiaba el despacho del director, dejase la entrada libre.

Sí. Después de haber estado con Harry en las tenebrosas mazmorras, había partido una larga carrera rumbo al Gran Salón para contarle todo a Dumbledore. No. Se había detenido al ver como varias sombras negras entraban al lugar, mientras a sus espaldas conjuraban algo hacia las paredes.

-¡ABRE MALDITO PEDAZO DE PIEDRA!-

Pero nada. Ni siquiera tiritaba un poco aquella gárgola, dejándole claro que si no tenía la contraseña, no pasaría jamás.

-¿Es que los jóvenes de hoy ni siquiera respetan el silencio de la noche?-

La muchacha, inmediatamente se volteó hacia donde habían salido aquellas palabras. Uno de los arcaicos cuadros dejaba ver como una señora miraba indignadamente a un viejo hombre.

-¡Phineas!... Te rogaría que respetaras mi privacidad. No porque hayas sido director de esta escuela¡quiere decir que te puedas pasear como Pedro por su casa!- reprochaba la dueña del cuadro.

-¡Merlín, Isabella!- espetaba el viejo hombre. -¡Es que los gritos de ésta muchachita no me dejaban descansar!-

Luna sentía que, mientras que su corazón latía sin intenciones de disminuir su velocidad, sus neuronas trabajaban fieramente por encabezar las piezas del rompecabezas que tenía en la mente.

-¡DISCULPE!- gritó, intentando así de llamar la atención del que alguna vez había sido el director de Hogwarts. -¿Es usted Phineas Nigellus?-

-¡Sí que lo soy!- respondía el tátara tátara abuelo de Sirius Black, orgulloso de ser quien era. Bien, quien alguna vez había sido.

-¡ENTONCES USTED ME AYUDARÁ!- le confesó Luna, mientras lágrimas de esperanza rebotaban desde sus ojos azules.

**R**on sentía una enorme opresión en su pecho, mientras que un intenso temor hacía vibrar cada una de sus vértebras. Estaba solo; mientras que dos cuerpos estaban inconcientes, uno yacía sin vida, y un Malfoy lo miraba amenazadoramente.

-¡PREPÁRATE, WEASLEY!- vociferaba fieramente el rubicundo. -¡EL PRÓXIMO ERES TÚ!-

Draco no había sentido ni siquiera el más mínimo remordimiento al acabar rápidamente con la vida de su padre; después de todo, nunca lo había considerado como su progenitor. Todo lo contrario; lo único que había sentido por él, era temor. Pero él ya no estaba, ahora solo estaba conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo entre él y el pelirrojo… El cual aniquilaría lo antes posible. Lo hubiese hecho, de no ser porque escuchó como unos pequeños quejidos comenzaban a sonar a su espalda. Se volteó esperanzado al ver como Hermione despertaba de su inconciencia, para luego percatarse que el que volvía en sí era el moreno: Harry Potter.

-¡Malfoy, no!- dijo, intentando sonar alarmante, pero su cansina voz no se lo permitía; mientras que su cicatriz ardía como nunca.- ¡No ensucies tus manos con ésta porquería!... Herms no te lo perdonaría jamás.-

-¡Déjate de sentimentalismos, Potter!...- le espetaba sin quitar los ojos de Ron. -¡POR CULPA DE ÉL ESTAMOS ACÁ!-

Pero no, Harry no permitiría que Malfoy, el hombre que su mejor amiga amaba, cometiera aquel asesinato. A rastras llegó donde se encontraba el rubicundo, comenzando a forcejear con él por quitarle la varita.

-Harry, Harry… ¿Cuándo aprenderás que la bondad no te hará un sobreviviente en este mundo?- sintieron como una tétrica y gélida voz resonaba horrorosamente en la Sala Común.

Los tres muchachos clavaron sus ojos sobre una negra silueta que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ellos, mientras el hombre incrustaba sus rojizos ojos en el chico que tantas veces lo había vencido.

**U**na raquítica mujer reía con estupor, pero sus carcajadas se perdían entre el mar de gritos que había en el lugar. Mientras pronunciaba su esquelético mohín, rondaba a un hombre de cabellos blanquecinos que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, mientras que su respiración jadeaba cada vez más.

-¡Haz lo que se te de la gana, Bellatrix!- decía con sorna Albus Dumbledore. –De todas maneras Harry vencerá a Tom…-

-¡Inmundo anciano!- reprochaba furiosamente la mujer, al mismo tiempo en que volvía a pisotear alguna parte de su ya debilucho cuerpo arrugado. -¡Mi Señor acabará con ese bastardo!... Digo, debe estar en eso.-

Era segunda vez en la vida del anciano director en que aquella expresión de horror se apoderaba de su rostro. ¿Es que acaso la mujer le estaba diciendo la verdad?... ¡Pues sí que la decía!. Algo en aquel brillo maquiavélico triunfante le decía que esta vez era honesta, sin dejar de recordar la ausencia que había notado de su protegido.

-Pero, obviamente, Dumbledore…- continuaba siseando la mortífaga. –No vivirás para ver como Mi Señor retorna a la cúspide…- finalizó, mientras elevaba su varita para dirigir la puntería hacia el director.

Pero un ensordecedor ruido la sacó de concentración; si mal no creía, no muy lejos, había oído una explosión.

Las ventanas del Gran Comedor se hacían millares de cristalcillos, mientras que por los agujeros que habían dejado, entraba un grupo de personas montadas en escobas y con sus varitas a lo alto, mientras que éstas irradiaban luces de diferentes colores.

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba consternada ante aquella situación: una tropa de aurores y miembros pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix disparaban hechizos mortales sin un mínimo de reconcomio a los otros mortífagos. Como buena Slytherin que había sido algún día, comenzó a escabullirse entre la multitud tal cual una serpiente escapa de su depredador; puesto que como lo había acatado su amo, si algo fuera de planes llegaba a suceder, en las manos de ella estaba que él se enterase inmediatamente. Pero no contaba con que, con la llegada de los aurores, el viejo Albus Dumbledore había recibido una descarga de energía esperanzadora que le devolvía un poco de sus agotadas y casi nulas fuerzas.

Lupin batallaba arduamente con Nott, uno de los mortífagos más respetados y temidos; sin darse cuenta que detrás había una silueta oscura que, poco a poco, se acercaba a él apuntándolo por las espaldas.

-¡REMUS!- sintió Lupin que le vociferaban en su mente, puesto que estaba seguro que aquel bramido no había sido percatado por sus tímpanos. Pero aquel acongojador grito lo había sobresaltado, provocando que se volteara; lo que había llevado como consecuencia que, el avada kedavra que Bellatrix le había lanzado silenciosamente, lo rozara y siguiendo su curso diera de lleno en el contrincante con el cual había estado batallando.

-¡NOTT!- chilló la macabra mujer blanquecina de cabellos negros como la noche.

Pero no recibió respuesta del fallecido cuerpo de su compañero; si no que como réplica sintió como unas manos la jalaban haciendo que tambaleara bruscamente. Aquella acción de Dumbledore, había sido la última, puesto que las fuerzas que había utilizado para entrar en la mente de Lupin para advertirlo, sumadas las de ahora, lo habían agotado profundamente haciendo que su cuerpo no respondiera ni al más mínimo estímulo.

-¡LESTRANGE!- vociferaba iracundo el heterogéneo Remus Lupin. El odio que sentía por esa mujer era incomparable: ella había sido la causante de que su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, cayera por aquel extraño velo hacía ya dos años atrás, haciendo que nunca más lo volviera a ver.

El hombre que alguna vez había pertenecido a los merodeadores sabía que un duelo a varitas no sería suficiente; ¡NO!. Debía, y sentía, que tenía que hacerla sufrir antes de terminar con su deplorable existencia. Rápidamente se abalanzó contra la mujer, quien era tomada por sorpresa ante tal ataque, haciendo que los dos cayeran escandalosamente al suelo. Remus puso ambas palmas de sus manos alrededor del cuello de la mortífaga, mientras ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por detener aquel ahogamiento que le producía.

-¡Lupin…no…por favor…!- suplicaba entrecortadamente, sintiendo ya que el aire no llegaba a su cerebro. –Debes…ir…a…socorrer…a…Potter.- después de todo, creía que su vida era más importante que la de su idolatrado Voldemort. Además, aún sentía cierto recelo por él por todos los años que la había hecho esperar en Azkaban.

Fue entonces cuando la rabia de Remus cambió bruscamente por un sentimiento de preocupación. Sí, bien recordaba el mensaje que Luna había enviado al número 12 de Grimmauld Place con Phineas Nigellus, quien alguna vez, había sido el dueño y señor de aquella casa que ahora era usada como el cuartel de la Orden.

Apresuradamente dejó de ejercer fuerza sobre el cuello de la mujer, la cual tenía las manos bien marcadas en aquel lugar, para luego mirarla con desprecio y decir:

-Esto es por Sirius…- sentenció, para luego hacer eclipsar a la mujer con un verde fulgor que desprendía su varita, y que le daba de lleno en la cara.

**A**quella atormentadora ráfaga de terror seguía calando profundamente en cada una de sus células, a medida que el hombre entre dejaba ver su terrorífico rostro a la luz de la luna.

-Draco… muchacho¿cómo has podido traicionar a tu sangre?- le decía, mirándolo profundamente con odio a los grisáceos ojos en los que ya no quedaba ni un brillo de esperanza. No era necesario que le propiciara alguna maldición; puesto que aquellos ojos rojos serpenteados traspasaban más allá de su alma, de su cuerpo… haciendo que un dolor incontrolable se apoderara del rubicundo.

-Harry… ¡Qué alegría volverte a ver!- fingía una alegre emoción, mientras dirigía su mirada al muchacho, que inconcientemente apretaba su cicatriz con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda dejaba caer la varita que le había rebatado al rubicundo de las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-Ronald Weasley…- comenzaba a sisear, mientras que el aludido innatamente hacía un ademán de respeto con su cabellera. –Siempre tuve muchas ganas de conocerte, puesto que he oído mucho sobre ti. Debo reconocer que al principio no me pareció buena la idea que Lucius me había propuesto, pero reconozco que fuiste muy útil para esta ocasión tan especial. Es por eso que te doy la opción de elegir… Tú decides¿prefieres unirte a mis filas, siéndome fiel, como lo fue Lucius, hasta el día de tu muerte o… prefieres morir como esas dos ratas que tienes a tu lado?-

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera responder lo que tenía ya decidido, una rubicunda cabellera se le adelantó.

-Ja, ja, ja.- reía falsamente Draco, y sin saber él mismo siquiera de dónde había obtenido tal coraje para enfrentársele. -¿Así que mi padre te recomendó a esta comadreja?-

El Señor de la Oscuridad sonrió con malicia, mientras asentía lentamente, sin quitar la vista del muchacho que tenía enfrente.

-Así es, Draco… Tu padre me dijo que él...- dijo refiriéndose a Ron, quien tomaba lugar junto al que sería su nuevo amo y señor. –Era mucho más valiente y hombre que tú.-

-¿Así que ser valiente es seguir por miedo las órdenes de un anciano demente como tú?-

-_¡Crucio!_- gritó enfurecidamente, sin darse cuenta que un moreno cuerpo se interponía entre su hechizo y Malfoy.

Draco veía como Harry caía a sus pies, chillando del dolor al sentir lo que él había sentido muchas veces a manos de su padre. ¿Pero para qué había hecho eso?... Si después de todo, la profecía indicaba a Harry como el que acabaría con la vida del anciano que reía complacidamente frente a él. _"Potter, idiota… ¡Te estás debilitando para tu batalla final!"_

-¡AHHHHHH!- gritaba Harry sintiendo como mil puñales lo agolpaban sin piedad. -¡Salva a Hermione, Malfoy!- finalizó, mientras su cuerpo ya no aguantaba su propio peso.

El aludido inmediatamente giró su vista a la muchacha semidesnuda que seguía inconciente; creyéndose incapaz de encontrar alguna solución para aquel momento. ¿Es que acaso Potter creía que Voldemort lo dejaría salir con Hermione sin ponerle problema alguno?.

-Toma...- espetó el mago oscuro, mientras le pesaba su propia varita al pelirrojo. –Acaba con la vida de éste traidor y demuéstrame que puedo confiar en ti…-

No tenía alternativa alguna; si no hacía lo que le ordenaba, moriría él también. Además, una cierta sed de venganza hacía que su inconciente gritara a viva voz que había estado anhelando aquella orden desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sin siquiera titubear tomó la varita que el hombre le ofrecía, para luego apuntar directamente al pecho de un estupefacto Draco.

-Ron, no…- susurraba cansinamente desde el piso, Harry.

Pero el muchacho no escuchaba; él solo sentía que la venganza se estaba apoderando de sus venas, sentía que el momento más glorioso por el cual había estado esperando por fin había llegado.

-_Prepárate, Malfoy… Porque esta noche no fue hecha para que los dos la contempláramos… ¡Avada Kedavr…!- _se detuvo instantáneamente, al ver como una semidesnuda figura se intercalaba entre su enemigo y él.

-¡QUÍTATE!- gritaron al unísono el enamorado chico rubicundo, y el obsesionado pelirrojo.

-¡RON!... ¿CÓMO PUDISTE SER CAPAZ…?- comenzó a chillar Hermione, sintiendo aún esas molestosas agujillas en su cuerpo incrustadas.

-¡MÁTALA A ELLA TAMBIÉN, WEASLEY!- ordenaba Voldemort, comenzando a sentir un éxtasis incomparable ante aquella situación; se liberaría de tres molestosos estorbos de un tiro, y a la vez, adquiriría un nuevo adepto lleno de odio y venganza.

Pero no. Ron no podía atentar más allá que unos golpes contra ella; después de todo, si había hecho un pacto con el mismísimo diablo… Había sido solo por ella, por Hermione Jane Granger.

Voldemort veía como el brazo entero del chico temblaba de la indecisión; por lo que, sin que Ron se percatara, le arrebató su varita y le dio un empujón brusco para que se apartara.

-_¡Avada Kedavr …!_-

-¡NO!- gritó el pelirrojo golpeando la varita del mago, al mismo tiempo en que un verde musgo fulgor brillante salía de la varita de Voldemort, haciendo un esplendoroso recorrido que terminaría en el pecho de Hermione. Pero no, no había dado en la castaña. Hubiese sido así, de no ser porque un astuto rubicundo la abrazó fuertemente para así voltearse junto a ella, recibiendo de lleno el hechizo en su espalda.

Hermione sintió como unas frías manos se deslizaban descendentemente por su cuerpo, para tiempo después, escuchar como el cuerpo de su adorado príncipe de plata caía sórdidamente. Mientras la horrorizada muchacha socorría a su adorado Slytherin, Ron se debatía con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort por la obtención de la varita de éste.

El hombre intentaba por todos los medios alejar a aquel muchacho bruscamente, pero lo que no tenía en cuenta era que Ron no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. No, no dejaría que lo que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo le fuera arrebatado. ¡No!. ¡Lucius le había prometido una vida feliz con Hermione!... Y si no lo hacía Lucius, lo haría él mismo por sus propios medios.

No sabía de dónde había sacado aquella valentía para enfrentarse al mismísimo demonio; pero lo estaba haciendo. Se golpeaban fieramente, mientras que ninguno tenía intención alguna de dar su brazo a torcer. Si bien, de vez en cuando, Voldemort solía tener más precisión en sus golpazos, él aún tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando… O, por lo menos, eso creía.

-¡Estúpido!- gritaba Voldemort, que, en una de esas instancias en que luchaba con el pelirrojo, había logrado golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared, lo cual había hecho que el muchacho perdiera el equilibrio, soltando la varita. -¿Acaso creíste que me vencerías a mí?... ¿Al mago más grandioso de todos los tiempos?-

Era su fin. Sí; podía sentir que pronto su existencia acabaría. Pero¡NO!. Había jurado por los mismísimos Dioses y por su amor hacia la castaña, que no se rendiría hasta haber acabado con Malfoy… Y así, comenzar una nueva vida junto a Hermione… Lejos de todo aquel que los conociera.

-_¡Avada Kedavra…!-_

Al escuchar aquella frase, la castaña volteó a ver lo que sucedía. Horrorizada veía como Voldemort desorbitaba sus rojizos ojos. Aterrorizada veía a un desfigurado Ron...

Una oscura y desformada expresión tomaba el rostro de Tom Riddle, que miraba aterrorizado lo que ocurría. Hacía solo unas milésimas de segundos había estado frente al pelirrojo y apuntándolo con la varita, para así terminar con su insignificante existencia. Pero no, ya no era así. Si bien seguía encontrándose frente a él, las manos del muchacho se posaban ahora en el pedazo de madera junto con las suyas… No se había dado cuenta de que el pelirrojo, en un acto rápido de reflejo, había desviado con una mano la varita, haciendo que el hechizo fuese a parar a la muralla, para luego retornar en la misma dirección… Dándole de lleno a él mismo.

Miles de imágenes se agolpaban en su mente, mientras que esperaba ver la típica luz blanca que todos decían ver cuando su hora final llegaba. Vio perfectamente el momento en que acabó con cientos de vidas inocentes: el jardinero, James Potter, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew… Sí, había aniquilado a ser bastardo que tenía como servidor por haber insinuado que Potter tenía probabilidades de derrotarlo a él. Pero aquella luz nunca llegaba; solo podía ver como su vista se nublaba, al mismo tiempo en que su cuerpo perdía fuerzas, cayendo atronadoramente al suelo de una vez.

¿Es que acaso él, el chico que siempre quedaba en segundo plano, había acabado con lo que el mismísimo Harry Potter no había logrado hacer?... ¿Es que acaso él, el muchacho al cual muchos consideraban cobarde e insignificante, había desafiado lo que una antiquísima profecía había deparado?... No. Debía estar soñando ese momento de triunfo, seguramente.

Hermione miraba absorta la escena; veía claramente como Ron, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, hacía a un lado el adormilado cuerpo del que alguna vez había sido la peor pesadilla del mundo mágico. Pero su terror se intensificó aún más al ver como el pelirrojo recogía algo del suelo, para luego elevar la varita que alguna vez le había pertenecido a Voldemort, y finalmente dirigirle una gélida mirada a ella.

-Granger…- susurró perversamente, mientras intensificaba la mirada en ella. -¡Quítate que acabaré ahora mismo con ese bastardo!-

Aunque el pelirrojo le provocaba un intenso temor, no se movió ni un centímetro.

-¡Ron, por favor!- suplicaba, mientras sentía como su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. -¡Si quieres me voy contigo donde quieras!... ¡Pero por favor, no le hagas nada a él!-

Una tétrica carcajada sonó en la ya oscura habitación, puesto que las llamas de la chimenea se habían extinguido repentinamente.

-¡No, Hermione, no!... Esto, es un asunto pendiente entre él y yo.-

Si bien tenía conciencia en que todo era por ella; todo se había vuelto personal. Desde el momento en que el rubicundo había osado tocar el virginal cuerpo de Hermione, se había convertido en un asunto íntimo entre el Slytherin y el Gryffindor. No podían vivir los dos para respirar el mismo aire, para pisar el mismo suelo, para mirar la misma noche, para beber la misma agua… No podían vivir los dos para amar a la misma muchacha.

-¡RON, NO HAGAS ESTO!- seguía suplicando la castaña. -¡NO PUEDES HACERLO!... ¡NO TE MANCHES MÁS TUS MANOS!... ¡NO DEBES…!-

-¡SÍ QUE DEBO, HERMIONE!- la contradijo vociferando el pelirrojo. -¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ÉL VIVA PARA QUE SEA FELIZ CONTIGO!-

-¡RON!... ¡VOY DONDE QUIERAS CONTIGO!... ¡NO LO VUELVO A VER NUNCA MÁS, SI QUIERES!... ¡HAGO LO QUE SEA!-

-¿POR ÉL, NO?- seguía reprochándole, a medida que se acercaba a ellos. -¿PERO POR MÍ NUNCA LO HUBIERAS HECHO, CIERTO?-

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ, RON!... ¡TODOS LOS MOMENTOS BUENOS QUE PASAMOS JUNTOS LOS LLEVO SIEMPRE EN MI CORAZÓN!... ¡INCLUSO LOS MALOS!... ¡SABES LO MUCHO QUE TÚ SIGNIFICAS PARA MÍ!-

-Entonces…- comenzó a espetarle sin alzar la voz. –Recoge tu varita y decide…-

Pero la castaña no se movía; casi ni se notaba el vaivén de su agitada respiración. Creía que sus oídos le habían jugado una mala pasada; pero el ver la cara de odio e impaciencia de Ron contradecían aquella alucinación que había escuchado. ¿Es que acaso era cierto?... ¿Ron le estaba pidiendo que se convirtiera en una asesina?... Más aún; ¿le estaba pidiendo que decidiera entre él y Draco?.

-Ya sabes Hermione… Si no lo matas tú, de todos modos lo haré yo. Solo tienes una opción de salvar su pútrida vida: matarme a mí.- reconfirmó Ron, mirando con soslayo la expresión de incredulidad que adoptaba la chica.

-¡ESTAS LOCO!- le recriminó en un agudo chillido desgarrador. -¡ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!-

-¡SÍ!- respondió el aludido volviendo a elevar su tono. -¡Y SI ESTOY LOCO, HERMIONE, ES POR TI!... ¡ES POR TU CULPA!. ¡FUISTE TÚ LA QUE ME DIO FALSAS ESPERANZAS, LA QUE ME ILUSIONÓ!...-

-¡PERO SI YO TE DIJE QUE NO TE AMABA, RON!... ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ!... ¡YO NUNCA TE VOY A AMAR COMO LO AMO A ÉL!-

Pero el pelirrojo no replicó a la dura confesión que había escuchado; aunque ya la había oído tiempo atrás… Por aquellos días en que solo se conformaba con estar al lado de ella. Pero ahora era otro; ahora sabía que su destino estaba ligado a ella, y que el de ella a él. Y, aunque fuera a la fuerza, se encargaría de que Hermione lo aceptara.

Con violencia agarró a la castaña de los brazos, intentando quitarla del lado del rubicundo al cual protegía afanosamente.

-¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!-

-¡NO!... ¡SUÉLTAME!-

Si bien Ron doblaba en contextura y fuerza a Hermione; ésta se defendía perfectamente a patadas y arañazos que herían al pelirrojo. Más aún, él no iba a permitir que la razón por la cual que había convertido en lo que era, lo derrotada e impidiera acabar con la persona que había convertido todo su mundo en una miseria. No, no iba a permitir que Draco Malfoy saliera airoso una vez más. Logró zafarse de la chica, que lo tenía agarrado por los rojizos cabellos, y le dio de lleno en la mandíbula con su pie, aprovechando que la muchacha se encontraba en el suelo junto al rubicundo. La fuerza del golpe era tanta, que provocó que la cabeza de Hermione girara lo suficiente como para dar de lleno con el borde del sillón en su cien, provocando su inconciencia una vez más.

Muchos sentimientos se habían encontrado aquella noche, muchas palabras habían calado profundamente en los corazones de los que se encontraban ahí, muchas varitas habían caído derrotadas, muchos cuerpos se habían rendido vencidos en aquella guerra que se desataba… Pero era solo uno el que se llevaría todo el triunfo; después de todo, tenía el as bajo la manga. No podía ser más perfecto; mataba a Malfoy y les borraba la memoria a Harry y a Hermione. Sí¿cómo no?. Así, ellos no recordarían nada y él diría al mundo que había acabado con los más terribles mortífagos, y bueno, con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Y, de ese modo, quedaría como el héroe del asunto… Y se quedaría con el amor de Hermione.

"_¡YO NUNCA TE VOY A AMAR COMO LO AMO A ÉL!"_

Aquella frase que la muchacha le había confesado resonaba entre sus neuronas. Aquella cruda verdad lo hacía perder el poco halo de cordura que aún le quedaba…

¿Por qué no acabar con ella también?... Después de todo, ella misma se había sentenciado: nunca lo amaría. Pero… ¿tenía el valor para hacerlo?. ¡Claro que lo tenía!... Si ella no iba a amarlo a él, tampoco amaría a otro.

-¡NO, HERMIONE!... ¡SI NO SOY YO, NO SERÁ NINGUNO!- gritó apuntando el frágil cuerpo de la castaña, que descansaba sin conocimiento a centímetros del caballero por el cual estaba dispuesta a darlo todo.

-No, Weasley… ¡Mátame a mí!- susurró casi inaudible Draco, quien despertaba luego de ese fallido maleficio que había lanzado Voldemort, mientras sentía como si su espalda tuviese una herida a carne viva.

-No te preocupes, Malfoy…- respondía tranquilamente, aún manteniendo su puntería sobre la fémina. –Esta noche, solo uno quedará con vida. Y ese… seré yo.-

Lo tenía decidido; acabaría con la vida de los dos Gryffindors y del Slytherin.

-Pero primero, antes de matarte, quiero que veas como muere esta asquerosa sangre sucia…-

Mientras Ron seguía balbuceando frases, que aunque iban dirigidas para el rubicundo, más parecía que hablase consigo mismo; Draco intentó recobrar las pocas y nulas fuerzas que sabía que se habían extinguido. Sacudió un poco su blanquecino cuerpo, y sintió como un líquido espeso recorría su espalda. A duras penas tanteó con su mano en su espalda, y luego comprobó lo que suponía; aquel malogrado hechizo le había abierto la piel. Pero la herida que sentía su alma y su corazón, no tenían comparación alguna. Estaba todo perdido… Lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido la más hermosa historia de amor, iba a tener el peor desenlace jamás pensado. Pero no iba a morir tan indignamente… ¡NO!... No había luchado por tanto tiempo contra sus sentimientos para perecer tan pusilánimemente. Si iba a morir; iba a morir por ella… Sin saber de dónde demonios había obtenido las fuerzas para levantarse, lo hizo. Sin saber cómo había podido llegar junto al pelirrojo, lo hizo.

Se había olvidado por completo de que no era el único conciente en la habitación; el odio repentino que había comenzado a sentir por la castaña lo había hecho olvidar su entorno. Pero unas violentas manos lo habían devuelto a la realidad.

El pelirrojo aún mantenía la varita en su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra intentaba propiciarle cuanto golpe podía recibir el rubicundo. Pero era de suponer que Draco tenía la ventaja de tener ambas manos libres para arremeter contra Ron. Era una disputa desmedida; mientras uno de ellos intentaba pronunciar un maleficio, el otro lo único que deseaba era aniquilar a su contrincante con sus propias manos. Rodaban por el suelo, luchando ahora por la obtención de la varita. Rodaban mientras el Slytherin le daba un rodillazo certero en la entrepierna… Rodaban mientras el Gryffindor le asestaba un eficaz cabezazo… Rodaban mientras una escuálida figura de cabellos enmarañados comenzaba a despertar.

Su vista estaba nublada; no recordaba ni dónde estaba, ni cómo había llegado ahí, ni siquiera con quién estaba. Pero bien podía escuchar una voz que resolgaba de alegría…

-¡NUNCA DEBISTE INTERPONERTE ENTRE ELLA Y YO!...- gritaba el pelirrojo, quien, mientras habían estado rodando por el suelo, había quedado firmemente sobre un abatido rubicundo, y con la varita en su poder.-¡ELLA ME PERTENECE!... ¡ELLA ES MÍA, MALFOY!-

"_¡Malfoy!"_

Tan solo aquel apellido le había hecho recordar todo lo sucedido aquella fatídica noche; tan solo aquel olor mentolado le hacía saber que no había alucinado esas palabras.

-¡Despídete, hijo de puta!... ¡_AVADA KEDAVRA_!-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó desgarradamente Hermione, al entrever escasamente, dado su nublada vista, como una figura estaba sobre otra. Como a centímetros de las manos del que estaba encima salía un fulgor verde fosforescente… Mientras veía como el Gryffindor había liquidado al Slytherin; como el pelirrojo ponía fin trágicamente a la vida del muchacho rubicundo por el cual tantas veces ella había reído, llorado y suspirado. Por el cual había aprendido a amar sin límite alguno… Mientras veía como el que había sido alguna vez su mejor amigo acababa con la única persona por la cual ella era capaz de dar su vida…

Mientras veía como Ronald Weasley asesinaba a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_NO ME ODIEN!... :(... Haber, en primer lugar os pido disculpas por demorarme tanto... siendo que ya tenía desde hace días listo el capítulo... ¡NO HABÍA TENIDO TIEMPO PARA SUBIRLO! .. ¡Merlín!... Esto de la Universidad quita mucho tiempo xD. Es por eso que no había podido actualizar... ¿Pueden creer que tuve en mis manos un bisturí y tuve que sacarle la grasa a un canino muerto solo para ver los músculos?... ¡Dios! Me costó mucho aceptarlo; cada vez que lo miraba me imaginaba a mis dos perritos.. Pero bueno, lo peor ya pasó :) (La verdad es que no xD El sábado tengo prueba desde las 8:30 hasta las 15:00! Moriré!)  
_

_Bueno, dos cosas... Mejor tres xD_

_1º. No le puse ninguna canción, porque no encontré ninguna adecuada para este laaaaaarguísimo capítulo. (son como 15 hojas word! xD). _

_2º. Este es el penúltimo capítulo... Si son observadores, quizás quede algo de esperanza... Solo quizás; hay muchas formas de continuar con un amor tan bello y puro como el que se tienen Herm y Draco. _

_3º. Aunque no tuve tiempo de actualizar; sí que leí sus reviews... Y como siempre: SON BELLOS! En serio, ustedes son lo mejor!... Los quiero mucho :)... _

_**Atte. Agatha Black Malfoy**  
_


	28. El amor que soñé

**Solo dos cuerpos, jugando a amar.  
Juntos en la oscuridad,**

**fuimos queriendo cada vez más.  
Nada podía cambiar,  
el paso del tiempo nos quiso alejar.**

Sentía frío, demasiado frío. Desde la última vez que lo había visto, sus noches eran un témpano que la asediaban sin dejarla conciliar nunca el sueño. Y si por esas casualidades se llegaba a dormir, la pesadilla de lo vivido aquella noche en Hogwarts la hacía despertar echa un mar de lágrimas.

Aún podía recordar esos resplandecientes cabellos dorados que caían por sus pronunciados pómulos, rozando de vez en cuando con su respingada y refinada nariz, producto del vaivén de sus andar. En su mente estaba grabado aquel perfecto cuerpo blanquecino desnudo que tuvo la oportunidad de ver tantas veces; aquellos pectorales tan firmes, aquel abdomen tan marcado, aquellas espalda tan ancha, aquellos brazos tan fuertes… Aquel único cuerpo con el que se había podido sentir segura alguna vez. Aún podía imaginar el brillo que aquellos grisáceos ojos la desnudaban completamente; pero aquel calor que le producía ya no lo recordaba… Desde hacía tres años que ese calor, que solo los ojos de Draco le daban, se había esfumado.

Se levantó de su cama con pesar y tristeza en su corazón, sin siquiera percatarse en mirar el reloj que se encontraba en el velador.

-Seguramente aún es de madrugada…- pensó, recordando que siempre era lo mismo; se despertaba a mitad de la noche luego de la acosadora pesadilla, abría las cortinas perezosamente y se encontraba con un vecindario sumido en la oscuridad, a penas alumbrado por los escasos faroles que tenía la calle.

Antes de poder confirmar sus sospechas, la exinanida resonancia del teléfono la desvió de su monótono recorrido.

-¿Aló?- dijo desganadamente, mientras pensaba en quién demonios había osado descaminarla de su reincidencia a la cual estaba acostumbrada.

-¡HERMS!-

-¡Merlín, Luna, no tienes por qué gritar!...- le regañó, puesto que hacía ya mucho tiempo que había enseñado a la rubicunda a usar aquel extraño aparato para ella.

-¡Oh!... Lo siento.- dijo apenadamente la muchacha. –Es que aún no logro acostumbrarme a esta… cosa… rara…- siguió disculpándose, mientras que la castaña escuchó un fuerte sonido proveniente del auricular.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hay en enrollarse en el cable para establecer comunicación?- le volvió a reprochar, pero ahora aburridamente. -¿Sucedió algo?... ¿Por qué me llamas a éstas horas, Luna?-

-¿A estas horas?- preguntó extrañada la interlocutora. -¡Pero Herms, si son las once de la mañana!... ¿De nuevo tomaste esas pastillas para dormir?-

-Y bueno¿para qué llamaste?- desvió el tema, puesto que ya eran varias las personas que se oponían a que ella usara somníferos para intentar conciliar el sueño… Pero en vez de ser conciliador, le resultaba un verdadero tormento el dormir.

-¿ACASO OLVIDAS QUÉ DÍA ES HOY?-

-¡No grites!... Y no, no sé que día es hoy. Me da lo mismo si es lunes, viernes, jueves… ¡Qué demonios me importa!-

-Pero, Hermione… Hoy… sale de Azkaban.-

Si bien creía que ya no sentiría nunca más los latidos de su corazón; en ese momento, por culpa de aquellas palabras, su palpitar comenzó a tornarse violento. Un atormentador nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta; un lazo que quería explotar desgarrándole lo poco que le quedaba de alma. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse… ¿Humedecerse?. ¡No!. Comenzaban a inundarse…

-¿Qué?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, que se entremezclaba con un sollozo doliente.

-Sí, Herms…- confirmaba Luna desde el otro lado del teléfono. –Hoy se cumple su condena.-

¿Cuándo su vida se había desprendido del entorno?

¿Cuándo su vida se había vuelto tan cruel?

¿Cuándo su vida se había vuelto tan solitaria?

Si bien, Harry y Luna la visitaban constantemente; un vacío la acompañaba por doquier. Tampoco Crookshanks estaba junto a ella; se lo había regalado a la rubicunda, dado que ni siquiera había tenido las fuerzas para cuidarlo. Para la castaña, los días eran iguales: daba lo mismo si a uno lo llamaban sábado y a otro miércoles, era igual si a un mes lo llamaban octubre y a otro enero… Después de que Draco la abandonara, su vida no tenía sentido alguno.

-¿Herms, sigues ahí?- preguntó Luna, después de unos minutos de silencio por parte de las dos. -¿A qué hora te paso a buscar?-

-¡No, Luna!... No iré.-

-¿CÓMO?... ¿CÓMO QUE NO IRÁS?-

-Lo que escuchaste… No pienso ir.- confirmaba la castaña.

-¡Pero Hermione…!-

-¡Pero nada!... No creo que pueda mirarlo a los ojos. ¡NO PUEDO!... ¡NO QUIERO VERLO!-

-Hermione… él te está esperando. Él sabe que no fue tu culpa. Sabes bien que si hizo todo lo que hizo, fue por ti. Únicamente por ti… ¿Aló, Herms?-

Pero la muchacha había cortado. No, no debía ir. No, no podía ir. No era capaz de enfrentar aquella mirada otra vez más; no después de todo lo sucedido… De todo el tiempo que había pasado.

Sintiendo como sus mejillas se humedecían aún más de lo que estaban, se encaminó hacia el baño… Después de todo, le era una costumbre entremezclar sus lágrimas con el agua.

Abrió la llave de la ducha, y dejó que sus pensamientos se fueran por el drenaje en conjunto con la caliente agua que caía por su cuerpo. Tiritaba… Sí, tiritaba. Pero no de frío… Ni siquiera sabía explicar el por qué de aquellas convulsiones que sentía.

¿Es que acaso tan temerosa era para confrontar aquel hombre?

¿Es que acaso la culpa de lo sucedido aún no abandonaba su frágil cuerpo?

¿Es que acaso no tenía valor alguno para enfrentar aquella mirada…?

No, no podía ser tan patéticamente cobarde como para no ir a su encuentro… Después de todo, había estado esperando por tres años oír de sus propias palabras todo lo sucedido. Sí, había deseado eso desde la noche en que había pasado el trágico desenlace. Y no, no se conformaba con lo que Dumbledore, Harry o Mcgonagall le habían dicho. Pero, más que aquello, quería que el muchacho la perdonara, ya que todo lo que había sucedido… Era única y exclusivamente culpa de ella.

-_Quiero que él me lo diga todo… Quiero pedirle perdón.- _

Apresuradamente salió de la ducha y comenzó a prepararse para aquel encuentro que había anhelado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Sacó del armario lo primero que encontró, sin siquiera percatarse que había tomado calcetines distintos… En ese momento, lo único importante era verlo.

**Y nuestro amor pudo más.**

**N**o supo cómo ni cuando había llegado a aquel lugar; pero se encontraba ahí. Era un lugar sombrío y atemorizante. Sí, sentía como cada vello de su piel se erizaba sin que siquiera corriera la más mínima brisa de viento. No sabía si aquel lugar provocaba su malestar, o su futuro reencuentro con el muchacho al cual había estado esquivando por tanto tiempo.

A lo lejos divisó un par de figuras muy reconocidas por ella; nunca olvidaría aquellos cabellos rebeldes, que por más que quisieran ser dominados, no se dejaban. Lenta y dudosamente se fue acercando hasta Harry, mientras veía como Luna conversaba con un señor de avanzada edad, al mismo tiempo en que le pasaba unos papeles.

Lentamente le tocó el hombro a su amigo, el cual profirió un pequeño salto dado el susto.

-Vi…viniste.- tartamudeó, sorprendido por tener enfrente a la castaña. La aludida asintió con pesadumbre, para luego abrazar escuálidamente a Harry.

El moreno la contuvo con todas sus fuerzas, puesto que si no lo hacía, bien podía la castaña desvanecerse. Lo dolía en lo más profundo del alma ver en lo que su amiga se había convertido: era una mujer hermosa, pero que era opacada por la sombra de la soledad y tristeza. Si bien nunca había sido muy sociable en su época escolar, ahora su mundo se reducía a su apartamento, su trabajo como redactora del Profeta, Harry y Luna. Nada más, nadie más.

-¡Hermione!- alzó la voz Luna al ver a la muchacha, abrazándola por la espalda instintivamente. -¿Te encuentras bien?-

¿Pero qué clase de pregunta era esa?... Desde hacía tres año que el bienestar la había abandonado, al igual que todo lo relacionado con sentimientos positivos. Era una sombra, un espectro que deambulaba por obligación buscando un rumbo en su vida. Rumbo, que sabía… Que nunca iba a encontrar.

-¿Señorita Lovegood?- llamó calmadamente el viejo hombre. –Ya puede ir a buscar al joven.-

¿Miedo?. ¿Vergüenza?. ¿Ansias?... No sabía qué diablos era lo que sentía; pero sintió su pecho oprimirse, al mismo tiempo en que sus cuerdas vocales pedían a súplicas profesar el grito más desesperado que se hubiese oído alguna vez.

Solo Harry la sostenía entre sus brazos, mientras escuchaba como la rubicunda la llamaba. Pero el muchacho no la soltaba; no. No podía, sabía que debía mantenerla entre sus brazos.

Aún sintiéndose desfallecer, Hermione se soltó de Harry, quien seguía manteniéndola agarrada de su brazo derecho.

-Estoy bien, Harry…- murmuró, sintiendo como su corazón luchaba por abandonar su cuerpo.

Sabiendo que le mentía, el moreno asintió con una sonrisa lastimera. Juntos, se unieron al andar de la muchacha de cabellos dorados, que iba a paso veloz al encuentro que los tres habían deseado por mucho tiempo. Aunque, claro, con motivos diferentes.

A medida que avanzaban por el lúgubre pasillo que los llevaría a su destino, los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a nublarse, mientras que miles de imágenes sucedidas aquella noche terrible de febrero se agolpaban en su mente.

"_¿Malfoy?. Necesito hablar contigo…", "Error: no soy Malfoy, sangre sucia…", "¡QUE SOLO YO PUEDO ESTAR CONTIGO!"._

Inconcientemente caminaba, sintiendo como por un lado Harry la jalaba del brazo, mientras que del otro, Luna ejercía fuerzas. Pero no, ella no estaba ahí. Se encontraba reviviendo todo lo ocurrido el día en que el alma la dejó para siempre…

"_¡Crucio!", "Prepárate, Malfoy… Porque esta noche no fue hecha para que los dos la contempláramos…", "Recoge tu varita y decide…", "¡YO NUNCA TE VOY A AMAR COMO LO AMO A ÉL!", "¡Despídete, hijo de puta!... ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"._

Tambaleó escandalosamente al recordar lo que había podido vislumbrar a duras penas, debido al mareo que la había asediado ese día por el golpe que el pelirrojo lo había dado.

Sin duda alguna, la escena más terrible que hubiese presenciado jamás.

Harry la agarró por la cintura, mientras que Luna la soltaba para ir a abrazar y recibir con un dulce beso en la mejilla al muchacho que ahora gozaría de libertad. Libertad que injustamente le habían usurpado…

**Y ahora estoy frente a ti, amándote.**

Levantó su vista inmediatamente… y lo vio. Y sintió temor; bajó su vista, sintiendo pavor al pensar que aquel muchacho la rechazaría por estar ahí, frente a él, después de que todo lo que había sucedido había sido a causa de ella.

Un pequeño rayo de luz iluminaba su escuálido rostro, mientras que sentía como aquella mirada se posaba en su débil cuerpo, haciendo que millares de descargas eléctricas recorrieran cada célula de su figura. Sí, esa mirada otra vez. Ese calor que hacía siglos que no sentía, ese calor que la había abandonado, llevándose lo poco y nada que le quedaba de vida. Pero lo sentía perfectamente, sentía como todo volvía a tener sentido alguno, sentía como su alma volvía a su cuerpo, sentía como su existencia comenzaba a llamarse vida otra vez, sentía que lo amaba más que nunca… **  
**

-_Granger_…- susurró el muchacho, que seguía manteniendo sus ojos fijos en ella.

¿Por qué él?... ¿Por qué solo sus labios podían pronunciar tan perfectamente su insignificante apellido?.

**Mi corazón, no puede esconder:  
Que yo sin ti, no se querer.  
Vuelvo a vivir…  
A tu lado el amor, que soñé.**

La aludida no se inmutó; sintió como toda su cobardía paralizaba su inconsistente cuerpo trigueño. No podía moverse; sus músculos le estaban jugando una pésima pasada. ¿No podía o no tenía el suficiente coraje para enfrentar aquella mirada gris?.

-Eh…Harry, creo que es mejor que los dejemos a solas.- inquirió Luna, a medida que el aludido moreno soltaba con delicadeza a la exinanida muchacha.

Se maldijo mil y un veces. Maldijo a Harry y a Luna también, por dejarla sola frente al muchacho. Estaba en una lucha sin piedad; intentando no levantar la mirada, no encontrarse con aquellos ojos que seguramente la mirarían acusadoramente. Mientras que, su cuerpo no respondía… No, no la dejaban salir corriendo de aquel lugar y alejarse del peor de sus tormentos… Y a la vez, de su mayor felicidad. Sumergida en sus maldiciones y su pugna por liberarse, sintió que los vellos se le erizaban una vez más, al sentir como la fría mano del muchacho le rozaba la mejilla.

-_Granger…_- volvió a llamarla una vez más. Al no encontrar respuesta alguna, levantó el rostro de Hermione por la barbilla, obligándola a toparse con sus grisáceos ojos.

Pronto su cuerpo caería al suelo; lo podía sentir perfectamente. Ver de nuevo aquellos ojos marrones por los que tanto había luchado siempre habían sido su punto débil. Y ese aroma… Esa fragancia de vainilla era, sin duda alguna, el mayor afrodisíaco para él.

¡Y, Merlín, sí que había luchado!... Había sido capaz de dar hasta su propia vida por ella. ¡Oh sí!... Había cambiado el rumbo de su destino, había roto con cualquier barrera que le hubiese impedido amarla con todas las ansias con que lo hacía, hasta había acabado con la vida de su propio padre. Sí, todo por ella, por la Gryffindor, por la castaña, por Hermione Granger… Su Hermione. Y no, esta vez no dejaría que nada arruinara sus vidas. Habían luchado, llorado crudas lágrimas y hasta sangrado por su puro amor. ¡No!... esta vez no habría nada ni nadie que los separara.

-_Granger, yo…-_ comenzó a titubear, sin saber exactamente qué decir en aquel momento.

-_Malfoy, yo…-_ balbuceó al mismo tiempo que el rubicundo.

Una sincera sonrisa se produjo entre ambos; mientras que cada uno por su lado comenzaba a tiritar ante el contacto físico, la conexión de miradas y el vínculo de palabras que sostenían. Pero las palabras no fueron necesarias para apaciguar los anhelados y atemorizantes sentían.

Draco atrajo hacia sí a Hermione, abrazándola como tantas noches durante sus tres años en Azkaban lo había soñado. Sintió como ella se aferraba a su cuerpo, como si fuese a caer por un abismo sin fondo. Aquel aroma, aquel calor, aquella muchacha…

**Sola en mi cuarto sin tu calor,  
fui conociendo el temor.  
Te quise tanto, mi alma te di.  
Hoy que regresas a mi.  
**

En sus planes nunca estuvo el llegar a coincidir algún día en la misma escuela; nunca imaginaron que ella sería amiga de Harry Potter y que él sería el hijo del mortífago más fiel a Voldemort. Nunca pensaron que vivirían durante años una inagotable lucha por demostrar quién era mejor; nunca creyeron que ambos destacarían por sus destrezas, llegando a ser ambos los Premios Anuales. Ninguna vez se les cruzó por la mente que compartirían una sala común, la cual había sido testigo de las fugaces miradas que se dirigían en silencio. Aquel apaciguador silencio que los vio besarse prohibidamente tantas veces. Jamás creyeron que algún día compartirían el mismo sentimiento, que por temor nunca se confesaron a tiempo.

Más aún, nunca imaginaron que el rubicundo, al momento en que Ronald Weasley le lanzaba un hechizo imperdonable, había alzado su mano, poniendo sus últimas fuerzas sobre la varita que sostenía el pelirrojo, para así doblegarla e introducírsela en el corazón... Para que así, Draco acabara con la vida del muchacho que alguna vez había sido el mejor amigo de la castaña. Mientras que Hermione, dado su nublada vista, había proferido un grito de terror… sí, su vista le había hecho una cruel broma. La más cruel de todas, haciéndole creer que perdía para siempre al causante de su existencia. Y por más que había sido en su propia defensa, nadie había creído que un muchacho tan bonachón como Ronald Weasley fuese tan macabro… ¡Pero qué equivocados que estaban!.

Pero las dudas de todo lo sucedido no tenían lugar aquella, no. Ahora lo único que importaba era abrazarse, besarse y pensar en el futuro que el destino les deparaba. Si bien nunca supieron cómo había sucedido todo, lo único que podían asegurar era que nada los separaría… Nunca, nunca más.

-_Te amo, Hermione.- _

_-Te amo, Draco.- _

Dijeron aquella frase al unísono, mirándose a los ojos. Pero no sonrieron. No. Las palabras, las risas, el aire… Todo eso sobraba. Todo aquello estaba demás. Solo un simple y ansiado beso bastaba. El primer beso después de tres años, el primer antídoto a la destrozadora vida que les había tocado vivir. Unieron sus labios, compartiendo tantos recuerdos y secretos como tantas veces lo habían hecho. No, aunque el mundo se estuviese cayendo a sus alrededor, no importaba. Se habían esperado por demasiado tiempo, perdido cada uno en sus solitarias vidas, en sus tristes pesares. Pero ahora se tenían de nuevo el uno al otro, se tenían para no volverse a separar jamás. Por más duros que fueran los tiempos, lucharían otra vez… Con más fuerzas aún que cuando lo habían hecho hacía tres años. ¡Sí!... Si antes habían estado dispuestos a darlo todo por el otro; ahora eran capaces hasta de dar lo que no estuviese al alcance de sus manos. Ahora sabían que solo junto al otro podían respirar, sentir, reír, llorar… Solo junto al otro podían vivir. ¿Qué más que su compañía necesitaban para ser feliz?... nada. Y ahora que todos los que habían opuesto resistencia alguna contra su amor, habían perecido en la batalla, era perfecto. Sí, ambos tenían bien claro que comprarían una casa en el campo, que tendrían tres hijos, que verían a sus nietos correr por el jardín, mientras que su fiel canino apodado Tim les haría compañía…

**Se llena el vacío, se apaga el dolor.  
Hoy tengo tu amor.**

La paz había vuelto a sus mentes, el alma había vuelto a sus vidas, el amor estaba más vivo que antes. Nunca más tendrían que mantener caretas frente a los demás. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, Granger contra Malfoy, leona versus serpiente, castaña frente a rubicundo, sangre sucia contra sangre limpia…. No, nunca más eso. Desde ahora y en adelante serían dos muchachos que profesaban el amor más puro jamás. Aquellos dos jóvenes que habían luchado contra viento y marea por lo que sentían, debatiendo en la más cruel batalla de todos los tiempos. Desde ese momento y para siempre serían solo Hermione y Draco, aquellos dos enemigos que comprendieron que el futuro no estaba definido, que al destino se le podía doblegar la mano, que su amor podía más allá que cualquier barrera.

Desde ese momento en adelante, serían por siempre solo…

_**Ella y él**._

_

* * *

_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ME VOY A MATAR! MALDITO FIREFOX!... Merlín! Tenía casi todos los reviews respondidos para ustedes y apreté sin querer un botón y todo se fue al olvido¡DIOS! ... Argh..._

_En fin, son las 2:03 am y mañana tengo universidad... Así que subo el chapter... (a todo esto; que bien que cayeron pensando en que Draco había muerto¿eh? xDDDDDD.. SORPRESA:P)... Y mañana subo uno especial agradeciéndoles profundamente todo el tiempo que han seguido mi historia y todas las palabras hermosas que me han regalado a lo largo del fic. A sí, y mañana tb demandaré a Fireworks por hacer sus opciones tan vulnerables! ... Jum >:(... _

_Besos y Saludos a todos y cada uno de ustedes... Nunca olvidaré sus bellas palabras (ok, ok...No me acordaré de todas las palabras, pero sí de sus consejos y sus ánimos... Porque, chicos, ustedes son lo máximo)._

_Saludos, y mañana les respondo_

_**Agatha Black Malfoy. **  
_


End file.
